AMORES CONFUSOS
by Usagui Kou
Summary: SiriusxHermionexSnape ¿Necesitan saber más? Hermione cree amar a Sirius, un secreto que envuelve Howarts y Snape tiene que cuidar de ella ¡Capitulo XXVI! Esta bien... quizás un poquito... x.x
1. EXTRAÑOS CUESTIONAMIENTOS

**_¡Aquí estoy! Ya era hora de que me hiciera notar en esta zona… aquí tienen mi primer Fic de Harry Potter! Espero les guste... solo hago una aclaración al principio se ve un poco meloso pero… podrían llevarse muchas sorpresas…  _**

**_Esto es un triangulo amoroso… (¡Adoro los triángulos amorosos!) Sirius x Hermione x Snape. Creen saber con quien se quedará… jeje no lo creo… Espero disfruten de la historia y me dejen como regalo un buen review, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, ya saben criticas, felicitaciones, mentadas de madre, declaraciones de amor (jeje las que quieran heee en estas no se limiten) y demás… todo lo que pueda ayudar a esta encantadora autora… _**

**CAPITULO I**

**EXTRAÑOS CUESTIONAMIENTOS**

"_Mi ultimo año en Howarts… ¿Qué haré? Quizás deba decirle lo que siento… o quizás no… ¿Que pasará después de esto? Voldemort a muerto y no son muchos los mortifagos que aun quieren atacar el mundo mágico... La orden del Fénix no tendrá ya más motivos de ser… y terminando este año no tendré ningún pretexto para verlo a él… seguiremos por separado nuestros caminos… ¿Será que el destino nos quiere separar? Destino… como creer en algo tan improbable como el destino… sin embargo, destino o no, sé bien que es imposible estar a su lado… por una parte esta la gran diferencia de edades pero… ¿A quien le importa eso? Mmm… sé qué es una pregunta tonta… sería más fácil preguntar ¿A quien no le importa eso? ¡A mi! Con eso debería ser suficiente ¿no? Aunque, también esta ese otro lado… ¿Me querrá? O… sólo me verá como una niña… ¡Pero que estas diciendo Hermione! ¡Claro que te quiere! Lo demuestra al preocuparse por ti… pero la pregunta aquí sería… ¿me ama? Amar… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Estoy segura de que siente algo más que simple cariño por mi… su mirada me lo dice, pero ¿Será amor? Esperen… como preguntar eso si no estoy segura de lo que yo siento ¿Lo amo? Buena pregunta… _

_Ultimo año… _

_El sol brilla con fuerza al reflejarse en el lago, el árbol me hace sentir con suavidad la tenue brisa y los pájaros entonan hermosas canciones jamás escuchadas… ¿hará todo esto el amor? Un poco de culpa hace esta tranquilidad con un toque de intranquilidad… sé que debería estar en pociones pero…con tantas cosas en mi cabeza me hubiese sido imposible soportar a Snape… abecés es tan fastidioso y desesperante… y últimamente su humor a empeorado considerablemente… me pregunto el por qué… tal vez las visitas de Sirius –que se han vuelto muy seguidas después de demostrada su inocencia – lo ponen de esa manera… _

_Sirius… _

_Por que pensar en Snape cuando mi corazón esta con Sirius… sé que no debo pero comienzo a creer que estoy enamorada… ¿Será que amo a Sirius?"_

_-…_Será que…

-¿Será que la señorita Granger ha decidido disfrutar del aire libre en lugar de asistir a Pociones?

-¡Profesor! –Hermione se apresuro a ponerse de pie al ver al profesor de Pociones mirándola con algún sentimiento que Hermione interpreto como enojo

-No noto ningún motivo por el cual haber faltado a mi clase

-Yo… es que… -_"Por favor que no sean más de 20" _

-5 Puntos menos para Grifindor –Dijo Snape con vos fría

-cinco? –murmuro confundida Hermione

-Si no se marcha serán cincuenta –Dijo el profesor con frialdad

-Si profesor…

Hermione recogió sus útiles que se encontraban regados en el suelo, aun extrañada por la mínima cantidad de puntos que le habían sido arrebatados por una falta que ella consideraba "Tan grande". Después de tener todo en su mano sacudió su túnica y al levantar su rostro su mirada cambio considerablemente… Frente a ella estaba un hombre alto de piel blanca de cabellos negros que caían poco más abajo de los hombros y que se encontraban sujetados en una coleta… y por si no fuera poco la Luz del sol que lo alumbraba levemente lo hacia ver aun más apuesto… ¿¿Apuesto?

-Acaso espera que su casa pierda cincuenta puntos más –Dijo mirando fijamente a la jovencita

-No –Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y marchándose sin más

"_¿¿¿¿apuesto? ¿Hermione qué te esta pasando? En verdad el sol esta comenzando a afectarte"_

-¿Ya se siente mejor la enferma de amor?

-Ginny deja de decir tonterías –Se quejó Hermione –No queremos que alguien te escuche y comience con preguntas incontestables

-¿Acaso hay alguna pregunta que la cerebrito sangre-sucia no pueda contestar?

Si Hermione tenía mal humor Malfoy no pudo menos que empeorar la situación. Una impasible joven se dio vuelta para confrontar a su agresor

-Cierra la boca Malfoy -Dijo Hermione mirándolo con exaspero -Vamonos de aquí Ginny o llegaré tarde a Herbólogía

-No creo que tengas muchos problemas por eso Granger –Siseo Malfoy –Deberías preocuparte por cosas más importantes

-Si no vas a hablar claro mejor no digas nada –Hermione trato de ocultar su leve curiosidad con exaspero

-¿Qué no te has enterado? –Dijo Malfoy con vos afectada

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo, Malfoy –Dijo Hermione mientras le daba la espalda al rubio y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta acompañada de Ginny

-Haces bien sangre-sucia -Dijo Malfoy con vos seria –Disfruta tus últimos días de libertad

-Que demonios… -Cuando Hermione se giró en el pasillo no quedaba alma que no fueran ellas y la señora gorda que las observaba de una manera extraña

-Vamonos de aquí Ginny

Las dos chicas salieron del lugar. Más adelante las dos se separaron, Ginny se dirigió al aula de encantamientos mientras Hermione se dirigía a los invernaderos donde por si no bastaran todos sus problemas, la clase ya habría empezado… pero aunque ya habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora de clase la profesora Sprout no había llegado aun, ¿será que las palabras de Malfoy tenían algún sentido? ¿?

-Hasta que apareció la que andaba ausente –Dijo Ron al ver entrar a su amiga

-¿Dónde has estado Hermione? –Preguntó Harry

-Por favor no pregunten –Respondió sus libros en el escritorio y sentándose pesarosa

-¿Tan mal ha estado?

-hm –Fue su única respuesta -¿Dónde esta la profesora?

-Pues parece que no vendrá…

- Es raro que falte algún profesor y más raro aun que lo haga sin avisar –Comento Hermione extrañada

-Lo sabemos… -Dijeron los dos chicos

-Algo raro esta pasando… -Dijo Harry deductivo

-Es cierto… ¿creen que tenga que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado?

-Ron ¡Superalo! Ya murió, deberías comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre –Dijo Hermione con exaspero…-Además solo se ausento un profesor, eso no significa nada

-Es que… -Ron miro a Hermione pensativo

-¿Es que qué Ron? –Pregunto elevando un poco el tono de vos

- Hermione no es para que te exaltes –Dijo Ron mirando a su amiga extrañado

-Lo siento… -Dijo esta algo apenada –Perdónenme es que no estoy de muy Buen humor

-Ya lo notamos

-Si, bueno... ¿ya pueden decirme qué es lo extraño en todo esto?

-Que no solo la profesora Sprout ha faltado –Comenzó a explicar Harry –Snape tampoco asistió a clases

-¿Qué? –Hermione se levanto repentinamente

-No es para tanto Hermione –Dijo Ron algo confundido

-Es que… -Hermione iba a explicar lo sucedido en el Lago pero…

-Chicos ¿Ya se enteraron? –Preguntó Seamus interrumpiendo la plática de los tres jóvenes con vos queda y acercándose a ellos como si les fuese a decir un gran secreto

-¿De qué?

-Parece que ningún maestro a asistido a clases

-¿Nadie? –Preguntaron algo confundidos

-Absolutamente nadie

-Seguro tendrán junta de maestros con el director –Dijo Hermione tratando de restar importancia a la situación -Eso no es nada raro, además en tres días será la celebración de Haloween, quizás planean algo

-Hermione –Seamus parecía indignado al ver a Hermione tratar de restar importancia a su valiosa información –si esto fuera solo una junta más de maestros, se les hubiera avisado a los Prefectos para que pudiésemos al menos salir del salón

-¿Qué no podemos? –Preguntó Hermione confundida

-¿Qué no te avisaron?

-¿Tenían que avisarme?

-Eres Prefecta ¿no?

-Chicos se pueden dejar de preguntas –Dijo Harry

-Seamus ¿tu como te enteraste? –Preguntó Ron

-Colin –Respondió Seamus –Nos a dicho a Neville y a mi que ni el ni su hermano han tenido clases… al parecer se han mandado papelitos con magia el uno al otro para informarse de la ausencia de sus profesores… el rumor se ha corrido, ningún alumno en Howarts tiene maestro

-Pero ¿Por qué no podemos salir? –Preguntó Hermione

-Eso es lo que tu deberías saber –Dijo Seamus mirando interrogante a la castaña

-¡Yo no se nada Seamus!

-Bien… bien, no te molestes, es solo qué el que vino a avisar que no saliéramos del salón fue el Prefecto de Hufflepuff

-Pues a mi no me han avisado nada… -Dijo Hermione pensativa mientras trataba de atar cabos

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con el señor tenebroso? –Preguntó Seamus en vos más queda todavía

-Por dios… -Murmuro Hermione dando un resoplido

-Verdad que puede ser… -Dijo Ron mirando a Seamus

-Eh Harry ¿no te ha dolido la cicatriz? –Pregunto Seamus acercándose sobre manera a Harry

-¡Basta! –Dijo Hermione golpeando con las manos su banca –Seamus, gracias por la información, puedes ir a contársela a alguien más

-Hm. –Fue lo que murmuró Seamus al momento de darse la vuelta y marcharse indignado

-Hermione debiste ser más amable –Dijo Ron a manera de reproche

-Pues yo te lo agradezco –Dijo Harry sonriéndole a la castaña –Odio que me pregunten de mi cicatriz

Hermione no pudo evitarle dirigir una sonrisa a su amigo, se sentó tranquilamente y trató de pensar apoyando la cabeza en sus manos

-Hermione ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirnos antes de que llegara Seamus?

-Eso… Snape me ha quitado cinco puntos por no asistir a clases –Dijo con seriedad

-¿Solo cinco? –Preguntó Ron Sorprendido –Hermione creo que te has empezado a ganar al profesor de pociones –Dijo Ron tratando de sonar a burla pero sin poder quitar la cara de sorpresa

-Eso no es lo importante –Dijo Hermione mirando con reproche al pelirrojo

-¿Has visto a Snape? –Preguntó Harry confundido

-Sí… me ha encontrado recostada en un árbol a orillas del lago

-Y sólo te ha quitado cinco puntos… -Intervino Ron -…Aun no puedo creerlo…

-¡Ron! –Retaron Harry y Hermione

-Eso es muy extraño… -Dijo Harry tratando de enlazar todo -¿Cómo pudo saber que no asististe a clases si ni siquiera se acerco al aula de pociones?

-No lo entiendo… -negó Hermione –Es como si… como si…

-¿Qué pasa Hermy? –Pregunto Harry al ver que su amiga fruncía el seño como queriéndose convencer a si misma de algo

-Cuando me encontró estaba algo agitado… era como si hubiese estado andando aprisa por mucho tiempo

-¿Habrá estado buscando algo? –Preguntó Ron esperando las miradas reprobatorias de Harry y Hermione

-Buscando… -Murmuraron los dos

-Será que… -Hermione mira algo incrédula a Ron y a Harry -¿Me buscaba a mi?

-¿Pero para que? –Preguntó Ron demostrando el orgullo que sentía por haber dado en el clavo

-No tiene sentido –Dijo Hermione –Snape no tiene ningún motivo para buscarme

-Pues si no averiguamos pronto el por que –Dijo Harry –lo mejor será mandar una lechuza a Sirius

Si… eso sería lo mejor… pensó Hermione mientras trataba de ocultar la felicidad que sentía al escuchar aquel nombre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el despacho de Dumbledore…

-La chiquilla estaba a orillas del lago –Dijo Snape mirando desde un rincón al director

-Que susto nos ha dado –Dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Me alegro que la hayas encontrado Severus –Dijo Dumbledore con una apacible sonrisa

-Albus ¿Por que has suspendido las clases? –Preguntó la profesora

-Minerva tenía que poner al tanto a todos los profesores –Dijo Dumbledore con serenidad –No podemos cuidar de la señorita Granger solo nosotros tres

-Lo hemos hecho con Potter estos seis años Albus –Dijo la profesara con algo de enojo en el tono de vos

-Por qué no había necesidad de informar a nadie –Explicó Dumbledore ranquilamente –Todos sabían que había que cuidar de ese muchacho ya que Voldemort lo buscaba a él –el director miró la cara de desconfianza de los dos profesores –Minerva, Severus, no tienen de qué preocuparse, soóo nosotros tres sabemos por que hay que cuidar de esa niña…

-Exactamente que les has dicho a los profesores –Pregunto McGonagall desconfianza

-Que había que observar un poco más a la señorita Granger –Dijo mientras acariciaba al hermoso fénix que los observaba –Nada más… y no –Dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de Snape –No preguntaran el por qué. Afortunadamente todos ellos confían en mi ciegamente. Además muy pronto recibiremos más ayuda

-¿Más? –Pregunto McGonagall

-Así es… -Snape miro con furia al director y este contesto al reto de la mirada del profesor –Severus tendrán que aprender a convivir tú y Sirius

-No creo qué eso pase –Dijo Snape mientras salía de aquel despacho

-Albus ¿Crees que lleguen a llevarse bien?

-No será así Minerva –Aseguro el director –Se odiaran más que nunca… pero será ese odio el que nos sacara bien librados de lo que se avecina

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que estás planeando

La profesora Salio del despacho dejando al director a solas…

-Espero que la señorita Granger pueda escoger algo diferente a lo que el destino ha escogido para ella


	2. PICNIC NOCTURNO

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**PICNIC NOCTURNO**_

"_¿Dónde estoy?" Hermione se encontraba en un lugar extraño… era como estar en la nada… era como solamente estar pero no estar… un vació se apodero de su estomago al igual que un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo… una serie de rostros que hablaban entre sí giraban como un remolino del cual ella era el centro… eran rostros borrosos… no podía distinguir los rasgos de ninguno, más sin embargo sabía que la miraban y que lo que murmuraban era algo sobre ella pues alcanzaba a distinguir su nombre entre palabras sin sentido…de pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle de tal manera que la obligo a caer de rodillas… que era todo aquello… de pronto una mano de entre el remolino de rostros Salió estirándose hacia ella y por alguna extraña razón Hermione la tomo… algo dentro de ella le decía que aquella mano trataba de ayudarla… quizás fuera la mano de aquel que tanto había estado esperando…_

_Al tomar la mano Hermione se vio jalada con rapidez fuera de aquel horrible remolino había alguien parado frente a ella que la miraba fijamente… no podía distinguir su rostro pero respondió al impulso de abrazarlo, abrazo que fue correspondido con ternura… -"es él" –pensó –"es Sirius" pero… cuando se separo de él… las palabras que salieron de su propia boca la sorprendieron… _

_-Gracias Profesor Snape… -¿¿¿¿¿SNAPE? _

_-Señorita Granger…_

_-yo… -Hermione se sentía rara… que era todo aquello… ¿sólo un sueño? parecía estar consiente de ello y sin embargo en vez de apartarse de su profesor esta seguía respondiendo con una sonrisa a la dulce mirada, era como si fuera sólo una espectadora del extraño actuar de sus impulsos… _

_-Señorita Granger… -Hermione solo seguía sonriendo –Señorita Granger…_

-¡Despierte Granger!

Hermione abrió los ojos y el rostro que se encontró frente a ella no pudo más que hacerla sonreír de nuevo… se sentía mareada y ensimismada…

-Parece que la señorita Granger se ha creído que mi clase es alguna especie de lugar donde soñar boberías de adolescentes –Dijo la voz fría de Snape entre las risas estridentes de los Slytherin

-Perdón… -Dijo con el rostro más rojo que un tomate

-Veinte puntos menos para Grifindor

-¿Veinte? –Hermione se puso de pie con enojo

-¿Acaso quiere más? –Dijo el profesor mirándola desafiante

-No… -Hermione se sentó apenada y trató de recuperarse de aquel incidente poniendo especial atención en las demás clases

El día pasó sin más percances. En la mente de Harry y Ron solo había una pregunta: ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? Pero su amiga solo respondió con evasivas

-Hermione… ¿no bajaras a cenar? –Pregunto Ginny mientras se preparaba para alcanzar a Ron y Harry en el gran comedor

-No tengo mucha hambre Ginny –Contestó la niña con desgana desde el cómodo sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea donde estaba sentada apaciblemente –Tú no te preocupes… creo que me hace falta algo de sueño… si me vuelvo a quedar dormida en pociones seré la culpable de que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas este año

-Hermy…

-Si Ginny…

-¿Hay algo de que quieras contarme?

-mmm… ¿Cómo que?

-No sé… -Dijo la pelirroja mirándola inquisitivamente –Algo como el por que no duermes en las noches y finges que si…

-Ginny…

-Hermy en verdad debes tratar de dormir y comer más o enfermaras –Dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga –y… a Sirius no le agradara eso

-Que cosas dices… –Dijo la castaña tratando de restarle importancia al comentario de la pelirroja.

-O debería decir que no le agradará a Snape

-¡GINNY! –el comentario logro poner de pie a Hermione de su apacible y cómodo lugar

-jajá Te exaltas más con solo su nombre que cuando ves a Sirius… -Se burló la pelirroja

-Me exalto por lo que estás diciendo, es una completa estupidez –Dijo Hermione indignada –además sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia Sirius, no sé por que dices tremenda sandez

-No sé… -Dijo Ginny con rostro juguetón mientras se acercaba a la salida de la sala común -… Tal vez... no se… pudiera ser que tuviera que ver el hecho de que murmuraste su nombre anoche cuando te quedaste dormida

-¡¿QUE?!

Hermione no tuvo respuesta ya que su amiga había salido ya de la sala común… pero ¡Ah no! Las cosas no se quedarían así; subió a su habitación se dio una mirada en el espejo y salio de la sala común… esperen un momento… ¿se miro en el espejo? _"¿¿Hermione que te esta pasando?"_

-Pensamos que no bajarías a cenar –Dijo Ron cuando sin aviso Hermione tomo el asiento que estaba en medio de el y Ginny

-Ven como les dije que bajaría –Dijo en tono divertido Ginny, sonriendo ante la mirada fulminante de su amiga

-Ginny tendrás que explicarme lo que has dicho allá arriba –Dijo Hermione con seriedad

-yo… pero… ¿Qué he dicho? –Preguntó con voz afectada

-¡Ginny! –Dijo Hermione exasperada

-Está bien… come y después hablaremos –Dijo la pelirroja con tono divertido

-¿Y ustedes que se traen? –Preguntó Ron confundido

-Nada Ron –Dijo Hermione molesta

-Hermione no crees que has estado ya bastante tiempo molesta conmigo y ahora no he hecho nada… no al menos que yo recuerde –Dijo ahora dudando de lo que acababa de decir… ¿habría echo algo? Por lo general metía la pata sin darse cuenta

-¡Claro que… -Hermione calló… se dio cuenta de que. efectivamente, Ron no había hecho nada aquella vez para que ella se molestara… al menos nada que recordara en aquel momento -Lo siento Ron… -Dijo apenada

-mmm… pues ya era hora de que te disculparas –Dijo Ron volviendo a sus alimentos

-Mira Ron… -Hermione iba a retar algo pero… alguien acababa de llegar a la mesa de profesores… su rostro frió… sus ojos… Parecía estar bajo un hechizo… ¡Un hechizo!

-¡Herms! –la llamó Ginny

-¡perdón! –exclamo al darse cuenta que había derramado gran cantidad de jugo de Grosellas

-No hay duda… -murmuro Ginny con una sonrisa picara

-No es lo que piensas… -Dijo Hermione mientras trataba de limpiar inutilmente su túnica, la mancha era reconocible incluso a unos cuantos metros de distancia….

-Herms… ¿te pasa algo? –Preguntó Harry algo preocupado –¿Quieres que hablemos después?

-No, no pasa nada… no se preocupen -Hermione no pudo evitar desviar unos momentos la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore y Snape murmuraba algo entre ellos cuidando de no ser escuchados… ¿hablarían de ella? _"No seas tonta Hermione, ¿Qué podrían estar hablando de ti? ¿Qué te quedaste dormida en pociones? No creo que ese sea un tema de conversación para la hora de la comida… espero que para ninguna hora…tal vez hablasen de un hechizo..." _

-Herms…

-Estoy bien –sonrió ella –Volveré a la sala común, mi túnica esta toda pegajosa del jugo y ahora no recuerdo el hechizo limpiador… los veo mañana chicos… Ginny no olvides que tenemos que hablar

-No lo olvidare Hermy

La joven salio sin más del gran comedor… al entrar al pasillo que conducía a la sala común se detuvo… no había nadie más ahí, sintió un gruñir en su estomago, tan nerviosa y distraída había estado que incluso había olvidado al menos llevarse un panecillo con ella. Se recargo con pesadumbre en una de las paredes y empujo su cabeza hacia atrás dándose un leve golpe…

-Como si no fuera poco… -Dijo para si con enfado –ahora mi túnica esta toda sucia y pegajosa… soy un desastre… y esos tontos pensamientos… será que alguien se atrevido a… No… imposible… –murmuro para ella misma – ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo? Si no lo averiguo y acabo con ello rápido lo único que lograre será enfermar…

-Esperemos que no sea así –Dijo una vos a lado de ella –Sería una lástima que enfermaras

-¡Sirius! –Hermione se había separado de la pared rápidamente y lo miraba sorprendida

-Hola –Sonrió el

Su rostro no tenía nada que ver con el pálido rostro de años atrás, quien lo viera no pensaría que hace menos de un año llevaba una túnica toda raída y vieja en lugar de aquella negra con bordados en las muñecas de color blanco que lo hacían lucir como un señor… o más bien un joven de la aristocracia (cabe resaltar que al haberse quitado el pelo de sobra del rostro lucía fácilmente 10 años menor a los que en realidad tenía), en verdad se veía muy apuesto y Hermione no tardo en lanzarle los brazos al cuello en un tierno abrazo de la alegría que sentía de verlo en aquel lugar.

-Me alegra tanto verte

-A mi también me alegra verte Herms –Dijo Sirius respondiendo el calido abrazo

-Lo siento… -Dijo Hermione separándose rápidamente de Sirius sintiéndose apenada por su repentina reacción

-Vamos no tienes de que disculparte –El rostro de Sirius dibujo una sonrisa juguetona al ver el sonrojo de la joven –hacía ya mucho que no nos veíamos

Hermione lo miraba tratando de esconder gran parte de la alegría que le invadía el ver a aquella persona en la que había estado pensando todo aquel tiempo… bueno claro aparte de… -"¿_Como piensas en él en este momento? no seas tonta, ¡Matare al que me haya echizado!" -_Un pequeño gruñir en el estomago de la castaña la saco de sus pensamientos, se abrazo el estomago apenada.

-jajá –Rió Sirius –Ya me han dicho que no has estado comiendo bien, eso esta mal señorita, no queremos que vallas a enfermar

-Lo sé… -Dijo Hermione mirándolo –Pero creo que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza… -al ver la tentación de Sirius de comenzar a hacer preguntas se apresuro a cambiar de tema – ¿Ahora cual es el motivo de tu visita?

-Pues… -Sirius sonrió al notar el cambio de conversación de Hermione –Que te parece si hablamos de eso mientras hacemos un pequeño picnic nocturno a orillas del lago, porque yo tampoco he comido nada y al igual que tu me resultó un poco incomodo todo el barullo en el gran comedor

-Me parece una buena idea –Sonrió la castaña

Los dos salieron del castillo, al llegar al lugar indicado con un movimiento de la varita de Sirius en el suelo apareció una manta extendida donde los dos tomaron asiento, había gran cantidad de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, a Hermione siempre le parecía que el techo encantado del gran comedor jamás se compararía con las verdaderas estrellas del firmamento, las admiró por un momento y luego miro a Sirius

-Y bien señor Black –Dijo Hermione solemnemente – ¿Cual será nuestro menú?

-Veamos… ¿Que le apetece a la señorita Granger? –Preguntó Sirius

-mmm… Pues el gran comedor percibí una aroma a pan francés que mmm…

-Entonces pan francés será –Dijo Sirius sonriendo –_Accio…_

-Espera –Lo interrumpió Hermione –Si puedes hacer que el pan venga de la mesa de Slytherin será mejor -Dijo en tono pícaro –será divertido imaginar los rostros extrañados de esas serpientes al ver salir volando una rebanada de pan francés de su mesa

-Quien la viera señorita Granger… -Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y con un leve tono de sorpresa –_Accio Pan Francés _

Un plato con una gran rebanada de pan llego rápidamente del castillo y se poso en las manos de Sirius…

-Servida _madame_ –Dijo Sirius ofreciéndole el plato recién llegado

-Gracias _my Lord_ –Dijo Hermione inclinado el rostro –Y usted de que se servirá

-mmm… pues a mi me apetece… el rico pastel de zarzamoras que estaba justo enfrente de Ron –Dijo maliciosamente –_Accio pastel de zarzamoras _

Al igual que el pan francés, el pastel de zarzamoras no tardo en llegar a las manos de Sirius, parecía tener un pequeño mordisco que daba la sensación de que había sido arrancado de la boca de su dueño en plena mordida

-jajá –Rió Hermione mientras probaba un bocado de su pan –Ya me imagino la cara de Ron "¿_Habrá sido obra del que no debe ser nombrado_?" jajá

-Me alegra verte sonreír –Dijo Sirius mirándola con cariño provocando un leve sonrojo en la castaña quien rogó por que el no lo notara –Me han dicho que últimamente no sonríes mucho…

-Yo… -Hermione bajo la mirada… no sabía que decir, sería que aquel momento era el ideal para confesar sus sentimientos… ¡Claro que lo era! Los dos solos bajo la luz de las estrellas y la Luna llena… que más podía pedir, pero… ¿por qué se sentía insegura? vulnerable… odiaba sentirse vulnerable… lo odiaba… -Es solo la tensión del ultimo año –Fue todo lo que dijo y se apresuro a cambiar de tema –ahora si… ¿Me dirá el por que esta usted aquí? –Dijo retomando el tono elegante del juego de hace unos instantes

-já creo que me has evadido hoy más veces que en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte –Dijo mirándola

-Yo… -Hermione no sabía que contestar… no se esperaba aquel comentario

-He venido a hablar con Dumbledore –Dijo con seriedad respondiendo la anterior pregunta

-¿Sobre la carta que te mando Harry?

-Así es… o al menos en parte –Contestó –parece que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control… o por lo menos lo suficiente como para que ustedes se dieran cuenta de que algo ocurre y eso no es una muy buena señal

-No te preocupes… -Dijo Hermione mirándolo y dijo con un poco de monotonía en la vos –No nos hemos enterado de gran cosa… o más bien para ser exacta no nos hemos enterado de nada de no ser que sabemos que algo pasa

-¿No preguntaras qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó Sirius mirándola inquisitivamente

-mmm… ¿Contestaras si te lo preguntó? –preguntó con la misma vos monótona

-Sabías que siempre me sorprendes –Dijo Sirius desviando su mirada al cielo –A veces olvido que solo tienes 17 años

-A veces desearía no ser tan joven… -Dijo la niña contenta por el halago que se reflejaba en el sonrojo de sus mejillas (ahora más notorio) y por otra parte triste… era la cruel realidad solo tenía 17 años

-Paradojas de la vida –Dijo con nostalgia –A veces yo desearía ser más joven…

Hermione solo guardo silencio, sintió la helada brisa que golpeaba su rostro y jugaba con sus cabellos, parecía que sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se despejaban con el pasar del viento y solo quedaba el mormullo del lago al moverse con el pasar del tiempo y el cantar de los grillos que parecían querer deleitar a la "pareja" con sus melodías. Hermione se abrazo a si misma como si quisiera protegerse del exterior… su mente divagaba y solo volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la calidez de dos brazos que la rodeaban cubriéndole mejor que ella misma del frío de la brisa, por un momento pensó que todo era solo un sueño o alguna cruel jugarreta de sus pensamientos que anhelaban aquella seguridad desde hacía ya tiempo, pero no… era la realidad y aquella realidad envuelta de fantasía era tan confortable… era lo que había estado esperando. Hermione no pudo más que recargar su rostro en el pecho de Sirius y entregarse a la calidez que le ofrecía aquel cuerpo… sin darse cuenta que sus ojos cedían al cansancio poco a poco… todas las preocupaciones, y dudas que residían en su corazón carecieron de importancia y se alejaron de ella dejando solo una gran paz… una paz que provocó que su alma descansará, sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño que tanto había tratado de conciliar noches anteriores por fin se apoderó de ella. Todo estaba bien… en ese momento todo estaba bien… y el mañana dejo de tener importancia… al menos por ese momento.

Unos ojos negros como la noche miraban con gran dolor y rencor aquella escena desde las sombras de un gran árbol, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, su ángel ahora se encontraba bien y al menos sabía que era feliz… aunque fuera en brazos de una de las personas que más odiaba y no en los suyos… nunca sería en los suyos.

_¡¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Esperaba más :P pero creo que es un buen comienzo para una novata en este tema (y me refiero a lo de escribir sobre Harry Potter porque lo que es en el tema no creo ser ninguna novata… creo que estoy llegando a nivel medio en conocimientos :P) y para las admiradoras de Snape, que he notado que en esta pagina hay muchísimas, no se me desesperen que Ya pronto tomará más protagonismo este apuesto profesor (Si alguien me hubiera dicho que le diría apuesto a Snape hace algunos meses lo hubiera mandado por un tuvo… lo que hace leer fics en esta página… ) Aunque insisto por ahora no deben confiarse… tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou_


	3. UN DIA LIBRE PARA HERMIONE

CAPITULO III

UN DIA LIBRE PARA HERMIONE

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? –Preguntó deteniéndose para mirar a la pelirroja

-¿Podrías dar esta nota a la profesora McGonagall? –Dijo algo sonrojada al sentir el leve contacto de la mano del muchacho

-Si… -Respondió extrañado – ¿Para que es?

-Pues para…

-¡La tengo! mira que olvidar mi varita en la habitación… –Dijo Ron que salía de su dormitorio –Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a la clase de transformaciones

-Vamos no quiero que lleguen tarde –Los apremió Ginny evadiendo la pregunta de Harry

-¿Donde esta Hermione? –Preguntó Ron a su hermana

-Ella pues… -Ginny estaba nerviosa de que Harry la mirara tan fijamente –Pues… esta indispuesta, no asistirá a clases… al menos non a las primeras

-¿Ginny que pasa? –Harry se acerco sobremanera a la pelirroja -¿Por qué no fue Hermione a desayunar?

-Te lo he dicho… no se siente muy bien... –Se forzó a decir mientras retrocedía alejándose del muchacho –Harry por favor… -Ginny lo miro insistente luego miro la nota que tenía en la mano y por ultimo miro a Ron

-No te preocupes… -Fue todo lo que contesto Harry al comprender lo que la niña trataba de decirle

-¡Gracias! –Sonrió y salio a toda prisa de la sala común

-¿Qué se traen tu y mi hermana?

-Nada, nada… vamos o llegaremos tarde

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Hermione?

-No, no lo creo –Dijo cortante y se dispuso a atravesar el cuadro de la señora Gorda, Ron no pudo más que seguirlo

Cuando llegaron al aula de transformaciones la profesora ya estaba ahí…

-Ya hace 10 minutos que empezó mi clase –Dijo Molesta la profesora –Cinc..

-¡Profesora! –La interrumpió Harry acercándose a su escritorio –Nos han dado esta nota para usted

-mmm… -La profesora tomo la nota con desconfianza

-Harry si es una broma nos quitaran más que cinco puntos –Le susurro Ron

-No es mentira –Fue lo único que contestó mientras miraba con detenimiento a la profesora

-Tomen asiento –Dijo mirándolos por encima de sus lentes –Lean de la pagina cincuenta a cincuenta y cinco -Se dirigió al grupo –El tema será, _"Los principios de las transformaciones y Brujos destacados_" No quiero que usen magia por hoy solo aprenderán teoría, nada de ruidos, quiero que todos se dediquen a leer y memorizar –A Harry le pareció que la profesora tropezaba con las palabras de la prisa que tenía por terminar de hablar –Regreso en unos instantes

Sin más, la profesora salio del aula con paso presuroso…

-Harry ¿Qué decía la nota como para que la profesora saliera tan de prisa? –Preguntó Ron

-No lo sé… -Dijo Harry pensativo

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué no las as leído?

-Ron la nota no era para mi –Dijo con algo de exaspero

-Pues debiste haberla leído –Dijo Ron abriendo su libro

Y lo habría hecho… si no le hubiera pedido Ginny que no lo hiciera… pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder quedarse con la curiosidad de lo que había escrito en aquella nota sin hacer preguntas…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¿Minerva por que as tardado?

-Lo siento Albus pero Potter me acaba de entregar la nota…

-No se preocupen ninguno de los chicos sospecha más de lo necesario–Comenzó a decir Sirius –A noche hable con Hermione y parece que no saben nada, solo sospechan que algo ocurre pero paréese tenerlos más ocupados la tensión del ultimo año…

-Hiciste algo más que hablar no Black

-No sabía que ahora te dedicabas a espiar a las personas Snape

-No tengo la culpa de que seas poco cuidadoso con tus intentos de casanova –A Snape le brillaban los ojos, parecía que estaba esperando con ansias poder decir todo aquello

-Cierra la Boca si no sabes de lo que hablas Severus –Dijo Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada

-Acaso tienes miedo de que se descubra tu secretito Black –Siseo Snape

-Secreto… ¿pero cual? –Dijo con vos afectada Sirius

-Acaso necesitas que te de detalles… Porque sé muchos detalles Black -Murmuro mientras apretaba su varita por debajo de su negra túnica

-Deja de meter las narices en cosas que no te importan… al menos que… ¿Celoso Snape?

-já no bromees –Rió con sarcasmo –Eres el único idiota que..

-Mira Bastar…

-¡Vasta los dos! –Intervino Albus con vos grave y elevada

-¿De que demonios hablan? –Pregunto confundida la profesora

-Cosas de niños Minerva -Contesto Dumbledore mientras ahora las miradas fulminantes de Sirius y Severus se dirigían a el –No me miren así –Dijo severo –Eso es lo que parecen los dos, un par de chiquillos peleando por una… -Las miradas de Sirius y Severus pasaron de furia a sorpresa… ¿será que el sabía lo que ellos… -por una Tontería de la que no tengo ni idea… pero tontería la fin y al cabo… -Las miradas de los dos oponentes se tranquilizaron un poco –Con sus tontas peleas hemos perdido el objetivo de esta reunión

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-mmm… que horas son… -Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, aun sonreía –Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche que se encuentra a lado de su cama… -¡9:00! ¡He perdido Transformaciones! Dios debo apresu… -De pronto sus ojos se posaron en una nota que llegaba desde los aires asta sus manos –Que es esto…

_Hermy! Tus ausencias a las clases están justificadas, duerme todo lo que necesites y cuando sientas hambre acude a las cocinas del colegio, y toma la comida que gustes Camina por el lago y despeja tu mente, trata de relajarte. Esto te lo digo por que me preocupas pero Ginny insistió en que te lo ordenara para que no pudieses negarte, así que haré algo mejor… por favor si te importo al menos un poco, as lo que te pido, _

_Con cariño _

_Sirius _

La joven releyó la carta unas cinco veces más… una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara… "_Si te importo al menos un poco, as lo que te pido" _ Está vez sabía que no podía negarse… y la verdad no quería negarse. Se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, miro el techo por unos instantes, quizás Sirius tenía razón… lo mejor sería que se relajara y despejara su mente, en verdad necesitaba de un día de ocio, dormir, comer, pasear, disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la soledad y pensar en todo lo que tenía que pensar… pero algo era seguro… no pensaría en el ultimo año, bastante difícil era ser adolescente como para agregarle los pesares y responsabilidades del ultimo año, al menos ese día sería solo para ella, y la idea comenzaba a alegrarla. Se puso de pie animosamente, amarro su larga y castaña cabellera y la amarro por primera vez completamente en una cola de caballo, se miro en el espejo y se sonrió a si misma, dejo que un mechón de cabello le cayera frente al rostro, se puso la túnica, tomo su varita, la guardo en el bolsillo y salio de su habitación para dirigirse a las cocinas… ¡Tenía tanta hambre!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Es cierto –Intervino McGonagall -Por que ha faltado Hermione a mi clase ¿Esta bien?

-Olvidaba eso –Comentó Sirius –No ha estado durmiendo bien… a adelgazado bastante y se le ve pálida… Eso me preocupa Dumbledore

-Si… -admitió el director

-No es raro eso –intervino Snape, con vos fría tratando no mirar a nadie directamente para que no notarán el leve tono de preocupación –O acaso creen que por lo único que tiene que preocuparse es por la escuela… es normal que tenga problemas… es una "adolescente"

-Gracias por el discurso Severus –Dijo con sarcasmo Sirius –eso lo sabemos… es solo que si enferma será un blanco fácil, insisto, creo que ya es momento de esconderla en otro lugar, al menos asta que sepamos bien a quien nos enfrentamos, Dumbledore no podemos arriesgarnos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Buenos días señorita –Saludo la vos chillona de una Elfina –Hemos recibido ordenes de servirle lo que usted pida

-Gracias –Sonrió Hermione –Pero… preferiría servirme algo yo misma

-No es necesario nosotros estamos aquí para servirle –Dijo La elfina que miraba con indignación a Hermione

-Pero yo…

-¿Qué quiere que le sirva señorita? –apremió la vos chillona de la elfina

-Es que yo…

-Daisy –Dijo una vos distinta entre aquellos elfos –No as escuchado que la señorita quiere servirse sola, a mi no me molesta

Los otros miraban a Royan con algo que Hermione descifro como repudio… seguramente pensaban que aunque no deberían detenerla en hacer lo que ella quisiera, el hecho de que prefiriera servirse ella sola no debía ser ningún acto del que un Elfo debería alegrarse.

-¡No nos importa lo que tu creas! –Chillo con más fuerza la Elfina –Eres solo un visitante ¡No intervengas!

-Un visitante que recibió las mismas ordenes que tu

La elfina no dijo nada más, y rompiendo en llanto salió corriendo de las cocinas seguida por los otros elfos que miraban recelosamente a Hermione

-Creo que no les agrado mucho… -Murmuro para ella

-No se preocupe, Royan tampoco les agrada –Contestó el elfo –No les agrada nadie que piense que un humano es capaz de servirse solo…

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, por una parte por el tono de vos tan distinto a los demás, más que un tono chillón era como la vos de un niño de 10 años y por otra parte estaba la naturalidad con que hablaba del pensar de los demás elfos. Llego a creer que quizás era una animago transformado en elfo…

-La mayoría de los magos miran a Royan de esa manera –Rió el Elfo

-Perdón se disculpo Hermione

-No se preocupe, Royan acostumbrado –le sonrió a la joven –La vos de Royan no ser como las de los demás elfos

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hermione

-Royan recuerda que cuando era pequeño odiaba que los elfos lloraran de esa manera tan estridente, cuando Royan encontró amo, un amo tan bueno que cuando Royan dijo su sentir hacia el chillido de los elfos el amo le cambio la vos por una menos chillona y lo enseño a no ser tan sensible

-¡Valla! –Exclamó Hermione sorprendida –Debes tener un gran amo

-El amo de Royan es el mejor del mundo, y Royan no lo dice solo por que es el amo, por que el amo le prohíbe halagarlo si Royan no cree que el halago sea cierto, pero Royan no cree, sabe que es el mejor amo

-Me alegro por ti Royan –Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, de no ser por que no paraba de llamarlo amo, parecía que Royan hablaba de su mejor amigo

-La señorita debe prepararse de su emparedado antes que Daisy regrese con su chillar

-Tienes razón –Dijo mirándole y mientras abría puerta por puerta (Que eran muchas) buscando los ingredientes de su emparedado le hablo nuevamente –Royan, ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Sabes, me siento rara cuando me llaman señorita

-Si eso es lo que desea la seño… perdón –Se disculpó el elfo –si eso es lo que desea Hermione Royan lo hará… -El elfo sonrió ampliamente –Será algo extraño para Royan

-Pues entonces será la cosa nueva que Royan descubrirá hoy –Dijo la castaña mientras habría un frasco de mayonesa y la untaba en una rebanada del pan Bimbomagic

-¿cosa nueva?

-Mamá me decía de pequeña que cada día debería aprender algo nuevo y que cuando fuera mayor sonreiría al ver la gran cantidad de conocimientos que había adquirido de una manera tan fácil. Creo que por eso me volví tan responsable, me obsesionó el querer llenar mi mente de conocimientos, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que he perdido el sentido de lo que mamá quería decir con esas palabras –Ya había terminado de prepararlo y ahora ponía la rebanada de encima y miro con nostalgia el emparedado

-Quizás Hermione pueda ahora reencontrar el significado de las palabras de su madre

-Hermione podrá –Dijo la joven sosteniendo con sus manos el emparedado –Hermione podrá…

Al terminar Hermione se despidió de su nuevo amigo y le prometió volver pronto, Hermione seguía pensando que el amo de Royan debía ser un hombre en verdad muy bueno y noble, nunca había escuchado hablar a un elfo así de su amo… esperen… Doby hablaba así de Dumbledore… será que Dumbledore era el amo de Royan… aunque, todos los elfos de las cocinas trabajan para Dumbledore y Daisy dijo que Royan era solo una visita… tal vez Royan fuera el elfo particular de Dumbledore… o tal vez de Sirius… ¿Seguiría aun en el castillo?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-En unos días más sacaremos a la señorita Granger de aquí –Dijo serenamente –Debemos ser cautelosos ya que podríamos levantar sospechas innecesarias

-¿Tan pronto Albus? –Preguntó Minerva

-Si, Tonks y Moody han aprobado el escondite y han hecho arreglos en el lugar para tener un poco de más seguridad…

-¿Usaremos la misma pocilga que para la orden?

-Acaso conocías un lugar mejor? –Preguntó con sarcasmo Sirius

-Cualquier lugar no habitado por ti es…

-¡No! –Dijo Dumbledore con vos fuerte para tapar el insulto que pensaba lanzar Snape –Seria peligroso usar el mismo sitio dos veces… esta ves usaremos algo menos complicado y quizás más seguro

-y ¿Quien cuidara de la chica? –Preguntó Minerva

-Es obvio que yo –Intervino Sirius –Yo me encargare de cuidar de ella

-Cuidaras de ella… –Dijo Dumbledore –Pero no podrás hacerlo de tiempo completo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó temiendo la idea que se le acababa de venir a la mente

-Levantarías sospechas si desaparecieras por mucho tiempo –Dijo mirándolo fijamente –Además es lo que ellos esperan… debemos tratar de actuar lo menos esperado posible

-A quien piensas poner al cuidado de Hermione Dumbledore –Preguntó dudoso Sirius aunque estaba casi seguro de saber quien sería

-Será Severus…

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya eran poco más de las 4… el día se le estaba yendo muy lentamente y eso le agradaba, había ido a visitar a Hagrid, había dado un largo camino por los invernaderos no aprendiendo nombres de flores exóticas sino admirando los bellos y distintos colores, había sostenido una pequeña conversación con dos jóvenes gemelos de nuevo ingreso, que eran de familias muggles, al parecer no estaban muy seguros de en verdad tener magia, y cuando se enteraron que la extraña castaña que platicaba con ellos era la famosa Hermione Granger ("¿_Famosa?_") su animo creció mucho y poco después de irse escucho a los hermanos presumirles a sus amigos que ellos llegarían a ser como Hermione aunque ahora no supieran mucho de magia.

Hermione se sentía feliz y aun mejor, se sentía libre. Ahora se encontraba recostada en la gruesa rama de un árbol a orillas del lago… respiraba la paz, y disfrutaba de ese sentimiento de tranquilidad… de vez en cuando se abrazaba a si misma recordando el calor del cuerpo de Sirius, Sirius… ¿Aun seguiría en el castillo? Miro su reloj… 4:20… su clase de Pociones, la ultima del día, no tardaba en empezar… su corazón de oprimió ligeramente y un vació de nerviosismo le invadía el pecho… pero… ¿Por qué? _"Un hechizo" _Esa extraña idea volvió a invadir su mente… pero es que no había otra explicación, era imposible que en tan poco tiempo su tan odiado profesor de pociones se metiera de esa manera tan extraña en su mente… Esperen… no lo odiaba… ¿porque odiarlo? Solo por su manera fría de ser, pero… en su otra escuela había tenido maestros como el y por ninguno había sentido odio… No, no lo odiaba… además no podía juzgar su manera de ser sin conocer su pasado… eso no sería un acto digno de ella; Ahora que lo pensaba… no sabía mucho del pasado de Snape… lo único que sabía era que había estudiado en Howarts en la época de Sirius y que había sido uno de los partidarios de Voldemort, Esa era una buena razón para odiarlo aunque… _"Recuerda que se volvió de nuestro lado antes de la caída de Voldemort, quizás este arrepentido" _

-Arrepentido… -Murmuro –Y a mi eso que me importa

Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacar aquella absurda idea de su cabeza…

-Hechizo…esto tiene que ser obra de un hechizo –Bajo de un salto de la rama y sacudió su túnica –_"Aunque no me desagrada…" _–Pensó –Tonta, deja de decir eso… un hechizo esto tiene que ser un hechizo…

Hermione camino de regreso al castillo, y aunque se reprendía a si misma no podía evitar el desear asistir a su clase de Pociones… tenía que descubrir quien era el causante de aquel hechizo, o tal vez… tal vez no era un hechizo… tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta de la curiosidad que sentía ante aquella fría mirada, o nunca había notado que su corazón brincaba al mirarle… ¡Que tontería! Si brincaba era por el nerviosismo que le infundía… ¿¿La ponía nerviosa? Bien era suficiente de divagar o terminaría pensando que se estaba enamorando… ¿Se estaba enamorando? _"Hermione necesitas un pensadero urgentemente" _

-Hola Hermy –Saludo Ginny animosa –Que haces… a donde vas con esa libreta en la mano

-Pues a donde más Ginny, a la clase de Pociones

-mmm… -La niña la miro extrañada –Ya no puedes ni siquiera ocultarlo Hermy… será una sorpresa para todos

-No digas tonterías –Dijo Hermione molesta –Si asisto es para ponerme al corriente de la clase que perdí

-Si claro… -Dijo sarcástica

-Piensa lo que quieras…

Hermione llego a la entrada del aula de pociones justo cuando los demás alumnos ingresaban a ella…

-Hermione –Dijo Ron con sorpresa –Estas bien… ¿has enfermado?

-No Ron… no me ha pasado nada –Contesto la joven sonriente –Solo que necesitaba de un respiro

-Valla! También as recuperado tu animo… -Dijo Ron un poco extrañado

-no me hagas volver a perderlo Ron ¬¬

El maestro entro justo después del ultimo alumno que ingreso en el aula… y se detuvo, solo se detuvo en seco al mirar con sorpresa (que ocultaba perfectamente) a la castaña, pero inmediatamente siguió su andar se coloco frente al grupo y comenzó a dar su clase sin reparar nuevamente en la presencia de Hermione. Cuando hubo acabado la clase y Hermione se disponía a alcanzar a Ron y Harry que ya habían salido del aula…

-Señorita Granger

-Si… profesor -¿Se estaba sonrojando? En verdad tenía que golpear muy fuerte al que le había lanzado ese maldito hechizo

-El director quiere verla urgentemente después de la cena

-Si… -Dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar la cara de preocupación

Hermione lo miro un momento, y salio del aula sin decir más…

-Hermione viste como te miro Snape –Preguntó Ron cuando bajaban a cenar –crees que este tramando algo

-Me sorprendes Ron –Dijo sarcástica –Soportaste mucho sin preguntar

-Pues que quieres, tengo curiosidad

-Pues se habrá sorprendido de verme en clase en mi día libre… -Hermione sonrió más para ella misma que para nadie

-No entiendo…

-Tu nunca entiendes nada Ron –Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en su lugar en el gran comedor y comenzaba a servirse

Harry solo observaba…

Al terminar la cena Hermione se dirigió a la oficina del director, donde al encontrarse frente a la gárgola que lo custodiaba sin necesidad de contraseña pudo entrar… sentía gran curiosidad… ¿para que la habrían llamado?

_Asta aquí me llego la inspiración :P espero me haya quedado bien este capitulo... y pues creo que ya se imaginarán que después de esto la historia comenzara a tomar su verdadera forma… Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Si no estuviera esa tonta regla los contestaría uno por uno… pero bueno que se le puede hacer… _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	4. HORA DE PARTIR

**CAPITULO IV**

**HORA DE PARTIR**

Al terminar la cena Hermione se dirigió a la oficina del director, donde al encontrarse frente a la gárgola que lo custodiaba sin necesidad de contraseña pudo entrar… sentía gran curiosidad… ¿para que la habrían llamado?

-Pase señorita Granger –Índico el director justo antes de que Hermione pudiera anunciar su presencia

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto de miedo al ver a Sirius parado a la derecha de Dumbledore, ¿Será que habían descubierto sus sentimientos hacia el y la reprenderían _"Hermione no seas tonta, como te van a reprender por algo tan tonto" _se reprendió ella misma

-Piensa quedarse ahí parada –Dijo con frío sarcasmo Snape que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella lo cual fue suficiente para causarle un salto de su corazón mucho más violento que el anterior, Aquello no tenía que ser nada bueno.

Sirius esquivaba su mirada, Snape la miraba con la misma severidad que siempre pero con un toque de enojo, Dumbledore arreglaba unas cosas en su escritorio sin levantar la mirada y Minerva… la miraba con… ¿Lástima? ¿Acaso esa mirada era de Lástima? Quizás…

-¿Le ha pasado algo a mi familia? –Preguntó con vos nerviosa

La profesora McGonagall hizo ademán de querer decir algo pero se contuvo, Snape solo la ignoraba, la mirada de Sirius estaba llena de una extraña furia, indudablemente algo le molestaba, Dumbledore… Dumbledore seguía ordenando su escritorio

-¡Contesten! –Gritó Hermione molesta y asustada -¿Le ha pasado algo a mi familia? –Nadie respondía -¡Sirius contéstame! ¿Qué pasa?

-Tranquilízate Hermione –Contesto Sirius tratando de calmarla

-Como le pides que se calme si no le dicen nada a la pobre muchacha –Dijo Dumbledore que los miraba por arriba de los anteojos de media Luna

-¿Director que pasa?

-mmm… Pensé que ustedes se lo dirían –Dijo mirando a Sirius y a Snape que parecían ahora huir de su mirada –Como lo imaginé… -Dijo sonriendo divertido

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hermione más calmada y algo apenada por su arrebato de hace unos momentos – ¿Acaso hice algo?

-No… -Dijo el director poniéndole una mano en el hombro –No as hecho nada Hermione, tu familia está bien y no pasa nada de lo que ahora te imaginas

Hermione suspiro, las palabras del director la tranquilizaban pero… entonces que hacía ella ahí…

-Antes de que llegaras, había una pequeña disputa sobre quien hablaría contigo, así que pensé dejarlo en sus manos pero veo… -miro a los dos caballeros –que siguen siendo un par de chiquillos peleados por una…

-¡Dumbledore! –Se apresuraron a cortar

-…una tontería… -Dijo el director divertido por la alarma de los dos "niños" -Tome asiento señorita Granger

Hermione solo obedeció… seguía sin comprender nada… miro a Sirius, se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando con enfado la pared, miro a Snape quien se encontraba en la misma posición solo que de lado contrario y con una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

-Primero solo quiero saber una cosa señorita Granger –Dijo Dumbledore mirando con seriedad a la muchacha –Quiero que sea totalmente honesta –La joven solo asintió -¿Confía usted en mi?

-Si –Contesto Hermione con decisión

-Tendrá que pasar un tiempo fuera de Howarts –Comenzó a decir el profesor mirándola fijamente

-¡Maldición tiene que haber otra forma!

-Sabes que no la hay Sirius –Contesto Dumbledore con severidad

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hermione intrigada mirando los ojos del director que solos respondían su pregunta –Bien… no puedo saberlo

-Nunca he dudado de su inteligencia –Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo –Saldrá mañana a primera hora en compañía del profesor Snape –Dumbledore ignoro el gesto de desaprobación que hizo Sirius –Si alguien pregunta, solo dirá que una tía a enfermado y usted se a ofrecido a ir a cuidarla, de la ausencia de su profesor me encargaré yo

-Si profesor… -Dijo la niña bajando la mirada, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no era nada tonta y sabía a la perfección que no recibiría ninguna respuesta y no quería obligar al director a decirle una mentira –No sé si podré mentirle a Harry y a Ron… me conocen demasiado

-Entonces solo cuénteles lo que sabe –Intervino Snape con vos fría

-Pero si no sé nada –Dijo Hermione con algo de exaspero

Snape la miro con ojos de "_No es obvio" _y Hermione bajo la mirada nuevamente, comprendiendo lo que su profesor de pociones trataba de decirle

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Si… -Dumbledore la miró

La castaña solo se puso de pie, y camino asía la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

-La esperaremos en la puerta del colegio justo a las 4:30 –Hermione se detuvo –Su tren saldrá antes de la salida del sol

Hermione siguió su camino… mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo su mente trabajaba al mil tratando de comprender todo lo que pasaba, pero parecía inútil…

-¡Hermione! –Sirius corría hacia ella, Hermione solo se detuvo y lo miro inexpresivamente – ¿Te encuentras bien? –la joven solo asintió –Trate de convencer a Dumbledore de que dejara que yo fuera el que te acompañará, pero… ¡Maldición! Abecés desearía no confiar tanto en el…

-Esta bien –Dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador –No importa, el sabe por que lo hace

-Sé que así es… -Dijo Sirius bajando la mirada

-Tal vez sea lo mejor

-No paréese desagradarte mucho la idea

-A que te refieres

-Pensé que estarías molesta por tener que salir del colegio en compañía del murciélago grasiento

-¡Claro que me desagrada! –Hermione elevó la vos _"¿Me desagrada?" _

Sirius solo la observaba con detenimiento

-Yo… iré a la sala común

-Sí… solo… -Sirius tomo una de sus manos lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la castaña –mañana iré a despedirte a la estación del tren…

-¿A dónde me llevarán?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé…

………………

Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama, disfrutaba de la soledad de su dormitorio y aprovechaba para pensar en todo lo que le acababan de decir… que era lo que podía estar pasando… por qué tenían que esconderla… no había algo coherente que indicara que ella tenía que ser escondida… ¿Acaso Voldemort había regresado? _"Es imposible… Ahora me parezco a Ron" _sonrió para sus adentros… Pero si no era eso, entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-¡Hola Herms! –Saludo jovial Ginny

-Hola…

-Ten te he traído algo del gran comedor –Dijo la pelirroja colocando en la mesita de noche un plato con una rebanada de pan y una tasa de leche y se sentó a lado de Hermione –mmm… otra vez esa expresión… ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Saldré de Howarts… -Dijo la castaña monótonamente

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… ordenes de Dumbledore

-Cielos… entonces no te han dicho nada…

-Nada… solo sé que Snape ira con migo

-¡Snape! –Ginny se puso de pie precipitadamente

-Ginny no tienes que gritarlo –Dijo molesta –Se supone que es un secreto…

-Ay sí… perdón .u

-mmm…

-¿Qué les dirás a Harry y a Ron?

-Pues lo mismo que te estoy diciendo… creo… o tal vez no les diga nada… no quiero escuchar todo lo que Ron tendrá que decirme "Como te pueden mandar con el, tal vez te mate…"

-jajá imitas muy bien a mi hermano

…………….

La noche llego pronto… y ella no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba, o abecés no pensaba… solo escuchaba. Sus compañeras de cuarto dormían pasiblemente y por un momento ella las envidió. Saldría de Howarts… ya era inútil darle vueltas a ese asunto… sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado

"_Pensé que estarías molesta por tener que salir del colegio en compañía del murciélago grasiento" – _La vos de Sirius resonó en su cabeza

Por que le molestó que Sirius llamara de esa manera a Snape, ella solía llamarlo así… el hechizo… había olvidado eso… si estaba bajo un hechizo, y era por eso que su profesor de Pociones habitaba ahora tan comúnmente en su cabeza, resultaría peligroso convivir con el tanto tiempo… Podría enamorarse _"¿¿Enamorarme? O.o" _ ¡Claro que no! Eso nunca le pasaría a ella, daba risa el solo pensar que terminaría enamorada de Snape… Pero si lo detestaba… eso no cambiaría nunca _"¿Lo detesto?" _ No… el hecho de estar bajo un hechizo no tenía por que hacerla mentirse a si misma… No lo detestaba… pero tampoco lo amaba, pero el no amarlo no tenía por que obligarla a detestarlo… incluso le parecía un hombre interesante… un hombre de esos que guardan un gran secreto detrás de esa extraña actitud… un gran secreto… le gustaría averiguarlo… ¿Por qué esa frialdad? Quizás esta sea la oportunidad descubrir ese secreto… tal vez…

Miró el reloj: 4:00am, La hora de su partida se acercaba, miro nuevamente el techo de su habitación, por más que había tratado Morfeo no se había apiadado de ella, miro a los pies de su cama, quizás era hora de mudarse de ropa… saco unos jeans deslavados, una blusa blanca de manga corta y un suéter de color rosa, por la nieve que se veía caer desde la ventana, el suéter sería de gran utilidad y tal vez su bufanda marrón no le estorbaría, _"¿Combinará la bufanda?" _

-Debo comenzar a volver a ser la misma o terminaré comprando ropa de marca –Murmuro para ella

Al momento que saco la bufanda el Baúl desapareció, seguramente se encontraría ya en el vagón de equipaje de algún tren.

Hermione bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor del castillo, Snape y Sirius la esperaban a una considerable distancia el uno del otro, justo frente a la gran puerta que se encontraba abierta; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y no precisamente por la ligera y helada brisa que llego asta su rostro… por alguna extraña razón aquella situación no la complacía en lo absoluto.

-¿Y Dumbledore? –Preguntó la joven sin dirigirse específicamente a alguno de los dos

-Es lo que yo me preguntó –Contestó Sirius

-No vendrá –Dijo Snape sin mirar a nadie –Al parecer a tenido algo más importante que hacer –Dijo con sarcasmo

-Hagrid nos espera en el bote –Dijo Sirius ignorando a Snape y caminando hacia la salida

Al salir Hermione miro el cielo estrellado, donde la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, paresia una señal de que lo que se avecinaba no sería tan malo como ella lo imaginaba y eso tranquilizo un poco su corazón que se sentía inquieto y nervioso.

-¡Hola Herms! –Saludo sonriente Hagrid

-Hola Hagrid –saludó con una sonrisa

-Vamos Hagrid si no nos retrasaremos

–Tienes Razón Sirius

Todos subieron al bote y Hagrid lo puso en marcha… el viento helado no tardo en golpear y hacer estremecer el cuerpo de Hermione, ya no nevaba pero el frío no desaparecía, la joven se abrazo a ella misma

-No hubiera sido mejor usar los carruajes –Dijo entrecortadamente Hermione

-Dumbledore piensa que no –Contesto Sirius que parecía estar en el caribe… parecía no sentir lo helado del clima al igual que Snape

-Últimamente Dumbledore solo ordena y no explica nada –Murmuró molesta

-Vamos Hermy –Intervino Hagrid mientras remaba –Dumbledore sabe lo que hace, se paciente

-mmm… aun así esto resulta molesto

……………………..

Al Bajarse del bote, caminaron por el estrecho y oscuro sendero por el que Hermione había caminado hacía ya poco más de seis años… aquellos días parecían tan lejanos… parecía haber pasado una eternidad ya desde su llegada a Howarts. Poco tiempo el anden 9 ¾ se hacía visible.

-Bien creo que "nosotros" llegamos hasta aquí –Dijo Hagrid mirando a Sirius

-Ya sé Hagrid –Dijo este con enfado

-¿Tomaremos el tren aquí? –Preguntó Hermione

-No… lo harán en la estación muggle –Dijo Sirius con pesar –En el anden 11

-Sé en que anden será Black no nos perderemos –Dijo sarcástico, fulminándolo con la mirada

-No me provoques Snape –Dijo desafiante Sirius

-Vasta los dos –Intervino Hagrid –Ahora sé a lo que se refería Dumbledore –murmuró –No podemos entretenerlos más, faltan escasos 15 minutos para que el tren salga, no podemos perder el tiempo

-Si… pero si iremos en un tren muggle ¿Dónde está mi equipaje?

-lo olvidaba –Dijo Hagrid sacando su sombrilla y apuntando con ella al suelo entre chispas salieron dos maletas y una mochila –Aquí están, el equipaje tuyo y del profesor, tengan mucho cuidado

-Si… -Contesto la castaña

Sirius la jalo de la mano, la aparto un poco y le hablo en vos baja…

-Estaré en constante contacto contigo Hermione, si algo te hace ese imbécil solo tienes que decirme y yo…

-No te preocupes –lo interrumpió –estaré bien

-Te extrañare… -Sirius la jalo hacia el y la abrazo con ternura

Un abrazo que ruborizo a Hermione, una abrazo que la hizo sentir extraña, un abrazo que ahora era solo eso… un abrazo.

-Adiós Hagrid –Dijo las castaña echándole los brazos lo más cerca del cuello que pudo

-Nos vemos Hermy –Dijo este con cariño

-Despídeme de Ron y Harry y diles que me disculpen por no haberles dicho nada

-No te preocupes ellos lo saben –Sonrió Hagrid –Abre la mochila cuando estés en el en el compartimiento –le guiño el ojo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Apresúrate Granger tenemos solo 10 minutos para, llegar al tren –apremio Snape

-Si… -Contesto con frialdad la castaña

Hermione colgó la mochila en sus hombros y tomó el equipaje que dedujo sería el de ella y fue la primera en atravesar el anden y justo al llegar al pilar desapareció para aparecer nuevamente entre una ya gran cantidad de gente que circulaba a prisa de un lado para otro.

"_El profesor Snape trae túnica" _–pensó algo alarmada –_"Si no hago algo llamará mucho la atención _

Ya estaba dando unos pasos para atravesar nuevamente la barrera que separaba el anden nueve del diez cuando justo frente a ella apareció, el hombre que de no ser por los ojos negros y fríos y el largo pelo negro amarrado en una coleta hubiera confundido con cualquier otra persona común y corriente .

-Cambió sus ropas… -Dijo entrecortadamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo cerca que se encontraba del profesor

-Acaso me creé tonto –Dijo con frialdad

-Lo siento –Dijo apartándose molesta y dándole la espalda a su profesor y caminando hacia el anden 11

Ya había formados a la entrada del tren barias personas y Hermione los imito. No se hizo esperar mucho cuando la fila comenzó a avanzar.

-Su boleto señorita

-yo…

-Aquí están –Dijo Snape detrás de Hermione

-Pasen…

Al llegar al compartimiento, Hermione se sentó del lado de la ventanilla y Snape frente a ella… de pronto aquel lugar le pareció a la joven muy estrecho y pequeño… ¡Demonios! Por que estaba tan nerviosa… ¿Snape lo estaría notando? Lo miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que Snape parecía estar más centrado en sus pensamientos que en lo pequeño del compartimiento.

El tren se puso en marcha, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía pero no creyó prudente preguntar… su corazón le decía que se a lo que sea que pasaba acababa de comenzar y ya no había marcha atrás.

_¡Cielos! Pensé que jamás acabaría este capitulo, me a costado un poco de trabajo pero… bueno aquí esta el resultado.. ¿Les paréese monótono? ¿Aburrido? ¿Sin chiste? Creo que no me siento muy segura… pero bueno veamos como nos va. _

_Por otro lado, quiero agradecer la critica de Saki-Riddle, sé en verdad que tengo pésima ortografía y tratare de esforzarme en mejorarla en verdad, por lo otro… bueno pasa que estoy muy consiente de que Sirius y Hermione, nada que ver en ninguno de los libros y pues Snape tampoco jeje es solo que para eso son los **¡fan fics!** Para hacer realidad las locuras de un fanático que hubiese querido otro final para la historia o para conducir a los personajes por otros caminos, esto no es Harry Potter 7 ni nada por el estilo es solo un Fic hecho por una fan para hacer realidad un mundo alterno que simplemente creo mi imaginación, y que solo existe en ese lugar y en esta historia._

_Las actitudes de los personajes están cambiando un poco, lo sé, pero quiero darle a Hermione un aspecto más real a una jovencita de 16-17 años, creo que por una parte era mi responsabilidad aclarar al principio de la historia que crearía un universo alterno entre el 5 y el sexto libro, solo que creí que sería obvio al momento en el que puse "**Snape x Hermione x Sirius" **ya que obviamente no es un triangulo amoroso que Rowling pondría en sus libros. _

_Bueno creo que es todo, me pareció importante aclarar lo anterior, también les agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y prometo tener la actualizaciones más pronto, es solo que pues a habido un grave problema familiar y Salí de la ciudad algunos días, y pues entre tanto estrés la inspiración parecía huir de mi. Pero estoy de vuelta _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	5. CARTAS Y UN VIAJE AGITADO

**CAPITULO V **

**CARTAS Y UN VIAJE AGITADO **

Hermione no soporto el nerviosismo sin hacer nada, pronto se decidió en hacer lo que Hagrid le había indicado, tomo su mochila y la abrió, mientras ella miraba en su interior, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, sentía la mirada de el profesor clavada en ella, trato de ignorarla, observo los tres sobres que se encontraban dentro, los tomo; debajo de ellos había un libro, una bolsa con dulces, y un bultito rojo amarrado con un listón dorado que parecía envolver un pequeño objeto. Destapó la primera carta, levantó un poco la mirada y al ver que el profesor había vuelto su atención nuevamente al paisaje detrás de la ventanilla, la desdoblo y leyó…

_Hola Hermy! _

_¿Emocionada con tu viaje? Sé que es una pregunta tonta porque te sentirás molesta y frustrada, pero sabes… no creo que sea tan malo que tu acompañante sea Snape, incluso pueda ser beneficioso, podrías aprovechar para aclarar esos sentimientos que tanto esfuerzo haces por negar, además eres muy afortunada, quizás con este tiempo juntos seas la afortunada en penetrar en lo que parece una terrible armadura que lo rodea… ¿Sabes cuantas mueren por estar en tu lugar? O bueno… Morirían si supieran :p Ten paciencia y veras que la situación no esta tan mal como piensas. Solo espero que seas prudente y que no sea muy grave el motivo por el que tienen que sacarte de Howarts, tratare de investigar lo que pueda sobre tu partida, aunque no ayudará mucho ya que Dumbledore a insinuado muy raramente en su discurso del desayuno que las únicas cartas que recibirías serían estas…¡nos harás tanta falta Herms! Cuídate mucho._

_Con Cariño_

_Ginny Weasley _

_P.D. Les he avisado a Harry y a Ron de tu partida… n.nu_

_P.D. P.D. Te he mandado un lindo libro, creo que te ayudara a tener un poco de paciencia, sabes… fue escrito por una muggle! _

Hermione doblo la hoja y volvió a introducirla en el sobre, saco de la mochila el libro y lo miró… en la portada tenía el dibujo a blanco y negro de cuatro niñas y justo en la parte de arriba se leía el titulo: "Mujercitas" Hermione sonrió, había escuchado varias veces hablar de el, pero nunca lo había leído, no eran muy de su agrado aquel tipo de novelas, pero la intención de Ginny había sido buena, y quizás entre el aburrimiento al que seguramente Snape la sometería terminaría siendo ese libro su único entretenimiento…

-Gustan comprar algo del carrito –Dijo una mujer que asomo la cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento y sacó a Hermione y Snape de sus pensamientos

Hermione estuvo tentada a pedir algo, ya que la verdad era que su estomago pedía a gritos alimento, pero… no llevaba más que unos cuantos sickles en el bolsillo, y aunque en el mundo mágico la hubieran sacado de un gran apuro, en aquel tren no le servían de nada. La joven solo negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada a su mochila donde fingió buscar algo…

-Déme dos emparedados y… –Comenzó a decir la vos distante de Snape

-Pero… -Hermione miro a su profesor sorprendida y con algo de preocupación – aquí no aceptan… usted sabe…

-Lo sé tonta –Dijo -¿Tomas café?

-Si… -contestó frunciendo el ceño

-Y dos cafés por favor

La vos de Snape tenía un toque de amabilidad sin perder el tono frió… pero aun así amable… era algo que Hermione nunca había visto en el…

-¿Cuanto va a ser?

-3 libras con 50 centavos

Hermione miro sorprendida como Snape sacaba una billetera común y corriente de la bolsa trasera de su negro pantalón y manejo como cualquier otro muggle el dinero y con algo que Hermione interpreto como un intento de sonrisa dijo:

-Gracias…

-Gracias a usted –Dijo la mujer con un leve sonrojo mientras le guiñaba descaradamente el ojo al profesor, quien solo tomo el pedido colocándolo en una mesita que acababa de desplegar -Disculpe… ¿es usted soltero?

-¡Gracias es todo! –Dijo Hermione con enfado poniéndose de pie y cerrando groseramente la puerta del compartimiento

La castaña tomó su asiento y comenzó a comer el alimento que tenía frente a ella con el rostro demostrando aun su enfado.

-Veo que olvida pronto sus modales –Dijo con frío sarcasmo Snape

-¿Modales? –Dijo la castaña contrariada y molesta –Por si no lo sabía es lo que hacemos los muggles cuando alguien trata de acercársenos con ese descaro profesor

-¿En verdad? –Dijo con vos afectada -¿Ahora querrá darme lecciones sobre las actitudes de los de su raza

-¿Raza? –Hermione ya se había puesto de pie y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por el coraje –Habla de nosotros como si fuéramos animales, quiero decirle que entre los de mi "raza" y los de su "raza" la única diferencia es la magia, y quizás sea una ventaja, nosotros no tenemos gente "tenebrosa" que no debe ser nombrada a la cual temerle o… "aliarnos con ella" –Hermione enfatizo sus tres ultimas palabras

-Ahora comenzara con tontas indirectas –Dijo Snape que parecía también muy molesto y la miraba desde su asiento con desprecio –Que no tiene agallas para decir las cosas de frente

-já –Rió sarcástica Hermione –Quiere palabras claras, digo que como puede hablar despectivamente de los muggles si usted es un mago que a las primeras de cambio se volvió aliado de la persona que más personas a matado en el mundo mágico y de igual manera regresó con los suyos pidiendo indulgencia

-No crea saber todo de mi Hermione Granger –Snape se encontraba ya de pie –por que no conoce ni una milésima parte de mi vida, ¡No se meta en asuntos que no le conciernen!

Los dos se miraron con inmensa irá, Hermione sabía que no debía de haber dicho lo que dijo pero no había marcha atrás y no se retractaría, sostuvo un instante la mirada del profesor con fiereza, pero luego la desvió, como si no hubiese pasado nada se sentó tomo la mochila nuevamente y abrió otra carta… al tomarla sus manos aun temblaban del coraje que Snape la había hecho sentir, la verdad es que tenía tantas ganas de gritarle muchísimas mas ofensas y de más, pero creyó prudente callar y ignorarlo desde ese momento en adelante. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, con el solo hecho de ver la figura de la carta, la letra, las evidentes faltas de ortografía y ausencias de acentos; y los borrones supo a quien pertenecía

_¿Te han mandado con Snape? ¡En que esta pensando Dumbledore! Es una total y completa locura… ¿Estaras bien? Si al menos te hubieras despedido podría preguntartelo y escuchar tu respuesta, pero como la sabelotodo decidió marcharse sin decir nada… aunque… tal vez fue mejor que no me dijeras nada, quizás hubiéramos discutido y no me hubiera gustado que te fueras molesta conmigo. Harry y yo estamos pensando en andar por las noches con la capa invisible para escuchar alguna conversación secreta que nos de una pista de por que tienes que salir de Howarts, aunque si averiguamos algo no creo que te seamos de mucha ayuda ya que no podemos escribirte por ningún medio… Dumbledore nos lo hizo saber en medio de todo el gran comedor con su extraña manera de decir las cosas _

_Con Cariño Ron Weasley _

_P.D. No te enojes con Ginny! Sabes que no es muy buena mintiendo_

_P.D. P.D. Te he mandado una bolsa con grageas de distintos sabores y una pequeña cantidad de dulces que Seamus consiguió, por si Snape no te da de comer como se debe _

Hermione doblo nuevamente la carta y saco la bolsita con una no muy pequeña cantidad de distintos dulces y sonrió, la verdad era que aunque peleara mucho con Ron lo quería mucho y lo extrañaría, sabía que aunque eran tontas y casi absurdas sus preocupaciones, eran una forma de demostrar que la quería.

Levantó la mirada y vio a su profesor sentado frente a ella con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla, no se había percatado de a que horas se había sentado pero era obvio que no se quedaría de pie todo el camino.

De pronto Hermione sintió como el tren se detenía, se apresuro a mirar por la ventana

**"**_Primera parada Cambridge –Resonó la vos de un hombre –15 minutos" _

-¿Cambridge? –Preguntó extrañada Hermione -¿Nos esconderemos en Cambridge?

-Primera parada ¿Qué no escuchaste? –Dijo con leve enfado

-Perdone, no soy adivina –Dijo sarcástica –Si al menos se dignara a decirme a donde nos dirigimos no tendría que estar preguntando

Sin decir nada el profesor se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del compartimiento

-Creí que no nos bajaríamos aquí

-15 minutos –Fue lo que dijo antes de Salir

Hermione suspiro, ya sin su profesor cerca la tensión disminuía aunque… Y si Snape se metía en problemas… no creía que tuviese mucha experiencia sobre la convivencia Muggle, quizás lo mejor sería bajar a buscarlo.

Y eso hizo, tomo su bufanda y se apresuro a salir del expreso, el aire helado le pico en el rostro, cubrió su boca y nariz con la bufanda y trato de levantar la mirada buscando el rostro de su profesor, nada… no había señales de su presencia y la espesa neblina no ayudaba en lo absoluto; _"Por favor que no se vaya a meter en problemas!_ Imploro mentalmente Hermione; caminó con dificultad entre la multitud de gente, de pronto sintió algo extraño en su pie, provocándole perder el equilibrio y callo enzima de un sujeto cuyo rostro no alcanzo a mirar.

-¡Perdón perdón! –Se apresuro a disculparse Hermione –Lo siento, he tropezado sin querer

-No tienes de que disculparte preciosa –contestó una vos extraña que se tropezaba con las palabras

Levanto el rostro y al encontrarse con los ojos rojos del extraño, trato de levantarse rápidamente, un drogadicto o alcohólico no era precisamente la persona idónea para llamarla preciosa

-Pero… vamos no me tengas miedo –Dijo el sujeto jalándola con rudeza –No hay prisa, aun no he logrado ver debajo de tus ropas

-¡Suélteme! –Grito Hermione escapando rápidamente de sus horribles manos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al tren.

El lejano silbato de partida llego asta sus oídos, al parecer el tren estaba apunto de emprender su marcha, el guardia cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Hermione siguió corriendo asta el final del expreso donde se encontraba su compartimiento y justo cuando se disponía a entrar se encontró frente a frente con la figura de su profesor que parecía salir a prisa del mismo… se quedaron unos segundos así mirándose, cuando un brusco movimiento, les indicó que el tren se había vuelto a poner en marcha, haciéndolos caer viéndose Hermione aprisionada por su profesor.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas cual tomate, y su piel se estremecía al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de su profesor, también la miraba de una forma extraña, Se sentía aprisionada por este pero tampoco parecía querer responder su cuerpo a su deseo de apartarse… ¿deseaba que se apartara? No sabía como reaccionar… que hacer… su corazón latía tan rápido que temió que el profesor se fuera a dar cuenta…

-¿Hay algún problema? –Pregunto la misma vocecilla de la mujer del carrito

-¡No! –Contestaron los dos poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que les permitió el movimiento del tren

La mujer los miró extrañada y sin decir nada se fue…

-Que no te enseñaron a no correr en espacios pequeños –Dijo molesto Snape

-Pues usted no parecía salir muy despacio que digamos –Contestó desafiante la castaña

-Salía a buscarla señorita Granger –Dijo fríamente –Este viaje no tiene mucho sentido si usted se pierde en la primera parada

-Pues yo salí a buscarlo a usted –Dijo acalorada –No creo que sea muy conveniente que se meta en problemas en la primera parada

-Veo que ahora han cambiado los papeles –Dijo sarcástico –¿Acaso usted me protegerá a mi? Dumbledore no me informo de eso

-Sabe que, ¡Olvídelo!

Hermione se sentó y trato de concentrar toda su atención en lo poco que se podía observar del otro lado de la ventanilla. En verdad aquel viaje no podía estar peor, apenas llevaban cerca de tres horas de viaje y ya habían discutido dos veces, todo parecía querer empeorar en vez de mejorar. ¿Por qué era tan tonta? No debió salir a buscarlo, es más ni siquiera debió preocuparse… Snape era un adulto y la verdad no era nada tonto, tonta fue ella al salir del vagón. Muchos sentimientos para tan poco tiempo… primero la preocupación por la ausencia de Snape, luego el miedo y asco de la cercanía del vagabundo, después la sorpresa de toparse con Snape, el nerviosismo de tenerlo encima suyo y el enojo por la discusión. Su corazón aun latía con rapidez y en sus manos tenía un ligero temblor, y no estaba segura cual de todas las cosas anteriores eran la culpable… o si estaba segura pero quería negarlo. Lo esencial en ese momento era desviar su pensamiento hacia otra cosa. Tomo la mochila y sacó la tercera carta:

_Hermione:_

_Sospechaba que algo pasaba… y la verdad la noticia de tu partida no me sorprende mucho, solo… Bueno… cuídate mucho Hermy, trata de controlar tu carácter y ser paciente, (creo que no soy el mas indicado para decir esto n.nu) te comprendo… y tanto te comprendo que el pequeño bultito rojo con el listón dorado contiene una piedra hecha con el material de los cuarzos, cuando estés desesperada solo frótala con la yema de tu dedo gordo y absorberá todo tu estrés y demás sentimientos que te sobren. No le hagas mucho caso a todas las tonterías que seguramente Ron te escribió, en cuanto se enteró se puso paranoico y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido para nadie que no sea el… ya conoces a nuestro Ron. La señora Weasley te manda muchos cariños al igual que los gemelos; querían mandarte montón de artículos de su propia creación para que te divirtieras embromando a Snape, pero la señora Weasley se los prohibió. _

_Trata de ver las cosas por el lado bueno, y recuerda que es Dumbledore el que te pone en manos de Snape, el jamás haría algo que te lastimará _

_Con cariño _

_Harry _

_P.D. No te molestes con Ginny, nosotros nos enteramos solos (¿sabes cuantas veces nos recordó que pusiéramos eso?) _

Hermione doblo la carta y la colocó de vuelta en el sobre, saco el pequeño paquete color rojo escarlata y desamarro el listón dorado dejando ver entre sus manos una piedra plana de color negro con matices en blanco, si en verdad funcionaba le serviría de mucho, aunque ahora ya no.. el coraje y el temblor habían desaparecido al menos por aquel momento, lo volvió a envolver lo introdujo en la mochila y la cerró, miró la ventana y se perdió en ella unos momentos, sus ojos se entrecerraban, el desvelo de la noche anterior hacia sus estragos ahora… eso era lo que necesitaba, dormir… dejar de pensar y solo dormir…

……………

_"¡Demonios! Si esto continua así, será insoportable para los dos; que diablos planea Dumbledore mandándome a cuidar a Hermione! Hace unos instantes… ¡maldición! Mi pulso todavía no se regula, me siento como un entupido adolescente… Detesto sentirme como un entupido adolescente! _

_¿Me odiará? Mmm… Seguramente esta pensando en el estúpido de Black… Si tan solo esto terminara pronto… ella se largará con Black y me dejaran continuar mi vida como la he llevado asta ahora… ¡Snape estas loco o que¿! Es una niña… solo eso… una niña más… una niña que amas… que amas y odias por que no puede amarte… Una niña enamorada de otro… una niña que ama a quien tu odias..."_

…………….

_Ultima parada –Resonó la vos nuevamente – Edimburgo_

-Y aquí comienza todo… -Snape se puso de pie, despertó con un movimiento a la bella durmiente que descansaba placidamente en el asiento frente a el –Hemos llegado señorita Granguer

_¡Edimburgo! Cielos… no se me ocurrió otro lugar, y la verdad Edimburgo es el responsable con mi falta de inspiración en este capitulo, y es que me pase varios día con un mapa en la mano buscando el lugar indicado en cuanto ubicación y de más pero… no me fue muy bien… ¡No hay mucho en Internet sobre Edimburgo! Solo he visto algunas fotos de jardines muy lindos y esta rodeado por colinas, en verdad me pareció muy lindo… conforme pase la historia iré describiendo mejor el lugar (si encuentran alguna incoherencia no duden en hacérmela saber por favor). Bueno pues ¡aquí comienza lo bueno! Si me regalan un Review¡¡ se los agradecería mucho! Y a los que ya me escribieron muchas gracias. Quizás en algún capitulo haga una pequeña travesura respondiendo a todos sus comentarios (ya se que esta prohibido ¬.¬, pero sino no sería travesura n.n) _

_Besos de la linda_

_ Usagui Kou _


	6. EL PRIMER DIA JUNTOS

**CAPITULO VI**

**EL PRIMER DÍA JUNTOS**

Hermione aun se encontraba algo adormilada, tomo su mochila y salio del tren con Snape detrás de ella, al salir sintió la Luz del sol iluminar su rostro pero el aire seguía tan helado como antes, se detuvo un momento, dejo la Maleta en el suelo y se abrigo más con su bufanda, luego su mirada se dirigió a un gran letrero en el que se podía leer

"_Bienvenidos a Edimburgo" _

-¿Edimburgo? Pero… -Se dirigió a su profesor que parecía buscar el transporte que tomarían –Pero… eso esta a 8 horas de Londres

-Y cuanto cree que ha Dormido señorita Granger –Contestó con Sarcasmo el profesor

Hermione solo agachó la cabeza algo apenada, pero al ver que no se movían se apresuro a preguntar

-¿Qué es lo que esperamos?

-A la mujer que vendrá a recogernos –Dijo con frialdad

-¿Mujer?

Pero Hermione no recibió otra respuesta, Snape tomo su maleta y la de la joven y las colocó a lado de unas bancas y tomo asiento, Ella solo lo siguió.

Una mujer… ¿Quién sería? Tal vez… aunque era absurdo pensarlo… pero y si… y si el tenía novia… _"¿Eso a ti que te importa Hermione?" _Eso era el colmo… se estaba poniendo celosa solo por que una "mujer" iría a recogerlos… esperen… ¿Celosa¡Claro que no!

-¡Hola! –Una vos jovial saludaba detrás de la joven

Era una chica de cabello oscuro y chino… Hermione al principio no logro reconocerla y saludo con un leve _"Hola" _

-Por que as tardado tanto –Preguntó fríamente Snape mientras se ponía de pie y cogía nuevamente las maletas

-Ya vez como es Moody, no dejo que saliéramos de casa asta que se cercioró que el gato negro que tienes no era un mortifago disfrazado

-¡Tonks! –Dijo sonriente Hermione

-Hola Hermy –Saludo sonriente mientras abrazaba a la joven –Vamos que Moody nos espera en el auto

Snape hizo una mueca que Hermione no supo interpretar. Los tres salieron de la estación.

-Hola –Saludo Moody con su sonrisa desfigurada desde el auto –Vamos suban, no queremos llamar la atención

Después de subir las maletas en la cajuela Snape subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras Hermione y Tonks se fueron en la parte trasera.

-Vamos Severus, quita esa cara –Dijo Moody mientras conducían –Esto más que molestarte debería alegrarte

-¿Que han estado haciendo? –Preguntó Snape secamente

-No te preocupes Dumbledore nos ordenó que no tocáramos tus cosas personales

-mmm… ¿Y el llego?

-Si, si… ya esta ahí, pero no me convence que alguien más se quede con ustedes puede ser un…

-No digas estupideces –Snape solo volvió su cabeza a la ventanilla y no dijo nada más

Por su parte Hermione escuchaba atenta lo que los dos hombres conversaban y llego a una conclusión que no le pareció muy agradable… "Se cercioró de que "tu" gato no fuera un mortifago" "nos ordenó que no tocáramos tus cosas" Tu gato… tus cosas… Dios… No… tenía que haber un error, no podrían dirigirse a donde ella creía… no podrían…

El paisaje que se admiraba a través de la ventanilla comenzaba a cambiar, la ciudad quedaba un poco atrás para darle paso a un rustico pueblo, Hermione miraba embobada, cada pequeña casa de madera tenía un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos colores, ya había escuchado de los famosos jardines de Edimburgo, pero aquel paisaje no se comparaba a lo que su mente había creado con el narrar de sus libros.

El auto se detuvo frente una casita que estaba un poco apartada de las demás, Hermione bajo y la observo, Era totalmente normal, Era de color Blanco con algunas franjas cafés, la puerta de madera estaba entre abierta llenando de curiosidad la cabeza de la castaña, También había un buzón a la entrada, y un hermoso jardín lleno de distintos tipos de plantas.

-Bien pues nosotros ya cumplimos –Dijo Tonks juntando sus manos y mirando de una extraña manera a Hermione -¿No es verdad Moody?

-Si… Dumbledore tiene más encargos para nosotros –Dijo el Auror –Hay varios de los nuestros rondando por el pueblo, si tienen problemas no duden en pedir ayuda…

-Pero como si… -Trato de preguntar Hermione

-No habrá problema, no serán difíciles de reconocer –Dijo Tonks sonriente y se quito una pulsera de la que colgaban pequeños cascabeles –Toma Herms, solo hazla sonar si algo malo ocurre –Hermione la miro con extrañeza pero sonrió y acepto la pulsera –No creo que Snape la necesite… se vasta solito –Le guiño picadamente el ojo a Hermione quien ahora no se preocupaba por esconder la extrañeza de su rostro –¡Nos vemos!

Severus bajo las maletas y Moody y Tonks subieron al auto y poco antes de que arrancara Hermione dijo…

-¿As hablado con Ginny?

-¡Suerte! –Fue lo que contestó Tonks mostrando una gran sonrisa

Hermione solo levanto la mano para despedir a su amiga, y agachó la cabeza con enfado "_Lo que me faltaba..." _Cuando volvió la mirada Snape ya estaba dentro de la casa y la puerta ya se encontraba abierta de par en par. Se dispuso a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, Pero las letras que resaltaban en un costado de buzón la detuvieron…

"_Sr. Rickman" _

¿Rickman?

-Acaso piensa quedarse afuera todo el tiempo –Dijo con enfado Snape desde la puerta

-Ya voy…

Hermione entró… ¿Esa era la casa de Severus Snape? Los muebles eran rústicos y de madera, había tres sofás que rodeaban una chimenea, el comedor era cuadrado y pequeño y había tres sillas, Hermione caminó un poco y se asomo disimuladamente por la puerta del cuarto que se encontraba al fondo, era una clase de estudio, Había tres estantes llenos de frascos con pociones… Quizás ese era el único indicador de que aquella casa era de Severus Snape… pero ¿Quién era Rickman?

-Ha saciado su curiosidad o quiere comenzar el cateo –Snape acababa de entrar a aquella sala

-Lo siento…

-Me alegra que aya vuelto señor –Dijo una vos detrás de Hermione –¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡Royan! –Hermione giró para mirar al elfo que le sonreía

-¡Hola Hermione! –Saludó alegremente

-Veo que se conocen… -Severus parecía extrañado

-¿Vives aquí?

-Así es

-Royan muéstrale su habitación –Indicó el profesor aun con el seño fruncido

-Si, ven Hermione

El Elfo la guió por el pasillo contiguo a la habitación de la que acababan de salir, había tres puertas…

-Esta es la habitación de Royan –Indicó el Elfo –No dude en llamarme cuando me necesite –Dio dos pasos más –Esta es la habitación de mi señor y esta es su habitación, la puerta del fondo es el sanitario, ya hay toallas y lo que necesite si gusta tomar un baño

-Gracias –Contesto la joven aun algo azorada

Royan abrió la puerta he introdujo el equipaje de Hermione, ella se quito la mochila de los hombros, la coloco en la cama y admiro la habitación mientras Royan amarraba las cortinas de un azul transparente dejando entrar así un poco más de luz a la habitación

-Espero que sea de tu agrado

-Si… Esta bien…

Era una habitación muy sencilla, había un pequeño tocador a los pies de la cama individual y en el costado derecho de esta estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara y una flor en un baso con agua. La maleta que Royan había puesto, a los pies de la ventana que se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho de la cama, mágicamente se había transformado en el baúl de Hermione.

-Descanza Hermione, si se te ofrece algo no dude en llamarme –El elfo se disponía a salir de la habitación

-Royan… -Lo llamó –Acaso… ¿Snape es el amo del que me hablaste el otro día?

-Así es –Sonrió el Elfo y salió sin permitirle a Hermione preguntar más cosas

Todo aquello no podía ser más extraño… Todo parecía indicar que aquel era el hogar del profesor, el lugar donde vivía… pero… era tan normal que asustaba, nunca se había detenido a pensar en el lugar donde Snape viviría pero seguro que incluso en sus pensamientos más reales nunca hubiese pensado en una casa como aquella.

Hermione se recostó y miro con detenimiento al techo de la habitación, se sentía abrumada… quizás lo mejor era darse un baño cambiar de ropas y dar una vuelta por el pueblo, aunque tal vez sería imprudente y peligroso, pero… entonces… ¿tendría que quedarse encerrada todo el tiempo¡A no! Lo mejor sería que se duchara y luego pensaría en lo demás.

La ducha resultó de lo más relajante, fue como si todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos se hubieran quedado fuera de la bañera, y eso logro tranquilizarla.

Después de media hora salió de la tina, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente. Tomo ropa interior, un pantalón de Pana azul y una blusa blanca entallada y de manga corta del baúl. Se puso frente al tocador, sujeto sus cabellos con un prendedor dejando caer libremente un mecho del lado izquierdo de su rostro, se roció perfume y se miro detenidamente en el espejo para ver que tal había quedado…

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Dijo frunciendo el seño –Que importa como me vea… ¡Estoy apunto de parecerme a Pansy Parkinson!

Salió de la habitación rápidamente un poco enfuruñada consigo misma, pero se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar voces fuera de la casa

-Gracias doctor Rickman –Decía la vos de una anciana con tono agradecido –me alegra mucho que haya regresado antes de lo acostumbrado

-Tómela durante cinco noches –Dijo la vos fría de Snape –No lo valla a olvidar señora Stivens

-No lo olvidare –Contesto la anciana mientras se alejaba

Snape se giró y se inclino hacia las plantas del jardín, Hermione solo observaba escuchaba anonadada ¿Doctor Rickman¿Qué era todo aquello?

-No deberías escuchar a escondidas

-¡Ah! Royan no hagas eso –Dijo la castaña exaltada –¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento –Se disculpo apenado el elfo

Hermione no hizo mucho caso de la disculpa y volvió su mirada a su profesor, este se encontraba aun inclinado cortando algunas plantas con el mismo aspecto frívolo en su rostro, aunque… había algo distinto… El sol brillaba con fuerza aunque el clima no fuese precisamente caliente, Snape se arremango las largas mangas de su blanca camisa de la cual los primeros dos botones se encontraban ya desabrochados. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza y sentía como un sonrojo y un aire caliente se apoderaban de su rostro, pero es que el profesor se veía tan apuesto… ¿Apuesto? Hermione sacudió la cabeza, no podría ser posible que aun siguiera bajo ese tonto hechizo… Es cierto… el hechizo… ya había olvidado eso… ¿Será que le empezaban a agradar aquellas sensaciones¡Claro que no¡Que locura era aquella! Ella estaba ahí contra su voluntad, se sentía molesta, todos sabían que era lo que pasaba menos ella y no era justo, Todos querían que se cuidara pero… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no sabía de que cuidarse?

-Royan –La vos de Snape sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos y automáticamente trato de impedir que el la viera

Royan se camino hacia Snape y Hermione solo seguía observando con el corazón aun más sobresaltado que antes.

-¡Que te esta pasando Hermione! –Se reprendió en un murmuro a ella misma

Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse con naturalidad y caminó fuera de la casa

-Voy a caminar –Le informó a Snape sin detenerse

-Usted cree que estamos de vacaciones –Contestó Snape poniéndose de pie

-No tengo idea… ¿tendrá acaso que ver el hecho de que no sé porque estoy aquí? –Dijo Hermione fingiendo inocencia

-Aunque no estemos en clases aún tengo autoridad sobre usted –su tono era firme –Así que cuide su forma de hablarme

-Entonces no me provoque –Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada –Iré a dar un paseo –volvió a decir

-Dejé de comportarse como una niña caprichosa

-No iré lejos… -Dijo Hermione con vos monótona se dio la media vuelta tratando de ignorar el escalofrió que sentía su cuerpo al saber que era plenamente observada por su profesor

-Acompáñala –le indico a Royan y volvió a su labor como si nada hubiese pasado

Hermione caminaba sin saber exactamente a donde, aun estaba molesta aunque no sabía muy bien por que, quizás por la discusión… no… no era una razón lógica del enojo de alguien como ella… quizás…

Hermione caminó tratando de despejar su mente, trataba de observar a las escasas personas que transitaban por su lado, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando llego a lo que parecía un mercado, había gran cantidad de personas con tendidos en el suelo vendiendo trastes usados o algunos tenían puestos de donde colgaban adornos para el grupo de chicas vanidosas al cual ella tenía miedo de pertenecer.

-Esta bufanda le luciría excelente señorita –le ofreció uno de los vendedores

-No, gracias –Respondió ella sin detenerse

-¡La fruta mas fresca de estos rumbos! –Pregonaba otro vendedor -¡Puede probarla sin compromiso!

La gente caminaba de un puesto a otro, y Hermione solo observaba.

Poco después se topó con una pequeña tienda, vendían prendedores y una que otra chuchería, Hermione pensaba pasarse de largo pero… se detuvo frente al estrecho aparador, un hermoso collar con un pequeño dije de mariposa en tonos tornasol llamó su atención, lo observo con detenimiento unos instantes, decidió entrar a la tienda pero el gruñir de su estomago y el repicar de las campanas de la iglesia que se encontraba al fondo de aquel mercado le indicaron que lo mejor sería regresar a casa de Snape antes de que este se molestara más de lo que ya debía estar.

Ya faltaba muy poco cuando Hermione vio a una señora inclinada recogiendo varios libros del suelo

-¿Puedo Ayudarle? –Preguntó amable

-Si –Contesto sonriente la señora -¡A pero si eres la joven que venía acompañada del doctor Rickman!

-Yo… si… -Contesto algo apenada mientras recogía el ultimo libro

-Me alegra tanto que el doctor aya encontrado compañía –Dijo la señora sonriente ante la extrañada cara de Hermione –Mucho gusto mi nombre esMartha Stuart–las dos se pusieron de pie –Eres muy afortunada, el doctor Rickman es muy apuesto y amable, es una gran persona

-¿A sí? –Dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño _"¿hablamos de la misma persona?"_

-¡Claro que si! De no ser por el, muchos de los que vivimos aquí viviéramos encerrados en un hospital… pero que te hablo yo de el, si tu debes conocerlo a la perfección… ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

-Yo… hace… 6 años

-¿En verdad? Me alegra, y ¿llevan mucho saliendo?

-Pues… no…

-Martha ya estarás de impertinente –Dijo la vos gruñona de un señor mayor que se acercaba

-Claro que no Jon –Dijo la señora indignada

-Perdónela niña, abecés mi mujer habla demasiado –Se excusó el señor –VamosMartha es hora de cenar

-¡Pero Jon! Apenas son las seis- se quejó la mujer

-¡Martha!

-Si, si, ya voy, Que pase buen día señorita… no he escuchado su nombre?

-He… Jimena

-Asta luego, mándele mis saludos al doctor Rickman

-¡Martha!

-si si, ya sé Jon

Hermione se quedo parada sin moverse, viendo como se alejaban la vieja pareja, y analizaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Amable¿Apuesto? Bueno… lo de Apuesto ya lo había notado pero… ¿Amable? Además de que estaba el hecho de que hacía ya seis años que conocía al profesor… seis años… y… ¿Qué sabía de el? Nada…

Y por primera vez parecía importarle ese hecho…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse… ¿Ocultarse? _"¡Cielos Snape me matará!" _Hermione corrió el resto del corto camino que le quedaba para llegar a casa, sabía que estaba en problemas, lo sabía o… ¿no?

-Ya llegue –Dijo en vos alta al entrar en la casa

-mmm… regresó –Dijo la vos fría de Snape

-Vaya… no parece muy preocupado –Dijo Hermione con altanería

-Vaya… no parecen haber mejorado sus modales desde que salió de casa

-Pues…

-Señor por favor no discuta –Dijo Royan que aparecía al momento de cerrarse la puerta

-Hm –murmuro Snape mientras se dirigía al comedor donde 3 platos ya se encontraban servidos

-Royan… ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Hermione al ver que el elfo dejaba una bufanda en el respaldo de una silla

-pues… yo.. fui a…

-A los amigos no se les miente Royan –Dijo Hermione tensando un poco el tono de vos

-yo…

-¿Me as estado siguiendo? –Interrogo la castaña frunciendo el seño

-este…

-¿Lo ha mandado a seguirme? –Hermione miro directamente a Snape que comenzaba a comer -¿Cómo se ha atrevido¿Quién cree que soy¿una niña?

-A… ¿no lo es? –Preguntó con vos afectada Snape

-Pues claro que…

-¿Podemos comenzar a cenar? –Interrumpió Royan impaciente, Hermione lo miro incrédula y parecía querer decir algo – ¡Por favor¿si? –insistió el elfo

-Esta bien –Bufo Hermione sentándose a la mesa con inconformidad

La cena siguió con un ambiente algo tenso pero sin más percances, al terminar Hermione se levantó de la mesa, llevó sus trastos a la cocina, sus manos aun temblaban, mientras lavaba su plato pensaba en lo tonto que era que se enojara por pequeñeces, que demonios era lo que le pasaba… si seguía así ella terminaría con una Bilis y Snape no se quedaría atrás.

_El plan esta en marcha mi señor … _

_Soy yo o el capitulo está muy soso… ¬¬ pues no sé pero verán el próximo lo recompensara y si les gusto este ni contar del que viene! Solo les diré que este triangulo amoroso tomará forma por fin! Y… ¿Qué plan estará en marcha? Jajaja pues en verdad tratare de no dejarlos con la duda mucho tiempo. Y como he tardado mucho en actualizar recompensaré contestando reviews! (Prometo que solo será esta ves señores de fan fiction :P) _

**Rocio Fernandez: **Holas! Tu fuiste la primera en dejar review¿Andas por ahí aun? O será que mi historia termino decepcionándote, pues sea como sea gracias por el comentario :D

**Noin ange: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que aun estés por ahí detrás del monitor!

**Seyruu: **Verdad que es Original yo también lo creo :P y en lo personal la tiene muy difícil de escoger hee por que los dos son tan guapos (bien… en mi historia Snape es guapo :P) tan lindos tan…

**SS: **Pues aquí tienes una pequeña contribución para el pequeño mundo Hermione Snape, ojalá aun estés por ahí leyendo los siguientes capítulos y que sean de tu agrado ¡Besos!

**AuraBlack: **Cielos… creo que nuestro profesor sufrirá un poco… pero te Diré que Sirius también tendrá su parte del sufrimiento :p

**Rei: **Me alegra que sea de tu agrado mi historia y que aun sigas disfrutando de ella

**Mi-chan tenshi: **Gracias por seguir mis historias, me anima mucho el saber que hay personas que vienen de otras historias eso quiere decir que no lo hago tan mal :p y claro que en cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo me doy una vuelta por tu Fic :D

**Ana: **Me encanta tenerlas con curiosidad :p espero que sean de tu agrado estos capítulos y sigas aun por ahí detrás del monitor

**TersySScloe: **jaja cielos cuantas preguntas! Ya veras como se irán contestando todas por si solitas y pues lo de Royan… j eje ya ves que le atinaste ¿tan obvio era? Y pues si! Perdón pero es muy cierto esa escena en el tren fue tu idea! Espero haberla relatado bien :p y perdón por no haber descrito la ropa de Snape asta este capitulo pero es que no encontraba el momento :p

**Saki Riddle:** Bien… no creo que aun sigas por ahí pero ojalá te des una vuelta y me digas si al menos he mejorado un poco :p

**Sauce Black: **Gracias por tu comentario! Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo¡Besos!

**Galilea: **Cielos! Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado la historia! Ojalá este capi sea de tu agrado, espero pronto un nuevo comentario ¡Besos!

**Diony: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja , me alegra que te aya gustado la escena del pastel jaja lo sé eso es algo que a solo Ron se le puede ocurrir jajaja

**LakotaSnape**: Es muy cierto, no hay muchas historias sobre Hermione y Sirius (Y no me lo explico si el es tan lindo!) es por eso también que se me ocurrió formar este ilógico triangulo amoroso que sabrá dios como termine ¡Besos!

**Sibill T: **Gracias! En verdad que anima mucho el saber que hay cada vez más lectoras a las que les agrada mi historia y me encanta porque aunque haga muchas cosas mal parece que algo me esta saliendo bien ya que están ustedes aquí. ¡Besos!

**Ginebra: **Gracias por tu comentario! Jaja pues haré lo que pueda pero no te aseguro con quien se quedara :p eso permanecerá en misterio quizás asta el ultimo capitulo :p

**HoneeyBeem: **Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste esa actualización y as sido el escogido para enterarte de que quizás… la próxima actualización sea dentro de tan solo 3 días… (no imaginan cuantas ideas locas tengo en la cabeza :P)

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	7. UN DIA DE FIEBRE

CAPITULO VII

UN DÍA DE FIEBRE

El primer fin de semana no tardo en llegar, aunque para Hermione los días comenzaban a ser todos iguales, La casa estaba todo el tiempo con un horrible ambiente de tensión que Royan se desvivía por eliminar y a veces salía tan mal que solo lograba que la tensión aumentara. La mañana del Sábado Hermione despertó muy temprano, quizás mas de lo normal, el sol apenas comenzaba a lanzar sus primeros rayos a través de la ventana y aunque ella ya no tenía ni una pizca de sueño su cuerpo parecía no querer levantarse. Estiro su mano y tomo el libro que Ginny le había regalado, desde la primera noche que había estado en esa casa había comenzado a leer y pues había resultado aquella lectura más interesante de lo que habría creído, aunque en si era un poco tonta y fantasiosa la historia, por que… ¿Quién vivía de fantasías a los 16 años? Pero eso no importaba mucho. Le gustaba identificarse con aquellas cuatro hermanas que protagonizaban el libro, La pequeña Amy era tan orgullosa como ella, luchaba por sobresalir aunque a veces esos intentos la hacían ver egoísta, Bet era un ángel, era una niña inocente e ingenua, que huía del mundo, Jo era como ella había sido antes de empezar con esas tonterías de la adolescencia, una joven literaria a le que carecía de importancia las apariencias, aunque le hubiese gustado ser tan espontánea como ella, Meg… Meg tenía que aprender a apreciar más lo que tiene y dejar de desear más... já justo lo que ella tenía que hacer… dejar de quejarse y agradecer que había gente que se preocupaba por ella.

Apenas y tomo el libro del buró descubrió que no estaba precisamente con muchas ganas de leer y volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar. Se sentía muy débil, su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal y… y…

-_¡Achu!... _Hay no lo que me faltaba…-Hermione se tapo el rostro con la cobija como si así fuese a despistar a la terrible gripe que ahora le atacaba

Su reloj marcaba las 10:00am… y la cama comenzaba a resultar molesta y sosa… las antes tan apacibles cobijas ahora picaban su cuerpo y la hacían sentirse envuelta en un extraño calor que resultaba repugnante. Se paro tratando de aparentar ante si misma que no se sentía débil, saco de su baúl un pantalón blanco y una blusa amarilla de mangas largas y por ultimo sacó una abrigo café. A pesar de sentirse bastante enferma no cambiaría lo que asta ese día se había vuelto su rutina, saldría daría un paseo por el pueblo, ayudaría a la Señora Martha con sus compras, y iría a admirar el hermoso prendedor de Mariposa que aun brillaba detrás del aparador del la pequeña y rustica tienda para después llegar a casa a comer, platicar con Royan un rato, leer y salir nuevamente a caminar. Ese día no sería diferente…

-Buenos días –Saludo a Royan y Snape que se encontraban ya sentados a la mesa

-¿Le pasa algo Granger? –Preguntó Snape disimulando poco interés –La noto paliducha

-Será por el frió –Dijo ella evasivamente

-¿Hermione enferma? –Preguntó Royan

-¡Claro que no Royan! –Hermione lo miro fieramente pero… hablar con la nariz congestionada no es una buena forma de ocultar una enfermedad como la gripe

Snape la miro con un poco de burla en la mirada

-Bien… Estoy enferma… -Dijo sentándose con enfado -¿Tiene alguna poción que me sirva Doctor Rickman? –Preguntó con enojo en la mirada y por la forma en que Snape la miraba gozaba ver a Hermione tragarse su Orgullo, aunque su sonrisa era… no sé… carecía de ese toque de frialdad que tenían las miradas de Snape cuando gozaba de algo… -Mínimo puede ocultar esa sonrisa de satisfacción no… -Dijo Hermione molesta mientras comenzaba a comer de mala gana

-Veré que puedo hacer… -Dijo Snape sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada para seguir comiendo

El desayuno termino rápido y Royan se ofreció a lavar los platos de los tres ya que el agua helada del grifo no le haría ningún bien a Hermione y al parecer Snape tenía que hacer algo en su despacho. Después De que Snape desapareció detrás de la puerta Hermione se disponía a volver a su habitación cuando el timbre de la puerta la detuvo, Royan desapareció inmediatamente y la joven se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenos días Jimena

-Buenos días señora Martha ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Pues yo venía a…

-¿Quién es, Jimena? –Preguntó Snape con un extraño tono burlón en la vos a su espalda

-Este… La Señora Martha –Dijo Hermione un poco desconcertada al escuchar su falso nombre de labios de su profesor

-Venía a traerles este pastel de bienvenida –Dijo ofreciéndole a Hermione una tarta forrada de fresas

-¿Bienvenida? –Preguntó Snape frunciendo el seño

-¡Claro! –Contesto jovial la anciana –Me alegra que aya encontrado por fin una buena muchacha, Haber si ella logra cambiarle ese frió carácter doctor Rickman –Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione

-Con que encontrar una buena muchacha… -Dijo Mirando a la joven como acostumbraba mirarla cuando en clase de pociones preparaba lanzar una pregunta incontestable… (Aunque no para ella)

-Este… Gracias por el pastel –Se apresuró a decir Hermione con una gran sonrojo en su rostro – Nos vemos mañana –Iba a cerrar la puerta rápidamente pero la anciana la detuvo y la miro analizándola -¿Estas enferma Jimena?

-Este si… un poco… pero ya mañana estaré mejor… adiós

-Eso espero –Dijo sonriente la anciana –Cuídela mucho doctor que jovencitas tan lindas y amables como ella pocas

-Si verdad… -Dijo sonriendo con malicia –Pocas…

-Adiós –Dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta casi en las narices de la pobre anciana

Un silencio lleno de tensión se apodero del recibidor… Hermione aun miraba a la puerta y Snape permanecía detrás de ella… incluso Royan seguía sin aparecer aunque observaba todo…

-Este… -Hermione se giro decidida a romper el silencio y actuar con naturalidad –Iré a guardar la tarta –Pero apenas empezó a caminar Snape la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-Con que… ¿Una buena muchacha para mi? –Dijo Snape mirándola inexpresivamente directamente a los ojos lo que hacía que el cuerpo de Hermione temblara

-Ella… Ella lo dedujo… -Dijo Hermione tratando de zafar su brazo con debilidad

-Y usted no se lo negó por lo que veo… -Dijo Snape con el mismo tono inexpresivo y frió mientras la miraba en busca de una respuesta

-Yo… -Hermione odiaba sentirse así, detestaba que la mirara y que la tratara como niña, pero sobretodo odiaba que despertara esas sensaciones en ella, odiaba todo en el, todo… -Mire… –Dijo zafando su brazo con fuerza, colocando la tarta en la mesita y hablando enérgicamente –Ella solo me menciono eso la primera vez que la vi y no tuve oportunidad de desmentirla porque llegó su marido, y ya ni siquiera recordaba que se había quedado con esa idea sino me hubiese apresurado a desmentirla –Hermione hablaba con exaltación y Rápidamente –Además no le parece tonto e incoherente que yo se lo hubiese dicho, a mi no me sirve de nada que la gente crea que soy pareja de un engreído como usted, además que quería que le dijera, "Es mi maestro y he venido por tiempo indefinido a estudiar" ó quizás preferiría que dijéramos la historia de Harry "Mis padres murieron y el me ha acogido" Diga usted que es lo que quieren que crean

-Parece que dejo su inteligencia en el colegio –Dijo Aparentemente sin inmutarse pero con los ojos llenos de oculta furia

-¿Inteligencia? Perdone si me equivoco pero que el profesor aquí es usted, además es difícil disimular cuando no sabes lo que tienes que ocultar

-Mire si cree que esta situación me es placentera quiero decirle que se equivoca –Snape había comenzado a elevar un poco la vos –Deje le informo por si no se ha dado cuenta de que la que esta invadiendo mi casa es usted

-Pues debió decirle a Dumbledore que me mandase con Sirius –Hermione calló de repente y los dos se miraron por un instante

-Quizás eso hubiese sido lo mejor para los dos… -Dijo Snape casi en un susurro que apenas alcanzó a escuchar Hermione y caminó directo a su despacho sin decir nada.

Hermione solo se quedo ahí parada… aun algo acalorada por la discusión y recuperando el aliento que la gripe le permitía, miro unos instantes el despacho de su profesor, le pareció escuchar algo que caía dentro del despacho… Quizás no debió mencionar a Sirius… Sus piernas flaqueaban y su cuerpo temblaba, aunque ya no estaba segura si era por la adrenalina de hacia unos instantes o por la estúpida enfermedad. Pensó en regresar a su habitación pero ahora perecía muy lejana, quería recostarse… el cuerpo le pesaba sobremanera; dio unos pasos vacilantes y se recostó en el pequeño sofá que estaba junto a la chimenea, por un momento pensó encontrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor donde tantas veces estudió recostada frente a la chimenea; Gryffindor… como quisiera estar en Howarts en aquellos momentos, necesitaba hablar con Harry y Ginny, pelearse con Ron, necesitaba asistir a clases y estudiar un poco… si sobretodo estudiar. Su cuerpo caía apesadumbradamente en el Sofá, el calor del Fuego que siempre estaba prendido le enervaba calidamente su cuerpo que aun temblaba.

……………………….

Snape estaba furioso sus manos temblaban, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mencionar a Sirius? Trato de controlarse y ocultar, como siempre lo hacía, el mar de sentimientos que luchaban en su pecho…

-Quizás eso hubiese sido lo mejor para los dos… -Lo único que quería era terminar con todo eso

Caminó sin mirar a loa joven y entró en su despacho, saco su coraje tirando todo lo que se encontraba en el escritorio y dio un golpe sordo contra la pared. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía de esa manera? Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para enamorarse de una chiquilla que solo lo veía como el malvado profesor de pociones. Si tan solo pudiera utilizar el pensadero quizás lograría relajarse un poco pero no era posible… sabía perfectamente que no podía utilizar magia… sería demasiado riesgoso…

-Royan ve a Howarts…

-No hablara en serio… -Dijo El Elfo mediante se materializaba a espaldas del profesor

-Hermione no puede permanecer más tiempo aquí, Esto lejos de mejorar seguirá empeorando

-Quizás se equivoque… quizás si mejore

-En lo único que me equivoque fue en aceptar cuidar de ella…

-Claro que no se..

-¡¿Qué acaso no observaste lo que acaba de ocurrir!

-Royan no…

-No se que demonios pensaba Dumbledore cuando la mando a mi cargo, esto puede ser bastante peligroso, Su enfermedad y lo que acaba de ocurrir lo único que harán será debilitar su mente eso solo la hará una presa más fácil… yo lo sabía pero Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore es un nombre muy sabio, haber dicho eso a Royan muchas veces

-Lo sé… pero a veces lo dudo, si tan solo no tuviera esa costumbre de decir las cosas a medias…

-Si Hermione esta aquí, Royan cree que es por que Dumbledore sabe que es lo mejor

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere! ¡¿Que termine diciéndole lo que siento!

-¡Si!

-Por dios… -Snape se dejo Caer en el sofá detrás de su escritorio –Con esto ella terminara odiándome más… y quizás eso sea lo mejor… -Snape hecho la cabeza para atrás y perdió su mirada en el techo –Has lo que te digo, Ve a Howarts y dile Dumbledore que su plan no esta saliendo bien, que piense en otra cosa pronto

-Pero…

-Obedece Royan

El elfo simplemente desapareció un poco cabizbajo pero sin decir nada más, Snape apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y tapo su rostro con sus manos como tratando de escapar de todo aquello… já quien creería que el gran Severus Snape, el hombre frió y sin corazón se mostrara débil y frágil… esa chiquilla estaba desmoronando poco a poco la gran barrera que el había construido desde pequeño. Y es que… la historia se repetía otra vez y eso era lo que más le asustaba, A su mente le vino la figura de una joven de 16 años, Tenía una mata de cabello Rojo oscuro que le llegaba asta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso, era delgada y poco más baja que el a esa edad, Lily Evans… todo iba por el mismo camino… el amaba a la chica y la chica amaba a su peor enemigo y el perdedor de la historia siempre era el, esta vez sería igual…

Miró el reloj de su escritorio, ya eran las 2:00pm, había pasado poco más de una hora y Royan no regresaba, se puso de pie tomo un frasco con una sustancia amarillenta en el interior y salio de su despacho. Al entrar en la Sala se detuvo un momento ante la imagen que se mostraba ante su rostro, Hermione estaba recostada en el sofá frente a la chimenea completamente dormida y se abrazaba a si misma , Snape sin pensar mucho se acercó a la joven, tocó su frente que estaba un poco elevada en temperatura y con decisión y mucho cuidado la cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de la joven, la recostó lentamente, por un momento solo se quedo ahí parado solo observando a la joven, era tan hermosa. Salió de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina, saco un traste cualquiera lo lleno de agua fría y sacó de un cajón un trapo, volvió a la habitación de la joven, coloco el traste en el buró a lado de la cama, mojo el trapo y se lo colocó en la frente, la joven movió un poco la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, Snape fingió no prestar atención tomo el frasco que sacó de su despacho lo destapó, levantó un poco el rostro de Hermione de la almohada…

-Vamos… bebe –Dijo al ver el rostro de extrañeza de la joven –No te preocupes no esta en mis planes envenenarte –Dijo con una vos un tanto de burla pero Hermione sonrió y tomo el liquido sin chistar

-Esta amarga –se quejó con debilidad

-¿Acaso quería que la endulzara para usted?

Hermione se recostó nuevamente ignorando el comentario, Snape tapo el frasco y después tomo el trapo de la frente de Hermione lo humedeció nuevamente y lo regreso a su frente

-Gracias –Dijo Hermione casi en un susurro

-¿Te sientes mejor o el veneno ya empezó a hacer efecto? –Pregunto con un leve toque de frialdad

-Me siento mejor –Dijo con vos débil haciendo ver su falta de ganas de discutir –Yo… lo siento… -Dijo mientras perdía su mirada en el techo con pesares y Snape volvía a mojar el trapo –No debí gritarle de esa manera

-Que bueno que lo… -Snape interrumpió su intento de sarcasmo al ver como Hermione cerraba poco a poco sus ojos, coloco lentamente el trapo nuevamente en la frente y dijo con vos serena –Yo también lo siento…

-Valla… -Dijo casi en un susurro aun sin abrir los ojos –El profesor Snape disculpándose…

-No se acostumbre Granger –Dijo Snape observándola

-Sabe… me gusta que me mire… -Hermione entreabrió débilmente los ojos –me gusta lo que siento cuando me mira…

Snape no supo que decir, sabía perfectamente que la poción que Hermione había bebido era para tratar de evitar la vulnerabilidad de la mente de Hermione y evitar que alguien tratase de penetrar en ella, pero… por que decía aquellas cosas, ¿en verdad a Hermione Granger le gustaba que el profesor de Pociones la observará? O era solo una reacción muggle a la fiebre…

Snape tomo nuevamente el trapo y lo volvió a humedecer.

…………………………..

Trato de abrir los ojos pero la luz le lastimaba, aun se sentía algo ensimismada, y su mente parecía hecha un torbellino, se sentía extraña… no hacía mucho que se había despertado de esa misma manera, miro el reloj de su buró: 7:30am bien… ahora se sentía más rara... lo ultimo que recordaba era una acalorada discusión _"Pues debió decirle a Dumbledore que me mandase con Sirius"_ una punzada invadió su cabeza, seguramente debió quedarse dormida en el sofá, pero entonces… ¿Quién la llevo a su habitación? _"hay" _ otra punzada… se incorporo recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama, giró si rostro a la puerta entreabierta, a su mente se vino una borrosa imagen de su profesor sentado a lado de ella y… recordó algo húmedo en su frente… ¡Fiebre! La gripe debió haberla debilitado, se quedo dormida en el sofá, Snape la vio y al sentir la alta temperatura la llevo en brazos asta su cuarto (Ignoremos el leve sonrojo de nuestra amiga) y… ¿Estuvo cuidándola todo el día? Eso ya era muy extraño…

-Veo que a despertado –Dijo Snape entrando en la habitación con una charola con alimentos en las manos

Hermione solo asintió. Snape colocó la charola en los pies de Hermione quien observo en sus negros ojos unas pequeñas marcas de ojeras.

-¿Dónde esta Royan?

-Ha ido a Howarts –La vos de Snape era fría y monótona

-Entonces usted estuvo…

-Eso no importa –Le corto secamente –Come

Snape salio de la habitación dejando un poco confusa a Hermione pero una sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en su rostro

-Quizás esto signifique la pipa de la paz…

…………………………..

-Dumbledore manda a decir a Snape que se alegra mucho de que las cosas estén mejorando…

-Que…

-Espera que su hospitalidad abarque a las pequeñas visitas que recibirá esta noche

-Visitas… Royan que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Dumbledore, y por que tardaste tanto en regresar

-Le di totalmente integro su mensaje y el no me contesto de inmediato me pidió que me quedara en el castillo un poco más a que cavilara su respuesta

-mmm…

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Bien… esta en su cuarto desayunado

-¿La ha dejado desayunar sola?

-Si tanto te preocupa ve tú con ella

……………..

-¡¡Hola! –Saludo el elfo -¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Muy bien Royan –Contestó Hermione sonriente –Aunque… me duele un poco la cabeza

-A Royan le alegra que se encuentre mejor Hermione

-Gracias Royan –De pronto una vocecita en su interior le dijo "_ha ido a Howarts" _ -Royan a que as ido a Howarts

-Nada importante

-Royan…

-Dumbledore tenia un mensaje para mi señor

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Visitas en casa esta noche

-¿Visitas? ¿Quiénes?

-Royan no sabe, Royan ya haber dicho todo el mensaje

-¿Serán de la Orden? –Preguntó Hermione mientras su mente empezaba a guardar una esperanza

-Royan no saber

-¡Tienen que ser de la Orden! –Dijo Hermione Feliz –Además Sirius dijo que vendría a visitarme debes en cuando y ya llevo una semana aquí y no he tenido noticias de el… Eso tiene que ser… ¡Hay que alegría!

_Bien oficialmente soy una mentirosa:( sé que le había dicho a uno de ustedes que este capitulo llegaría en 2 o 3 días y… ¡zaz! Que me tardo poco más de una semana y también dije que aquí se definiría más el triangulo y sin darme cuenta lo pospuse para el próximo capitulo u.u perdón! Pero es que empecé este capitulo fácil unas cinco veces y no me gustaba ninguna de hecho lo que seguía después de la discusión, fueron como 10 situaciones distintas pero creo que esta fue la que más me gusto :P y pues quisiera decir que el próximo capitulo será pronto pero como quedamos en que soy una mentirosa… mejor no digo nada :P _

_Los kiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	8. VISITAS

**CAPITULO VIII**

**VISITAS **

-Gracias –Dijo la joven en casi un susurro mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta del despacho mirando al profesor sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando los papeles que en el se encontraban

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Granger? –Dijo distraídamente sin mirar a loa joven

-Yo… -El gracias ya no parecía tan fácil –Pues… quería… darle las gracias –una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione

Snape la miro un momento pero luego volvió la mirada a los papeles…

-¿Y ahora por que cree que tiene que agradecerme? –Dijo secamente

-Pues… -"_maldición… si dejara de usar ese tono esto sería más fácil" _ -Pues por… por cuidarme

-hm… -Fue lo que Hermione recibió por respuesta

-Y… también… quería disculparme… no debí grit…

-Eso ya lo hizo Granger –Dijo mirándola fijamente

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con un leve toque de nerviosismo, mientras su piel se erizaba ante la mirada del profesor

-mmm… Veo que no lo recuerda –Dijo sonriendo divertido (n/a:¿¿Divertido? Valla que tengo imaginación n.nu) y volviendo la vista a los papeles

-Yo… -_"Hay no… será que yo… hay no…" _ La pobre Hermione se había paralizado, ya no podía decir si su corazón se había detenido o latía a mil por hora…

-já –Rió con sarcasmo –No se preocupe solo fue una simple disculpa o… acaso teme que entre tanta fiebre y delirios hubiese dicho algo indiscreto

-Pues… yo… -Como iba a reaccionar a eso…

-¿Tiene algo más que decirme o piensa quedarse ahí todo el día?

-Los delirios son solo eso –Dijo Hermione tratando de parecer segura –Delirios…

Y salió del despacho (n/a: ¿ustedes le creen? Yo tampoco :p)

En el reloj marcaban las 12, hora en que normalmente el sol brillaría en todo su esplendor pero… no en Edimburgo, era escasa la luz del sol y caían grandes cantidades de nieve y Hermione las miraba embobada sentada en una silla recargada en la ventana del recibidor, Royan se encargaba de mantener prendida la chimenea pero el calor no llegaba a abarcar asta el lugar de Hermione, pero definitivamente prefería aguantarse el frió que pudiese sentirse a apartar la mirada de la ventana. La verdad era que desde que Royan le había dicho que habría visitas se había comenzado a sentir inquieta, le alegraba saber que vería a Sirius de eso no había dudas lo extrañaba mucho y se moría de ganas de estar cerca de el pero… bueno… no era desconocido para nadie que Snape y Sirius se odiaban a muerte… solo quedaba esperar que no pasase ninguna clase de incidente…

-Si vas a estar retirada de la chimenea al menos cúbrete más –La vos fría saco de sus pensamientos a Hermione quien lo miro sorprendida mientras el dejaba caer sobre sus hombros una cobija –La creí más responsable Granger, no crea que es mi deber cuidarla todo el tiempo

-Profesor Snape…

-Que –Dijo con rostro de exaspero

-Pues… que se escucha mejor cuando me habla de tú… -Hermione volvió su mirada a la ventana sin esperar ninguna respuesta y esta de más decir que Snape no parecía querer dar una

El olor a sopa de verduras que Royan preparaba no tardo en embriagar la casa y los tres no tardaron en sentarse a la mesa

-Profesor… -Hermione dudaba pero la curiosidad y la añoranza por una digna conversación a la hora de la comida fue mayor -¿Quiénes serán nuestras visitas de esta noche?

-Veo que Royan ya le ha comentado… -Dijo mirando con frialdad el elfo y se volvió nuevamente a Hermione –No lo sé…

- Cree que… ¿Sean de la Orden?

-Si su… "tu" pregunta es si Black vendrá –Dijo con frialdad –lamento informarte que Dumbledore no se a molestado en informarme

-Yo no mencione en ningún momento a Sirius –Dijo Hermione tratando de no exaltarse

-A… entonces no lo pensabas… -Dijo con sarcasmo

-Para fortuna mía y quizás desgracia suya no puede saber lo que pienso –Extrañamente Hermione lo dijo en tono divertido y con una sonrisa picara en sus labios

-Já ¿acaso crees que me muero por saber lo que piensas?

-Pues eso dígamelo usted

Snape y Hermione se miraron unos instantes, y a ella casi le pareció ver en el rostro de Snape dibujarse una leve sonrisa de muestra que aquella situación a el también le parecía divertida, pero los dos bajaron sus miradas y siguieron comiendo. Cuando casi habían terminado el timbre de la puerta sonó, Royan desapareció, Snape se paro a Abrir la puerta y Hermione recogió los tres platos llevándolos al fregadero

-Buenas tardes doctor Rickman

-Buenas Tardes Martha –Dijo Snape dejando pasar a la anciana –Pasa a mi despacho

-Buenos Días Jimena

-Buenos Días Señora Martha…

-Valla veo que estas mejor –Dijo sonriente la anciana al toparse con Hermione

-Si… -Contesto Hermione mientras secaba sus manos en sus jeans después de haber lavado los trastos

-Parece que tu no entiendes que debes de cuidarte –Dijo Fríamente Snape mirando con reprobación a la castaña

-Vamos no me dará pulmonía por solo secarme las manos en el pantalón –"¿¿_Yo dije eso? Hay… me estoy pareciendo a Ron" _

-Deja de pensar en Weasley y muévete no nos dejas pasar "Jimena"

-Que… -Hermione se paralizo _"¿¿¿Puede leer mi mente?"_

-No leo la mente Granger, estas retrasando la consulta de Martha

Hermione se hizo aun lado cual si fuese un Robot y siguió mirando a Snape impávida

-Pro…

-Hablamos después –Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho

Costaron unos segundos para que Hermione se repusiera de la impresión, pero no se movería de ahí asta qué la dichosa consulta acabase, Como podría ser posible que el pudiese leer su mente, pero si eso era imposible… aunque…

-Aun ahí "Jimena" –Dijo la vos extrañamente burlona de Snape

-Yo…

- já já me sorprende el ver cuanto se conocen –Dijo la Anciana obviamente divertida con la escena

-Conocernos…

-No olvide tomar los medicamentos a la hora sino no se queje de sus males Martha

-Si, si Doctor Rickman –Dijo la anciana mientras se encaminaba a la puerta –Me dio gusto verte Jimena

-I… igual señora Martha –Dijo Hermione aun impávida

Al cerrarse la puerta el aire de incertidumbre se llenó en aquella casa…

-Aun sigues con es tontería –Dijo Snape en vos frívola que logro ocultar lo divertido que le parecía todo aquello

-Como pudo…

-Hermione si tu rostro fuera más expresivo ya no necesitarías las palabras –Dijo el profesor con sarcasmo

-Entonces no…

-Para fortuna mía y desgracia suya no –Dijo dejando a Hermione en el recibidor mientras se oía nuevamente el cerrar de la puerta de su despacho

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Puedes repetirme porque estamos haciendo esto –Dijo la vos desesperada de una pálida mujer –¿Porque simplemente no podemos seguir con nuestras vidas? sabes todo lo que estamos arriesgando Bellatrix

-Será más lo que ganaremos Cissy –Decía con decisión –Con el poder de esa sangre Sucia podremos lograra que el señor tenebroso regrese a la gloria

-Es estúpido creer que una Mestiza será la poseedora del poder legendario… Bella razona por favor, el señor tenebroso es solo una sombra, un parásito

-No te atrevas a insultarlo así Narcissa! –Dijo Bella con odio mientras apuntaba a Narcisa con su varita

-Bella baja eso no seas tonta –Dijo con enfado –Solo trata de entender lo que te digo, esto ya no es necesario hermana, solo sigamos con nuestras vidas, ten una familia y déjame a mi cuidar la mía

-¿Familia dices? Y dime Narcisa… ¿Cómo tener una familia cuando mi vida ha sido arrebatada? O dime… crees que la sociedad me aceptara tan bien como lo ha hecho contigo, A ti solo se te ve como la desgraciada esposa de un Mortifago pero… ¿A mi me trataran igual? Incluso las autoridades muggles me buscan… Yo no tendré vida asta que el mundo del Señor tenebroso reine y eso solo ocurrirá teniendo el poder de esa Mestiza y así el regresara y cobrara venganza por sus propias manos Narcisa… y sabes algo… Premiara nuestra lealtad hermana…

-Bellatrix por fa…

-Que no piensas en tu marido, o ¿acaso as olvidado que le prometiste sacarlo de Azcaban?

-Bella por dios, sabes perfectamente lo mucho que amo a mi marido pero si fallamos no solo no podré ayudar a Lucíos sino que Draco también podría correr peligro

-No fallaremos… hemos estado bastante cerca de entrar en su mente

-Eso no importa, el caso es que no lo logramos, te lo dije no será fácil con Snape cuidándola, además Dumbledore la tiene bastante vigilada

-No te preocupes… igual ya tenemos el plan B en marcha…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-La cena esta lista Hermione

-Gracias Royan iré en unos momentos

La castaña cerro el libro y lo coloco en el buró miró por enésima vez la ventana… ya hacía más de una hora que había oscurecido y no había señales de la dicha visita, ¿Será que nadie iría? ¿Habría pasado algo? No… era tonto preocuparse, aunque… desde que estaba en esa casa parecía haber perdido el sentido de lo que era tonto y lo que no. Tomo nuevamente la bufanda –No quería recibir otra reprimenda por irresponsable –y salió de su habitación.

-Me extraño no verte esperando anhelante en la ventana

-mmm… decidí esperar en mi habitación –Dijo Hermione monótonamente -¿No les habrá pasado algo?

-No seas tonta –Dijo Snape con frialdad –De ser así ya nos hubiésemos enterado

-mmm…

-Déjate de boberías y come

Todo aquello era bastante extraño para Hermione, no había discusión y la tensión era ya casi nula y aunque quisiese negarlo era imposible no notar que incluso disfrutaba de aquel ambiente. La cena terminó y Royan se disponía a recoger los platos, Snape se puso de pie y Hermione…

-Profesor… -Snape se giró y miro a la castaña indagando el porque lo había llamado –Pues… yo quería decirle que… si yo… ¡Aaaaaaaa!

Un ruido sordo interrumpió lo que sea que fuese a decir Hermione cuando como por arte de magia había la figura alta de un joven delgaducho de ojos verdes penetrantes que Hermione reconocería en cualquier lado justo a lado del profesor Snape

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY! –No había pasado un segundo cuando Hermione rodeaba el cuello de Harry con sus brazos –Pero que ha… ¡¡Aaaaa! –Una segunda figura apareció de igual manera -¡¡RON! –Sin poder contener las lágrimas Hermione abrazaba ahora al pelirrojo casi asfixiándolo

-Hermione me asfixias –Se quejo Ron con los colores claramente subidos a la cabeza

-Perdón… -Dijo Hermione soltando un poco sus brazos pero sin dejar de abrazarlo –No se imaginan cuanto los extrañe chicos

-Vamos… no exageres solo ha sido una semana

-¿Qué es lo que hacen… -Y intercero en aquel comedor… -Sirius… -Evidentemente esto no fue un grito…

-Hola Hermione –Saludo con una amplia sonrisa

-Me… me alegra… me alegra mucho verte –La joven se acerco lentamente a el y lo abrazo con un poco de temblor en las manos

-¿Y por que a el no lo ahorcas? –Se quejo Ron recibiendo por respuesta un codazo de Harry mientras movía los labios diciendo "Cá-lla-te"

-¿Como estas Hermy? –Preguntó Sirius cariñosamente mientras se separaba de Hermione

-Bien… -Dijo la castaña tratando de sonreír e ignorar la tensión que la invadía al sentir la mirada fría de su profesor

-Espero no paguemos caro tu irresponsabilidad Black –Dijo la fría vos de Snape mientras desaparecía al cerrarse la puerta de su despacho

-A mi también me dio gusto verte Quejicus… -Dijo con sarcasmo Sirius

-Snape tiene razón –Dijo Hermione –No creen esto peligroso

-jaja te escapas de esta casa sin permiso Hermione y nos hablas de responsabilidad –Dijo Ron burlonamente

-Yo no me escape –Dijo con algo de enojo –solo me Salí sin... espera… ¿Cómo saben que me Salí?

-¿Si como lo saben chicos? –Peguntó Sirius con un tono extraño

-Ahora Ron diles como lo sabes –Dijo Harry mirando con desapruebo a su amigo

-Pues yo… -Ron tenía esa típica cara de el cuando esta en problemas –¡Era solo un decir! Pero ahora veo que si lo hacías heee

-si claro Ron… -Dijo Hermione con cara de: _¡Quien se trago esa? _

-Y… ¿En serio esta es la casa de Snape? –Preguntó Ron tratando de desviar el tema

-Así es –Dijo Hermione tomando asiento al igual que los dos chicos

-Pues… es tan… tan… -Harry buscaba las palabras adecuadas dentro de su mente

-Tan normal… si lo sé… -Dijo Hermione recorriendo el lugar con la mirada

-Y te ha hecho algo por que si ese se…

-já que la harás Ron –Rió la castaña

-Pues el quizás nada pero yo… -La vos de Sirius era fría y firme que la tensión envolvió la mesa…

-No me ha hecho nada –Dijo con calma –Todo a estado muy bien

-Pues no tanto si el primer día ya pensabas en huir

-No pensaba en huir Sirius –Dijo Hermione mirándolo un poco incrédula -Admito que al llegar me sentí bastante incomoda, y quería salir y no sentirme presa… pero ahora ya no es tan incomodo incluso puedo decirles que estoy bien –Dijo con una sonrisa que solo recibió por respuesta una sonrisa de Harry y las miradas incrédulas de Ron y Sirius –Vamos no me miren así, que querían que les dijera que Snape ha sido un ogro, que ha tratado de matarme, que me mata de hambre¿? Lo siento pero lamento decirles que no es así

-No es eso Hermione pero…

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –Interrumpió la chica a Sirius

-Que no te alegra que hayamos venido a visitarte –Pregunto con algo de indignación Ron

-Pensé que según tu me había alegrado más de la cuenta Ron… Pero en verdad solo han venido de visita –Esta pregunta paresia ser específicamente para Sirius

-Ojalá hubiese sido así –Contesto este –He venido a hablar con Quejicus, y Dumbledore ha dicho que no estaría mal que Harry y Ron viniesen conmigo –Sirius se puso de pie –Al mal paso darle prisa… Hermione me gustaría que después de mi charla con Snape pudiésemos hablar a solas

-Si… -Contestó tímidamente

Sirius se dirigió con el desgano en el rostro hacia el despacho de Snape, en el cual irrumpió sin tocar y cerro casi con un portazo la puerta tras el

-¿Creen que no se maten? –Preguntó Ron a lo que Harry respondió con un movimiento de sus hombros

-¿Algo nuevo? –Preguntó Hermione -¿Qué tal las clases? Creo que si esto sigue así tendré que pedirle a Snape que me de clases porque terminare reprobando el año

-¿Clases privadas con Snape? O.o Nosotros gozamos de su ausencia y tu aparte de que vives con el ¿¿quieres que te de clases? Definitivamente estas Loca Hermione!

-No seas tonto Ron, si no se lo pido a el entonces a quien, no quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de deberes que he de tener acumulados

-No te preocupes –Dijo Harry -con todo lo que esta pasando en el castillo no creo que se preocupen por tus deberes

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues que han entrado en Howarts dos días después de tu partida –Dijo Ron –¿No recibes el profeta?

-No… -Contesto Hermione aun sorprendida –No hay nada magico aquí que no sea Royan

-¿Royan?

-El elfo de Snape –Contesto sin darle importancia - ¿Quién ha entrado en Howarts?

-Nosotros no sabemos, y si Dumbledore y los demás de la Orden saben no han dicho su nombre en ninguna reunión –Dijo Harry -a veces pareciera que Dumbledore sabe que escuchamos y algunas cosas las habla en clave

-Pero que fue lo que paso…

-Pues entraron a los cuartos de las chicas por la noche –Siguió Harry

-Entraron específicamente a tu cuarto

-Que…

-Hubieras visto a Parvati estaba al borde de un colapso –Dijo Ron

-¿Lastimaron a alguien?

-No afortunadamente –Respondió Harry

-Solo nos dimos cuenta de la intromisión porque Parvati se soltó gritando en cuanto despertó y vio las colchas de tu cama desgarradas y los burós fuera de su lugar… -Paresia que Ron diría algo más pero no fue así

-Dios santo… -Hermione trataba de comprender todo aquello pero extrañamente su cerebro no le respondía –Pero por que… porque me…

-Hay algo más Hermy… -Dijo Ron con bochorno y notoriamente nervioso

-¿Qué? –Miró a Ron y a Harry pero ninguno de los dos paresia querer seguir hablando – ¡Hablen!

-La persona que entro… -Ron miró a Harry en busca de ayuda

-Dejo una clase de… -Prosiguió Harry

-de…

-¿De que? Vamos déjense de rodeos los dos y hablen de una buena vez

-Dejo un Mensaje –Dijo Ron mirando a Harry claramente dando a entender que eso sería todo lo que el diría del tema

-¿Que clase de mensaje? Harry por favor dime…

-En tu cama… había un mensaje escrito con… sangre… -Harry miró a Ron inútilmente ya que este volteaba hacia otro lado

-¿Qué decía Harry? –Preguntó Hermione con un leve temblor en la vos -¿Qué era lo que decía el mensaje?

-"_De nada sirve alejarla, la muerte de la sangre Mestiza lo volverá a la Gloria" _

_Cielos… solo tres reviews… será que en verdad esta historia esta decayendo ¿? Bien… pues ni modo… igual a los que dejaron su comentario muchas gracias por ello! Je je pues al menos por ustedes seguiré escribiendo :P. como verán pues creo que no fui esta vez del todo una mentirosa :D tuve el capitulo relativamente pronto, la verdad es que pensaba en extenderlo más pero la inspiración nomás no me llego a la mente y si me espero a que llegue podría tardar en actualizar otra semana y pues no queremos eso :P _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _

_P.D: También queiro a los que ya no escriban… _T.T


	9. SIMPLES PALABRAS

**CAPITULO IX**

**SIMPLES PALABRAS **

-Todo paréese indicar que ya andan cerca

-mmm… ya resultaba extraño que tardasen tanto en aproximarse, ¿Qué dice Dumbledore?

-Insiste en que ella se quede a tu cuidado –La vos de Sirius mostraba el desagrado en sus palabras –Pero si te atreves a hacerle pasar un mal rato Quejicus

-¿Que harás Black? –Dijo con vos afectada –No te preocupes, si quisiera matarla ya lo hubiera hecho

-No comprendo como es que Dumbledore confía en ti pero yo no me la trago Severus

-Acaso crees que me importa lo que tú pienses –Dijo Severus mirándolo con repugnancia

Ya llevaban cerca de media hora los dos encerrados en aquel mínimo despacho, pero mantenían una considerable distancia entre ellos, las miradas de odio no cesaban y aunque los dos se morían de ganas de lanzarle una Avada Kadavra al otro, sabían perfectamente que no era apropiado en aquellos momentos, sin contar el hecho de que no debían usar magia en aquel lugar.

-No me provoques Quejicus –Dijo Sirius con fiereza mientras apretaba fuertemente la varita debajo de su túnica

-Acaso crees que te tengo miedo –Dijo Snape mirándolo retante

-No te confíes Severus –Dijo Sirius dando dos pequeños pasos hacia el profesor de pociones –No necesito de Magia para darte una lección

-Gracias por el pretexto Black siempre quise saber que se siente romperte la nariz

Los dos hombres se miraban desafiantes, estaba dicho, la pelea se desataría, el corazón de los dos latía con rapidez, y sonreían que daban miedo, era evidente que disfrutarían de golpear al otro… y fue Sirius quién soltó el primer golpe con el puño cerrado hacia la cara del profesor que hábilmente logro eludir y trato de golpear el estomago de Sirius pero este le detuvo la mano con su… mano ¿? Y con la otra logro golpearle en la ceja izquierda, Snape se enojo sobre manera y soltó con agilidad el puño que le sostenía Sirius logrando darle un puñetazo en la cara logrando abrirle una pequeña herida en la comisura del labio derecho, Sirius iba a responder el golpe pero…

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? –La vos molesta de Hermione paró en seco a Sirius y a Snape logro sobresaltarlo

-Que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar –Dijo molesto Snape que al igual que Sirius trataba de reponer el aire que les faltaba

-Cuida tu tono Quejicus –Dijo Fieramente Sirius

-Yo uso el tono que…

-¡Silencio los dos! Aquí la única que habla soy yo – Dijo con vos potente Hermione ante la mirada de extrañeza de Sirius y con un toque de reprobación de Snape, pero la joven no iba a bacilar _"Como pueden ser tan infantiles esos dos" _ -Como se les ocurre agarrarse a golpes en este lugar y en estas circunstancias, que no piensan

-Te estas excediendo… -murmuro Snape mirándola fieramente

-No me hable de excesos –Dijo la acalorada muchacha –¿Qué es lo que planean comportándose como un par de chiquillos?

-Hermione… -Ron jalaba la manga del suéter de su amiga con algo de miedo

-Cállate Ron –Dijo con desesperación –Ahora los dos salgan de aquí

Extrañamente los dos hombres obedecieron, Sirius miraba aun con desprecio a Severus pero este miraba con severidad a Hermione quien se estremeció unos momentos y aquella vocecita en su cabeza le susurro _"¿No será que te excediste Hermione?"._ Hermione los siguió cerrando la puerta del despacho tratando de ignorar la vocecita. Sirius se sentó pesadamente en el Sofá pequeño y Snape se dirigió a la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, Ron y Harry estaban ahí… pasmados, sabían de antemano que su amiga tenía un carácter fuerte pero… la acababan de ver gritarles al gran Sirius Black y al temible Severus Snape sin darles chance siquiera de chistar… Hermione era su heroína.

-No olvides tomártela antes de dormir –Dijo la fría vos de Snape mientras salía de la cocina con un frasco en la mano y lo ponía en una mesita –No quiero volver a pasar otra noche igual

-Si profesor… -Contesto monótonamente Hermione

-¿Porque esa mirada Black? –Snape ya había esperado bastante para hacer esa pregunta –No me digas que te molesta que le hable de tu a "Hermione" – "_Tushe" _ había dado en el blanco

-Mira estú… -Sirius se había parado con una sorprendente velocidad y decisión indescriptibles y estuvo apunto de lanzarse sobre Severus

-¡Vasta los dos! –Hermione se interpuso ágilmente

-Déjame Hermione le daré su…

-No le darás nada Sirius –Dijo con decisión –querías hablas conmigo ¿no? Pues vamos anda –Hermione empujaba lo mejor que podía a Sirius asía su recamara mientras Snape sin inmutarse se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de la suya

Hermione y Sirius entraron y Hermione cerro la puerta un poco acalorada… pero al cerrarla se dio cuenta de algo: ¡**Estaba a solas en su recamara con Sirius! **Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Disculpa… -Dijo Sirius un poco abochornado –Es solo que ese tipo me…

-No es un secreto que se detesten pero… ¿Qué diría Dumbledore si supiera que se estuvieron peleando? Y eso creyendo que aun no lo sabe…

-¿Por que lo defiendes? –Preguntó Sirius a la joven aun recargada en la puerta, parecía querer impedir que alguien entrara o… atravesarla para salir de esa bochornosa escena

-Yo… no lo defiendo –Dijo Hermione tratando de convencerse a si misma –Sirius me preocupas… no quiero que tengas problemas

De pronto Hermione cayó en cuenta de la sangre que salía por el lado derecho del labio de Sirius, esta sujeto la manga de su suéter con la mano y limpio cuidadosamente la sangre, Sirius tomo la mano de Hermione y la sostuvo ahí… cerca de su rostro, se sentía tan bien, Hermione soltó el suéter y acaricio la mejilla de Sirius, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sin saber muy bien porque se recargo en su pecho, Sirius respondió el gesto acariciando su cabellera, los dos parecían con temor a que el otro huyera.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control… -Sirius separo de si a Hermione soltó su mano y la tomo de los hombros –El peligro es mayor… ya están muy cerca y me preocupa que te encuentren

-Sirius… -Hermione miraba directamente sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tantas veces la hacían perderse en ellos, pero se separo aun más de el y de sus manos con el rostro reflejando molestia -Si tan solo me dijeran que ocurre –suspiró

-Yo quiero decirte –Dijo Sirius acariciando la mejilla de la joven –Pero Dumbledore tiene razón, es muy…

-Peligroso… lo sé… es solo que… -Las manos de Hermione se aferraban con fuerza a sus jeans –Odio estar aquí sin saber que pasa, porque tengo que esconderme –Su tono de vos se comenzaba a elevar y al mismo tiempo a quebrar –¿Porque quieren matarme? ¿Cómo podría mi muerte levantar a Voldemort? –Hermione no recibía respuesta alguna –Por que no hablas ¡Sirius dime algo! –las lagrimas ya brotaban de los ojos de Hermione –¡Quiero estar en el colegio, quiero ir a clases y meterme en líos con Harry y Ron, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad! –Hermione dejaba resbalar su espalda por la puerta asta quedar sentada –Ya no quiero estar confundida… ya no quiero no saber que es lo que siento por ti… por el… ¡Maldición! odio esto ¡Odio Todo!

Hermione escondió su rostro entre sus manos, en verdad le hacia falta desahogarse, llevaba guardando todo aquello en su corazón y ya no lo soportaba, aunque no estaba muy claro en su mente que era lo que había dicho, sabía perfectamente que fuese lo que fuese había alivianado el peso en sus hombros. Pero al contrario de ella Sirius sabía perfectamente lo que Hermione acababa de decir, _"ya no quiero no saber que es lo que siento por ti… por el…" _ Por el… ¿Quién era ese otro el? Y… ¿Hermione sentía algo por el? Sirius estaba ahí, se había inclinado para estar a la altura de la joven y la miraba llorar en silencio… _"ya no quiero no saber que es lo que siento por ti…" _esas palabras sonaban en su mente, hacía ya tiempo que el había dejado de tratar de negarse a si mismo sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, se había enamorado de ella perdidamente ya tiempo atrás, había tratado de borrar esos sentimientos pues sabía que ella no le correspondería y aunque fuese así, la diferencia de edades era bastante… pero ahora… era obvio que la chica sentía algo por el, pero no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse más desdichado, además estaba el hecho de que había alguien más… _"por el…"_ quien sería ese otro… quien compartía junto con el los pensamientos de la cabeza de Hermione… ¿Quién era aquel que quería arrebatársela?

Hermione no lloraba más, levanto su rostro algo apenada y con los ojos hinchados…

-Yo… -Bajó la mirada –perdón no debí ponerme así… es solo que todo esto…

-Te comprendo… -Dijo cariñosamente Sirius dirigiéndole una sonrisa –No te preocupes… se que puede ser desesperante y aunque llegues a dudarlo jamás haría nada que no fuese por tu bien Hermy

-Lo sé –Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa

Sirius se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse

-Solo quiero decirte que tengas mucho cuidado Hermione –Dijo seriamente –está siempre alerta –Hermione hizo ademán de querer decir algo pero Sirius coloco un dedo en sus labios impidiéndoselo -yo sé que será difícil sin saber a que te enfrentas, pero vamos… Hermione Granger, una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido Howarts sabrá como ingeniárselas ¿no?

-mmm… haré lo posible…

-Hermione…

-Bien, bien, me cuidare lo prometo…

-Eso esta mejor –Dijo con una linda sonrisa –Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos, Harry y Ron deben estar molestos conmigo, se morían de ganas de hablar contigo y no han podo hacerlo más de unos pocos minutos

La castaña se giró hacia la puerta, la abrió y los dos salieron de la habitación…

-Valla yo pensé que ya asta te quedarías a dormirá ahí dentro Sirius –Dijo Ron con tono más molesto que bromista _"jamás se le quitara lo celoso" _ pensó Hermione

-Para la otra le diré que el que quiere dormir con ella eres tu Ron –Dijo Sirius con tonó burlón

-No digas tonterías

-Bueno chicos despídanse –Dijo Sirius en tono de padre mandón, ignorando el comentario de Ron

-Pues si… como tu ya hablaste con ella –Dijo Harry sonriéndole a su padrino –Adiós Hermione –Dijo abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga –Cuídate mucho

-Ustedes también Harry –Dijo la castaña tratando de no pecar de sentimental –los voy a extrañar mucho

-La escuela no es lo mismo sin ti Hermione –Dijo Ron un poco colorado mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-Ya verán que esto terminará pronto ¿No es así Sirius?

-Si Hermione… -Dijo Sirius forzándose a sonreír -primero ustedes chicos

Sin más, mientras Ron y Harry despedían a Hermione con la mano, ¡Plaf! Desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Nos vemos Hermione… -Dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la castaña –Cuídate mucho, espero poder volver pronto

-Cuídate Sirius –La chica se separo de el y ¡Plaf! Ya había desaparecido el también -Ya se fue –Dijo Hermione en vos alta –o acaso piensa quedarse mirando ahí toda la noche…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Porque esa mirada Black? –Snape ya había esperado bastante para hacer esa pregunta –No me digas que te molesta que le hable de tu a "Hermione" – "_Tushe" _ había dado en el blanco

-Mira estú… -Sirius se había parado con una sorprendente velocidad y decisión indescriptibles y estuvo apunto de lanzarse sobre Severus

-¡Vasta los dos! –Hermione se interpuso ágilmente

-Déjame Hermione le daré su…

-No le darás nada Sirius –Dijo con decisión

Snape solo miro como la castaña trataba de calmar a Sirius y al ver que se dirigían al cuarto de esta prefirió meterse en su recamara. Se sentía confundido… como su estúpido arranque de venganza había llevado a que Sirius y Hermione acabaran solos en su recamara. Aunque… de que se preocupaba, el sabía que pasaría así, siempre sería así… siempre había sido así… por más que había tratado de evitarlo la historia se repetía… James Potter le había arrebatado a Lily Evans y ahora el mejor amigo de James le robaría a Hermione. ¡Pero que demonios estaba pensando! Como fue tan idiota como para dejar que aquel sentimiento creciera con tanta intensidad, porque no fue capaz de detenerlo, como esa mocosa había sido capas de desmoronar poco a poco las barras que hacía tantos años había gastado en construir.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada solamente por un débil rayo de luz de luna que conseguía colarse por las cortinas cerradas, el reloj marcaba las doce, el sentado en un costado de su cama con el rostro entre las manos, tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos ese rostro esa vos… esa vos…

_¡Sirius dime algo! _ -Esa vos había logrado atravesar la pared que separaba los dos cuartos, precia que discutían, pero lo que más le dolía a Severus era la tristeza que embriagaba ese grito - _Quiero estar en el colegio, quiero ir a clases y meterme en líos con Harry y Ron, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad _ -la vos disminuía poco a poco - _Ya no quiero estar confundida… _-La vos era ya casi inaudible pero sin darse cuenta Snape ya estaba recargado en la pared forzando lo más que podía su sentido auditivo -_ya no quiero no saber que es lo que siento… ¡Por ti… Por el…! ¡Maldición! odio esto ¡Odio Todo!_

Que había sido todo aquello, Snape se alejo de la pared y retomo su asiento en el costado de la cama, trataba de cavilar lo que acababa de escuchar, que era lo que Hermione trato de decir con sus palabras… _"Por ti… por el…" _ El sabía bien que la joven sentía alguna especie de amor platónico por Black pero… "Por el…" el… su corazón se sobresalto y una vocecita en su cabeza le susurro _"eres tu…" _ ¡Claro que no era el! Quizás fuese Potter o Weasley o quien sea el que confundía a Hermione, pero no el… no podía ser el… y mas valiese que se sacase de la cabeza esa estupidez o lo poco que le quedaba de sus barreras terminarían por derrumbarse sin posible reconstrucción…

¡Vasta ya de tonterías! Lo mejor sería que saliese de ahí y se distrajese con algo en su despacho. Se puso de pie, sacudió su cabellera como tratando de alejar de el todo lo pensado anteriormente, giró la perilla de la puerta y salio. Ruidos se escuchaban en la sala… mmm… parecía que había tenido la suerte de presenciar la patética despedida…

_Ya verán que esto terminará pronto ¿No es así Sirius?_

_Si… Hermione… _

Pronto… ojalá fuese verdad… quizás sería menos difícil todo para todos

**_-_**Nos vemos Hermione, Cuídate mucho, espero poder volver pronto

-Cuídate Sirius… -Hermione se quedo mirando a la nada instantes –Ya puede salir –Dijo elevando la vos y logrando estremecer a Severus –o acaso piensa quedarse mirando ahí toda la noche…

-Valla… admirable… te has percatado de mi presencia –Dijo lo más sarcásticamente que le fue posible -¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!

-Pues se los cobrare en cuanto regresemos al castillo que falta nos harán –Severus no respondió nada y se giró tratando de seguir con el plan de distraerse en su despacho –No creo que le sea posible trabajar con ese ojo hinchado

-Que tontería di… -Al girarse nuevamente con Hermione la punzada en su cabeza regresó

-mmm… Deje busco Hielo o se le hinchara más –Hermione no espero respuesta (que seguramente hubiese sido de una rotunda negativa) y entro en la cocina -¿Piensa quedarse ahí parado? –Preguntó cuando salió de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo en mano –Será más fácil colocárselo si toma asiento profesor –Dijo la joven señalando el pequeño sofá

-Lo haré luego yo solo –Dijo casi como una orden

-¡A no! –Dijo Hermione halándolo de la manga de su camisa hacia el sofá -Con esto y mi agradecimiento de esta mañana estaremos a mano y no le deberé nada por mi pésima noche de fiebre

-já –dijo mientras tomaba asiento –Con esto habrás repuesto solo la mitad de tu noche "pésima"

-Bien… bien… -Dijo Hermione mientras ponía lentamente el hielo en el ojo del profesor –No habré pagado por completo mi deuda pero me sentiré mejor –sonrió

-¡Esta helado! –Se quejó Snape con vos ronca

-Es hielo profesor –Dijo Hermione con una risita –H2O Congelado… ¿Comprende? Tiene que estar frió

-Gracias por la sorprendente clase de química Señorita Granger

-Pues aprovéchela que no doy clases muy seguido –Dijo sin prestar mucha atención –Ahora sostenga, ¿Tiene alguna clase de ungüento para las inflamaciones en el estante de rarezas en su despacho?

-Son Pociones Granger –Dijo con algo de desdén – De esas que "Tan bien te salen" en clase de Pociones

-Si, sí… ¿Algún ungüento?

-Hay uno en la separación de en medio, es un pomo pequeño con una pomada color rosa –Dijo no muy convencido y sin cambiar su tono frió y grave

Hermione entró en el despacho, por un momento se detuvo y lo observo con detalle, nunca se había detenido a mirar con detenimiento aquel lugar, el escritorio le recordó por unos instantes, el que su padre tenía en su consultorio, solo que había una diferencia, no estaba el pequeño ramillete de violetas que su madre solía poner en el… ¿Cómo estaría su familia?

-si ya terminaste de analizar lo que no te importa –Dijo la vos elevada de Snape desde la sala –Podrías apresurarte con el ungüento o prefieres esperar a que se me entuma más el ojo…

-mmm… -Hermione tomó el pequeño pomo y salió del despacho –Si cambiara su tono esto sería más fácil o al menos, menos intolerable

-Valla… parece que el calor de la visita de Black la ha hecho resentir mi frialdad –Dijo con un toque de enojo y sarcasmo

-Paréese que le gusta hablar mucho de Sirius –Dijo Hermione burlonamente –Todas las veces que se ha mencionado su nombre en esta casa han sido porque usted lo mencionó primero… -Hermione destapo el pomo, tomo con dos dedos un poco de su contenido y lo froto con sutileza en el área de la inflamación

Snape guardo silenció total, todos sus sentido estaban concentrados en l tacto de Hermione, su pulso había conseguido alterarse considerablemente que llego a temer que la castaña se diese cuenta de sus rítmicas palpitaciones. Hermione también havia comenzado a sentirse nerviosa pero… ¿Por qué? Solo estaba tocando o más bien… acariciando el rostro de su profesor, la mano comenzaba a perder seguridad y la que sostenía el pequeño pomo comenzaba a tambalearse ligeramente, y aunque Hermione rogó que el profesor no lo hubiese notado, este se había percatado del cambio sin que ella lo notase. Un impulso lo llevo a girar un poco la cabeza para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de la castaña, esta lo miro por un momento que para ambos fue eterno, de pronto un ¡Plaf, Hermione se sobresalto, tiró el ungüento en los pantalones del profesor y un elfo los miraba un poco apenado.

-Royan se disculpa… -Dijo el elfo agachando la mirada –Royan no quería… el solo quería venir a ver si estaban bien

-Pues parece que a la señorita Granger as logrado asustarla –Dijo Snape molesto mientras se levantaba del sofá mirando con enojo la gran mancha rosada que ahora cubría sus pantalones –Torpe… -Susurro

-¡Disculpe si no estoy acostumbrada a la aparición repentina de elfos domésticos! –Dijo Hermione molesta pero a la vez tratando de mejorar la situación de los pantalones del profesor con sus manos

-¡Deje! –Dijo Snape apartándose –Solo lo esta empeorando

-No debería ser grosero –Dijo elevando la vos –Solo trataba de ayudarlo

-Pues yo no pedí tu ayuda

-Sabe que… ¡Arrégleselas como pueda! –Hermione tiró al suelo con furia el pomo con el poco contenido que aun le quedaba, camino con paso decidido asta su cuarto y entro cerrando con un portazo la puerta tras ella

_Creo que voy a empezar a quejarme de la escasez de comentarios heee! No saben lo contenta que me puse al ver todos lo Reviews que me han llegado, que el mismo domingo me puse a escribir este capitulo y pues… ¡Aquí esta! Les he de confesar que lo termine desde ayer pero quería tenerlos en suspenso un día más :p. y pues ya ven… entre más comentarios, más inspiración, y entre más inspiración pues más rápido el capitulo n.n _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	10. Alguien mas con quien conversar

_**¡¡¡ALTO! ¡¡¡HEY TU, SI TU! YA NO LEEAS! ESPERA! **_

_Chicos asegúrense de haber leído completo el capitulo anterior! Yo sé que parece que se repite después de que Sirius se va… pero ¡¡**No se repite! **Dense una vuelta por el capitulo anterior y asegúrense de leer asta el final ¿ok? Bien… ya están prevenidos… así que aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo! _

**CAPITULO X**

**ALGUIEN MAS CON QUIEN CONVERSAR**

Después de la disputa, por el tonto accidente, la casa estuvo más silenciosa de lo normal, Hermione no le dirigía la palabra a Snape y esta de más decir que este ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla; Royan trataba de enmendar lo que consideraba había provocado el, en vano trataba de entablar conversación a la hora de la comida pero los dos solo respondían lo necesario para no ser tachados de groseros.

Los días pasaban y ninguno parecía querer ceder. La mañana del miércoles Hermione se despertó por ahí de las 8 de la mañana, se puso unos jeans una playera amarilla de cuello sport, se coloco el abrigo, se colgó una bufanda en el cuello y salió de su habitación. Su paciencia se había agotado, y estaba harta de permanecer encerrada por una tonta gripe que estaba apunto de desaparecer, y un frió que podía ser remediado por todo lo que ahora llevaba puesto; estaba consciente de que ya estaba rayando en lo irresponsable y que "Hermione la responsable" quizás no haría, pero de algo se había dado cuenta ya días antes: "Hermione la responsable" se había quedado en el colegio.

-Puedes decirme a donde crees que vas –Dijo la vos seca de Snape justo cuando Hermione se disponía a girar la perilla de la puerta que daba a la calle

-Valla… Pensé que se había quedado mudo profesor –Se voltio Hermione con algo de enfado pero sonriendo interiormente –Con eso de que su vos no se escucha mucho en esta casa estos últimos días…

-Lo mismo que la tuya –Contesto el caminando hacia la joven –ni más ni menos

-Como si hubiera mucho con quien conversar –Dijo Hermione queriendo esconder el tono de reproche tras el sarcasmo pero un leve brillo en los ojos del profesor demostraban que este lo había notado, pero la castaña pareció no darse cuenta –Bien… me alegra que al menos me dirija la palabra nuevamente, pero ahora quiero salir

-No seas irresponsable, sabes que aun estás enferma –Dijo mirándola con severidad

-Estoy bien abrigada no se preocupe… -Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta –Si es que se preocupa… claro…

-hm claro que me preocupas tonta –Dijo Snape en vos baja mientras se le daba la espalda a la castaña para entrar en su despacho –No vallas a hacer ninguna estupidez –Dijo en tono un poco más fuerte mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su despacho

-No lo haré… -murmuró para si misma con una sonrisa en sus labios

Era una mañana fría, y aunque el sol brillaba no alcanzaba a trasmitir gran cantidad de calor, Hermione solo escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y caminó en silencio, pensando…

Aun sonreía, las escasas palabras de su profesor habían conseguido levantarle el animo, por una parte por eso había decidido salir, sabía que Snape no podría resistirse a retarla por irresponsable, pero lo había hecho de una manera tan linda… tan… esperen… ¿Linda? Hermione estuvo tentada de darse un zape a si misma por ese pensamiento tan ilógico, pero el ver que ya se encontraba rodeada de la gente del mercado se contuvo.

Caminar ahí, entre tanta gente le era en verdad muy relajante, se sentía libre... aunque sabía de antemano que Royan vendría detrás de ella como su sombra, y también estaba el hecho de que seguramente estaría rodeada y vigilada por miembros de la orden encubiertos y tal vez también por esos que la buscan y andan tras ella, bien… ¿Alguien menciono la libertad? Porque ya no lo recuerdo…

Hermione trato de mirar con detenimiento a las personas que le rodeaban, Tonks había dicho que no sería difícil identificarlos, pero no notaba nada del otro mundo, luego elevó su muñeca derecha a la altura del los ojos y miro con detenimiento el brazalete con cascabelitos que le había dado Tonks "_solo hazla sonar si algo malo ocurre" _ pues al menos ahora nada malo ocurría… Quizás eso era algo que debería agradecer o… ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a esa tienda que tenía en su aparador el hermoso collar con el dije de mariposa, lo miró unos instantes, había extrañado en verdad el extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad que le transmitía aquel dije. Miró su reloj… apenas eran las once, ahora no había ningún pretexto aparente para no entrar en aquella tienda. El leve repicar de unas campañillas anunció la entrada de Hermione; la tienda era bastante acogedora, y se podía aspirar un muy agradable olor, el ambiente era calido gracias a la ardiente chimenea y en los estantes que estaban alrededor había gran cantidad de cosas que llamaron la atención de Hermione.

-Buenos días señorita –Saludó amablemente la mujer que se encontraba tras el mostrador

-Buenos días –Saludó Hermione

Era una mujer de entre treinta y treinta y cinco años, poco más alta que Hermione, esbelta y de pálida piel, cabello castaño claro con algunas canas entre el, y unos penetrantes ojos grises. Vestía con una larga falda café con holanes dorados, una blusa delgada de color blanco con mangas largas y acampanadas, en su mano derecha colgaba un semanario (siete pulseras) y miraba a Hermione cual madre a una hija. El aspecto de esta mujer hizo a Hermione mirar con más detenimiento los artículos de la tienda, solo para comprobar sus sospechas y es que una mujer así solo debía trabajar en un solo lugar: Una tienda de brujería…

La joven se reprendió a si misma por no haber caído en cuenta del lugar al que había entrado, quizás si no se hubiese embebido con el dije de mariposa, se hubiese dado cuenta que lo que rodeaba a este artículo eran velas, incienso, amuletos de buena suerte, barajas y cosas por el estilo… cosas de _"magia muggle" _

-Buscabas algo en especial –Preguntó la mujer

-Yo… no… solo miraba… -Contestó sin dejar de mirar con detenimiento lo que había en los estantes

-Sabes… habías comenzado a preocuparme

-¿Qué? –Hermione dejo su inspección y miró confundida a la mujer

-Hace una semana que no venías a admirar esto –Dijo mostrándole en la palma de su mano el dije de mariposa –Pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido "Hermione"

-No fue nada grabe, solo un… -Hermione calló de pronto y miro frunciendo el seño a la mujer -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-No me mires así –rió la mujer ante la expresión de la joven –hace ya algunos años leí tu nombre en _el profeta _

-¿En el profeta? –a Hermione esto comenzaba a incomodarla, por alguna extraña razón todo aquello no le daba buena espina, y le hizo notar su desconfianza a la extraña mujer con su expresión -¿Quién es usted?

-Perdona –Dijo la mujer sonriéndole –Mi nombre es Sandra Villefort

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta –Dijo Hermione con firmeza y fiereza en laminada

-já con ese carácter debe serte difícil vivir con Severus ¿no? –Preguntó mientras miraba divertida la actitud de la joven aunque hay que mencionar que en esa mirada había un toque de admiración

-¿Conoce usted al profesor Snape? –Preguntó Hermione mientras el nerviosismo y su estado de defensa disminuían un poco

-¡Ho sí! –Dijo alegremente –Siempre hemos sido los únicos con magia por estos alrededores, teníamos que conocernos; ¿Quieres tomar una tasa de café?

-Yo… -Aunque la sensación de amenaza ya no estaba, aun temía que todo aquello fuese una treta de los que andaban en su busca, pero… si lo pensaba bien, fuese como fuese no tenía otra opción que aceptar el ofrecimiento, asta que estuviese segura de quien era Sandra –Esta bien…

-Royan tu gustas una

-Si, Gracias Sandra –Dijo el elfo mientras aparecía un poco azorado, ante la mirada de Hermione –No te enojes con Royan Hermione –Dijo el elfo mientras miraba al suelo apenado –Royan solo sigue a Hermione por su bien

-No… no te preocupes Royan –Dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida -¿la Conoces? –Preguntó cuando Sandra había desaparecido tras la cortina que servia como puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la tienda

-Si… es amiga de mi señor –Dijo el Elfo ya sin miedo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste la primera vez que me seguiste? –Preguntó con algo de molestia

-Lo siento… Hermione no haber preguntado –Dijo el Elfo mirando con inocencia a Hermione

-El café esta listo –Dijo Sandra que entraba con una charola en la mano que colocó en una pequeña mesita que estaba en un rincón –Valla, ya no me miras con receló

-Perdone por la desconfianza –Se disculpo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el banquillo que ella le acercó

-No te preocupes –Dijo amablemente –Me hubiese decepcionado si no hubieras desconfiado

Royan también tomo asiento y los tres se dispusieron a beber el rico café

-¿No es peligroso que Royan este aquí? –Preguntó Hermione –Cualquier cliente podría entrar y…

-Nadie entrara –Dijo con calma –mi anillo brilla cada vez que alguien piensa en cruzar la puerta, así que si alguien quiere entrar estaremos avisadas –Dio un sorbo a su café y añadió –y dime ¿Cómo va la vida con mi querido amigo Severus?

-hm… -Murmuro Hermione –pues… simplemente va… -Contestó con simpleza

-¿Aún siguen sin hablarse? –preguntó mirando picadamente a Hermione

-¿Cómo sabe que no nos hablamos?

-Háblame de tu Hermione aun no soy tan vieja –Dijo –Royan ha estado aquí muy preocupado por que cree que es su culpa –El aludido bajo la mirada apenado ante el comentario de Sandra

-Ho no lo es Royan –Dijo Hermione mientras le dirigía una sonrisa al Elfo –tu no tienes la culpa del orgullo y pésimo carácter de Snape

-Profesor Snape Hermione –Corrigió amablemente Sandra

-Como sea… es un engreído… -Contestó Hermione sin darle mucha importancia al anterior comentario

-Sí… -Rió Sandra –Pero no he de negar que es el engreído más guapo que conozco

-o.o

Hermione se sorprendió del comentario, pero más le sorprendió el no estar en desacuerdo con aquella opinión

-Y dime… ¿Cómo va todo en Howarts? –Preguntó cambiando de tema –¿aun da clases la profesora McGonagall?

-Si, así es… -Contestó con algo de extrañeza – ¿estudiabas en Howarts?

-Así es, hace ya algunos años, pero fui una de las brillantes estudiantes de Howarts –Dijo con un leve acento de orgullo –pero desde que me gradúe no he vuelto a poner un pie ahí…

-¿Por qué? –Se aventuro a preguntar Hermione

-mmm… creo que aunque son más los recuerdos felices que tengo en ese castillo, los amargos consiguieron apartarme –Dijo con algo de amargura

-Perdón –Se disculpo Hermione –no quise ser indiscreta

-No te preocupes, conmigo no ha habido tal indiscreción –Dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora –Además por aquí no hay mucho con quien hablar de esas cosas

-Se a lo que te refieres… –Dijo Hermione bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su taza, mirando el reloj marcar la una mientras se ponía de pie –Creo que lo mejor será que me valla, ya me he tardado bastante para un simple paseo y no quiero darle un motivo al profesor para que me rete de irresponsable

-Si te comprendo… -Dijo Sandra también poniéndose de pie –Espero que ahora que ya nos conocemos y sabes que no quiero matarte, vengas a visitarme tanto como lo hacías con el dije de mariposa

-Claro que lo haré –Dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano para despedirse

Cuando Hermione iba a girar la perilla de la puerta para retirarse…

-Hermione… -Dijo Sandra mirándola con cariño y una extraña amargura –si no encuentras una respuesta es que temes hacerte la pregunta correcta… -Hermione solo la miro algo extrañada y Sandra le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes –Ve con cuidado…

Sandra se dio la media vuelta, Royan desapareció y Hermione salio del local.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada sobre Sandra? –Preguntó Hermione una hora después cuando Royan daba los últimos toques a la comida

-Veo que has conocido a Villefort –Dijo Snape sin prestarle mucha atención al reclamo de la joven

-No cree que tenía que haberme dicho que había alguien más con magia en los alrededores –Dijo con un tono de reproche mientras desabotonaba el abrigo que comenzaba a estorbarle

-mmm… pensé que después de tus tantas salidas ya la había conocido –Dijo monótonamente el profesor

-Pues resulta que no… -Dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Dejó su abrigo y la bufanda sobre su cama, se recostó boca arriba y se perdió en el techo de su habitación unos instantes… _"no encuentras una respuesta es que temes hacerte la pregunta correcta" _ ¿A que se refería Sandra? ¿Qué habrá tratado de decirle? Una parte de Hermione sentía saber a que se referían esas palabras, pero la otra… já que tonta se sentía Hermione en esos momentos, la verdad es que jamás en toda su vida se había tratado de engañar a si misma por tanto tiempo… pero es que si encontraba la pregunta correcta tendría que aceptar la respuesta, y la verdad era que la respuesta aun no estaba clara, o quizás ella no quisiera verla clara… ¡Todo era tan confuso!

-Ya esta lista la comida Herms –Dijo Royan mientras se asomaba por la puerta entre abierta

-En un momento voy –Contesto Hermione tratando de sacar los anteriores pensamientos de su cabeza

-Te esperamos… -Dijo el Elfo saliendo de la habitación

-Creo que aun no estoy preparada para comprender las palabras de Sandra… -Dijo Hermione para si misma, y salio de su habitación

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Por esa cara, deduzco que Sandra te habrá dicho alguno de sus consejos para descifrar –Dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada de sus alimentos

-hm… cosas sin importancia –Dijo Hermione tratando de evadir ese tema de conversación –Sabe que nuestra casa es la única sin adornos

-Parece que en tu esfuerzo de cambiar el tema as olvidado que normalmente paso las fiestas en Howarts –Dijo con vos seca y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica a la joven

-hm… su tono no ayuda a mantener una conversación –Dijo mirándolo con severidad –Pero como sea… no estaría nada mal comprar un árbol de navidad, algunas luces, botas en la chimenea… que se yo, algo mínimo para que se note la diferencia entre noviembre y diciembre

-hm… has lo que quieras… -Dijo Snape volviendo a centrar su atención en su plato

Hermione sonrió ante su notorio triunfo, ahora solo quedaba pensar como conseguiría dinero muggle ya que, evidentemente las monedas mágicas no le servirían de nada, aunque…

-¡Termine! –Dijo poniéndose de pie Hermione

Recogió su plato lo más rápido que pudo, entro en su alcoba y tomo su abrigo y su bufanda y sacó un pequeño pañuelo que envolvía algo y lo metió en la bolsa de su abrigo.

-¿Piensas salir otra vez? –Preguntó Snape mirándola con evidente reprobación –Que no terminas de entender que aun no te has recuperado del todo

-No me pasara nada –Dijo Hermione un poco acelerada, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios –Solo iré a ver a Sandra

-Pues será mañana porque no creo que la nieve se lo permita –Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Que quiere… -Hermione interrumpió le que sea que fuese a decir, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una leve aunque tupida nevada –hay… no es posible… si hace unos instantes no…

-Creo que la naturaleza no sabe de instantes… -Dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona

-Y a usted le ha de dar mucho gusto no –Dijo molesta con una mano en la cintura y cerrando la puerta con la otra.

-No me mires como si yo tuviese la culpa de que este nevando justo cuando quieres salir –La sonrisa se borro de los labios de Snape

-hm… si eso fuese posible no dudaría en inculparlo –Dijo Hermione en vos baja pero no inaudible

-Pero no lo es señorita Granger –Dijo Snape sonriendo con satisfacción –y aunque así lo fuera, ya no hay nada por hacer

-hm… -Hermione se sentó en el pequeño sofá a lado de la chimenea con resignación, mientras Snape se metía en su despacho

Hermione no tuvo más que sumergirse en sus pensamientos para olvidar la tan desagradable coincidencia; imaginaba el ambiente tan calido que por aquellas épocas se despertaba en Howarts y en todas las salidas a Hosmade que se había perdido. Faltaban tres semanas para navidad y ya se podía aspirar su aroma por todos lados… bueno menos en casa de Snape, pero de eso se encargaría ella, quizás con unos pequeños adornos por aquí, un hermoso árbol de navidad por haya y el clásico ramo de muérdago en el marco de la puerta la tensión que los rodeaba disminuiría considerablemente. Sonrió para si misma imaginando la casa de el temible profesor de pociones con decorados navideños, así tal vez también se bajaría un poco el frío del corazón del ogro que tenía por niñera. Ahora que lo pensaba… lo más posible sería que pasase la navidad dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, ¿Sirius y sus amigos irían a visitarla?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione podría estar contenta por la pronta llegada de las fiestas de navidad, pero para Severus eran tan nada como siempre. ¿Decorar su casa? Ojalá que esa chiquilla se conforme con un simple árbol y no quiera llenar su casa de luces de burdel.

Aunque no lo mencionase, Severus deseaba volver a Howarts, en especial en aquellas fechas ya que, ya se había acostumbrado a pasarlas en aquel lugar como un día cualquiera, y estaba seguro de que lo último que haría Granger sería dejarle pasar la navidad como un día cualquiera.

-¿Ya sabe mi señor que le comprara a Hermione para navidad? -Preguntó Royan inocentemente

-Tu también Royan… -Dijo con un bufido

-¿Es que acaso piensa pasar de largo esa fecha? –Pregunto Royan inclinando su cabeza y caminando hacia Severus

-Como todos los años Royan –Dijo con algo de enfado –ni más ni menos

-Pero... Royan cree que ahora es distinto mi señor –Dijo el elfo cambiando un poco su tono –Ahora Hermione esta con nosotros, no querrá que la joven pase navidad como un día cualquiera

-Le permití adornar la casa Royan –Dijo Severus subiendo un poco la vos -¿No te parece suficiente? –Al ver la expresión del elfo añadió –Pues a mi si me lo parece

-Por que el señor se empeña en mantener tanta distancia con Hermione –Sin contar el por que, parecía que el elfo aseveraba más de lo que preguntaba

-Porque… -Severus bajo la mirada y dijo con vos más queda

-¿Tiene miedo? –Preguntó Royan acercándose más a Severus

Dos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación

-Entra… -Indicó Snape al momento en que se enderezaba en su asiento y recuperaba la mirada fría -¿Qué quieres Hermione?

-Pues… yo…

-Has venido nomás a quedarte ahí parada o querías admirarme un poco más Granger –Dijo juntando las manos y mirándola con sorna

-Quisiera usted… -Dijo Hermione mirándolo pícaramente (que por no ser el tan grande autocontrol de Snape lo hubiese logrado sonrojar) –Pero no…

-Já…pues entonces explica el que estés aquí llamando a mi puerta –Dijo Snape mirándola fijamente logrando poner nerviosa a la castaña

-yo pues… -Hermione se sentía torpe y es que ella misma se preguntaba que hacía ahí

-No sabe lo cautivador que es escucharla decir monosílabos –Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa picara que le gano al autocontrol de Hermione consiguiendo sonrojarla

-Pues… ¡simplemente Estoy aburrida! –Hermione trataba de desvanecer el tono rojo de su rostro pero ya era demasiado tarde, Snape ya lo había notado y esta de más decir que no se preocupaba de ocultar lo mucho que le divertía esa situación

-Y acaso quiere que sea su bufón y la entretenga… -Dijo con la vos afectada

-No estaría mal… -Dijo Hermione sonriendo al sentir recuperado su autocontrol –Pero no… pensé que como llevo tanto tiempo sin asistir a clases y repetir el curso no es precisamente lo que quiero… pues usted podría darme clases… -Esta ultima frase la dijo casi en un susurro mientras su vocecita interna le gritaba: "¿¿¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?"

-No te escuche Granger… -Dijo con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja

-¡Claro que me escucho! –Dijo Hermione con indignación

-Pues no… no le escuche… -Dijo jugando con sus dedos entrelazados

-Hay… Disfruta con esto ¿no es cierto? –Dijo mirándolo enfadada –Quería pedirle que…

-¿Quería? –Preguntó Snape –Entonces… ya no quiere

-¡Huy! –Se quejó molesta, y luego sacudió su cabeza, ablandó sus facciones, y dijo tragándose su orgullo –Quería saber si usted podría darme clases… al menos de su materia para no atrasarme tanto...

-Tanto trabajo para pedirme eso Granger –Severus también relajó sus facciones

-¿Lo hará o no?

-Te advierto que no porque no estemos en el aula de pociones voy a ser menos duro Hermione

-já no se preocupe sobreviviré profesor –Dijo Hermione sonriendo

_Bien… espero no haberme tardado tanto y si me tarde pues ahora si que no fue mi culpa ya que llevo… ¡¡3 días sin Internet, si lo sé… es terrible, de hecho en este momento en el que les escribo aun no tengo red… T.T pero esperemos que por la tarde ya puedan ustedes estar leyendo esto… ¿No les parece algo soso el capitulo? Sé que no pasan quizás muchas cosas interesantes pero tratare de reivindicarme en el siguiente capitulo! Además les tengo una sorpresa! Pero tendrán que esperar para conocerla n.n _

_¡¡ Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou! _

P.D: Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me suben el anime y me animan a actualizar más pronto ñ.ñ


	11. NO TAN SIMPLES PALABRAS

**CAPITULOXI**

**NO TAN SIMPLES PALABRAS**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y el cielo no parecía querer dejar de soltar nieve y Hermione sentía que los días se le iban como agua entre los dedos, las clases con Snape –aunque no lo acepte –llegaron incluso a ser amenas, el profesor no se había limitado únicamente a su materia sino que le había ayudado con historia de la magia –que aunque no necesitará gran cosa por su facilidad para esa materia Snape era de mucha ayuda con algunas dudas. Le hubiese gustado practicar transformaciones y encantamientos pero ni siquiera pensó en pedirlo, ya que era totalmente obvio que por algún extraño motivo en aquella casa no se usaría ninguna clase de magia que no fuese la que Royan necesitaba para aparecer y desaparecer.

Hermione tuvo que esperar para hacer lo que tenía planeado ya que le era imposible salir de casa, y… hay que admitir que no la estaba pasando tan mal, su relación con Snape había mejorado considerablemente, incluso cierta vez que discutían por algún asunto de poca relevancia, Hermione lo llamó Severus, al principio se preocupó por alguna posible reprimenda pero al ver que el profesor seguía con la conversación como si nada pensó en hacerlo más seguido… después de todo no estaban en Howarts y el no estaba ahí en calidad de su Profesor… Además no parecía desagradarle del todo al profesor este hecho.

El sexto día la nieve seso, y para ese entonces la idea de una simple decoración ya no le era suficiente a Hermione.

-Ya no nieva –Avisó Hermione la mañana del martes a su profesor que leía el periódico en el pequeño sofá –Vuelvo en un rato…

-Abrígate y no tardes –Contestó el profesor sin prestar mucha atención –Siempre hace más frío después de una nevada

-Si si –Contestó Hermione también sin prestar atención y salió presurosa de casa

La nieve rebasaba sus tobillos, pero le eran de mucha ayuda las botas que llevaba puestas; resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y camino contenta, por fin podría llevar a cabo su plan. La verdad es que, ahora que lo pensaba, los seis días pasados no habían estado del todo perdidos ya que le ayudaron a cargarse de ideas para la noche de navidad

-¡Buenos días! –Saludo jovial a Sandra después de entrar en la tienda

-Buenos días Hermione –Contestó esta con una sonrisa

-Sandra… Necesito tu ayuda –Dijo Herms –Espero no ser una molestia…

-Pero claro que no –Sandra le dirigió una amplia sonrisa –Solo dime lo que necesitas y si esta en mis manos con gusto te ayudaré

-¡Gracias!

-Te parece si preparo té para estar más cómodas

-Si! –Hermione tomó asiento –Royan vamos aparece, también necesitare de tu ayuda

El elfo no tardó ni lo de un parpadeo en aparecer. Sandra regreso instantes después con tres tasas de té y la conversación comenzó.

-He pensado que sería buena idea… -Dijo Hermione –Hacer una pequeña celebración el día de navidad

-¿Celebración? –Preguntó un poco confundida Sandra

-Así es –Dijo la joven sonriente –Si voy a estar aquí en navidad, no puedo dejar que pase ese día como otro cualquiera

-Hermione… a Snape no le será muy grata la idea

-Pues no podrá hacer nada, por que yo no pienso tenerle avisado desde antes; tu no le dirás nada ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes… no hablamos mucho… -Dijo Sandra con un poco de amargura

-¡Entonces esta dicho! –Dijo decidida –Pienso avisarle a la señora Martha y a su esposo, también le avisare a alguno de los miembros de…

-¿De que? –Preguntó Sandra

-De mis amigos –Dijo riendo nerviosa –espero que puedan ellos venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros

-entonces dime como quieres que te ayude

-Para la fiesta no en mucho… yo me encargare de los preparativos pero… necesito conseguir cosas para adornar la casa

-¿Adornar? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Si, Luces, un árbol de navidad, escarcha, alguna rama de muérdago…

-Hermione te estas yendo muy lejos –Interrumpió Sandra –Snape jamás te permitirá hacer todo eso

-No hay problema –Dijo la castaña –Yo ya tengo su permiso

-Ya veo… -Dijo pensativa Sandra mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa

-Solo que… -Hermione se sintió un poco apenada –Yo solo tengo monedas mágicas y pues por aquí no me sirven de mucho

-No te preocupes –le sonrió con amabilidad –Yo me encargo de conseguir todo

-Entonces esta todo listo –Dijo la castaña contenta –Muchas Gracias Sandra

Hermione se despidió quedando de volver mañana por las cosas que ella compraría, para comenzar con el decorado. Cuneado entraron a casa el reloj ya marcaba las dos y al cerrarse la puerta Royan apareció.

-Me apresurare a preparar la… -El elfo callo de repente y comenzó a olfatear curioso y dio unos pasos para alcanzar a mirar el comedor

-Hmm que rico huele –Exclamo la castaña mientras colgaba su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero y siguió a Royan –Parece que ya no será necesario Royan…

Ante los ojos de la castaña apareció una imagen que le fue de gran agrado, Severus estaba acomodando la bajilla en la mesa, al parecer el se había encargado de la comida esa tarde.

-Ya… llegamos… -Dijo Hermione mirando al profesor absorto en su actividad

-hm… -Murmuró

-¿A preparado usted la comida? –Preguntó la joven

-Valla, a acertado… cinco puntos más para Gryffindor –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacía la cocina

-Siéntese –Dijo Hermione monótonamente, caminando también a la cocina –Yo serviré

Snape la miró, como analizándola por unos segundos y después sin decir más tomó su asiento en la mesa. Hermione hizo lo que dijo, entro en la cocina, vio una olla con una extraña crema de color amarillento que en verdad olía mucho mejor de lo que se veía. Tomó unos guantes, y llevó la olla a la mesa; sirvió en el plato de Royan, después n el de Snape y luego en el suyo.

-¡Que rico! –Exclamó al probarlo –pero… ¿De que es?

-Come… -Dijo secamente el profesor, y al notar la mirada de intriga y duda de Hermione añadió –Aún no trato de matarte

-Hm… el aún es muy tranquilizante… -Dijo Sarcástica mientras seguía comiendo

Snape levantó la mirada, y, mientras la castaña seguía comiendo con la mirada en el plato, se sonrió, le era tan agradable tenerla a su lado y escucharla bromear de aquella manera, le alegraba mucho que aquello estuviese mejorando. Las discusiones, que aunque seguían presentes, ya no eran tan seguidas y fuertes como antes, ahora parecía que los dos disfrutaban de discutir entre ellos. _"Me gusta lo que siento cuando me mira" _Esas palabras resonaron en su mente haciendo cambiar la sonrisa de su rostro por una expresión analizadora; ¿Por qué le había dicho eso¿En verdad había sido solo un delirio? Aunque… el no era tonto… se había dado cuenta de que cuando el la miraba, ya fuese con en ojo o reprobación, o simplemente la miraba a los ojos durante una platica, la joven volteaba la mirada, se veía un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se le veía un poco intranquila… Será que…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione un poco confundida y nerviosa, había ya sentido la mirada de su profesor momentos atrás pero prefería ignorarla, sin embargo la simple sensación de verse observada cambio por una un poco más alarmante que ella no se explicaba y se decidió a contestar aquella mirada -¿Por… por que me mira así?

-Yo… -A Snape le costo un poco salir de sus pensamientos pero luego se dio cuenta de que sin querer se había quedado observando a la joven fijamente –Solo miraba… -Dijo con frialdad volviendo la atención a sus alimentos

-¿Qué respuesta es esa? –Las palabras salieron de boca de Hermione sin pedir permiso, y el profesor la miro con esa mirada tan típica de el cuando un alumno osaba apelar alguna decisión suya. Hermione olvido lo que pensaba decir y también volvió su atención a sus alimentos –Espero no haya olvidado… -Dijo sin mirarlo y un poco temerosa -… que me ha permitido adornar la casa

-Y espero que seas prudente y no te excedas

-Solo lo necesario

-Sin excedentes Hermione –Ordenó el profesor, mirándola con severidad

-Si, si… ya sé –Dijo Sonriendo para sus adentros –Si ya terminamos me encargare de recoger los platos –Dijo poniéndose de pie

-Royan lo hará –Dijo el elfo –Mi señor a cocinado y Hermione a servido… Royan recoger y lavar platos

-Gracias Royan –Dijo Sonriente la joven

El profesor se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su despacho

-¿No sé fastidia de estar encerrado en ese despacho todo el día? –Preguntó Hermione cada vez más alarmada por la falta de control que comenzaba a demostrar en sus palabras

-y que sugiere… ¿Qué salga a cortar margaritas? –Dijo con vos afectada

-No sería mala idea…, pero hay otras cosas…–Contestó Hermione pensativa –Además… el refrigerador ya se esta vaciando, es necesario ir de compras

-Iré más tarde

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Hermione si quieres ir de compras solo pídeme dinero, no te andes con rodeos

-No me refiero a eso –Dijo Molesta –Pero haga como quiera, igual no me es un placer acompañarle

-Y ¿quien le ha pedido su compañía?

-Olvídelo –Dijo más molesta aún

Snape, no dijo más, se dirigió a su habitación y instantes después salió con un abrigo puesto y sin decir nada caminó hacia la puerta

-Piensas quedarte ahí parada

-Creo que necesita aprender… -Comenzó a decir Hermione -… a contestar antes de actuar

-Deja de decir tonterías y abrígate –Dijo Snape mientras abría la puerta

Hermione obedeció y salió de casa junto con el…

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo en completo silencio, Hermione se sentía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón que no "quería" comprender y Severus trataba de ignorar las palpitaciones un poco aceleradas de su pecho y tratar aquella situación como algo normal.

No tardaron en detenerse frente a una tienda, entraron mientras la campanilla de la puerta sonaba…

-¡Hay que bien! –Dijo jovial la muchacha del mostrador –¡Las primeras victimas del muérdago!

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron Hermione y Snape, una confundida y el otro fastidiado

-Miren arriba suyo –Dijo Pícaramente la muchacha

-Hay no… -Murmuro Hermione temerosa

-Tonterías… -Dijo Snape ignorando por completo la situación y entrando por completo a aquel lugar mientras sacudía la nieve de sus zapatos

-Pero si no se besan tendrán mala suerte en su relación –Dijo la joven un poco decepcionada

-No hay maldición si no hay relación –Dijo Hermione

-mmm… y van a decir que entre ustedes dos no hay suficiente tensión sexual como para formar una relación –Dijo una vos familiar que salía de entre los estantes

-No seas entrometida –Reprendió otra vos

-Hola Señora Martha –Dijo Hermione un poco tensa

-Hola Himena… -Saludo la anciana para luego fruncir el seño y decir algo confundida –creí… pensé que tu y el doctor eran…

-no, no –Se apresuro a decir Hermione un poco nerviosa par las miradas que sentía de su profesor –Perdone, ya había olvidado que usted tenía esa idea pero… no, no somos nada más que… -¿Qué qué? Esa era la pregunta… ahora que diría sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo… -más que…

-¿Más que qué? –Preguntó la muchacha del mostrador, que había estado pendiente de toda la conversación, con ansias de saber más

-El doctor Rickman es mi padrino –Dijo casi tan rápido como llegó esta idea a su mente

-¿Padrino? –Preguntaron las dos mujeres

-Martha esas son cosas que a ti no te interesan –Dijo su marido mientras jalaba a la anciana

-Si –Dijo Hermione con convicción –Es mi padrino… y he venido a pasar las fiestas con el ya que mis padres tuvieron que salir fuera por negocios

-Pues… -Dijo la dependienta -… coincido con lo que dijo Martha… entre ustedes dos fácilmente pudiera haber una relación… además no me negaras que nuestro doctor es todo un galán

-¿Galán? –Preguntó incrédula Hermione

-¡Claro! –Dijo la muchacha –Muchas de por aquí hemos llegado hasta fingir enfermedades por verle un rato –un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-Eso es muy cierto Himena –Corroboró la anciana ignorando las miradas de reproche de su marido

-Dios… -Murmuro con algo de exaspero al escuchar lo que creía incoherencias –No digan tonterías… o es que solo yo noto que podría incluso ser mi padre

-Vamos no exageres –Dijo la dependienta –Además eso no importa… no has escuchado el dicho "El amor no tiene edad –Dijo en tono meloso

-Tonterías… -Murmuró molesta

-Himena… -La llamó Snape con frialdad –Piensas ayudarme con las compras o solo has venido a platicar

-voy… -Dijo Hermione aún cavilando la anterior conversación y por ende sintiéndose más nerviosa

Hermione se acerco al profesor que tomaba verduras, las ponía en una bolsa para después colocarlas en el carrito del súper…

-Si solo sigue caminando pensando en tonterías, habrá sido igual a que si te hubieras quedado en casa Granger

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso en tonterías Severus? –Dijo sin pensar que al escucharse a si misma llamarlo por su nombre el nerviosismo se alejaría más de desaparecer

-Sueles poner ese rostro que grita "Pienso en tonterías" –Dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada de los estantes y metiendo de vez en cuando algo al carrito

-Gracioso… -Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-No sabe… me partí la cabeza tratando de ser gracioso –Dijo Snape con tal frivolidad y sarcasmo que a Hermione casi le saca una carcajada

-Tampoco hay pan –Dijo Hermione tomando un paquete –Y los emparedados también son parte de la alimentación básica –Dijo sonriéndole a su profesor -También será recomendable una caja de cereal con golosinas –Dijo mientras lo colocaba en el carrito

-Valla… muy sano –la miró algo sorprendido -en especial para la hija de unos dentistas

-Oiga no me reprenda –Dijo Hermione fingiendo enojo –Además no perderé mi dentadura solo por que comeré un poco de chocolate –Dijo mientras tomaba una caja de galletas forradas de chocolates –y si pensamos mejor…-Dijo mientras una bolsa de frituras entraba en el carrito y bajando un poco la vos –Si me están buscando para matarme o hacerme cualquier otra cosa… será horrible que cuando piense en lo que pude haber hecho vengan a mi mente golosinas, que pude haber comido… claro… entre otras cosas –Dijo mientras un bote de helado napolitano se unía a los demás paquetes

-Estas loca si crees que dejare… -Dijo mientras la castaña lo miró como si estuviese esperando que lo dijera -… que estas sean tus ultimas golosinas –Hermione lo miro sorprendida pero el pareció ignorarla

Ya habían llegado al mostrador, sacaron las cosas del carrito y la dependienta comenzó a pasar los artículos por la maquina mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a la pareja frente a ella.

-veinte libras por favor –Dijo la dependienta aun con una gran sonrisa y una mirada pícara que Snape ignoro olímpicamente

Severus se dispuso a pagar, cada uno tomo dos bolsas, Severus abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Hermione y cuando este se disponía a salir también…

-Vuelven bajo el muérdago… -Dijo la dependienta haciendo que los dos se detuvieran –Quizás les este dando otra oportunidad para evadir su mala suerte

Snape se iba a salir, murmurando nuevamente tonterías, pero Hermione no se movía…

-Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día –Dijo Severus con enfado

La joven le miro y se paro de puntillas y coloco sus labios en la mejilla del desconcertado profesor, que se estremecía al sentir lo que tomaba forma como un beso; Hermione no tardó en separarse y le dijo sonriendo

-No valla a ser que nuestra relación… -Snape la miró confundido -… Profesor/alumno se vea en peores términos de los normales por esta tontería

Hermione emprendió camino y Snape, aunque un poco azorado, también caminó

No tardaron en llegar a casa, Hermione entró en ella tratando de actuar con normalidad; entró a la cocina y colocó ahí las bolsas del mandado, al salir cruzo la puerta al mismo tiempo que Snape entraba con sus bolsas pero fingió no inmutarse.

El reloj de la sala marcaba ya las seis, Hermione sin decir más entro a su habitación, y unos segundos después Snape entro en su despacho.

...--------------------------------------

----------------...

Permaneció unos segundo recargado en la puerta tratando de poner en orden tanto sus pensamientos como sus sensaciones, se sintió idiota por caer en aquella vulnerabilidad que tanto odiaba, y es que… como esa mocosa había logrado llegar tan lejos… tantos años esforzándose por crear aquellas paredes de cemento que impidiesen que las personas se acercaran lo suficiente para lastimarlo y… ahora… ahora cualquier movimiento en falso de esa chiquilla conseguiría destruirlo por completo.

Aquel tonto beso que quizás para ella significó solo una tonta jugarreta habían conseguido encerrarlo en aquel despacho con todo ese mar de confusiones, había conseguido acelerar su corazón a mil, hacer que sus manos temblaran y sus rodillas vacilarán… tal cual si fuera un tonto adolescente… solo Lily había logrado eso y nada había terminado bien… ahora… estaba cerca de repetirse la historia… y tenía miedo… Severus Snape tenía miedo…

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, coloco sus codos en sus rodillas y oculto la cabeza entre sus manos

-Parece habérsele vuelto una costumbre esta soledad en su despacho mi señor –Dijo Royan apareciendo

-Quisiera que no fuera así… Esto ha llegado muy lejos… quizás lo mejor sería…

-Primero: -Interrumpió el Elfo como si fuese a recitar algo –"Paciencia, no pidas algo que tu corazón en verdad no quiere" Palabras Del profesor Dumbledore dichas a Royan para repetir a su señor; Segundo: -Continúo impidiendo que Snape dijese algo –A Royan le parece que el problema no es que esto aya ido muy lejos, Royan creer que el problema es que esto camina pero no va a ningún lado

-hm…-Fue lo que murmuró elevando sus manos a la altura de su frente –No digas tonterías… esto no puede seguir así… me estoy enamorando de ella como un loco y lo detestó… ¡Lo detestó! –Dijo enojado dando un golpe en el escritorio, provocando que cayera al suelo un pequeño portalápices

Snape calló y volvió a sumergir su rostro entre sus manos. La imagen de la joven plantando ese tierno beso en su mejilla no abandonaba su mente… y eso lo hacía sentir un idiota… porque eso solo había sido un beso de una chiquilla temerosa de que su temible profesor de Pociones se volviese más amargado por una tonta maldición aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… Hermione nunca había sido supersticiosa… al contrario llamaba boberías a toda esa clase de cosas… entonces… Por que lo había hecho…

-¿Té mi señor? –Preguntó Royan

-Creo que ahora necesito algo más fuerte… -Dijo sin pensar –Tráeme una copa y la botella de vino

-Pero Royan cree…

-Royan te ordeno que por favor no creas nada y tráeme la botella –Dijo mirando con severidad al elfo

-Royan obedece… -Dijo el Elfo bajando la cabeza un poco acongojado y aunque sabía que no era algo bueno en su raza, también se sentía un poco indignado…

El elfo no tardó en entrar con una botella de licor en una mano y en la otra una copa colocándolas en el escritorio y saliendo del despacho sin mirar ni decir nada al profesor. Severus tomo la copa y la lleno de vino… la miró un momento… esos instantes su mente bloqueo cualquier pensamiento de reproche así mismo y olvido por completo las consecuencias que esto podría traerle…

...---------------------------------------------

----------------------------------...

Hermione entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se aventó con pesar en su cama¡Que tenía en la cabeza¡Como había sido capaz de besar a su profesor de pociones! Se sentía… no sabía como se sentía, su corazón latía muy rápido al mismo tiempo que se oprimía y un hueco se formaba en su pecho… se sentía tonta, infantil, estúpida…

En su mente se repetía la escena sin cesar… y es que después de que la dependienta comentó lo de la segunda oportunidad, se había quedado casi paralizada mientras su corazón le gritaba "Bésalo, bésalo" pero… ¿POR QUÉ! Y aún peor había usado como pretexto una estúpida superstición… Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, tratar de ignorar y escapar sería inútil… pero… ¿Qué era lo que quería ocultar? Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta… ¿Será que… se estaba enamorando?

-Eso es tonto –Se dio así misma –Como puedo estarme enamorando… quizás… bueno hay que aceptar… que…

"_Aunque me pongo nerviosa cuando me mira… me gusta que lo haga, por tonto que parezca… disfrutó de discutir con el… y… ese beso…"_

_-_¡Hay no! –Se reprochó a si misma cubriendo su cara con la almohada -¡Por que es tan complicado! Además…

"_Además yo estaba enamorada de Sirius… aunque… ahora que lo pienso… no estoy segura..."_

-Maldición –Dijo molesta poniéndose de pie de repente -¡No estoy segura de nada!

Decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarse de eso… sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando asta que se quedo dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos el reloj ya marcaban las 9 y se alarmo… se miró rápidamente en el espejo coloco su cabellera suelta detrás de las orejas y salió presurosa

-¡Perdón perdón! –Dijo al salir de su cuarto –Me he quedado dormida… ¿Qué cenare…

Interrumpió lo que iba a decir al momento en que miraba en la mesa sentado a Royan cabizbajo y ni rastros del profesor

-Royan… ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó -¿Ya han senado¿Dónde está el profesor?

-No… Royan no haber cenado… -Dijo poniéndose de pie –El señor de Royan tampoco… pero si Hermione quiere en este momento le sirvo

-No, no… Royan ¿te ocurre algo? –Hermione se acercó al elfo

-Nada Hermione… A Royan no pasarle nada… solo… Royan esta preocupado por su señor

-¿Por tu señor? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño -¿ha salido? –El Elfo negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué no ha cenado entonces?

-Mi señor ha pedido a Royan que le dejase solo en su despacho –Hermione seguía sin comprender –A Royan preocuparle su señor

-Pero por…

Hermione no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando la puerta del despacho de Snape se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al profesor con los ojos algo rojos, con un aspecto extraño y con una copa en la mano

-¿Le ocurre algo? –Preguntó Hermione que mientras se acercaba a el su nariz percibía un peculiar olor que Hermione temió que sus conclusiones ya formadas fuesen correctas

El profesor cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y negó.

-Dios mío… no me diga que ha…

-Y si así fuera que… -Dijo con algo de amargura y recargándose pesadamente en el borde de la puerta de su despacho

-Hay no…

-No me digas que estas preocupada por mi… -Dijo meneando su copa

-Por que lo hizo… -Dijo a modo de reproche –Y ahora que se supone que haga yo

-Nada… -Dijo el mirándola de una manera que jamás había hecho…

La frialdad tan común en aquellas miradas había desaparecido, la miraba con tristeza, amargura… con quien sabe que… lo único que sabía Hermione era que estaba logrando ponerla tan nerviosa como nunca

-Déme la copa –Dijo la castaña caminando hacia el –Por hoy ya fue suficiente

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa –Dijo alejando la copa de alcance de Hermione

Pero con este movimiento un mareo llegó a su cabeza provocándole perder el equilibrio, Hermione con habilidad logro sostenerlo por el abdomen pero sin poder evitar que la copa cayese al suelo

-Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie –Dijo molesta –Esta loco si cree que le dejare tomar otra copa más

-No es algo que te incumba –Dijo torpemente -¡Royan tráeme otra copa!

-Cielos… -exclamo con exaspero –Parece un chiquillo, Royan no hagas caso y si quieres ve as tu recamara yo me encargo

-si… -Dijo el Elfo mientras desaparecía

-Ahora das ordenes –Dijo Snape mirando a la que ahora le servía de recargadera

-Pues si… y más le vale que no objete nada ya que no esta en condiciones

-Sabes que estas rayando en lo irrespetuoso

-Pues mañana que este sobrio me regaña lo que se le antoje –Dijo tratando de encaminarlo a su recamara

-¡Quiero otra copa! –Exigió levantando la vos

-si, si… lo que quiera ahora solo camine –Dijo Hermione ya un poco adolorida de sus hombros

-y ¿me darás otra copa? –Dijo mirándola suplicante

-já… no sé lo pensare… -Dijo Hermione sin poder contener la sonrisa al ver a Snape mirándola como si fuese un niño de cinco años pidiendo un juguete –Vamos camine que no es muy liviano que digamos…

Hermione consiguió a duras penas llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su profesor, giró la perilla con un "tonto" nerviosismo y entró casi arrastrando a su profesor.

Literalmente lo empujo haciéndolo caer boca arriba en su cama…

-Podrías ser más amable

-Quizás otro día Severus –Dijo Hermione

Acomodó los pies de Snape sobre la cama y desato las agujetas de los zapatos para quitarlos; Hermione se sentó en un costado de la cama y observo el rostro del hombre vulnerable que tenía frente a ella

-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó más sereno

-Creo que jamás pensé verlo en estas condiciones… -Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo –siempre es tan difícil acercarse a usted y sin embargo ahora…

-Ahora me ve como a un idiota más ¿no?

-creo que jamás podré verlo como un idiota –Rió Hermione –Quizás como un engreído, gruñón, amargado… pero no… idiota no…

-Que consuelo –riño sarcástico

-Ese sarcasmo indica que su mente no anda tan perdida –Dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Te vas?

-Iré a prepararle una tasa de café descafeinado… no le quitara el sueño pero si le bajará un poco la borrachera

La joven salió de la habitación dejando a Snape solo, en penumbras, con sus pensamientos; cuando regresó, el profesor ya parecía encontrarse dormido. Hermione lo observó unos instantes, dejo el café en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a salir

-Quédate… -Dijo el profesor sin abrir los ojos aun

-Pensé que dormía…

-Solo dormitaba –Contestó

Hermione regresó a sentarse donde anteriormente se encontraba, se sentía un poco nerviosa pero extrañamente bien, su pulso mantenía su ritmo habitual…

-Por que lo hizo…

-No lo sé… -Dijo –Creo que necesitaba… apartarte de mi mente… -susurro

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione confundida

-Olvídalo… -Dijo apartando su mirada de ella –Estamos a mano ¿No?

-A que se refiere…

-Me refiero que le he hecho una confesión en condiciones deplorables tal y como usted lo hizo la otra noche

-¿Qué?

-Yo he dicho que no puedo sacarte de mi mente… -Ignoró la cara de sorpresa y aturdimiento de Hermione –Y tu… en tu terrible noche de fiebre me has dicho _"Me gusta que me mire… me gusta lo que siento cuando me mira…"_

-Yo no… -Hermione se aparto un poco apenada

Cuando la joven volvió la mirada Snape ya dormía; ella se quedo ahí en silencio, tenía mucho en que pensar, y sus piernas no parecían tener la suficiente fuerza para llevarla asta su habitación… ahora a ese tan insistente recuerdo del beso en la mejilla venían a complicarlo todo, aquellas palabras "No puedo apartarte de mi mente" ¿Qué pasaba… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Será que Snape sentía algo por ella… o solo era efecto de la borrachera… a también estaba el hecho de las palabras dichas por ella, Como había sido capaz de decirle a Snape que le gustaba que la mirara… y lo peor es que eso era cierto… más de una vez llegó a pensarlo... ¿Entonces eso quería decir que Snape también decía la verdad? Pensará tanto en ella….

Miró una vez más el rostro de su profesor, un impulsó la hizo acariciar su rostro lentamente apartando de su rostro se lacio cabello, desato el laso que sostenía la coleta y desabotono los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Lo miró nuevamente, ya era un hecho… sentía algo muy grande por su profesor¿amor? No lo sabía pero habría tiempo para averiguarlo después…

_¡Listo! Perdón por la tardanza! Y se que más de uno me querrá fucilar… y no por la tardanza sino por la siguiente noticia… ¡Me voy de vacaciones! No se cuando regrese… tan puede como regrese el 3 de enero como que regrese asta el 20… así que no tengo ni la remota idea de cuando será la actualización! Pero por favor dejen Reviews! No saben como me animan a escribir más pronto! Además que le diré que la sorpresa que había planeado para este capitulo la he vuelto a posponer pero verán que ha valido la pena_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	12. PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA GRAN FIESTA

**CAPITULO XII**

**PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA GRAN FIESTA**

-Falta tan poco…

-Aun no estoy segura Bella… No crees que…

-Si lo que vas a decir son las mismas estupideces que ya se de memoria, será mejor que cierres la boca Cissy, -Bella dijo estas palabras con tal calma que asusto más a Narcissa

-Pero…

-Hermana… -Bella miró con falsa dulzura a la pálida mujer –No tienes de que temer, ahora sabemos el lugar exacto donde esta la sangre sucia, y si no se han dado cuenta de nuestro escondite y -mejor aun –de nuestra presencia hasta ahora, ya no lo harán.

-En verdad crees que Dumbledore no sabe que somos nosotras las que destruimos la habitación de las chicas en Howarts, piensa la magnitud del peligro que corremos –Narcissa tomaba cada vez más firmeza en sus palabras, sabía que si Bella llegase a desistir lo haría en ese momento, si no… ya no había marcha atrás –Bellatrix… somos solo nosotras, dos mujeres, dos simples mortifagas queriendo enfrentar a aquel que es la única persona en el mundo digno de ser temido por el señor tenebroso

-Da gracias que soy tu hermana –Dijo Bella con enojo –por que de no serlo, serías de las primeras a las que acusaría con mi amo por esa flaqueza y falta de lealtad que el tanto aborrece

-Bella…

-Si lo que quieres es abandonarme, a mí… tu única hermana Hazlo en este momento y deja de ser un estorbo

-Pero como puedes…

-¡Decide!

Narcissa solo cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro de resignación, agachó la cabeza y dijo casi en un susurro:

-Nunca sería capaz de abandonar a mi hermana

-Entonces esta es la última vez que tenemos esta discusión sin sentido –Narcissa asintió –Ahora… dejaremos que disfruten de la navidad, nos dará tiempo para alistar los últimos detalles, pero nos encargaremos de que no vuelvan a ver un año nuevo…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un leve estremecimiento hizo que Hermione recuperara la conciencia, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse… y es que se sentía cansada, con sueño, y algo le decía que al abrir los ojos no se encontraría con algo precisamente agradable, pero un rayito de luz que la encandilo un poco parecía susurrarle al oído que ya era hora de ponerse en pie y despertar a la realidad.

Aun sin abrir los ojos se puso en pie, estiro sus brazos y sintió como varios nervios de su cuerpo se habían hecho bolas… obviamente no había dormido con buena postura. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y varias imágenes y palabras pasaban por su mente; Su ida al súper, ese beso en la mejilla que tan atrevidamente dio a su profesor, y… su profesor tambaleándose en la puerta de su despacho, ese olor a Alcohol y…

_"No puedo sacarte de mi mente" _

Hay no… Por más que trataba de buscar entre esos recuerdos –Que parecían los de otra persona y no de ella –No lograba encontrar la imagen de ella volviendo a su habitación… no, no, no podía ser posible… tenía que haber una confusión, abriría sus ojos y se encontraría parada a lado de su cama… o… también podría abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la cara de su profesor mirándola extrañado, ahí parada, con los ojos cerrados y aún los brazos en el aire (No termino de pensar esto cuando ya había bajado los brazos casi con brutalidad) y con un dolor de cabeza por la resaca.

Y si no abría los ojos y salía del cuarto –en cualquiera que se encontrase –a toda prisa… _"Que idea tan tonta_". No quedaba de otra, abriría los ojos y aceptaría con madurez y nervios de acero lo que sea que se presentara ante ella…

_"1… 2… ¡No seas tonta y ábrelos ya"_

-Que suerte… -murmuró para ella misma

Efectivamente se encontraba en la habitación de Severus, y por la forma en que se encontraban arrugadas las sabanas era obvio que había dormido muy cerca de este, pero no se refería a esto con la expresión de "Que suerte", porque lógicamente esto no tenía nada de buena suerte… Hermione se refería al hecho de que Severus dormía apaciblemente… y parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, así que ella aprovechando esto, salio sigilosa y ágilmente.

-huf…-Se tranquilizó en cuanto logro cerrar la puerta detrás de ella –Estuvo cerca…

-Buenos días Hermione –Saludo Royan con la misma pesadez y tristeza del día anterior

-Buenos días Royan –Saludo la castaña -¿Te ocurre algo?

-nada… -Dijo poniéndose de pie –Hermione quiere que haga de desayunar

-No, lo que es yo no tengo hambre, al menos no a horita –Dijo reflexionando –y Severus no despertara asta dentro de… -Hermione miro su reloj de mano el cual marcaba las 9 –tres horas al menos y con una resaca que no le permitirá comer asta dentro de 4 así que creo que hoy solo tendrás que preocuparte por la comida –Hermione tratote sonreír pero el elfo solo la miraba con ojos tristes

-¿Cómo esta mi amo?

-Estará bien… -Contesto Hermione aun recargada en la puerta –¿Es la primera vez que lo hace?

-Es la primera vez que lo hace y tiene esa mirada

-mmm… ¿quieres decir que ya había bebido antes?

-Royan irá a mirar si hay todo lo necesario para la comida…

-mmm… esta bien… -Dijo Hermione resignada –Yo me daré un baño… _"Un baño… eso es lo que necesito ahora" _

Hermione entro al cuarto de baño… se sentía extraña, había dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior, en el cuarto de su profesor y si tomamos en cuenta la forma de las arrugas de la sabana de las cama, es obvio que durmió prácticamente encima de este… suficientes razones -según su criterio- para sentirse extraña.

Se desnudó y entró en la tina, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y dormitó unos instantes… ahora que lo pensaba, el día anterior parecía ser el más largo de su vida; la visita a Sandra, la ida al súper y el pequeño desliz de su profesor parecían haber ocurrido en tres días totalmente distintos y sobretodo lejanos… muy lejanos a aquel momento en la bañera.

Sumergió su rostro bajo el agua, y trato de dejar todas sus confusiones, que ahora parecían más pesadas de lo normal, fuera de ahí y no pensar en nada. Pero admitámoslo, en un momento como aquel era totalmente imposible, así que se reincorporo en la superficie resignada al ver su intento fallido; no podía escapar, era necesario que pensara y asimilara todo.

-Me gusta… -murmuro para ella, con resignación y un leve toque de tristeza –No puedo seguir negándolo…

_"Aquí esta pasando algo que se esta saliendo de nuestras manos… y si seguimos fingiendo que no pasa nada no creo que lleguemos a ningún lado… pero… ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? Ir y decir: "Hola profesor, creo que me estoy enamorando de usted pero…" Enamorando… es una palabra tan compleja y tan fuerte que ahora que lo pienso no creo que exista tal sentimiento. Además yo solo estoy deduciendo que lo que el me quiso expresar con sus palabras es que siente algo por mi… o tal vez todo fue obra del tonto licor y quizás ahora ni siquiera lo recuerde…"_

_ -_No me adelantare a las cosas… -volvió a murmurar –Dejare que todo pase, y quizás la respuesta que busco salga por si sola

Hermione se sumergió una última vez, salió y se envolvió en una toalla.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Esta navidad no será igual sin Hermione… -Harry sonaba triste

-Sé a lo que te refieres… Hacer cosas indebidas sin ella retándonos no parece tener ningún sentido –Dijo Ron tirándose con pereza en el césped del jardín de su casa –Como le estará yendo con ese cretino…

-No deberías llamar así a tus profesores Ronald Weasley

-¡Mamá! –Dijo esté exaltado por la repentina llegada de su madre –Porque no avisas tu presencia antes de espantar

-Por que es divertido para los demás –Rió Ginny

-Harry cariño, el irresponsable de tu padrino quiere verte –Aunque la señora Weasley sonreía con ternura Harry sabía que lo más seguro es que ella y Sirius habían vuelto a discutir, lo que lo llevo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que siempre que eso ocurría significaba que a Sirius se le había ocurrido alguna gran idea

-Gracias –Dijo levantándose del césped rápidamente

-He dicho Harry –Dijo con un tono totalmente distinto al anterior al ver que Ginny y Ron se disponían a seguirle

-Pero mamá –Comenzaron a quejarse

-Pero nada –Dijo caminando ella hacia casa –Deberían ponerse a limpiar de gnomos el jardín

-Pero si lo acabamos de…

-Nunca es demasiado –Fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja mujer

Mientras tanto, cuando Harry entró a la casa Sirius estaba de pie recargado en la chimenea. Aunque lo veía casi a diario, cada vez que estaba a su lado una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y un a sensación de seguridad lo invadía.

-¿Querías verme?

-Harry… ¿Te gustaría pasar la navidad en casa de… -No imaginan lo mucho que lucho Sirius para no soltar una palabrota (Ahora como tutor oficial de Harry tenía que tener mucho cuidado con eso) –Snape… -jaja si vieran el rostro de repugnancia…

-¿Qué? –Harry estaba confundido –Pero creí que…

-Ten… -Sirius estiro la mano y le entrego una hoja doblada –Es de Hermione

Harry desdoblo la hoja y leyó detenidamente en su mente

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Como van las cosas por allá? Yo me acostumbro a estar aquí, pero la idea de tener una navidad sin mi familia, sin mis amigos, la verdad no es algo que me anime mucho, así que he decidido hacer una pequeña celebración, ¿Crees que Sirius este de acuerdo? A el también le he escrito… _

_Sé que estas pensando en lo que Snape dirá, pero de eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo lo tengo resuelto… han cambiado tantas cosas desde tu última visita… Harry… tengo tanto que contarte… sé que el tener a Severus y a Sirius bajo un mismo techo puede ser peligroso, pero creo que eso también lo tengo bajo control… además el verlos juntos quizás me ayude a… no sé muy bien a que… quizás tu lo sepas mejor que yo porque… lo sabes ¿verdad? Además por más deseos que tengan de matarse no lo harán, y no digo porque no sean capaces, porque son muy capaces los dos, lo digo por que habrá muggles, una anciana y su marido, viven solos y me pareció bien convidarlos ya que, Martha, la señora, me comentó que solo pasarían la navidad ellos y un nieto que viene de fuera a visitarlos, y sé que simpatizarán mucho con ustedes._

_Un pequeño detalle más… si vienen, tendrán que llamar a Snape "Rickman" o "Daniel" No preguntes… larga historia… _

_En verdad espero que sea posible que asistan… pero si no lo es no se mortifiquen por mi, estaré bien se los aseguro. _

_ Un beso de_

_Hermione_

-Así que por esto discutiste con la señora Weasley

-Sí…

**-Flash Back-**

-¡Que deje ir a mis hijos con Hermione! Que te as vuelto loco –El gritó de la mujer resonó en las paredes de la cocina

-Por favor Molly, no exageres

-já era de esperarse esa respuesta de alguien como tu Sirius –Dijo molesta –Pero sabes que es peligroso hacer una barbaridad como esa

-Molly no te estoy pidiendo que los dejes ir a vivir allá –Dijo con enfado –Será solo una noche, o tu que te sientes tan buena dejaras pasar a Hermione sola la navidad con un tipo como Snape

-ya salio el peine –Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica –No pensé que fueras tan irresponsable como para hacer algo como esto solo porque tu estas celoso

-No digas tonterías

-No me importa cuanto trates de negarlo Sirius, pero bien se sabe que no sé puede conocer más a una persona que cuando discutes con ella –Dijo un poco más calmada –Y creo que no hay persona en la tierra con la que discuta más que contigo

-Molly sea lo que sea que estés pensando… –Dijo Sirius bajando la mirada con un poco de melancolía por un momento –No tiene nada que ver… -La miro directamente a los ojos, con decisión –Piénsalo tu… sin pensar en otra cosa… no crees que es horrible dejar a Hermione pasar las fiestas sola con Snape

-Lo sé Sirius… -Dijo Molly acercándose un poco –te mentiría al decir que no he pensado en ello, pero comprende, levantaremos sospechas, sabes bien que tal vez incluso vigilen los alrededores… Si tanto la amas (y esto no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con ello) no la arriesgues solo por culpa de unos estúpidos celos

Un momento de silencio y pensamientos inundo la habitación…

-Comprendo lo que tratas de decirme… -Molly se sonrió triunfante -… y lamentó mucho que Ron y Ginny no puedan ir a verla ya que… -Molly lo miro un poco incrédula -… sé que la extrañan mucho, pero Harry y yo si asistiremos y espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente –Sirius Salió sin dejar que Molly diera alguna replica

**-Fin del flash Back-**

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –Preguntó Harry doblando nuevamente la hoja y guardándola en el bolsillo de su baquero

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que…

-¡A llegado una lechuza de Dumbledore! –Dijo Molly entrando repentinamente en la sala

-Molly te dije que no…

-Quizás el decida por nosotros –Dijo desenrollando el pequeño pergamino

-No creo que…

-"Una fiesta… -Molly leyó fuerte para apagar las quejas de Sirius -con los verdaderos amigos es… necesario, prepararse –Su vos ahora parecía un susurro –Atentamente… Albus, Percival etc. etc. –Los ojos de Molly ahora parecían tristes y su vos monótona

-Eso quiere decir… –Dijo Harry –que…

-¡Iremos con Hermione! –Dijo Ginny contenta entrando junto con Ron obviamente delatándose de su oculta estadía

-¿Estaban escuchando? –Preguntó con semblante molesto

-No, acabamos de llegar –Intervino Ron mintiendo

-Por que no les creo… -Dijo inquisidora

-Sirius… -Dijo Harry casi en un susurro dirigiéndose a su silencioso padrino –No me gusta eso de "prepararse"…

-A mi tampoco Harry… -Sirius perdió su mirada en la ventana –A mi tampoco…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Que horas son? –Pregunto medio atontado y adormecido cuando Hermione entreabrió la puerta de su habitación

-Ya pasan de las dos… -Dijo Hermione en vos baja y entrando por completo a la habitación con un vaso entre las manos –Y si sigue durmiendo quizás la resaca sea peor

-¿Resaca? –Pregunto confundido –Hay… -No pudo evitar un quejido y instantáneamente dirigió sus manos a su frente

-Ahora me comprende… -Dijo sentándose en una orilla de la cama junto a su profesor

-Ya recuerdo… -Dijo bajando una mano de la frente para tallarse los ojos –¿Que es esto? -Preguntó al tomar el vaso que Hermione le ofrecía

-No preguntes y tómalo

-No será que quiere envenenarme Granger –Preguntó dándole un sorbo

-jaja aun no profesor –Dijo con una pícara sonrisa

-Esto sabe a… -Dijo con rostro de asco

-A gloria Severus –Dijo poniéndose de pie

-Creo que sus papilas gustativas están visiblemente afectadas –Dijo con su típico seco sarcasmo

-Ya vera que si… dentro de una hora, quizás menos, verá como no quedara más que el recuerdo, si es que recuerda algo, de su pequeño desliz de anoche –Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo –Preparare el desayuno, levántate cuando te sientas mejor

-Si… -Dijo Severus en casi un susurro justo cuando Hermione se disponía a cerrar la puerta

-¿Dijo algo? –Preguntó ingenuamente asomando su cabeza

-Recuerdo todo… -Dijo Severus mirando directamente a la castaña

-Lo sé… -Dijo esta e inmediatamente cerró lo puerta

Hermione no quiso detenerse a pensar lo que Severus le había dicho, según ella no era el momento de pensar. Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco lo primero que encontró: una bolsa de blanquillos, cocinaba tarareando alguna canción que había escuchado cierta vez en la radio y ordenaba a su mente concentrarse solo en tararear y preparar unos exquisitos… Huevos estrellados .

-Hermione… -Dijo Royan mientras la ayudaba a poner la mesa –No crees que mi amo se…

-No pasará nada –Dijo Hermione –el y yo ya habíamos…

-Pero… -Royan la miraba con algo de temor –No cree que Hermione se

-Nada… -dijo mirando con severidad al elfo –Ve y avísale que ya esta…

-¿Qué significa esto? –Obviamente Snape estaba molesto

La sorpresa y enojo de Snape estaban totalmente justificados en alguien como el; La sala ahora se encontraba totalmente distinta, dos de los sofás estaban más juntos que de costumbre, para dejar paso a un hermoso árbol de navidad que se encontraba en el rincón a lado de la chimenea, este se encontraba lleno de esferas transparentes con una hermosa noche buena y otras totalmente rojas, una escarcha dorada lo envolvía al igual que unas series de luces que ahora se encontraban apagadas. Quizás esto hubiese sido suficiente y aceptable para Snape, pero obviamente para Hermione no.

En el frente de la chimenea se encontraban tres botas de tela colgadas, con lindos decorados de brillantitos, Dos angelitos unidos por un laso, colgaban de la puerta del despacho de Snape; un mono de nieve se podía mirar pegado en la ventana

-Mi amo no se…

-Pues significa… -Interrumpió Hermione a Royan sin darle mayor importancia al asunto –Que mañana será noche buena

-Hermione te dije que…

-Que no exagerara –Termino Hermione la frase –Y eso hice, pero tampoco esperabas que solo pusiera un arbolito verdad

-No tienes remedio… -Dijo dirigiéndose a tomar su regular asiento en la mesa

Sin más, Hermione termino de servir lo que faltaba y los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿A que horas hiciste todo esto? –Preguntó Snape comiendo pero mirándola

-Por la mañana… -Contestó Hermione sin mucha importancia y sin apartar la mirada de su plato –Hoy no tuve ganas de dormir mucho así que, me desperté temprano

-¿De donde las sacaste?

-já me estas haciendo sentir como en un interrogatorio –Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo –Pues lamento decirle que esa es información denegada

-Imagino que Sandra te prestó el dinero

-Lo siento –Dijo Hermione –No pienso hablar sin presencia de un abogado

Snape se sonrió y si Hermione lo hubiese visto quizás hubiera podido notar, que esa sonrisa se embargaba de amargura.

-Sabes que no debes salir sola… -Dijo Snape parando totalmente de comer –Puede ser…

-lo sé, lo sé –Interrumpió la chica fingiendo no notar el cambio de actitud de Snape –No me paso nada

-Hermione…

-Bien… no lo vuelvo a hacer

-Hermione…

-He terminado -dijo poniéndose de pie

Tomó sus platos y luego miró los del profesor…

-Pensé que tendría hambre pero veo que no…

Hermione entró en la cocina y se dispuso a lavar sus platos, pero el sentir que alguien entraba y se colocaba junto a ella… muy cerca, la puso nerviosa y se quedo inmóvil

-Piensa seguir su interrogatorio –Preguntó tratando de normalizar su pulso, y mirando el jabón que tenía en las manos

-Si esto fuera un interrogatorio… -Snape colocó sus trastos en la cubierta –Al menos me mirarías a los ojos

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró, sentía que su rostro hervía, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus piernas parecían traicionarle

-Yo… -Hermione no sabía que decir

-No tengas miedo de hablarme de tu… -Su vos sonaba distante para Hermione pero no por eso perdía una sola palabra –Ya que los dos sabemos que en estos momentos no somos más ni maestro ni alumna, no sé que pienses pero… al menos creo que lo que tenía que ser dicho asta ahora por mi, ya lo he dicho –Snape se disponía a salir de la cocina

-Entonces… -Dijo Hermione haciéndolo detener en seco, pero aun dándole la espalda a la castaña –tendrás que esperar a que yo tenga algo que decir…

Severus sonrió, pero no hubo nadie que lo notará, después de esos segundos se dispuso a salir. Hermione enjuago sus manos, no podía lavar más. Miró su reloj de mano, eran ya las tres de la tarde, sonrió para si misma… era una buena hora para comenzar sus visitas pendientes…

-Saldré unos momentos –Aviso tratando de aparentar normalidad

Snape la miró unos segundos, y sintió que el corazón le oprimía al notar que ella aún no lo miraba a los ojos

-Abrígate… -Dijo justo antes de desaparecer en su despacho

-Si…

Hermione tomo su abrigo, bufanda y guantes del perchero y salio.

_"Quizás lo mejor será ir primero a casa de la señora Martha y después le comunicare la respuesta a Sandra" _

Y así lo hizo… caminó hacia la puerta de la anciana y golpeo dos veces la puerta…

-Buenos tardes Himena –Saludo afablemente la anciana

_"Ese nombre será un problema esta noche"_

-Buenos días Martha –Saludo jovial –Como se encuentra

-Bastante bien para ser una anciana –dijo sonriente

-Primero… quería pedirle una disculpa… -Hermione agachó la cabeza algo apenada –Mi nombre es Hermione…

-¡Ho! Ya veo –Dijo sin darle importancia –A los ancianos como yo ya nos fallan los sentidos, mira que haber entendido mal tu nombre muchacha

-No tenga cuidado –Dijo Amable –He venido a invitarles a la cena de navidad que habrá en casa, será un placer tenerle a usted, a su marido y a su nieto en casa, si es que no estropeamos sus planes

-Ho no! –Dijo alegre –Que bien que nos invitas Hime… digo Hermione –se corrigió la anciana –temía que mi nieto se aburriese entre dos viejos, será un placer

-Perfecto –Dijo Hermione –Entonces le esperamos mañana por la noche como a eso de las 9

-Gracias Hermione

Hermione partió de casa de la señora Martha a visitar, ahora si, a Sandra, que aunque la había visto en la mañana no había tenido aún respuesta de sus amigos que darle

-Buenas tardes Sandra –saldó al entrar

-¡Hermione! Has recibido ya la respuesta a las cartas que enviaste esta mañana

-Si –Dijo contenta –Parece que tendremos casa llena –Hermione trato de ocultar su gesto de preocupación pero no lo logro muy bien…

-Hermione no te meterás en problemas…

-je admito que si me preocupa un poco –Dijo un poco seria –Pero también me emociona, Harry me dijo que vendrían el, Ginny, Ron, La señora Weasley y Sirius... –Hermione no pudo evitar bajar la mirada –Además si lo pensamos, no hay de que preocuparnos ya que Dumbledore nos protegerá… presiento que sabe casi tan bien como yo que quizás pueda ser esta mi ul…

-No lo digas –Dijo Sandra cambiando su tan común semblante jovial por uno de enojo y preocupación –Sabes que no será así, no te ocurrirá nada y menos teniendo tantas personas preocupándose por ti…

-Lo siento… -Hermione se sintió apenada –tienes razón… pero ahora solo debe preocuparnos el pavo –volvió a sonreír –Noto que te esta dando problemas… -no pudo evitar reír al notar las manchas en el delantal de Sandra y en algunas partes de su rostro

-já me alegra que haya venido la de la idea a ayudar… ven creo que necesito ayuda con eso de inyectarlo, las agujas no van muy bien conmigo

A Hermione le dieron las seis ayudando a Sandra y al darse cuenta que el sol ya se ocultaba, sintió un pequeño sobresalto ya que obviamente a Severus no le agradaría que se dilatase tanto, Salio de con Sandra con algo de rastros del vino tinto par inyectar en las ropas pero no lo noto con las prisas.

-Nos vemos –Se apresuró a decir –Muchas gracias por todo y lamentó las molestias

-No te preocupes –Sonrió Sandra –Me alegra poder ayudarte

-Entonces mañana vendré a ayudarte a llevar todo…

-Quizás… si no quieres que Severus se de cuenta hasta la mera hora, lo mejor será que Royan, se aparezca y el lleve las cosas

-Pero no sería mucho…

-No, Hermione, Royan no cree que sea mucho –Dijo apareciendo entre las dos mujeres

-Gracias… no se que haría sin ustedes dos

-Vamos, vamos, ahora corre que sino se te ara tardísimo, y parece como si quisiera empezar a nevar

Hermione no espero que se lo dijeran dos veces, cuando ya corría caminó a casa, ya le faltaba poco para llegar así que bajo la velocidad un poco agitada y con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la nieve que ya caía, de pronto choco con algo… o más bien alguien… que llevaba varios regalos en las manos, que inmediatamente cayeron al suelo, al igual que ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se apresuro a decir mientras ayudaba a recogerlos regalos del sujeto que ahora notaba bajo una capucha –Es que venía distraída

-No se Prreocupe señorrita…

_"Esa vos…" _

-¡Víktor!

_Perdón! Se que ni mil disculpas me ayudaran a que disculpen mi tan largo retraso… me gustaría decir que fueron las vacaciones… pero estos días he tenido tanto en que pensar que… pero bueno no importa el caso es que ya esta aquí el doceavo capitulo y… jeje ¡Sorpresa! Llega un tercero a complicarlo todo… presiento que si los preparativos de la fiesta no les gustaron (y creadme que entendería muy bien que no les guste este capitulo) la fiesta no los decepcionará! Y con mis ánimos recobrados la actualización será pronta! Y solo una cosa más… hoy revise mis correos después de hace tiempo y pues… Gracias Roció! No miento al decir que tus correo me alentaron a seguir y a pensar que había personas detrás del monitor que esperaban mi actualización! ¡¡Gracias a todos! _

_Los kiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	13. LÍOS Y UNA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD

**CAPITULO XII**

**LIOS Y UNA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD**

**(Celebrando 100 reviews -)**

-¡Herrmione! –Krum ayudo a levantar a la joven olvidando por completo los regalos en el suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-jaja –Rió Krum siendo el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa –Yo vengo a visitarr a mis abuelos… pensé que estarrías en Londrres

-yo… -Hermione aún seguía sorprendida –entonces tu… -miró la casa de la señora Martha y al chico alternadamente –tu eres el nieto de… ¿Martha?

-Veo que conoces a mi abuela

-hay dios… -Hermione estaba casi lívida

-Veo que no te alegrra verrme… -Dijo un tanto melancólico

-no, no, no es eso –se apresuro a decir Hermione –Es solo que no lo esperaba...

-Pues a mi me alegrra mucho verrte Herrmione –Dijo sonriendo

-Yo… tengo que irme… o me retarán por llegar tarde…

-imagino que tienes familiarres por aquí –Dijo Krum como tratando de alargar la platica -¿Es la primerra vez que los visitas? Yo vengo cada año y nunca te había visto…

-Yo… pasa que… -Por más que buscaba no encontraba las palabras, no paso ni un minuto cuando la nieve comenzó a caer un poco más tupido –Esto parece empeorar… -dijo como excusa para marcharse

-¿Puedo invitarrte mañana a tomarr algo al café del pueblo?

-Si… -Dijo sintiéndose temblar sin saber si por los nervios o por la nieve que parecía aumentar en cantidad –Nos vemos aquí mismo a las 10 ¿te parece? –dijo antes de que el pudiera preguntarle a donde pasar por ella

-Pero…

-Nos vemos… -Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras corría nuevamente a casa

-Herrmione imagino que ya viste a…

-Nos vemos mañana –Dijo fingiendo no haberlo escuchado

Hermione no se detuvo asta estar bajo el techo del porche de la casa, estuvo ahí parada enfrente de la puerta, sin tocar unos momentos… su corazón se oprimía en una especie de miedo… y es que no hacía mucho rato que había invitado a los ancianos y a su "nieto" a la fiesta de mañana en la noche y pues… hay que admitirlo… con Sirius y Severus era suficiente, sin embargo ahora Viktor también… La puerta se abrió de repente y con brutalidad

-¡Puedes decirme que haces ahí parada! –Gritó con gran enfado Snape, que por su cara de sorpresa parecía salir precipitadamente de casa

-Yo… -A Hermione le costó salir de sus pensamientos

-Irresponsable –Dijo Snape aún irritado –Entra ya

Hermione se sacudió la nieve de las ropas y los zapatos y entró, sintiéndose un poco apenada

-Acércate al fuego –Dijo Severus con vos tal que a Hermione le resonó en el corazón

Tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá más cercano a la chimenea y Severus se dirigió a su despacho.

-Puedes decirme porque estas tan molesto –Preguntó sin obtener respuesta (que la verdad era bastante obvia)

Mientras dejaba que el frió desapareciera con el calor de fuego, pensaba en lo sucedido hace unos instantes. Siempre había pensado que todas las aventuras y problemas en los que se metía en Howarts eran a causa del mismo colegio y de todo el pasado de Harry, y los despistes de Ron pero ahora… fuera del colegió, sin Harry y Ron cerca; se dijo a si misma: "_Creo que soy un imán de problemas" _Se sonrió ante tan tonto pensamiento.

-Bebe esto –Dijo Snape casi aventándole un baso con un liquido amarillento y dejando caer sobre ella una cobija

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar el que era aquella bebida extraña y sin importar lo amargo de su sabor la bebió.

-No lo vuelva hacer o solo logrará que le sean prohibidas las salidas señorita Granger

-¿Ahora me hablarás de usted? –Hermione miraba las llamas de la chimenea

-Y como quieres que te hable –Elevó la vos

-Por dios… -Sé puso de pie molesta y sin apartar la vista de la chimenea –Solo me dilate un poco, no puedo creer que me estés tratando como a un acusado y ni siquiera hallas preguntado el motivo de mi tardanza

Snape solo calló. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio varios segundos…

-Hace unos instantes –Comenzó a decir Hermione despacio –Tropecé con el nieto de la señora Martha…

Al escuchar esto Snape elevo el rostro y miró a la castaña con sorpresa, gesto que Hermione no notó, y al no escuchar respuesta aparente, prosiguió

-Viktor se sorprendió mucho; era una reacción digna del momento, aunque he de decir que… -Sonrió –A mi me hubiese gustado estar enterada…

-¿Me estas reprochando el que…

-¿Yo reprochar? –Dijo Hermione sin darle mayor importancia –O no –Hermione sonrió y comenzó a doblar la cobija que antes la cubría –Solo espero que ante alguna situación semejante… -Hermione daba un extraño tono a sus palabras que preocupo a Severus -sea usted tan consecuente como yo…

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó frunciendo el seño

-A nada en particular –Dijo dirigiéndose a su profesor con la cobija en mano

-Hermione... –Dijo resaltando el nombre –No sé qué estés pensando, pero no vallas a cometer ninguna locura

-Ninguna –repitió ella

-Hermione

-jaja no te preocupes –Dijo entregándole la cobija –No haré nada fuera de lo común

-Eso no es tranquilizante… -Dijo mirándola a los ojos, cuales no tardaron ni microsegundos en desviarse disimuladamente

-Gracias por la cobija profesor –Dijo sin más, dirigiéndose a su cuarto

El se quedo parado unos segundos y después caminó a su despacho.

-Royan explícame que fue lo que quiso decir Hermione –Dijo en tono severo

El elfo apareció al llamado pero no contestó nada

-Royan –Insistió

-Royan preparara la cena –Dijo el elfo haciendo una inclinación

-Porque nada de esto me da buena espina… -se dijo a si mismo con pesadez

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.nnnnnn.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.n-.-.-.n-.-.-n-.-.-n.-.n-.

-Me voy –Aviso Hermione mientras se abrigaba

-Sabes que después de lo de ayer no debería permitirte ninguna salida –Snape sonaba molesto, y más que incomodar, esto a Hermione la divirtió

-Ya te había dicho que había quedado con Viktor esta mañana –Dijo la castaña mientras se envolvía la bufanda en el cuello

-Pues yo no recuerdo el haberte dicho que estaba de acuerdo –Dijo en el mismo tono seco y ahora inexpresivo

-Porque no te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo –Dijo ella con simpleza –Además Después de la manera en que nos topamos ayer el tendrá muchas preguntas, y sabes que tengo que advertirle que mi estadía aquí es un secreto

-has lo que quieras… -Dijo girándose molesto para dirigirse a su despacho

"_Ya se le pasará" _Pensó Hermione.

Sin más salio de casa, caminaba lento pensando en que decir a la gran cantidad de preguntas que seguramente le haría Viktor, y es que, la idea de mentir estaba totalmente descartada, ya que no existía mentira alguna capaz de ocultar la cantidad de cosas que ocurrían.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Hermione distinguió la figura de Viktor recargada en el poste frente al cual habían tropezado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Hermione –Saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola –contestó la castaña –Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho

-No te prreocupes –Dijo amable –nos vamos

-si… -Contestó ella no muy convencida

Entraron a un café bastante acogedor, de esos que tienen en el volumen perfecto melodías tranquilas y relajantes y el olor a café y chocolate caliente en el aire. El lugar estaba decorado con escarcha en los ventanales con esferas colgando, pequeños árboles de navidad en el centro de las mesas y meseras con gorritos de Santa, todo esto sin hacer perder el aire de tranquilidad en el ambiente.

Viktor condujo a Hermione a una mesita para dos recargada en el ventanal que daba a la calle. El menú del lugar ya estaba en la mesa y los dos se dispusieron a leerlo

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –preguntó la mesera

-Yo solo quierro un café Amerricano –Dijo Viktor –Mi abuela me obligó a desayunarr con ellos perro pide tu lo que gustes Herrmione

-Yo quiero lo mismo –Dijo la castaña

-¿Estas segura? –Pregunto el

-Si no te preocupes, yo también desayune en casa… -_"si solo tomamos café, será más sencillo platicar…"_

Después de irse la mesera Hermione creyó el momento perfecto para comenzar la que seguramente sería una larga charla…

-Nunca imagine que la señora Martha y su marido fueran…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ingenuamente

-Pues… -Hermione movió las manos como invitándolo a adivinar la palabra que obviamente no podía decir –tu sabes… -dijo viendo que su compañero no adivinaría nada –Como nosotros…

-¿Cómo nosotrros? –Preguntó un poco confundido -¡Ha ya! –Exclamo ante el gesto de la castaña –No, no, ellos son muggles

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó ella un tanto desconcertada –Entonces…

-Mi padrre fue… -Hermione hizo un gesto bastante expresivo como para que Viktor se detuviera y cambiara sus palabras -…como tu –Dijo simplemente mientras la mesera les ponía sus cafés en la mesa

-Ya veo… Dijo Hermione dando un sorbo a su tasa –Nunca lo pensé viniendo de una escuela tan…

-lo sé… -Dijo el –Pero mi madre era de una muy buena familia y con influencias logro que se callará que yo era…

-Valla…

-Perro eso no me impide visitarr a mis abuelos todas las navidades –Dijo –Porr lo generral vienen mis padrres, perro se les ha prresentado algo y este año me han dejado venirr a mi solo

-Entonces ellos saben de la existencia de nuestro…

-Es lo único que saben

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mis abuelos son perrsonas un poco cerradas –Dijo el –No juzgan ni mucho menos, perro prefieren mantenerrse al marrgen de todo eso, saben que existen personas como nosotras y solo eso…

La mesera llego con los dos cafés y los puso en la mesa

-Que disfruten su café

-Grracias –contestó y después de que se alejo prosiguió –Nunca imagine que la tan simpática Himena de la que mi abuela me hablo en su última carta fueses tú

-Ya veo… Entonces tu sabes que…

-¿Vives con el doctor Rickman? –Preguntó el tan de golpe que sorprendió un poco a Hermione –Si lo sé… Mi abuela me dijo que has venido a pasarr las fiestas con tu Padrrino. Nunca imagine que el prrofesor de pociones de Howarrts fuese tu padrrino –Dijo con tal ingenuidad que Hermione pensó que era casi para dar risa

-jeje si verdad… -Dijo un poco nerviosa, pero ahora sabía que lo que pensó iba a ser tan complicado no lo sería tanto ahora, con la cuartada de su padrino no tenía por que contar más

-Y es que como el poco tiempo que estuve en tu colegió me dio la imprresión de que tu y tus amigos le detesta...

-No, no –le interrumpió -lo que pasa es que… el tiene un carácter muy fuerte y pues… a Harry, Ron y a mi a veces nos… desagrada, pero eso no quita el que sea mi padrino…

-Ya veo… -Dijo dando un sorbo a su tasa –Debe ser un poco desagradable ¿no, digo… mis abuelos le aprrecian mucho perro a mi me parréese una perrsona fría, y un tanto amarrgada

-Si… suele dar esa impresión… -dijo la joven bajando la mirada –Pero ahora que… -Hermione se percato de que estaba a punto de delatarse –Bueno eso no importa, entonces imagino que ya te habrán hablado de la fiesta de esta noche

-Es cierrto –Dijo –Casi lo olvidaba, mi Abuela me lo comentó anoche y la verdad me sorprrendió un poco, El prrofesorr no parrece perrsona de fiestas

-jeje de hecho no lo es… -Dijo bromeando consigo misma –pero por eso no te preocupes, no le desagradará… Oye Viktor y tus abuelos saben que rickman es mi profesor de…

-No, no creí necesario decirles –dijo con simpleza –Creo que se hubiesen sentido incómodos

-A si…

-Y ¿solo seremos nosotros?

-No, e invitado a Harry, Ron y algunas otras personas que conocerás esta noche

-Que bien… -Dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción ya que si Harry y Ron estarían en la fiesta seguramente robarían la atención de su querida Hermione, pero eso sería algo que no permitiría.

-Viktor… yo… solo quería pedirte que… por favor no comentes con nadie mi estadía aquí… por favor

-Perro porr… -Viktor comprendió por el rostro de Hermione que lo mejor sería no preguntar –De acuerrdo… -Sonrió serenamente

No tardaron en terminar sus bebidas y salieron del local.

-La acompañarre a casa madame –Dijo Krum haciendo una leve reverencia

-No es necesario… -Dijo un tanto nerviosa por el gesto

-Parra mi serria todo un honorr –Dijo cortésmente

-Gracias –sonrió Hermione y acepto

Mientras caminaba en silencio a lado de Viktor se sentía un poco nerviosa pero sobretodo alagada, le agradaban sus maneras y atenciones con ella, y es que… a que mujer no le agrada que sean amables con ellas.

Ella y Viktor habían mantenido contacto desde el torneo de los tres magos, se mandaban lechuzas mutuamente con gran regularidad, el siempre le contaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y como le gustaría que estuviesen más cerca y a ella le gustaba platicarle sus enojos, problemas y alegrías en el colegio, pero en la ultima carta que ella le había mandado le decía que había alguien que le atraía mucho y que esperaba que esto no impidiera que pudiesen seguir siendo amigos, ya que ella disfrutaba mucho de aquella amistad. El no había respondido.

-Llegamos –Dijo Hermione deteniéndose frente al jardín de casa –Muchas gracias por acompañarme Viktor

-Fue un placerr

Hermione se giro para entrar en la casa pero el la detuvo del brazo

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó nerviosa y desconcertada

-Sé que… -Viktor también parecía nervioso –Sé que… ya encontrraste a alguien a quien querrerr Herrmione, perro aun así no me rendiré y luchare por ti mientrras tu no me lo impidas

-Viktor yo…

-Me algrro mucho de verrte –Dijo besándola en la mejilla –hasta esta noche

-Hasta esta noche… -respondió un tanto sonrojada

Siguió su caminó y entro en la casa… pero nunca se percató de que alguien observaba en la ventana

-Llegué –Avisó mientras se desembarazaba de su abrigo y bufanda

Pero no recibió respuesta. Caminó a la sala y a la cocina buscando con la mirada a su profesor, pero no vio nada, luego observo que la puerta de su despacho se encontraba cerrada.

-mmm… Que estará haciendo… -Se disponía a tocar cuando Royan apareció

-Royan trae las cosas para que Hermione prepare la ensalada y lo que haga falta –Dijo el elfo rodeado de varias bolsas

-Gracias Royan –Sonrió la castaña ayudando con algunas bolsas para llevarlas a la cocina y olvidando su intento de llamar a la puerta.

Hermione puso manos a la obra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.g-.-.-.b-.-.-.h-.-.-.-.-7u.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.s-.

.-.-.-.-.s-.-.-w.-.-.-w.-.-d.-.-.-az-.-.-.a-.-.-

-.-.-.-.o-.-.t-.-.-.-.-p-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-q-.-.-.a-.-.—

-¡Maldición! –Dijo dando un golpe a su escritorio –Por que me siento tan… ¡Demonios! –Su puño encontró la pared

La imagen no dejaba de repetirse en su mente; como Viktor la tomaba del brazo y la besaba y lo peor de todo era que ella no había opuesto resistencia.

_"Por que tenía que llegar en este momento, por que justo ahora…" _

La sangre le hervía en las venas, sentía un inmenso odio para aquel que había besado los labios de Hermione antes que el. Sentía todo desmoronarse poco a poco, se sentía ultrajado, engañado; ella había estado divirtiéndose y jugando con el todo el tiempo, seguramente se sentía la gran cosa teniendo tras de ella, al estúpido de Black, a su profesor de pociones y ahora al famoso Viktor Krum…

_"No puede ser… -_Pensó tirándose en su sofá_ – Ella no es así… lo sé…la conozco… pero entonces porque Demonios… -_Dio un nuevo golpe al escritorio provocando que el lapicero cayera al suelo, y es que de solo pensarlo la rabia le volvía a la sangre –_jamás me había sentido tan..." _

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó Hermione ingenuamente asomándose por la puerta

-¡Que no te enseñaron a tocar! –Snape con tal enojo que logró estremecer a Hermione

-Yo… lo siento… -Dijo apenada –Llame pero no respondió

-Solo fue un lapicero –Dijo aun molesto –Ahora sal

-Severus… -Hermione entró totalmente en la pieza -¿Te sucede algo?

-¡Que no entiendes que quiero estar solo! –Dijo poniéndose de pie

-Y ahora puede explicarme porque estas hablándome de esa forma –Hermione comenzaba a molestarse

-A… ahora se supone que tengo que ser amable contigo todo el tiempo –Dijo sarcásticamente y mirándola casi con odio

-No estoy diciendo eso –Hermione también elevaba la vos –Pero por lo general nuestras discusiones tienen un motivo, disculpa si me sorprende el que me grites sin alguno aparente.

-Solo quiero estar solo –Dijo bajando la vos y sentándose nuevamente

Hermione le observo, ahí sentado col el rostro entre las manos y sintió una fuerte opresión en su corazón, pensó en acercarse pero no lo hizo y consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejarle solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.2-.-.-6-.-.-8.-.xd-.-.-.-a

-.-.-.ñ-.-.-.a-.-.-.-.-.3-..-.-.·#--.-.-.-.-.

El reloj ya marcaba las tres cuando Hermione ya tenia un traste grande con una rica ensalada, una olla (conseguida por Royan) abarcando las cuatro lumbres de la estufa, donde se cocían las frutas para el ponche (mirar nota del final) y otra un poco más chica con una rica sopa de verduras para la comida.

-Creo que ya es hora… -le decía a Royan -…de decirle a Severus que ya esta la comida pero… -_"¡Que no entiendes que quiero estar solo!"_

-¿Pasa Algo Hermione?

-No Royan… pon la mesa por favor –Dijo desasiéndose del mandil –Avisare a Severus

-Si…

Hermione estuvo parada frente a la puerta del despacho unos segundos; se sentía triste y acongojada por la escena de momentos atrás, y en verdad esperaba que durante la comida los ánimos se relajaran por que si no… lo más conveniente sería cancelar todo.

-Pasa –Respondió Severus al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta

-La comida esta lista… -Dijo Hermione sin mirarle

-En un momento más salgo

Hermione salio del despacho un poco más tranquila, ya que el hecho de que Snape no gritara ya era una muy grande ventaja.

Los tres no tardaron en estar sentados a la mesa, el ambiente era sumamente pesado, y si Hermione no quería echar todo a perder, y también –hay que mencionarlo –si quería dejar de sentir esa presión en su corazón, tenía que actuar ahora.

-Lo siento –Dijo repentinamente justo cuando Royan y Severus se disponían a comer

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto con enfado Snape

-Yo… solo quería…

-Puedes dejarte de rodeos y decir que pasa

-Quería disculparme…

-¿Disculparte? –Severus estaba desconcertado

-Yo… no sé… pero desde que discutimos… tengo la sensación de que yo tuve la culpa, o que hice algo para que actuaras de esa forma y aunque no sé que es… siento que debo disculparme…

Severus solo la miraba, inquisidor y un poco confundido.

-No digas tonterías –Al notar que su tono de vos volvía a la normalidad Hermione se sintió aliviada –Ya podemos comenzar o tienes otro discurso

-Solo por que lo último que quiero hacer el 24 de diciembre es discutir contigo no contestare nada a eso

Snape la miró; al notar que la joven volvía a esquivar su mirada, decidió seguir su ejemplo y dejar todo por la paz. Aunque seguía contrariado por la actitud de la joven, y es que cuando Hermione comenzó su disculpa, casi estaba seguro de que se había percatado de su presencia en la ventana, pero al escucharla terminar… y decir que no sabía el por que… con tanta seguridad y sinceridad… (o al menos eso aparentaba). Pero por más motivos que tuviese… tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, en aquel momento y, después de aquella disculpa, le era casi imposible sentirse molesto con ella. Pero Viktor… el era punto y aparte.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente y con el ambiente un poco más relajado, para alegría de Hermione. Aunque mientras comía, tenía que admitirse a si misma que el último comentario de su profesor logro enfadarla pero, como lo había demostrado, era más grande su intención de mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible asta la fiesta, para que aquella navidad no fuese un desastre como presagiaba serlo.

-Bueno yo ya termine –Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y mirando un poco apresurada su reloj de mano en el cual ya marcaban las 3:45

Recogió sus platos y los llevó a la cocina; cuando se disponía a salir se topo cara a cara con su profesor que parecía también hacer lo mismo

-Yo los llevo –Dijo Rápidamente, tratando de mantener sus nervios de acero

Severus la miró extrañado.

-No es necesario –Dijo fríamente –Igual me corresponde a mi…

-Hay no…. –Dijo Hermione buscando apoyo en Royan con la mirada

-Royan lo hará señor –Dijo Royan dando un salto para alcanzar los trastos de mano de Hermione –Royan quiere lavar los trastos hoy -Entró apresurado a la cocina

Hermione caminó para provocar que Snape se alejara de la cocina, y ya un poco más tranquila y sintiendo que ya la había librado, entró nuevamente y dijo rápidamente a Royan

-Por favor, si me tardo, solo apaga el ponche a las 5 ¿ok?

-Pero… Royan no debe dejar salir sola a Hermione –replicó el elfo

-No me pasará nada –Dijo despreocupada –Y no olvides que por ningún motivo debe entrar Severus ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… ¿Asta cuando piensa decirle Hermione?

-Lo suficientemente tarde como para que ya no pueda replicar ni impedir nada –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y salió de la cocina nuevamente

Hermione se abrigó, tocó al despacho de su profesor, y después de escuchar el "pasa" entró

-Ahora que ocurre –Dijo levantando la mirada del libro que leía

-Saldré unos momentos…

-¿De cuantas horas? –Pregunto con vos afectada

-Estaré aquí antes de que oscurezca lo prometo

-No sabes… me acabas de quitar un peso de encima –Dijo sarcástico

-Por favor… -insistió la castaña mirando al suelo

-Has lo que quieras –dijo volviendo la mirada a su libro

Hermione salió sin decir más, sabiendo que esa sería la mejor respuesta que obtendría, y mientras se disponía a salir comenzaba a dudar si la fiesta de esa noche más que animar a su profesor le pusiera de peor humor, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Su primera parada fue en la oficina de correos para mandar un telegrama a casa de sus padres con estas breves palabras:

_"Feliz navidad, todo bien, los ama Hermione" _

Sabía que hubiese sido mejor mandarles una carta, pero no había medio; seguramente las personas de las que la ocultaban, tendrían vigilada su casa para ver si era recibían alguna lechuza, y si les mandaba una carta larga por correo sin querer podría delatarse, en cambió un telegrama, sin remitente y con breves siete palabras no representaría ningún peligro.

Después, reemprendió su camino, ahora con el principal motivo de su salida: los regalos para sus amigos. El de Ginny ya lo tenía en casa, ahora solo faltaban Ron, Harry, Sandra, la señora Weasley Sirius y Severus… tendría que comprar muchos presente… Se sentía contenta de haber ahorrado todo el año para los obsequios navideños, ya que quizás si se administraba bien quizás podría incluso comprar regalos para Viktor y sus abuelos.

Al llegar al mercado comenzó mirando y comparando precios. Una larga hora después a Hermione solo le faltaba un regalo más… el de Severus. Jamás se había sentido tan desorientada en su vida en lo que concierne a un regalo. Por más que miraba los puestos, las tiendas y de más no hallaba un regalo que la convenciera, y es que Severus era alguien tan… complicado… mmm… tal vez en la tienda de Sandra podría encontrar algo…

-Hola Hermione –Saludo Sandra desde el mostrador mientras cobraba a unos clientes

-Hola –Saludo la castaña un poco sorprendida al ver la tienda, siempre vacía, ahora poblada de gente, aunque si lo pensaba, era bastante común siendo la víspera de navidad

Mientras Sandra terminaba de cobrar, Hermione comenzó a mirar los estantes en busca del regalo faltante con solo 4 libras en el bolsillo. De pronto su mirada se topo con un cuadernillo de cubierta gruesa con los bordes negros y adornos en dorado que le daban un aspecto de antigüedad y elegancia en los que resaltaba el broche a forma de búho que le mantenía cerrado; al abrirlo se encontró con hojas en blanco¡Un diario! Si… quizás eso era lo que Severus necesitaba, además… tal vez Sandra pudiese hechizarlo para que solo el pudiera abrirlo…

-Seguro que a Severus le gustará mucho –Dijo Sandra mirando por arriba del hombro de Hermione logrando sobresaltarla

-¿Lo crees?

-Ya veras que si

-Sandra… y tu podrías… hacer ya sabes qué para que el solo pueda…

-No te preocupes, sabía que vendrías por el, así que ya lo he hecho

-¿En serio? –Pregunto algo confundida

-jaja Claro, Mira este diario solo puede ser abierto por la persona que escriba la primer palabra en el

-Que bien –Exclamó Hermione –Pero… ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-cuatro libras

-Entonces me lo llevo

Mientras Sandra envolvía el paquete, Hermione se percato de que ya no quedaba nadie en la tienda más que ellas.

-Me he tardado más de lo pensado –Dijo mientras tomaba el regalo –Así que me marchó, muchas Gra…

-Espera –La retuvo Sandra

-¿Pasa algo?

-Dime Hermione ¿Ya tienes que ponerte esta noche?

-yo… -_"¡No lo había pensado!" _Pensó alarmada –No… aún no… pero ya encontrare algo…

-Ven conmigo… -la llevo consigo a través de la cortina a donde siempre entraba a preparar el café –Perdona si me adelantó un poco con mi regalo de navidad pero… ¿Te gusta?

Sandra había sacado un sencillo vestido de tirantes, era blanco con florerillas negras en el.

-No es elegante ni mucho menos pero pensé que te agradaría

-Gracias –Dijo sonriente la niña –Es perfecto para la ocasión

-Me alegra que te guste

-¡Cielos ya son las 6:30! Debo irme

-Ve con cuidado –Dijo Sandra sonriente –Nos vemos esta noche

-Royan vendrá en un rato más por el pavo

-Le esperare

Hermione recogió las bolsas que había dejado en el mostrador y salio a toda prisa. Faltaban quince a las siete cuando llegó a casa, metió los obsequios por su ventana estratégicamente abierta y se apresuro en entrar.

-¡Llegue llegue! –Exclamo un poco agitada

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Snape salía de su despacho y la miraba inquisidor y molesto…

-Aun no se mete el sol por completo… -Se apresuró a decir en su defensa Hermione

Snape solo la miraba y ella seguía entretenida colgando su abrigo y bufanda,

-Me daré un baño –Y desapareció a prisa de la vista de su profesor

Snape solo seguía de pie, nada de aquella actitud extraña le gustaba, y aunque ya sospechaba el porque, prefirió esperar a que ella misma le explicase para verdaderamente estallar…

Hermione salió del baño 20 minutos después con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo y entró a su habitación con el reloj marcando ya las 7:30. y Faltando veinte minutos para las nueve salio de ella lista para la noche…

Colocó los regalos bajo el árbol y entró en la cocina para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, sacó de un cajón, un lindo mantel decorado con noche buenas y se dispuso a ponerlo en la mesa del comedor ahora un poco más larga, lo suficiente para que cupieran todos los convidados en ella (no pregunten de donde salio ¿ok? ¬¬). Se disponía a poner los cubiertos cuando se percató de que Severus la observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.

-No te había visto –Dijo ella casi sin reparar en mirarlo y con una sonrisa de "nada ocurre"

-¿Puedes decirme que significa esto? –Dijo mirándola severamente

-¿Qué significa que? –Preguntó ella ingenuamente sin dejar de hacer su trabajo –¿El mantel decorado? O ¿El pavo? Pues es obvió no… esto es lo que se hace en navidad, se decora la mesa y se come pavo –dijo con simpleza

-No estoy bromeando Hermione…

-Esta bien… esta bien… -Dijo ella mientras colocaba el ultimo cubierto –Es solo que e invitado a algunas pocas personas a cenar…

Cuando la joven levantó el rostro, la severidad de Snape pareció tambalear, Hermione lucía muy linda, el vestido era un poco entallado en la parte de arriba para dejarse caer poco arriba de sus rodillas en un ligero vuelo. Su cabellera la llevaba sujetada con un prendedor negro y dos mechones caían en su rostro. Se había puesto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y solo había marcado un poco el delineador en sus ojos y puesto brillo en sus labios… Snape hizo todo por hacer que no notara su ligero cambio y prosiguió como si nada…

-¿Pocas personas? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño -Estás arreglando la mesa para un ejercito Hermione

-no exageres… -Dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia y un poco decepcionada al notar que el no comentaba ni demostraba siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su nuevo arreglo

-No quiero pensar que… -El timbre le interrumpió

-Pues no pienses –Dijo la joven mientras él se dirigía a abrir la puerta

-Sandra… -Severus sintió ir la sangre a sus pies, y le costó mucho trabajo juntar la voluntad necesaria para no mostrar esa sorpresa en su frió y firme semblante

-Buenas noches Severus –Saludo cordial, y al no ver reacción alguna dijo sonriendo divertida –No me invitas a entrar

-Pasa… -Dijo aun confundido

-Hola Sandra –Saludo Hermione –Eres la primera en llegar

-Lo siento… ¿Soy inoportuna?

-Claro que no, no han de tardar los demás…

-Hermione podemos hablar en mi despacho –Dijo fulminando con la mirada a la castaña

-Si mi presencia es el problema… -Comenzó a decir Sandra

-No es eso… -Dijo el sin mirarla –Hermione…

-En un momento profesor –Dijo dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta a la que llamaban nuevamente

-¡Harry¡Ron! –Hermione abrazó con fuerza a sus amigos quienes, un poco apenados, respondieron al calido abrazo de su amiga

Entraron a la casa seguidos por Ginny, Lupin, Tonks y la señora Weasley –a quienes saludo de igual manera-.

-Me alegra tanto verlos -Dijo sonriente –No saben como les extrañé

-Nada es lo mismo sin ti Herms – Dijo Ginny

-Es cierto… me matare luego por decir esto pero… –Dijo Ron torpemente –nada es lo mismo sin tus reprimendas

-Además los tres mosqueteros no serían lo mismo si no fueran cuatro –Dijo Harry sonriente

Severus miraba todo, al principio se había sentido sumamente molesto… bueno… aún se sentía sumamente molesto pero el ver a Hermione tan contenta y sonriente lo calmaba sobremanera.

Hermione se dispuso a hacer lo debido, presentando a Sandra con lo recién llegados, cuando la Señora Weasley estrecho la mano de la mujer, se quedo perpleja unos momentos…

-Esos ojos grises… -Dijo Molly quedamente, sin soltar y dejar de mirar a Sandra

-A pasado mucho tiempo Molly –Dijo Sandra sonriendo con cordialidad y algo de melancolía

-Villefort… -Molly abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal –Sandra Villefort… -una sonrisa se dibujo en la pelirroja mujer –Cuanto tiempo a pasado

-Me alegra saber que aun me recuerdas… -Dijo Sandra mientras recibía el abrazo de Molly

-¿Se conocen mamá? –Preguntó Ginny

-Nosotras… -la señora Weasley parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y de pronto giró la cabeza como buscando algo -¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Parecía que Snape tenía algo importante que decirle y entraron ahí –Dijo Ron con enfado, señalando la puerta, ahora cerrada, del despacho –No puedo creer que esta casa tan… tan… muggle sea de Snape –Dijo mirando su alrededor asombrado

-Cualquiera diría que te gusta la casa de Snape –rió Ginny

-Claro que no –Dijo molesto –No creen que ya llevan mucho tiempo en ese despacho –Dijo mirando aún con recelo la puerta cerrada

-Ron… acaban de entrar… -Dijo Harry con enfado

-Pues no me importa… sigue sin parecerme…

La señora Weasley apartó la mirada de los jóvenes y miró a Sandra, mirada que parecía preguntar algo sin decir nada

-Sí… -Dijo a forma de respuesta –Esta mañana e recibido una carta de el…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-a-.-.-.-¡-.-.1-.-.3-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.+..-.-ç.-.-.o-.-.-.--.-.

-Puedes decirme que es esto –Decía Snape en vos baja pero, no por eso, menos temeraria que en sus peores momentos

-Es una fiesta de navidad… ¿no es obvio? –Hermione hablaba con calma, mientras por dentro luchaba por no sentirse nerviosa ni intimidada

-Deja esa tonta actitud para otra ocasión Granger –Snape estaba verdaderamente molesto -¿Es acaso esto una venganza por lo de ayer?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione fingiendo desentendimiento -¡A! se refiere a que me oculto que Viktor Krum era prácticamente mi vecino –dijo sarcastica

-Ya habíamos tenido esta charla –dijo mirándola con exaspero –si no te lo dije, fue porque, nadie mejor que tu sabe, que han pasado bastantes cosas en esta casa como para olvidarme de pequeñeces

-Esa es una tont… -Hermione se calló un momento, y prosiguió con el mismo tono molesto –Además no lo hice por eso, llevó planeando esta cena desde hace ya varios días…

Snape la miró con enojo, y Hermione sintió un impulso y por primera vez en su vida lo siguió sin pensar en nada más…

-Por favor no… no discutamos… -Hermione bajo la mirada –Sé que tienes derecho a molestarte, pero por favor… -Hermione se acercó a el y le tomó de la mano –Acompáñame esta noche…

-Hermione…

-Yo… solo quiero que estés a mi lado esta noche… -Hermione parecía no pensar en ese momento y sin oponer resistencia dejaba que sus pensamientos salieran de su mente en forma de palabras

El silenció invadió el despacho… El la miraba a los ojos como tratando de leer en ellos el porqué de aquello tan repentino, y ella miraba aquella mano que ahora estaba entre la suya. Hermione trató de reprocharse a si misma aquel acto… pero… de pronto sintió la mano de el acariciando su rostro y su mejillas sonrojarse… quería mirarlo, mirarlo directamente y descubrir de una vez por todas que era todo aquello, qué era lo que por él estaba sintiendo... pero cuando iba a levantar su rostro…

-Llaman a la puerta… -Dijo ella con vos un poco entrecortada y separándose de el

-Alguien más puede abrir… -Snape aprisionó la mano de Hermione al sentir que ella la alejaba

-Yo… -Hermione tenía la mirada en el suelo –… soy la anfitriona… no estaría bien…

Hermione sacó su mano de la de su profesor y salió del despacho…

.-.-.-.-´.-.-.-.-+.-.-.-q-.-.-g.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ç-.-.--.-q-.

-.-.-f.--.-.-s-.-.-.k-.-.-+

-Harry no me da buena espina esa mujer –Decía Ron refiriéndose a Sandra mientras la miraba con recelo desde un rincón

-Ella y mamá parecen conocerse muy bien… -Intervino Ginny –Además a mi no me parece una mala persona

-Eso no nos dice nada Ginny… -Dijo Ron mirando con exaspero a su hermana –Tal vez ella sea ayudante de…

-Este no es momento para pensar en eso Ron –le retó Harry mirándolo severamente

-Harry… -Ron se sorprendió ante aquella reacción –Es que tú no estas molesto, no temes por ella, que no lo ves… Snape esta más del lado oscuro que del nuestro y luego esta extraña mujer –Ron estaba completamente molesto, parecía que incluso el aire de aquella casa le molestaba y contaminaba

-Hermione hizo esto para celebrar la navidad –Dijo mirando a los dos hermanos –Así que eso haremos, no quiero que le hagan ninguna pregunta, ni ningún comentario sobre la situación ¿de acuerdo? Ya habrá tiempo para eso…

Harry hablaba con tal firmeza que a Ron y Ginny les fue imposible siquiera pensar en negarse a aquella petición.

-Pero no creen que ya se tardó bastante –Dijo Ron fulminando con la mirada la puerta del despacho

-Ron es la enésima vez que lo dices –Dijo Ginny con exaspero

–Seguramente ese ha de estar retándola por algo… –Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada cómplice –Y si…

-Y si nada Ron –Dijo Ginny con firmeza

De pronto sonó el timbre… Sandra, al ver que nadie se movía, se dirigió a abrir la puerta…

-Yo abro Sandra –Dijo Hermione saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa que por más qué trató no logró convencer a nadie, pero tampoco nadie comentó nada –Sirius…

-Hola pequeña –Saludo este con una dulce sonrisa y abrazando a la joven consiguiendo sorprenderla –Te extrañe mucho

-Yo… también te extrañe mucho Sirius –Dijo respondiendo al abrazo –¿Por que tardaste? –Preguntó separándose de el

-Ya sabes… soy un hombre ocupado… -Bromeo con la chica y aunque ella sabía que mentía, también sonrió sinceramente y cerró la puerta después de que él entró

Severus ya había salido de su despacho… y Hermione se recargo en la puerta y dijo sonriendo:

-Ahora solo esperamos a los últimos y podremos comenzar a cenar

-A si… mencionaste en tu carta a unos ancianos y su nieto muggles ¿no?… -Dijo Harry

-hay lo había olvidado… -Dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de su pequeño error –Los ancianos si son muggles pero… -El timbre la interrumpió…

-¿Pero qué Hermione? –Preguntó Sirius

-Es que…

-¿Que no abrirás la puerta? –Dijo Snape con vos seca pero un tanto maliciosa, al menos no solo el se sentiría mal aquella noche

Hermione le miró unos segundos un poco exasperada por su manera de actuar, ya que sabía que la apresuraba para causarle la molestia que seguramente Sirius sentiría al ver al pretendiente de la castaña… pero no le quedo más remedio, se incorporo y giró para abrir la puerta, pero no sin antes decir…

-Recuerden… los ancianos son muggles… pero el nieto es Viktor Krum…

Abrió la puerta sin dar chance a que los aludidos se repusieran de tan inesperada sorpresa. Mientras tanto ella no pudo evitar que las piernas le tambaleasen y un leve sonrojo se subiera a sus mejillas, al ver ahí, de pie, a Viktor con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas…

-Esperro te gusten… -Dijo mirándola tiernamente mientras le sonreía

-Yo… -Hermione sintió tanta presión en ese momento y es que… su piel se erizaba al sentir las miradas de Sirius, Snape y por si fuera poco, también la de Ron tan pendientes de la escena –Muchas gracias… -Dijo tratando de sonreír con naturalidad –¿y tus abuelos?

-No han podido venir… -Dijo con simpleza mientras se sentía orgulloso por haber provocado tal nerviosismo en la castaña –Son viejos ya, y decían sentirse cansados al final del día, pero me han pedido que viniese yo en representación, espero no te moleste

-No, no -Dijo sintiéndose un poco más tranquila –Adelante…

Adentró todo estaba en un silencio expectante, Harry y Ginny que sabían casi toda la historia, compadecieron a su amiga; La señora Weasley sintió que eso ayudaría a que Sirius olvidara todas las tonterías que había en su cabeza; Severus apretaba los puños; Sirius… él miraba con, poco más que odio, al recién llegado, sin haberse recuperado del todo de la sorpresa; Sandra solo miraba y Ron… Ron no entendía nada, pero todo le molestaba.

Harry y Ron saludaron a Krum, este último mirándole con ojos desmesurados, Harry presentó a los demás. Terminadas las formalidades, la anfitriona habló…

-Ahora si, vallan tomando su lugar en la mesa, yo pondré las flores en agua y me encargare de lo demás

-Te ayudo Herms –Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose con ella a la cocina

Ya ahí…

-¿Estas bien Hermy? –Preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione sacaba un florero y acomodaba las flores

-Claro que lo estoy –Dijo sonriente

-Hermione…

-En verdad –insistió la castaña –no te miento… si me siento un poco incomoda… es normal ¿no? –Ginny asintió –Pero me siento más contenta de que todos estén aquí, vamos Ginny, no te preocupes… esta será una linda navidad

Hermione salió de la cocina, con el platón de ensalada y lo puso aún lado del pavo. También se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado el lugar de la cabeza de la mesa y sonrió orgullosa…

-¡Lo olvidaba! –Exclamó –Aun falta alguien

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Ron esperando cualquier cosa

-Royan aparece… -Dijo aparentemente hablando sola

El Elfo obedeció al instante…

-Quiero que conozcan a Royan –Dijo Hermione –me a ayudado mucho en todo, y creo que merece estar sentado con nosotros. A nadie le molesta ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando desafiante e intimidante a todos

Pero en vez de responder, saludaron cariñosamente al elfo, incluso Krum que se encontraba totalmente desconcertado… y es que seguramente nunca imagino sentarse a la mesa con un elfo, pero por Hermione no comentó nada y saludo tan jovial como todos

-Toma asiento Royan –Indico la castaña mostrándole un lugar qué, junto con la ante-cabeza de la meza, estaba vació

-Vamos Hermione –Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie –Toma tu lugar…

-Gracias –Sonrió

Harry iba a caminar para retirarle la silla a Hermione, por amabilidad, como tantas veces había visto hacerlo en las películas, pero Krum fue más rápido, para enfado de tres en la mesa…

-Gracias… -Dijo apenada por la atención del joven

-Ahora querida –Dijo la señora Weasley con aire maternal –Porque no das las gracias

-¿yo?

-Claro Hermione –Dijo Ginny

-Eres la anfitriona ¿no? –Dijo Sandra

-esta bien… -dijo sonriente y contenta ante lo que consideraba un gran honor –Yo quiero agradecer por…

-¡Puf! –Sonó un estallido –Espero no haber llegado muy tarde

-¡Dumbledore! –Todos se pusieron de pie de sus lugares ante la sorpresa

- Perdonen si llegó sin invitación –Dijo mirando con dulzura a Hermione –pero espero no moleste a nuestra linda anfitriona

-Claro que no profesor –Dijo Hermione sonriente mientras pensaba _"Seguramente suspendió todo en Howarts… parece que después de todo si está cerca el momento" –_Tome asiento

-Ahora si –Dijo mientras se sentaba –haga favor de proseguir con su oración señorita Granger

-Si… -Dijo ella con todos ya de pie… -Quiero dar gracias por encontrarme reunida en esta mesa con aquellos a quienes quiero tanto, y que tanto han hecho por mi, gracias por cuidarme y preocuparse por mi, aunque a veces yo les hice una mala cara, o exigi alguna explicación que por mi bien no me podían dar; gracias por mis amigos que siempre están a mi lado –Miró a Harry Ron, Ginny y para dolor de Krum también lo miro a él -y que quiero infinitamente, gracias por aquellos que me ayudaron a tener estos alimentos en la mesa y gracias por aquel que aunque algo molestó lo permitió. –Sonrió con dulzura y picardía a Snape -Y espero seguir con ustedes asta una nueva navidad –Todos callaron ante esto –y aunque no fuera así, que disfruten de muchas navidades como estas…

-Hermione no…

Las palabras de Sirius fueron interrumpidas por el aplauso de Dumbledore, que sin dejar pasar mucho fue imitado por todos en la mesa.

-Entonces a comer –Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras destapaba el pavo

La cena fue genial, entre "pásame esto" y "Te acuerdas de…" todos tenían un gran humor, creían que por algún motivo se lo debían a Hermione.

-Aun falta una hora para navidad… -Dijo Sandra –¿Por que no jugamos algo?

-¿Como que? –Preguntó Ginny

-¡Yo tengo una idea! –Dijo Tonks alegre –He traído estas cosas de goma muggle

-¿Globos? –Dijo extrañada Hermione

-Si eso –Dijo metiéndose con toda confianza a la cocina

-¿Qué planea? –Le pregunto Hermione a Ginny confundida

-No sé… pero de Tonks podemos esperar lo que sea –Dijo riendo divertida…

-Hermione… -Sirius la aparto un poco de Ginny halándola de la mano -¿Podemos hablar un poco?

-Yo… -Hermione le miró y sintió algo de miedo

-¡Miren! –Dijo Tonks con un traste lleno de globos de agua

-Niphandora como se te ocurre –Dijo molesta la señora Weasley

-He visto a unos niños jugar con esto y parecía divertido, y como aun falta una hora para navidad pues me pareció buena idea –Dijo ignorando la mirada de reproche de la señora Weasley

-Pues a mi me parece una gran idea –Dijo Ginny sonriente, pero calló ante la mirada de su madre

-Recuerden que están en casa del profesor Snape –Dijo mirando a Snape por primera vez en busca de apollo

-Pero a Snape no le molesta ¿verdad? –Dijo Tonks mirando a Snape, quien no dijo nada –Vamos juguemos… -Dijo como un niño rogando por un permiso

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de la señorita Niphandora –Intervino Dumbledore, sonriendo a Hermione como para darle confianza

-¡Entonces juguemos! –Dijo alegre Hermione

-Bien, diré las reglas –Tonks hablo solemnemente –haremos dos equipos de seis personas porque… nuestro señor director también jugara ¿no?

-Claro que si –Dijo con decisión

-y también jugaras tu ¿no Snape?

-Claro que… - Snape interrumpió su negación al sentir la mirada insistente de Hermione –hay… me da igual…

-Perfecto! –Dijo Tonks siguiendo en su papel de líder –Entonces Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Viktor, Sandra y Dumbledore serán un equipo, cada uno de ustedes tendrá un globo y los que restemos se los trataremos de tronar con estos alfileres –Dijo entregándolos

-Pero… ¿quien ganará? –Preguntó Ron confundido

-Eso no importa… -Dijo Tonks mirándolo como a quien hace una pregunta tonta –Solo protejan su globo y nosotros pelearemos por tronarlo

-Suena divertido –Dijo Ginny

-¿Listos? –Dijo mientras tomaban su globo los del equipo de Hermione

-1… 2… ¡3!

Y el juego comenzó, todos parecían unos chiquillos, incluso Dumbledore subía a los sillones huyendo de Molly, Hermione escapaba de Ron y Viktor que parecían competir por quien tronaba el globo de la joven primero, claro, después de haber dejado empapado a Snape quien ahora solo observaba, Ginny y Lupin perseguían a Sirius y así uno a uno los globos se fueron tronando dejando empapado a su portado y salpicando al victimario. Repitieron la operación ahora volteando los papeles. Hermione perseguía a Ron, y Viktor parecía perseguir a Hermione sin ningún motivo, pero también llevándose empujones del pelirrojo que lo veía con enojo en su intento de llamar la atención; Sirius perseguía a Molly y Snape solo observaba… mientras Harry luchaba con Dumbledore y Ginny con Sandra y Tonks sin lograr resultado efectivo con ninguna de las dos.

Pasado un rato y después de empapados todos, terminó el juego entre risas y bromas sobre el aspecto de todos mojados, el minutero del reloj marcó las doce en punto y los abrazos comenzaron

-¡Feliz navidad! –Se decían unos a otros -¡Feliz navidad!

Hermione abrazó cariñosamente a todos por igual, y aunque al abrazar a Sirius, para enojo de Krum y de alguien más por ahí, duró unos segundos más trato de no pensar en nada de todo lo sucedido… pero tarde que temprano llegaría el momento de abrazar a Severus…

-Gracias… -Dijo esta mientras lo abrazaba con cariño –Sé que yo he venido a invadir tu hogar, sé que te he causado molestias y enojos, pero te agradezco mucho tus cuidados y que te preocupes por mi, -Hermione no se percataba de que todos miraban –pero sobretodo que me tuvieras paciencia, Gracias Severus…

Todos miraban sorprendidos, (bueno Dumbledore solo los observaba) y es que no sabían como reaccionar al escuchar a Hermione nombrar por su nombre al "profesor Snape", pero nadie dijo nada.

-¡Que les parece si abrimos los regalos! –Dijo Tonks en un esfuerzo por relajar los ánimos

-Es una buena idea –Dijo Hermione

Cuando Hermione miró bajo el árbol de navidad se sorprendió un poco al notar que había más regalos de los colocados por ella, _"Quizás los colocaron mientras yo estaba en el despacho" _

-¡Pues manos a la obra! –Dijo Tonks sonriente mientras buscaba obsequios con su nombre, Ginny y Harry fueron los primeros en imitarla y después todos en la casa buscaban sus obsequios

-¡Gracias Hermione! –Dijo Harry mientras se probaba la hermosa bufanda color verde azabache con una H tejida en un extremo

Ron había recibido una igual, de un rojo intenso con una R color negro, pero… el no lo sabía ya que ni siquiera había abierto su regalo. Hermione sospecho que algo le molestaba pero decidió no mencionar nada… al menos no en aquel momento

-Hermione pero… -Ginny miraba sorprendida su regalo –No tenías que…

-Sé que no tenía –Sonrió la castaña –pero quise hacerlo

-Es hermosa Gracias –Decía mirando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una linda blusa color rosa pálido con holanes blancos en las orillas de las mangas acampanadas. Esa blusa era de Hermione pero a Ginny siempre había gustado bastante, fue por eso que decidió obsequiársela

-Hermione por aquí hay uno con tu nombre –Dijo la señora Weasley extendiéndole el regalo

-Gracias Señora Weasley –Sonrió la castaña y abrió su obsequio, era un suéter tejido color café, Hermione se lo puso en muestra de agradecimiento aunque sabía que quizás nunca lo volvería a usar :p

-Por aquí hay uno para el joven Krum –Dijo Lupin

-Gracias –Dijo el joven tomando el regalo y haciendo bastante movimiento para que ciertas personas de las que sentía celos observaran que el también habían recibido regalo de Hermione

Dejemos a Krum abriendo su obsequió y poniéndole tanta atención como los demás… observemos hacia otro lado

-Aquí hay uno para ti Sirius –Dijo Hermione extendiéndole un obsequio

-Gracias… -Contestó tratando de sonreír pero… no se sentía con los suficientes ánimos

Destapó su obsequio; era un lindo prendedor en forma de perro color plata, Sirius lo miró y siguió sin tener alguna expresión en el rostro…

-Pensé que te agradaría… -Dijo mirándolo no muy segura de haber estado en lo correcto

-Y me ha gustado mucho Hermione… -Dijo prendiéndoselo en las ropas, cerca del corazón

En lo que los demás seguían mirando sus obsequios y los de los demás, Severus solo observaba a Hermione platicando con Sirius, extrañamente no sentía enojo… como sentirlo viendo sonreír de aquella manera a la que el amaba tanto… amaba tanto…

Ya ni siquiera podía reprenderse por haber dejado crecer tanto aquel sentimiento y por dejar que pasara todo lo que pasaba… ¿para qué? Ya no tenía caso, el era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que aquello ya no tenía solución. Hermione y Sirius platicaban ya más apartados del barullo de los demás… que era aquel juego de Hermione, hace algunas horas le pedía que estuviera a su lado, luego le agradece todo y ahora… ahora platicaba con Sirius….

-Espero no interrumpir –Dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Hermione y Sirius

-No profesor –Hermione trato de sonreír, Sirius solo se alejo sin decir nada -¡Lo olvidaba! También he comprado un obsequió para usted –Dijo Hermione trayéndolo de abajo del árbol

-Puedo ver que…

-De alguna manera sabía muy bien que usted vendría –Le interrimpió Hermione dando un tonó de seriedad a sus palabras

-jamás dude de su inteligencia Granger –Sonrió calidamente y abrió su regalo –Valla dulces muggles –sonrió –se nota que me conoce bien

-No es para tanto –Sonrió Hermione ante lo que consideraba un halago

-Yo también he traído algo para usted –Dijo Dumbledore

Mostró su mano a Hermione haciéndole ver que no había nada en ella, Hermione sonrió divertida ante aquel acto, Dumbledore hizó un típico movimiento de "nada por aquí nada por allá" y de pronto apareció en su mano un hermoso brazalete, que daba la sensación de ser dos solamente que entrelazados

-Es hermoso –Dijo Hermione tomándolo en sus manos y observándolo

La joven se percato que justo en medio del brazalete había algo pequeño que colgaba, daba la impresión de que faltaba algo en él, que precisamente tenía que ser puesto en eso pequeño que colgaba…

-Anda ve y dale su obsequio a Severus, y encuentra la respuesta a lo que te preguntas en este momento…

-Pero yo…

-anda ve…

-Gracias profesor

Hermione miró que el único obsequió bajo el árbol era exactamente el que tenía el nombre de Severus… Hermione se agachó y lo tomó. Los demás estaban distraídos con el ponche que Royan se tomo la libertad de dar a todos, aunque Ron y Víctor no apartaban su atención de la castaña…

-Este es para ti Severus… -Dijo Hermione acercándose a su profesor

-no tenías que molestarte –Dijo fríamente

-Por favor acéptalo… -Insistió

Severus lo tomó aunque no de muy buena gana, y luego sacó de su bolsillo algo que a Hermione sorprendió

-¡El dije de mariposa! –Dijo sonriente

-Que bueno que te gusta… -Dijo como quien le da poca importancia a sus palabras

-Muchas gracias… -Hermione se parao de puntillas y dio un beso en la mejilla a su profesor

-Porque lo haces… -Dijo sin mirarla y apretando sus puños con fuerza

-Porque ahora yo ya puedo decirte que…

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir… -Dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué? –Hermione frunció el seño desconcertada

-Sigue con tu fiesta, me pediste que pasara navidad contigo (y aunque no sé por que) ya lo hice, ahora déjame –Severus iba a dirigirse a su despacho pero Hermione lo detuvo

-Puedes decirme que te pasa… porque sinceramente no entiendo lo que te pasa¿por qué actúas de esta manera?

-Y quien te pido que me entendieras… -Su tonó había cambiado… esa vos, esa frialdad… -Si tu no te has cansado de jugar yo si

-¿Jugar?

-¡Basta! –Dijo con tal vos, que el barullo antes constante cesó por completo, ahora habían obtenido la atención plena de todos en aquella habitación y aunque Severus había notado su pequeño desliz siguió mirando con frialdad, que rallaba en odio, a la castaña, y aunque sabía que aquel no era el momento y qué, si todos se encontraban ahí aquella noche, era porque el final estaba cerca, pero en ese momento el gran enojo que sentía lo hizo olvidar todo –Yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, estoy cansado…

-¿De mi? –Preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar un tono algo melodramático

Severus solo calló

-¿Es de mi quien te has cansado? -Preguntó buscando en sus ojos alguna respuesta –Si es así entonces el que ha estado jugando aquí es otro… –Dijo indignada

-Herr… -la señora Weasley iba a intervenir pero Dumbledore se lo impidió con una seña, y después hizo otra seña a los demás de la que ni Severus ni Hermione se percataron envueltos en aquella discusión

-…por qué, si tan cansado te encontrabas de mi lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y nos hubiésemos evitado muchas cosas –Dijo ya algo acalorada por el enojo

-No pienso discutir esto conti… -Snape calló y cambio sus palabras –No pienso discutir esto con usted señorita Granger

-Y esa es tu salida… ¿simplemente fingir que nada paso?

-Y ¿que es lo que quieres que haga? Dime… Como es que tengo que reaccionar ante usted señorita Granger, cuando me besa en la mejilla solo por un tonto Muérdago, cuando me dice que, le gusta que la mire, en una noche de fiebre, cuando sabe que la quiero y no responde, cuando me pide que este a tu lado… ¿Cómo quiere que reaccione señorita Granger?

-Pero yo…

-Cuando sales de casa con otro –Miró con vivo odio a Krum -y mis ojos sorprenden tus labios en su boca…

-¿.¿.¿.¿.¿.¿Qué?.?.?.?.?.? –Hermione había llegado al puntó más alto de desconcierto, definitivamente algo en todo aquello estaba mal

De pronto sus pies se tambalearon, la sala comenzó a darle vueltas y la fuerza de gravedad parecía haber aumentado sobremanera obligándola a dejarse caer en el suelo sin poder ponerse de pie… todo se oscureció y Hermione perdió el conocimiento por completo

_¡Listo! Hay… no saben cuanto me tarde en este capitulo… y es que quería que saliera algo especial (y si no fue especial al menos un poco más largo que los demás u.u ) y es que tenemos que celebrar! He llegado a los… ¡100 REVIEWS! Jájá de hecho si no mal recuerdo ya los sobrepase y no saben cuan feliz me siento n.n muchas gracias a todos aquellos que pusieron su granito de Arena para llegar a tan hermoso numero y por supuesto que también muchas gracias a quienes ya empezaron la nueva cuenta por que… quien sabe a lo mejor nos alcanza la historia para llegar a los 200! (jaja creo que ambiciono mucho u.u) pero bueno… eso no importa, el caso es que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que he de decir fue el más difícil hasta ahora que he escrito… y espero que al menos haya salido la mitad de bueno de lo que esperaba (porque sinceramente mis expectativas no las llenó…y ¿las de ustedes si?) _

_Bueno pues ya para no hacerla de larga y aburrida os mando un beso a todos con mucho cariño! _

_Los quiere ¡mucho:_

_Usagui Kou _

P.D: Para los que me siguen desde todas mis historias (y para los que no tmb) les informo que volveré al genero del anime con un nuevo fic de **Rayearth **(guerreras Mágicas) próximamente, así que estén al pendiente y ojalá se tomen la molestia de darse una vuelta por allá! Seguro se encontrarán con una historia diferente y original! (jeje tenía que hacerme propaganda)


	14. REVELACIONES

**CAPITULO XIV**

**REVELACIONES **

De pronto sus pies se tambalearon, la sala comenzó a dar vueltas y la fuerza de gravedad parecía haber aumentado sobremanera obligándola a dejarse caer en el suelo sin poder ponerse de pie… todo se oscureció y Hermione perdió el conocimiento por completo…

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Dónde estoy? Hay… siento como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar… ¿estoy dormida? Porque mi corazón se esta exaltando… tengo miedo… algo me aterra… no me gusta tener miedo, hay… este dolor… ¿porque no puedo despertar? Quiero abrir los ojos… déjenme abrir los ojos… ¡QUIERO ABRIR MIS OJOS!"_

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hermione calló de alguna parte con gran fuerza en el suelo, su cuerpo se sentía entumido y su piel se había erizado, sus ojos se abrieron con gran dificultad pero solo pudo encontrarse con sombras provocadas por una tenue luz que dispersaba un poco la oscuridad, al recuperar por completo el conocimiento se incorporó ayudada por sus manos, y se puso de pie

-Parece que temiesen dar la cara –Se forzó a decir en tono burlón –Ya me tienen ¿ahora que? –Dijo como quien le da poca importancia al asunto pero un leve temblor en ella se podía percibir

Al no recibir respuesta Hermione reparó en el lugar que se encontraba: un cementerio… no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento en su piel y es que, un cementerio a media noche no era precisamente su lugar favorito… siguió observando y sus ojos dieron con una pequeña capilla y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a divisar con dificultad algo que parecía una gran casa unaaquello no le gustaba nada nada… y es que ya sabía donde se encontraba y eso no podía indicar nada bueno…

-Creo que esto debe ser más importante de lo que creí –Dijo tranquilamente –Mira que traerme a la propia casa de Tom Riddle creí que solo el gran Harry Potter era tan digno de ese honor…

-Ya la escuchaste hermana –Dijo una vos que Hermione no tardo ni dos segundos en reconocer, aunque solo la hubiera escuchado en una sola ocasión –Tiene el tono altanero de Severus Snape

-Parece que la sangre sucia es más valiente de lo que pensamos –Contestó otra vos, que arrastraba las palabras, a Hermione no le costó mucho asociarla con cierto engreído del colegio

-¿Hablas de valentía hermana? –Preguntó con vos afectada –Yo lo llamaría estupidez…

-Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy… pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado… -Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que nos hayas descubierto –Dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios mientras salía de las sombras para dejarse ver ante Hermione, Narcisa la imitó –Así nos aseguraremos de que nuestro trabajo no le sea adjuntado a alguien más

-No se preocupen –Hermione imito la sonrisa de Bellatrix –El crédito es todo suyo

-Valla… hasta la basura como los sangres sucias tienen orgullo –Dijo acercándose a Hermione, y aunque ella seguía con su semblante despreocupado y desafiante por dentro el corazón le latía a mil por hora a cada paso de Bellatrix, tanto que llego a temer que ella se diera cuenta, y es que ahí, en medio de la nada y sin una varita ¿Qué posibilidades tenía? – Que escena tan patética… -Bella se inclino para mirar a Hermione a los ojos y acercó su mano al pecho de la joven

-¡No me toques! –Dijo Hermione tomando, con toda la fuerza y decisión que le fue posible, la mano de Bella antes de que pudiese tocarla

-Pero si no es necesario tocarte… tu miedo se respira en el aire

-¡Te equivocas! –Dijo Hermione apretando con más fuerza la mano de Bellatrix, y, incluso para sorpresa de ella misma, no titubeo ni un momento –Te equivocas si crees que te temo

-Estúpida –Dijo Bellatrix mientras la aventaba con gran fuerza que la hizo rodar unos cuantos metros –Pero mírate –rió estridentemente –No eres nada más que una sangre sucia altanera

-Parece que… -Hermione levanto su rostro el cual mostraba fiereza a la vez que sonreía cruelmente –…disfrutas mucho llamándome sangre sucia… dime Bellatrix… ¿a el lo llamabas igual? –El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció por una milésima de segundo ante la mirada amenazante de Bella, pero sabía muy bien que entre más retrasara el momento de que ellas le revelaran el porque la tenían en aquel lugar, daría también más tiempo a los de la Orden de encontrarla –Porque… el también es un sangre sucia ¿no es así? Voldemort también es un sangre sucia…

-¡CRUCIO! –Grito con odio Bellatrix

Hermione sintió sus huesos engarrotarse, calló en el suelo y mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse como tomando vida propia comenzó a gritar de dolor aunque… extrañamente no le dolía nada… era su instinto el que le decía que no mostrara esa falta de dolor…

-Bella la mataras –Dijo Narcisa mientras bajaba la varita de su hermana –Y si la matas todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano

"_¡Lo sabía!" _Pensó Hermione triunfante mientras respiraba agitadamente "_No pueden matarme, no aún… ahora solo tengo que hacer tiempo… yo sé que la orden esta buscándome, el dijo que no dejaría que yo muriera y le creo… le creo…" _

-No te entrometas Narcisa –Dijo apartando a un lado a su hermana, y luego se dirigió a Hermione –Como te atreves a nombrarlo, alguien tan insignificante como tu no debería pronunciar su nombre

-Quién es insignificante Bellatrix… yo que lo llamo por su nombre o tu que tiemblas al siquiera pensarlo

-Insolente…

-¿Me mataras? –Preguntó Hermione fingiendo inocencia –Porque si solo mi muerte fuera tu intención creo que no estaríamos "conversando" en este momento

-Creo que te he subestimado…

-Pienso lo mismo… -Hermione se sorprendió ante lo rápido que logro que su pulso se normalizara -¿Qué logras con esto Bellatrix? O más bien… ¿Qué es tan importante como para arriesgar su pellejo señora Malfoy… porqué usted es quien arriesga más en este juego ¿no es así?

-¿Arriesgar? –Contestó Bella al notar el titubeo de su hermana –Es más lo que ganaremos que lo que arriesgaremos en este momento –Bella guardo su barita y miró con una sonrisa eminente a Hermione –Tienes un gran carácter, hubieras sido una gran Mortifaga y quizás en estos momento estarías pasando por algo verdaderamente halagador en lugar del sufrimiento que te espera

-Antes baba de bubotuberculo que Mortifaga Bella –Dijo Hermione con decisión

-Lo supuse… ¡Colagusano prepárala!

-si, si señorita –Dijo el hombrecillo saliendo de la nada y apuntándole con la barita a Hermione, dijo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar -¡Petrificus Totalus!

El cuerpo de Hermione se puso rígido cual estatua, colagusano la cargó y la llevo hacia un rincón, con un movimiento de su varita hizo que unos delgados hilos dorados apretaran fuertemente a Hermione. Aunque la joven pensó que aquello era tonto ya que no era necesario atarla si estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo antes lanzado

-Ahora no pareces tan valiente… -Se burlo Bellatrix mientras caminaba alrededor de la joven

-Pronto todo estará listo, pronto pronto –Dijo colagusano mientras concentraba su atención en llenar un altar de algo que Hermione no distinguió con precisión ya que tenía mucha visión con Bellatrix frente a ella

-¿Tienes curiosidad? –Preguntó Bella mirándola a los ojos –Deberías sentirte alagada nuestro amigo Peter se esta esmerando mucho en los preparativos para tu momento de gloria. Que… ¿te han comido la lengua los ratones? Sabes… eres muy aburrida cuando no hablas…

Bellatrix hizo un movimiento con su varita y Hermione comenzó a sentir el dolor que le causaban aquello que la sujetaba.

-Pero que cara la tuya… -Dijo bella sonriendo –a claro… ¿Te molesta esa falta de libertad?

-No estoy precisamente en mis mejores momentos… -Dijo Hermione tratando inútilmente de ocultar el dolor que sentía

-Altanera hasta al final… -Rió Bella –Parece que más que ayudarte Snape te ha hecho tan petulante como el

-Snape no me ha hecho nada –Dijo Hermione –así soy, que lástima que no te simpatizo, pero me alegro de poder decir que el sentimiento es mutuo

-já… ¿Listó colagusano?

-poco… falta poco… -Dijo mientras bañaba lo que parecían flores, con el liquido rojizo de un frasco, esparciéndolo por todo el altar

-¿No es Hermosa? –Preguntó Bellatrix dirigiendo la mirada a donde Hermione ya lleva momentos mirando: hacia las flores del altar –son las legendarias _Cytisus Labornum, _La flor de la oscuridad… -Bella hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareció en ella una flor semejante a las que arreglaba colagusano y se la mostró a Hermione

Era una flor semejante a las margaritas, solo que con pétalos más largos y de un negro espectral, pero aun así era perfectamente visible ante la oscuridad de la noche que cubría el tétrico lugar. Como era de esperarse, si aquello hubiese sido la clase de Herbologia Hermione ya hubiese tenido la mano bien en alto orgullosa de si misma y preparada para decir las propiedades y usos de aquella extraña flor que se consideraba mitológica… pero en aquel momento… en aquel momento las propiedades y usos de esa flor no eran nada alentadores y por un momento deseo nunca haber leído sobre aquella flor maldita…

-No entiendo que es lo que planeas Bellatrix… de que te puede servir una "insignificante sangre sucia" como yo

-Ya lo verás… tu nos devolverás la gloria a aquellos que hemos perdido todo por el estúpido de "San Potter" –Su expresión era de asco ante las dos ultimas palabras –Tu sangre me devolverá mi libertad y la gratitud y el amor de mi amo

-¿Amor? Me decepcionas Bellatrix… creí que alguien que había logrado "raptarme" en las narices de los miembros de la Orden sería más inteligente… me decepcionas Bellatrix Lastrange

-Mide tus palabras –Dijo mirándola con odio

-La palabra amor y el nombre Voldemort nunca van a ir de la mano…

-¡Te he dicho que no pronuncies su nombre! –Dijo haciendo un movimiento con su barita logrando que las cuerdas que ataban a Hermione casi la asfixiaran

-es… es eso lo que… lo que te enoja –Pregunto Hermione con dificultad –O es… es el hecho de que… sabes perfectamente que el no… no te amará, nunca te amará…

_-¡_Me amará! –La vos de Bellatrix resonó llena de odio en los alrededores -Yo lo volveré a la vida, yo seré la única que arriesgará todo por el ¡La única!

La cuerdas apretaron mucho más a Hermione y por un momento creyó que moriría, pero de repente dejo de sentir la tensión, y su cuerpo calló desplomado en el suelo con debilidad y tuvo que usar esfuerzos que no sabía que tenía para no perder el conocimiento, aquel no era momento para perder el conocimiento… tenía que mantenerse consciente costará lo que costará.

-Todo listo Bella… -Dijo Colagusano con sonrisa y movimientos que hacían ver que aún no había olvidado del todo sus días como ratón

La mujer murmuro algo inaudible y al momento el cuerpo de Hermione se elevo del suelo y terminó levitando sobre el altar… Bellatrix se acercó pero ya con un pequeño bulto de tela y lo coloco en el altar justo debajo de Hermione, quien no se tenía fuerzas siquiera para tratar de moverse…

-¡El momento ha llegado! –Dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Cissy -¡El estará entre nosotros muy pronto! –Cissy solo observaba y no decía ninguna palabra, Bella levanto su barita y al instante los brazos de Hermione se extendieron casi con brutalidad

-¡Déjenme ir! –Gritaba mientras trataba de moverse, sacarse y salir de ahí de alguna manera -¡Suéltenme! –Gritaba tragándose el dolor que le había dejado la situación anterior -¡Eres una cobarde Bellatrix Lastrenge¡Cobarde!

-¡Basta de tonterías! –Dijo con exaspero –Cissy Colagusano a sus lugares

Los aludidos se dispusieron a pararse a los costados del altar mientras Hermione gritaba y seguía forcejeando

-¡Ya es hora! **_¡Sectusempra!_**

Los brazos y costados de Hermione comenzaron a sangrar, sangre que caía gota a gota en el pequeño bulto de tela, mientras que los tres mortifagos murmuraban palabras inaudibles con los rostros hacia el suelo; El dolor era inconcebible, Hermione sentía como se le iba la vida entre las manos y eso la hizo enojar sobre manera… trato de moverse de gritar y pedir ayuda… Quizás alguien… pero todo era imposible… su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden de su cerebro… sus manos dejaron de estar extendidas para dejarse caer con pesadez, mientras la sangre seguía corriendo… ahora ya parecía un fantasma, su piel había perdido el color de tal manera que cualquiera que l viera pensaría que es solo un cuerpo sin vida… pero no… no era así… ella no se dejaría matar de aquella manera… tenía que haber alguna forma… el no tardaría en llegar… _"Estas loca si crees que dejare que estas sean tus ultimas golosinas" _esa vos tan dulce para ella, resonaba en su mente apenas consciente…

El bulto bajo Hermione ya tenía el tamaño de una persona, las telas habían caído del pálido pero no por eso menos hermoso rostro y su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo y perfectamente moldeado. Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron al levantar el rostro y encontrarse ante aquel ser…

-¡Mi señor! –Dijo haciendo una reverencia y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a bajar del altar -¡Has vuelto mejor incluso que hasta en tus momentos de gloria!

-"¡_Encuéntrame!" _-pensó con desesperación Hermione al estremecerse después de escuchar a lo lejos la vos de Bellatrix -_"Severus por favor… no dejes que muera sin poder decirte lo que siento…por favor encuéntrame… ¡ENCUENTRAME!"_

De pronto su débil mirada se topo con el brazalete que Tonks le diera cuando todo aquello comenzó… _"solo hazla sonar si algo malo ocurre" _Hermione sonrió por dentro mientras pensó… _"creo que esto cuenta como "algo malo"" _sacudió con debilidad su mano y los cascabeles del brazalete hicieron un ruido inaudible para cualquiera pero… Voldemort no era cualquiera…

-¿Aun viva? –Dijo mientras se ponía una túnica negra que Bella le ofrecía –Es de sorprenderse ya que tú cuerpo se esta quedando sin sangre…

-No cree… –Narcisa titubeó –Que ya no es necesario dejarla… desan…

-O claro que lo es mí querida Narcisa –Dijo Voldemort aun con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo flotante de Hermione –Una gota de la sangre de esta mestiza y podremos crear pociones de un poder inimaginable… tu sangre llevara a la destrucción de lo que Dumbledore tanto se a encargado de cuidar…

-Es… bueno verte tan… confiado… -Hermione hablaba pausada y agitadamente y permanecía con los ojos cerrados ya que hablar y abrirlos al mismo tiempo parecía imposible para lo que quedaba de ella –Así… será mejor la cara que pongas… cuando veas llegar a los de la orden –Nuevamente movió levemente su mano y esta vez el sonido de los cascabeles de la pulsera resonaron más

-Que patético… -Dijo Voldemort mirando con desprecio y sonriendo maléficamente –¿Aun tienes esperanzas? Que no ves que ya no eres nada… estas a punto de expirar ante mis ojos, La heredera de la familia Gryffindor expirara en unos momentos ante mis ojos y nada habrá que puedan evitar…

Hermione no escucho más todo se volvió oscuro y su cerebro dejo de trabajar…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cuando sales de casa con otro –A Snape le temblaban las manos del coraje que recorría su cuerpo –y mis ojos sorprenden tus labios en su boca

-¿Qué?

De pronto Snape vio como la joven caía al suelo inconsciente y cuando tratote sujetarla ella se esfumo como el aire…

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? –Preguntó Ron desesperado buscando la respuesta en todos -¿Dónde esta Hermione? –Elevó la vos al ver que nadie contestaba y solo intercambiaban miradas -¡Ha sido usted verdad! –Miró con odio a Snape -¡Que le ha hecho¡Traiga a Hermione en este momento!

-Ronald Weasley deja de gritar y tranquilízate –Dijo Molly que a su ves había palidecido sobre manera

-Que ha pasado Dumbledore –Preguntó Sirius con seriedad y un ligero temblor en su vos

-La tienen en su poder… -Dijo el mago con la mirada fija en Snape que seguía en la misma posición como si esperara que en cualquier momento la joven cayera desmayada en sus brazos

-¿Bromeas? Cómo es eso posible… ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE? –Sirius había explotado –Como pudieron llevársela con tantos Aurores a los alrededores, con la Orden del Fénix cuidando con ella, Con el gran Severus Snape en casa –Miró con algo más que despreció al aludido -¡Explícamelo! –Exigió –No te quedes sin decir nada Dumbledore, muevete, da indicaciones ¡Has algo!

-Ten por seguro que he hecho lo que he podido –Dijo Dumbledore serenamente –y dado las indicaciones convenientes por ahora ya no podemos hacer nada…

-Y espera que nos quedemos aquí parados esperando –Ahora el que hablaba acaloradamente era Harry –Porque si es así, no será la primera vez que desobedezca sus órdenes

-Harry cariño –comenzó a decir la señora Weasley –por favor tranquilízate…

-Como le piden que se trranquilice si no sabemos donde esta Herrmione –Dijo Krum que apenas acababa de reaccionar

-Niphandora…

-Nada aun señor…

Nadie se había percatado hasta ese momento de que Tonks no se encontraba en la multitud con ellos sino que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, analizando lo que parecía un mapa en un pergamino…

-¿Dónde esta Lupin? –Preguntó Sirius

-Te he dicho que ya he dado las únicas indicaciones que puedo dar hasta el momento –Dijo con serenidad Dumbledore –Molly se que quizás te molestes conmigo pero creo que después de todo lo que han pasado Ron Ginny y Harry será conveniente que nos ayuden esta ves

-Pero ellos…

-Ellos ya no son unos niños –la interrumpió –y pueden hacer la diferencia entre ganar y perder… claro… yo no puedo obligarlos a nada… solo les daré la oportunidad de elegir –Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a los tres jóvenes -¿Estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos?

-Haré lo que sea –Dijo Harry con decisión

-Digo lo mismo –Dijo Ron apretando los puños

-Y yo también –Dijo Ginny

-Ron Ginny… -La señora Weasley miró a sus hijos con temor

-Mamá Hermione está en peligro –Dijo Ron con una seriedad y decisión que Harry solo recordaba haber visto en el primer año en Howarts cuando su amigo dio la mejor partida de ajedrez que el había visto –Y si nosotros podemos hacer algo, lo haremos

-Y también espero contar con el apoyo del joven Krum –Dijo Dumbledore mirándolo –Pero si no es así esta en todo su derecho

-Claro que ayudare en lo que me pidan –Dijo Viktor decidido

-Y Sandra…

-Sabes que esta de más pedirlo Dumbledore, yo no me moveré de su lado hasta que haya cumplido con mi deber

-Muy bien… -Sonrió Dumbledore –Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es ponerlos al tanto de lo que esta pasando… Niphandora…

-Nada aun señor…

-Bien…

Sirius se sentó en un sofá, Sandra se recargo en una pared y la señora Weasley abrazo a sus hijos mientras esperaban lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirles

-En nuestro mundo hay una leyenda que seguramente la mayoría aquí conoce, y habla sobre la descendiente de la familia Gryffindor que contiene en la sangre un gran poder capaz de cosas inimaginables –La atención de todos fue desviada al escuchar un portazo… Severus había entrado en su despacho, la historia que Dumbledore contaría la conocía bien y lo ultimo que quería era escucharla

-¿Godric Gryffindor tuvo descendencia? –Preguntó Harry

-No… Godric no tenía tiempo para la familia, su principal preocupación era Howarts, sin embargo su hermana si…

-Lady Guinivere… -Dijo Ron –Conozco bien la historia…

-Tu también la conoces no es así Harry –Preguntó mirando al chico

-Yo… pero… bueno… los muggles conocemos la leyenda de Lancelot el caballero que estaba enamorado de Lady Guinivere, quien se caso con el Rey Arturo…

-Así es…

-Pero eso… eso quiere decir que…

-Lady Guinivere era una Gran bruja, algunos decían que incluso podía superar los poderes de Godric –prosiguió Dumbledore –Era de gran inteligencia y valentía. Un día se el Rey Arturo, que tenía conocimiento de nuestro mundo, la conoció y se enamoro perdidamente de ella, ella le admiraba pero no le amaba, solo acepto el matrimonio ya que pensó que eso ayudaría a limar las perezas que había entre el reino de Arturo y el nuestro. Pero lo importante de esta historia es que había otra bruja más en la historia… Karda… Karda estaba perdidamente encaprichada con el Rey Arturo y al verse desplazada por Guinivere, lanzo una maldición sobre ella, cuyo propósito era que la sangre de Guinivere tuviera tal poder que sirviera más fuera de ella, nadie sabía con exactitud que poder era, ni que hacía pero la noticia se esparció por todo el reino de la magia y gran cantidad de brujos y hechiceros tenebrosos tramaron planes para obtener la sangre de Guinivere… Niphandora…

-nada aun señor…

-Aquí es donde Lancelot entra, el es el caballero que saco a Lady Guinivere la noche en que los hechiceros entraron, la llevo a escondidas lejos de la región, para esto Gunivere ya llevaba en el vientre un bebe del rey. Lancelot se enamoro de ella y ella le correspondió, después de la huida jamás volvieron y vivieron en alguna aldea escondidos, Lancelot amó a la bebe que llevaba Guinivere en el vientre como si fuera su propia hija, solo que ellos no sabían que la maldición que le fue lanzada a Guinivere también pasaría a su descendencia, eso lo sabemos ahora, después de encontrados unos manuscritos hechos por la propia Karda donde decía que la maldición era hereditaria, pero solo pasaría a las descendientes mujeres, solo que Guinivere dio a luz solamente a dos hombres y estos a su ves dieron luz a varones, por lo tanto la maldición se vio interrumpida…

-¿Y Hermione que tiene que ver con esto? –Preguntó Ron

-El año pasado mis oídos escucharon nuevamente una profecía –Los ojos de Dumbledore miraron brevemente a Sandra –La cual decía claramente que la maldición había regresado y que Voldemort –un leve estremecimiento recorrió a los Weasley –Lo sabe. Con ayuda de Sandra, me encargue de buscar rastros de los que ahora eran la descendencia de Guinivere y… sorprendentemente descubrimos que la señorita Granger era la primera descendiente mujer de Lady Guinivere

-Pero… se supone que Hermione tendría entonces el apellido de Lancelot –Dedujo Harry

-Y lo tiene… Lancelot, después de la huida cambio su apellido por el de Granger. Pensé que solo cuatro personas sabíamos el verdadero origen de Hermione, Severus, Minerva, Sandra y Yo, pero recibimos cierta información que nos puso al tanto de que Bellatrix estaba enterada de todo, y que planeaba llevarse a Hermione para volver a la gloria lo poco que quedaba de Voldemort…

-Profesor… entonces… entonces ¡yo sé donde la tienen! –Dijo Harry apresuradamente –Seguro la llevaron a la mansión Riddle, ahí fue donde…

-Eso ya lo sabemos Harry…

-¿Lo sabemos! –Ron se había separado casi con brusquedad de su madre -¿Entonces que demonios hacemos aquí?

-¡Ronald! –Lo reto su madre

-Aunque sabemos el lugar exacto donde se encuentra no podemos aparecernos sin algo que nos conecte desde aquel lugar

-Pero el aparecerse no necesita de…

-Lo sé Harry, Pero tu crees que Bellatrix Lastrange no previno el que nosotros sabríamos donde se encontrarían… el lugar esta embrujado, tal como Howarts, no puedes aparecerte –Dumbledore hablaba con serenidad y eso irritaba más a Harry y a Ron, Ginny solo esperaba…

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver el rostro severo de Snape

-Aun no hay nada Severus… -Dijo Dumbledore respondiendo a la mirada del profesor

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –Sirius se había levantado del sillón con tal rapidez que nadie pudo evitar que empujara a Snape contra la pared –Ella estaba a tu cuidado, como lo permitiste, si le pasa…

-Para culparme no necesito tu ayuda Black –Dijo Snape empujándolo –O acaso tu hacías mucho por ella –Snape temblaba de rabia y Sirius igual

-Maldito tu… -Sirius estaba preparado para soltarle un golpe a Snape

-¡Lo tengo! –Gritó Tonks haciendo que Sirius se parara en seco y todos voltearon a verla -¡Ya esta¡Ya esta! Está moviendo el brazalete

_¡Listó! Por ahora hasta ahí llegó, espero que les guste que en lo particular creo que este si me ha gustado . recuerden dejar sus comentarios y solo me resta decirles que me sospecho que el próximo capitulo estará en menos de una semana que últimamente ando llena de ideas - muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviwes no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou! _


	15. LA BATALLA FINAL

**CAPITULO XV**

**LA BATALLA FINAL:**

**¡Tu puedes Hermione!**

-¡Lo tengo! –Gritó Tonks haciendo que Sirius se parara en seco y todos voltearon a verla -¡Ya esta! ¡Ya esta! Está moviendo el brazalete

Harry, Krum y Ron se abalanzaron prácticamente sobre Tonks para lograr mirara lo que, el pedazo de pergamino que observaba, mostraba. Era curioso ver aquello, lo que antes era un simple mapa ahora era como estar viendo en la televisión una escena donde una lucecita roja parpadeaba en medio de un extraño y oscuro lugar

-¡Lo sabía! –Dijo Harry –La tienen en la mansión Riddle

-¡Que estamos esperando! –Dijeron Krum y Ron al unísono con desesperación

-Molly ve en busca de Lupin

-si… -La señora Weasley desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Nos encontraremos quizás con un Voldemort rejuvenecido y poderoso –Comenzó a decir Dumbledore ante las miradas impacientes de ciertos jovencitos –Y solo quiero que recuerden que nuestro objetivo es recuperar a la señorita Granger no matar a Voldemort –Dumbledore miro con severidad a Harry y a Ron, de pronto aparecieron Lupin, Moody, Minerva McGonagall y el señor Weasley –Severus y Sirius irán con Sandra, ella sabe lo que tienen que hacer y les guiara

Severus y Sirius se tragaron las ganas de alegar pues a ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea de ir juntos y como si fuera poco, bajo las órdenes de Sandra pero no dijeron nada

-Los demás ya saben que hacer; tenemos que alejar a quien sea que pueda evitar que ellos se acerquen a Hermione, no reparen en nada de lo que vean que no tenga que ver con lo que les he encomendado. Harry permíteme tu capa invisible –Harry obedeció –Por ahora esto les será más útil a ustedes –Dijo entregándosela a Sandra quien solo asintió

-¡¿Pretendes que nos escondamos! –Gritó Sirius con Furia

-Cierra la boca y has lo que se te indica –Dijo Sandra con firmeza ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás

Sirius calló…

-¿Pero como regresaremos? –Preguntó Remus

-De eso se encargará Hermione… -Parecía dirigirse solamente a Sandra quien nuevamente asintió para expresar que comprendía

Tonks tomo la mano del profesor y este a su vez la de Harry y así hasta que formaron una cadena

-Molly… lo mejor será que tu y Arthur vallan a Howarts y avisen a los demás y estén al pendiente de mis alumnos

-Pero Dumbledore…

-Son los únicos que aún tienen por quien velar –Los interrumpió ante lo que se disponía ser una protesta –Y Howarts necesita de ustedes

-Si… -Asintió la pareja viendo con nervios a los demás

-Ahora Niphandora…

La aludida tomo el brazalete que estaba en la meza del comedor y uno a uno fueron absorbidos por este…

De pronto un aire helado les pico en la cara y ante sus ojos se llevaba la escena más aterradora que jamás imaginaron encontrar, El cuerpo de Hermione carecía de color mientras flotaba arriba de una especie de altar y alrededor de este se encontraban Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix y Narcisa en una especie de trance

-¡Ahora! –Gritó Dumbledore

-¡Expeliarmus! –Gritaron Harry y Ron siendo los primeros en reaccionar

Los dos hechizos lograron hacer que la varita de Voldemort se viera despedida en el aire. Todos avanzaron con paso decidido y cuando Snape y Sirius se disponían a hacer lo mismo Sandra tomo con una mano a cada uno y jaló de ellos casi con brutalidad

-Aun no es nuestro turno –Dijo ignorando las miradas de rencor que le eran lanzadas.

Sandra extendió la capa invisible haciéndolos desaparecer en la nada…

-Visitas… -Dijo Voldemort sonriente mientras bajaba las manos antes extendidas en el aire –Cielos Dumbledore… pareces tener esa costumbre de siempre llegar tarde a los momentos importantes… Por que… ¿Qué crees? Ya es tarde…

-Permíteme tener mis dudas Tom… -Dijo el director con vos segura y mirada fiera

-¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos mi señor? –Dijo Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia

-Mi querida Bella… –la aludida sonrió de oreja a oreja con el solo hechote escucharse nombrar "querida" –Sobrara quien se encargue de ellos… -Voldemort apunto con una mano al cielo… La marca tenebrosa brillaba en todo su esplendor y manchas negras caían del cielo tomando una forma cada vez mayor hasta que una decena de hombres encapuchados rodeaban a nuestros amigos…

-¡Ataquen! –Gritó Voldemort con una gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba la cintura de Bellatrix con una mano

Todo se volvió demasiado confuso para poder explicar claramente, pero haremos un intento…

Los Mortifagos fueron los que comenzaron todo, aunque Ron y Harry comenzaron casi a la par con ellos, era sorprendente ver la furia de los dos, lanzaban maleficios a diestra y siniestra, los cuales a veces daban en el blanco a veces no, la que si nos dio una gran sorpresa fue Ginny, quien lanzaban hechizos que seguramente ni el más grande fan de estas aventuras conocería, y daban muy buenos resultados y quizás en otro tipo de circunstancias hubiesen sido graciosos de ver… pero no ahora, ahora cada quien se concentraba en luchar su propia pelea y resistir lo más que les era posible.

-Creo Dumbledore –Decía Voldemort con alguna especie de magia que hacía que su vos llegará al director solamente –que tu mereces un trato especial –Hizo un aspaviento con la mano y Dumbledore salio empujado por una energía invisible, cayendo un poco retirado del acalorado campo de batalla

-¡Profesor! –Harry, que era el más cercano al director, trato de safarse de los tres mortifagos que le rodeaban para acudir en su auxilio

-¡Imperius! –Gritó uno de los tres mortifagos aprovechando que el muchacho había bajado la defensa

Harry sintió como todo su cuerpo se retorcía y un gran dolor se apodero de el

-¡finite Incantatem! ¿Harry estás bien? –Lupin se inclino y ayudo a ponerse de pie a Harry-¡No seas irresponsable! ¡Protego! –Grito para defenderse de los ataques del mismo mortifago

-Pero… -Harry hablaba con dificultad –Dumbledore esta…

-Por hoy solo piensa en Hermione y pelea Harry, no hagas que paguemos tus errores

-Pero…

-¡Tarantallegra! –Gritó Lupin al ver que varios mortifagos se disponían a atacarlos –Hermione Harry. Por hoy solo Hermione –Lupin le devolvió la varita que este había tirado y se alejo de el

Mientras tanto Voldemort y Dumbledore…

-¿Te sientes orgulloso? –Dijo Voldemort maliciosamente –Has traído a tus amigos a la boca del lobo… y por lo que veo, no tardaran mucho en perecer –Las mirada de Voldemort se dirigió al campo de batalla donde había una notoria ventaja de los mortifagos mientras los demás ya se notaban exhaustos

-Tu confianza siempre fue tu peor defecto Tom… -Dijo Dumbledore con ojos apacibles

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ese exceso de seguridad tan irritable… siempre pareces creer que todo esta bien… y sabes algo… -Voldemort estiro una mano hacia Dumbledore sin tocarlo y el cuello del profesor comenzó a sofocarse… pero lo sorprendente aquí era que lo hacía sin necesidad de una varita… -No esta tan bien… El control aquí lo tengo yo, Quizás por un poco de clemencia te haga morir rápidamente Dumbledore… -Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el hermoso pero no por eso menos malévolo rostro de Voldemort

-La fe muere al último Tom…

-Entonces… ¡Muere!

La presión en el cuello de Dumbledore aumento sobre manera, el aire le faltaba no faltaba mucho para…

-¡Alto!

Voldemort Salio despedido por los aires con brusquedad y Dumbledore calló inconsciente en el suelo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya cubiertos por la capa invisible esperaron los tres en silencio, hasta que la batalla comenzó…

-Será imposible que podamos caminar los tres bajo esto, así que nos apareceremos… -Les indicó Sandra

Los dos hombres asintieron y entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban junto al altar de Hermione.

-Solo observen y hagan lo que yo les indique… -Susurro Sandra mientras se levantaba un poco deseando que los demás estuviesen distrayendo a los mortifagos lo suficientemente bien como para que no notaran lo que seguramente la capa no alcanzaba a cubrir

Sandra tomó la mano de Hermione…

-Maldición, creí ver que lo traía en la mano… -murmuró -¡Accio dije!

El dije de mariposa salio de las ropas de Hermione y llegó directo a la mano de Sandra. Se apresuró a colocar el dije en la pulsera, lo más rápido que pudo, hasta lograr que quedara sujetado por la pequeña cosa que colgaba del brazalete que Dumbledore le hubiese obsequiado a Hermione momentos atrás

-Bien… ahora tomen sus manos…

Aunque Sirius y Severus se odiaban como nunca por un momento lo olvidaron y obedecieron sin decir nada y es que… tener a Hermione frente a ellos, con su, antes hermoso, vestido rasgado, con su piel tan falta de color, sin conocimiento… casi como si estuviera… Ni pensarlo, harían lo que fuera por ella, lo que fuera…

Sandra tomo la mano de Severus y luego la de Hermione, cerró sus ojos…

-Abre la puerta, salva a la portadora de tu sangre recibiendo la energia de aquellos que le aman, por amor viviste, por amor moriste y por amor sálvala, ¡¡abre la puerta!

Una luz incandescente salio despedida del cuerpo de Hermione, su cuerpo se alargó unos centímetros, su cabellera creció hasta media espalda volviéndose de un color castaño oscuro, pero con los mismos chinos. Sus ropas cambiaron, ahora traía un largo vestido tinto, de mangas largas.

Sandra, siendo la única que entendía lo que pasaba reacciono para ayudar a la mujer a bajar del altar, al poner el primer pie en tierra la extraña chica estiró una mano hacia donde se divisaban dos figuras y una de ellas parecía estar pasando problemas

-¡Alto! –Gritó

Voldemort Salio despedido por los aires con brusquedad y Dumbledore calló inconsciente en el suelo. La mujer avanzó hacia donde se encontraban…

-¡Como te atreves! –Bramó Voldemort parándose con agilidad –Muerta… ¡Deberías estar muerta!

-¿Es miedo lo que noto en tu vos Salazar?

-¡Jamás te tuve miedo Guinivere! –Dijo Voldemort con odio en su vos –Y mi nombre es Voldemort ¡Lord Voldemort!

-si… parece que el de Salazar Slytherin te pareció un nombre demasiado común para tus nuevos planes ¿no?

-Sigues tan bella y altanera como siempre… si hubieses aceptado mi propuesta tu y yo…

-Era muy tentador… pero yo encontré a alguien que me amara por quien soy y no porque mi nombre era Guinivere Gryffindor…

-¡Yo te amaba! –Gritó Voldemort mientras un gemido se escucho detrás de ellos –Pudimos ser invencibles, Pudiste ser feliz a mi lado…

-Tu no sabes lo que es el…

-¡Avada Kadabra!

Bellatrix, que escuchaba todo lanzó la maldición a Guinivere, quien solo levanto una mano que automáticamente creo un campo protector…

-Lo siento... pero si tratarás de matarme tendrás que tratar con algo mejor –Dijo mirando a Bella

-Yo mismo la matare mi…

-No te metas en esto Bellatrix –Bellatrix salio despedida por los aires cayendo con gran fuerza en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento

-Es encantador ver como tratas a tus amigos Salazar

-¡Te he dicho que soy Lord Voldemort! –Gritó con furia -¡El más grande mago de todos los tiempos! –Dijo mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de energía a Guinivere

-Finges no comprender nada Salazar… -Dijo Guinivere mientras con un movimiento de su mano hacía desaparecer la energía lanzada por Voldemort –Pero el temblor en tus labios delata que sabes que tu fin esta cerca

-¡Tu ya no eres nada! –Dijo Voldemort –Eres solo un espejismo del pasado, la imagen de alguien que no existe más, la sangre legendaria ahora es mía, no hay ser más poderoso que yo y morirás por mis manos nuevamente, la historia se repetirá Guinivere… solo a eso has vuelto… a morir nuevamente

-Creo que no lo comprendes Salazar… La sangre que corre por tus venas no te pertenece –Guinivere estiro su mano hacia Voldemort quien al momento llevo sus manos al pecho al sentir una grande opresión dentro de el -No contabas con eso ¿verdad? Para que esa sangre pudiese brindar su poder a alguien su portador original tendría que estar muerta

-¡Y lo esta! –Gritó con dificultad –He matado a la última descendiente de los Gryffindor, ¡Yo la mate!

-Alguien como tu nunca podría acabar con la descendencia de los Gryffindor

-¡No sabes lo que dices! –Voldemort estiró sus manos brutalmente saliendo del yugo en el que Guinivere lo tenía y elevando sus manos al cielo –Es el momento de que el mundo conozca el poder del gran Lord Voldemort…

Una gran concentración de energía maligna llenó el ambiente, el cielo parecía estremecerse y gran cantidad de relámpagos desataban estruendos estremecedores y la brisa de la noche se convirtió en una fuerte ventisca. Voldemort seguía con los brazos al cielo; el vestido de Guinivere se ondulaba bruscamente al ritmo del aire mientras ella con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados parecía murmurar algo.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Gritó Ginny para hacerse escuchar sobre todo el barullo, mientras Harry a abrazaba para cubrirla

-¡Manténganse juntos! –Gritó Lupin

–No retrocedan –Gritó Sandra -¡Pronto terminará todo!

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron sorprendido al ver a su amiga con las ropas y en el lugar donde Guinivere se encontraba segundos atrás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el estruendo comenzó, Guinivere entrelazo sus manos y cerro sus ojos 

Hermione se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo y ella se abrazaba a si misma…

_"¿Dónde estoy?" _ Se preguntaba

Una gran paz la invadía, el dolor y el frió que había sentido al estar en el altar había desaparecido, flotaba en medio de la nada y sentía una gran ligereza dentro de si…

_"¿He muerto? ¿Esto es la muerte?" _

_"No lo es, mi querida niña –_Resonó una vos en su cabeza_ – Aun tienes una larga vida por delante… pero ahora debes ser fuerte, yo ya he hecho lo que a mi me correspondía… es tu turno –_Hermione tocó el suelo y frente a ella apareció la figura de una hermosa mujer

_"¿Quién eres?" _Preguntó extrañada sin siquiera mover los labios

_"Yo soy la madre que nunca conociste mi querida niña" –_Dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Hermione y le dirigía una dulce sonrisa_ –"Y tu eres la hija que siempre desee tener" _

_"Pero yo…" _

_"Es tu momento, termina la pelea que yo no pude ganar"_

_"Pero yo no…"_

_"Tu puedes lograr grandes cosas, porque eres una Gryffindor, porque eres Hermione Gryffindor"_

_"¿¿¿Gryffindor?" _Hermione se sentía confundida

_"Mira la insignia detrás de tu dije" _Dijo tomando la mano de la chica

Hermione elebo su mano a la altura de sus ojos y miro su dije… Detrás de este se encontraba grabado el dibujo de un león que tenía grabado el nombre de "Gryffindor"

"_Tu eres la ultima de los Gryffindor Hermione, y a llegado el turno de tu pelea…"_

_"Te equivocas… yo no puedo… es…"_

_"Eres invensible Hermione… eres especial… y tu fuerza la rigen aquellos que te quieren y sin importar qué, siempre estarán contigo…" _ Algo como una ventana se abrió en medio de la oscuridad dejando ver a los miembros de la orden, todos mal heridos y luchando por mantenerse en pie ante una gran ventisca

_"Harry… Ron… Todos están aquí…" _Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione, de repente la imagen mostró a Lupin inclinado tratando de proteger los cuerpos inertes de Severus y Sirius_ "Ellos… o dios…" _Hermione miró suplicante a la mujer frente a ella_ "Están vivos ¿verdad? Ellos no…" _

_"Solo están débiles" _Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione_ "Sabes… ellos han dado casi toda su energía para salvar a la mujer que amaban" _

_"Ellos…" _

_"Así es" _asintió la mujer_ "Por ellos aun sigues viva Hermione"_

_"Quiero ayudar" _Dijo con decisión Hermione_ "No permitiré que nadie muera por mi culpa, Dime que hacer y…" _

_"Sabía que dirías eso…" _

Un remolino las envolvió, de pronto un aire frió llego al cuerpo de Hermione todo se nublo y en el segundo instante se encontraba frente a Voldemort con los brazos alzados al cielo. Una vos pareció susurrarle al oído… _"Siempre sabes que hacer"_

-Yo no… -La decisión en los ojos de Hermione vacilaron

De repente alguien llegó y tomo su mano con premura

-¿Malfoy? –Hermione frunció el seño

-¡Hazlo rápido tonta! –La apremio Draco

-¡Su hora ha llegado! –Gritó Voldemort que aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione

-¡Apresúrate! –volvió a gritar Draco mientras apretaba más la mano de Hermione

Hermione cerró sus ojos, y puso todas sus fuerzas en concentrarse

"_Por favor, ayúdame a proteger a todos… bríndame el poder necesario para vencer…"_

El brazalete de Hermione comenzó a despedir una débil energía que llamó la atención de Voldemort

-¡Que tratan de hacer criaturas insignificantes! –Gritó con odio Voldemort mientras lanzaba un poderoso ataque

Malfoy apretó con más fuerza la mano de Hermione y cuando el ataque los alcanzo un campo de fuerza los cubrió pero parecía haber gastado mucha de las energías de Draco y Hermione ya que ahora les costaba más trabajo sostenerse en pie…

-No resistiremos… -Dijo Hermione con debilidad –No podré hacerlo

-No hay nada que no puedas hacer Hermione –Dijo Ron mientras tomaba la otra mano de Hermione

-Ron…

-Animo Hermione –Dijo Ginny quien tomaba la mano de Ron

-Vamos Hermione, le hemos vencido ya cinco veces… has de esta la definitiva –Dijo Harry quien tomaba la mano de Draco y le dirigía una sonrisa a Hermione

-Tu puedes –Dijo Krum haciéndole un guiño pícaro

-¡Si! –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y volvió a inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos

_"Nunca estoy sola… esa es mi más grande fuerza…"_

_-¡_Yo Hermione Gryffindor! –Gritó mirando con fiereza a Voldemort quien también se disponía a atacar -¡Reclamo lo que me pertenece!

El brazalete de Hermione despidió una luz incandescente que envolvió todo, el aire pareció enfurecerse más y las manos de los seis amigos se apretaron con fuerza, El ataque de Voldemort loas alcanzaba igual que el de Hermione alcanzaba a Voldemort. Al llegar el ataque, un campo de fuerza envolvió a los chicos, una gran colisión de energías, se llevo acabo y instantes después todo terminó…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

_Cielos…¿¿¿ saben lo extenuante que es escribir un capitulo como este? En verdad tengo que practicar más en eso de guerras, peleas y de más porque sinceramente soy un fiasco para esto u.u! pero bueno… por fin parece que todo termino… y después de la tormenta viene la calma… para los que pensaban que esta batalla avecinaba el final de esta historia ¡¡Se equivocan! Y es que, a mi ver, ahora viene los más interesante que es revelar todo lo aún oculto (que poquito no es) y acomodar todo lo desacomodado (que es bastante! .) y espero todavía de historia de para algo más de tiempo. _

_Sé que me tarde mucho para actualizar y ni como disculparme, pero aparte de la falta de tiempo, es mi falta de habilidad para escribir esta especie de capítulos (habilidad que aun estoy trabajando) y es que lo rescribí un montón de veces… y pues hasta ahora descubrí que ya no le puedo hacer nada más .… _

_Les mando muchos besos y deseo que les agrade lo que trate de hacer jeje _

_Un besote de la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	16. DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA

**DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA**

**XVI**

Y el dolor volvía a su cuerpo, su sangre caía, y ante ella clamaban por ayuda todo aquel a quien amaba, entre ellos Malfoy… que hacía Malfoy ahí… porque no podía ayudar a sus amigos… ella quería pero algo se lo impedía… gritos en su cabeza… dolor el rostro de una mujer extendiéndole la mano… Esa mujer… sus ojos sus ojos eran como los de ella…

-¡Ha despertado! –Exclamó una vos llena de júbilo –Hermione ¿estas bien¿me escuchas? Hermione…

-Ron no la sofoques –Reprendió Ginny

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Harry tomando una de las manos de su amiga

-Como si hubiese estado ausente mucho tiempo… nada más… -Sonrió con debilidad –Me alegra ver que ustedes estén bien, Por que lo están ¿verdad? –Preguntó con preocupación

-¡Pero claro! –Dijo Ginny sonriente –Si con todo lo que hemos pasado esto fue un juego de niños

-Me alegro –Sonrió Hermione mientras se incorporaba en la cama

-No te sientes… te lastimaras –Dijo Ron algo alarmado

-Estoy bien… en serio que no me duele nada –Dijo Hermione mientras dirigía la mirada a la ventana -¿He dormido mucho?

-Tres días… -Contestó Harry, Ron y Ginny solo la observaban

-Cielos… -Hermione miró a Harry profundamente –¿Cómo están Sirius y Sevrus?

-Ellos están bien Hermione –Contestó Harry ante la pregunta que le formulaba su amiga

-Todo lo que nos pasó esta en mi mente tan nubloso… es como si solo hubiese sido un sueño y nada más…

-Y así será Hermy, solo como un sueño que ya terminó, ahora todo volverá a la normalidad

-No lo creo Ginny… algo me dice que esto apenas comienza… -Dijo Hermione –Tengo tantas preguntas…

-Y ya habrá tiempo para que busque las respuestas señorita Granger… -La profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar –Pero ahora concéntrese en descansar, si es que quiere volver a clases a la par que sus compañeros –Hermione asintió –Y ustedes jóvenes dejen descansar a su amiga…

-Si profesora –Dijo Ron dejando un chocolate en la mano de Hermione muy disimuladamente cuando con "discreción" se despidió de ella

-Gracias –dijo Hermione moviendo solamente los labios

.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.---.

Hermione miraba el techo de la enfermería, eran cerca de las doce de la noche, llevaba ya casi una semana de que había despertado, y por más que trató de insistir en al menos volver a su habitación madam Pomfrey no se lo había permitido. Ron Harry y Ginny solo iban a visitarla una vez por día y solo una hora que era lo que madam Pomfrey permitía.

Hermione tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, y le estresaba el hecho de no saber nada que no fuera que Viktor había vuelto a su colegio. Sus amigos no sabían mucho o si sabían no le decían nada por no preocuparla, lo que no les estaba resultando nada bien… estaba tan preocupada que la semana que llevaba en la enfermería no había lograd pasar una noche tranquila, ya sea por terribles pesadillas que la asechaban a media noche o por un insomnio como el de ahora; y aunque sabía que ya era su ultima noche y que a la mañana siguiente podría comenzar las clases a la par de sus amigos no se sentía más tranquila…

Miró el reloj nuevamente… 12:10… el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente que la desesperaba más. No tardó mucho en ponerse de pie, cubrirse con la bata y caminar sigilosamente. ¿A dónde iba? Había escuchado decir a Madam Pomfrey y a la profesora McGonagall hablar sobre Severus y Sirius como si se encontrasen en otra habitación de la enfermería… Otra habitación… nunca había reparado en eso… miró a su alrededor… antes de llegar a la puerta de salida había una entrada a un pequeño pasillo… ¿A dónde llevaría? Otras veces había visto salir a Madam Pomfrey de ahí pero nunca sintió curiosidad por saber a donde conducía.

Hermione caminó entre las paredes blancas del pasillo, no había pasado mucho cuando notó una hilera de puertas en ambas paredes, todas con en letrero de **"**_Solo personal autorizado" _y dos de ellas tenían debajo de estas letras unas más pequeñas en un color rojo escarlata que se podía leer "_No molestar" _Quizás en otros tiempos se hubiese dado la media vuelta ante ese letrero, pero ahora…

-No soy la misma… -Se susurró a sus adentros

Hermione estiró una mano y abrió la que se encontraba primero…

-Dumbledore… -Susurro al encontrarse con los profundos ojos del anciano

-Buenas noches señorita Granger –Saludo con una sonrisa –Se había usted dilatado ya en venir

-Yo…

-No se preocupe –Dijo amable –Ande siéntese que no estamos en mis despacho como para necesitar que la invite a tomar asiento –Dijo indicándole la silla que se encontraba justo a lado de su cama

Hermione obedeció, se quedó en silencio unos instantes cavilando que decir, y es que tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle al director que no sabía que preguntar primero… lo mejor sería calmarse…

-Profesor ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

-Pero claro, Ya conocemos a Madame Pomfrey, sabes lo especial que es y insistió en que me quedara aunque no tengo nada

-Yo… Profesor… si usted esta bien y si no soy inoportuna quisiera…

-Una explicación… -Completó -y claro que la mereces, pregúntame que mientras este a mi alcance yo responderé

-Pues… Primero... –Hermione dudo un momento -Al llegar a la mansión Riddle pasaron cosas extrañas… yo… Bellatrix me lanzó la maldición cruciatas pero yo… no sentía nada… era como si algo…

-¿Te protegiera del dolor?

-si…

-Eso fue por que llevabas contigo el dije de mariposa que Severus te obsequio…

-¿El dije?

-Así es… ese dije tiene el poder de proteger del dolor a la persona que lo lleva consigo…

-Entonces… también fue lo que me mantuvo con vida después de haber perdido tanta sangre…

-En eso se equivoca señorita Granger –Dijo Dumbledore –Me temo que ese merito le corresponde del brazalete que le he obsequiado esta navidad…

-El brazalete… -Hermione levanto la mano para mirar el brazalete del que ahora colgaba el pequeño dije de mariposa

-Así es… pero debo decirte que más que regalos de Severus y mío, son regalos que tu familia te ha heredado…

-¿Mi familia¡¡Los Gryffindor! –Dijo levantándose de golpe de la silla –Pero eso es imposible –Exclamó –Esa mujer dijo lo mismo… me llamó la ultima descendiente de los Gryffindor… pero no puede por que…

-Ho claro que lo puede, Eres la Ultima descendiente de Gryffindor –El profesor la miró fijamente –Me gustaría relatar nuevamente es tan grande historia pero alguien como tu, debe de saberla ya… Esa mujer que viste aquella noche era Lady Guinivere Gryffindor…

-¿Lady Guinivere? Hay… ahora recuerdo haber leído sobre… eso quiere decir que mi padre… no, no… algo esta mal…

-¿Tu padre tiene hermanas?

-No…

-Eso es porque…

-Porque Guinivere lanzo un hechizo sobre ella y sus descendientes para que hasta llegar el momento naciera la…

-indicada para luchar contra la sangre maldita que correría por sus venas… -Sonrió el director –Lo ha dicho literalmente del libro mitos y leyendas del mundo mágico, felicidades señorita Granger

Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, un poco impactada…

-Ella creó estos objetos especialmente para ayudarte a luchar, además al momento de unirse lograste mirar los pocos restos del alma de Lady Guinivere

-¿La veré nuevamente?

-No lo creo… después de haber destruido a…

-¡Eso! –Dijo Hermione como recordando algo de golpe -¡Ella lo llamaba Salazar!

-Salazar Slytherin… así es…

-¿Pero como puede ser que…

-Incluso en nuestro mundo existe la reencarnación Hermione… Cuando Salazar se vio rechazado por Guinivere abandonó Howarts para tramar algo para hacerla suya. Ofreció su ayuda a Carda, y juntos inventaron la maldición que hasta hace poco había llegado a tus venas Hermione.

-Pero eso en que ayudaba a Slytherin?

-Muy simple… Slytherin también era el único que tenía la cura para la maldición, y se lo hizo saber a Guinivere, quien ya había sido oculta por Arturo, al cuidado de Lancelot. Algunos días después, ya habiendo descubierto el amor por Lancelot, Guinivere se entero de que dentro de su vientre se desarrollaba una linda niña…

-Pero…

-Su desesperación ya era tanta que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a Slytherin, pero Godric Gryffindor con ayuda de Helga Haffelpuff y Rowena Ravenclaw logro preparar, no un antidoto si no algo que pudiera dormir el alma de la pequeña niña y en su lugar dar a un pequeño niño y este a su ves diera varones y así hasta el momento indicado, como vera, no es una auto-maldición como lo mencionan los libros

-Pero porque yo...

-No lo sé bien… creo que el efecto terminó… o será que Guinivere ya tenía algo preparado para ti…

-Es extraño… ayer solo era Hermione Granger y hoy… cielos… ¡La ultima descendiente de los Gryffindor…! Aun no sé que pensar…

-¿Alguna otra pregunta señorita Granger?

-Malfoy… ¿Por qué me ayudo si su madre estaba con Bellatrix? Yo la vi cuando llegue a aquel lugar

-Eso es muy Fácil de responder… -Dijo Dumbledore –Narcisa nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que Bellatrix planeaba, trato de impedirlo incluso hasta el ultimo momento. Cuando Bella tenía los planes preparados para secuestrarte del propio colegio, Narcisa le pidió a Malfoy que me advirtiera a mi y de alguna manera a ti también…

-Eso quiere decir… aquellas palabras… "Deberías preocuparte por otras cosas" eso fue lo que me dijo el último día que estuve en el colegio…

-Así es –Asintió el director –Cuando el final se acercaba, y Voldemort había vuelto a la normalidad, Narcisa aprovecho la distracción en la que se encontraban el y Bellatrix y se apareció en Hosmade, fue al colegio, buscó a Draco y le pidió que uniera fuerzas con ustedes a la hora final…

-Nunca lo imagine…

-Creo que muchas cosas de las que ha vivido nunca las había imaginado…

-si.. es cierto…

-¿Es todo?

-No… ¿Dónde estan Sirius y Severus? Y Por favor no saque la vuelta como hasta ahora se han encargado de hacerlo todos, solo logran preocuparme más…

-Hay casi lo olvidaba… -Dijo el profesor con despiste –Ellos también han tenido un gran papel en todo esto. Otra parte de la leyenda dice que Guinivere despertara nuevamente para tomar venganza de Salazar en el momento en que alguien que amara profundamente a la ultima heredera y esta le correspondiese, estuviera dispuesto a dar su alma por ella

-¿Su alma?

-Así es… y tenían que hacerlo por medio de la llave, que no es precisamente una cosa, sino una persona, Sandra Villefort, descendiente de Camila Villefort amiga de Guinivere. Ella tendría que tener el poder de abrir la puerta entre el mundo que hay entre el nuestro y el espiritual, para lograr que la fuerza del alma sacrificada fuese recibida por ti. El problema era que, tu tenías que enamorarte de la persona correcta y eso es algo señorita Granger que no todos logramos…

-Eso quiere decir que… -El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora –Usted! Usted… usted fue quien me hechizo para que me enamorara de Severus… -Hermione trataba de no sobresaltarse

-Lo siento, pero te equivocas –Dijo Dumbledore serenamente –No miento… ese era el plan principal, aun más porque yo conocía tus sentimientos de el hacia ti

-¿Qué?

-Eres lo único que el ha querido ocultarme, y que por supuesto no logró… Y como yo estaba consciente de que el momento final se acercaba, tenía que apresurarme a plantar esa pequeña semilla de amor en ti…

-Que florecería en el tiempo que yo estuviera con el… -Decía sintiéndose profundamente molesta

-si… exactamente… lo que usted seguramente no sabe y ni siquiera imagina, es que cuando alguna noche cualquiera logre entrar en su corazón y descubrí que ya había una semilla donde yo plantaría la creada por mi...

-¿Qué?

-Así es… lo que yo hice fue solo despertar lo que ya había dormido en usted, pero no solo descubrí eso… sino que también había un gran sentimiento que ni yo logre reconocer, por nuestro querido Sirius –Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse apenada –Me sentí confundido… porque ambos eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para cumplir la misión que eso representaba

-Entonces por que escogió a Severus y no a Sirius para cuidarme?

-Porque, el sentimiento que tenías hacia Sirius no mostraba la fuerza que necesitaba mostrar para permitirle brindarte la fuerza de su alma, y ya había crecido todo lo que podía crecer… más sin embargo… lo que sentías por Severus lo tenías tan oculto en ti que me hizo pensar que, para esconderlo con tanto aferro tendría que ser algo tan grande como para ayudarte a romper la maldición

-Ya veo… -Dijo Hermione comprendiendo –Y ellos

-Sirius esta en su hermosa casa que le ha dado el poder vivir entre magos nuevamente, reposando (se supone) y tomando pociones revitalizantes para recuperar algo de la energía perdida en batalla

-y Severus?

-Haré algo mejor que responder eso…

-¿A que se refiere?

-Salga y continúe su recorrido señorita Granger, que por hoy creo que este anciano necesita dormir…

-Pero Profesor…

Inútil… Dumbledore ya dormía, o al menos fingía que lo hacía. Hermione salió de la habitación un poco inquieta, al estar en el pasillo nuevamente, temblorosa posó su mano en la manija de la puerta contigua…

-Dios… -Hermione se quedo ahí parada, anonadada, el alma parecía habérsele caído a los pies

En aquel cuarto oscuro, había una cama en el centro donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Severus Snape, estaba tan pálido que asemejaba a un cadáver, Hermione solo miraba impactada. Arriba de la cama había una especie de medidor a forma de medio circulo, en el extremo izquierdo se leía la leyenda "Sin vida" en el centro se leía "Luchando" y en el extremo derecho decía "Fuera de peligro" Aquel extraño aparato tenía una luz roja dentro que parpadeaba apenas un poco retirado de la leyenda "Sin Vida" Hermione seguía aun sin reaccionar, su corazón parecía haberse detenido y sus cuerpo temblaba. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro…

-Hermione volvemos a tu cuarto… -Dijo La profesora McGonagall detrás de ella

-El…

-Estará bien… anda volvamos…

-¡Es mi culpa! –Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas –El están aquí por mi culpa…

Hermione se giró hacia la profesora McGonagall y la abrazo mientras rompía en llanto, la profesara respondió el abrazo de la joven mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos tratando de confortarla.

-Quiero ayudar… -Decía Hermione entre sollozos –Déjeme ayudar profesora, quiero servir de algo por favor…

-Esta bien, mañana veremos eso… -Dijo La profesora –Ahora volvamos a tu cuarto, anda, mañana comenzaran las clases y tienes que descansar

La profesora acompañó a la joven nuevamente a la cama de la enfermería, pero por más que trató Hermione no pudo dormir…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ginny ¿que no irías por Hermione? –Preguntó Ron ya en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno

-¿Dónde esta? –Preguntó Harry

-Dice que no se encuentra de ánimo –Contestó Ginny derrotada –Yo insistí, pero dijo que nos vería en el aula

-¿Le ocurre algo? –Preguntó Ron

-No me digas que…

-Si… Parece que anoche estuvo en la habitación de Snape

-Cielos…

-Siempre es así –Se quejó Ron con amargura –Terca, no podía conformarse con que nosotros le dijéramos que se encontraba bien… tenía que investigar…

-Pues ahora no nos queda más que esperar…

-Yo no quiero esperar –Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

-Ron no, -trató de detenerlo Ginny –Es mejor que… ¡Ron! –Inútil… Ron ya se alejaba… -No se de que se queja –le dijo a Harry –Los dos son igual de tercos…

Ron entro en la enfermería, sabía bien donde encontraría a Hermione. Entro al pasillo, y se encontró con la joven sentada en el suelo, recargada en la pared frente a la habitación de Snape; dedujo que después de la visita de la noche anterior habían puesto algún hechizo a la puerta para que no pudiese ser abierta. Ya llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio y la túnica, su cabellera la llevaba amarrada con un listón rojo, su rostro se veía demacrado y los ojos hinchados, mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus rodillas. La observó unos instantes y luego se sentó a un lado de ella sin decir nada, no retó, no dijo tonterías, no dijo nada… solo guardó silencio y abrazó a su amiga, Las lágrimas aparecían nuevamente en el rostro de Hermione, quien escondió el rostro en el pecho de Ron…

-El hizo tanto por mí… -Decía entre sollozos –Y yo… estoy aquí, afuera, llorando, mientras el lucha por vivir… Y todo esto es por mi culpa… no quiero que Muera Ron, no quiero… -La chica Rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amigo

Ron la abrazaba tiernamente y cada lágrima que tocaba su pecho le dolía profundamente…

-Sabes… creí que con todo este tiempo le conocías más que yo… -Dijo Ron separando de si a Hermione y mirándola a los ojos

-Ron…

-Snape es tan caprichoso y engreído que no permitiría que te quedaras sola –Dijo Ron mientras secaba las lagrimas de Hermione –Además sabe que si el se fuera yo podría conquistarte y creme… a él no le agradaría nada la idea –Dijo sonriendo, sonrisa que logro robar una del rostro de Hermione –Eso es, Arriba ese animo porque cuando lloras se te pone una cara mas fea de lo normal

-Ron!

-Así me gusta –Dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa –Si el está luchando por seguir tu también debes hacerlo Hermione

-¡Gracias! –Dijo Hermione echándole los brazos al cuello

-Ahora vallamos a Encantamientos, que Flitwick ya te extraña en sus clases

Y así lo hicieron; al entrar Harry, Luna y Neville la recibieron con una amplia sonrisa y Flitwick exclamó

-Ho señorita Granger, Bienvenida! no sabe lo mucho que me alegra verla, es la única que puede mostrar a estos chicos la perfección de un encantamiento

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido, había olvidado como se sentían aquellos enaltecimientos. Aquella clase les correspondía junto con los de Ravenclaw.

_"Parece que nadie sabe de lo ocurrido… me alegro, no tendré que afrontar el tumulto de preguntas y miradas extrañas" _

La clase no paso sin nada notable que contar, Harry y los demás aun seguían algo preocupados por Hermione, que aun tenía los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras terribles, pero el verla tomar notas y practicar los encantamientos con afán, los tranquilizaba bastante, sabían que no estaba bien, pero también sabían que estaba luchando por estarlo.

Y el timbre anuncio que la clase había terminado…

- ¡Hermione! –Exclamó Sonriente Ginny que llegaba corriendo por un pasillo y le echaba los brazos al cuello a su amiga -Hay me alegra mucho verte fuera de la enfermería –Dijo contenta

-Ginny me ahorcas…

-Hay lo siento, pero me alegro mucho verte en el colegio nuevamente -; Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la comida, tengo mucha tarea para herbó logia y solo tenemos una hora libre -Dijo la joven mientras se alejaba de nuevo

-Bienvenida Hermione –Dijo Luna sonriente –Creo que tienes mucho que contarnos

-¡Luna! –Reprendieron Harry y Ron

-¿Qué? –Dijo confundida

-jaja –Rió Hermione al mirar la cara de Luna –No se preocupen no pasa nada

-Hermione me alegra que estés Bien –Dijo Neville sonriente

-Gracias Neville –Sonrió Hermione

-Bueno los veo luego chicos –se despidió Luna mientras tomaba la mano de Neville

-Los veo en Pociones chicos –Se despidió Neville

-¿Qué significó eso? –Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo mientras miraba alejarse a lo que parecía una feliz parejita

-Pues que Dios los hace y ellos se juntan –Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros –"Verdad Harry" –Dijo resaltando las palabras

-Haber… no entiendo… a que se refiere Ron con ese sarcasmo Harry?

-Nada, nada, no le hagas caso –Negó Harry

-Neville resultó ser un novio muy atento y detallista –Comentó Ron para sacar del apuro a su amigo –La acompaña a sus clases, se la pasa con ella en sus tiempos libres, por las mañanas le da una flor extraña, que el mismo cultivó, y que por cierto llama "Loveluna" ¿Puedes creerlo? Es tan…

-Lindo… -Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa soñadora

-hay… mujer al fin…

-Bueno pues corramos porque se nos hará tarde para pociones –Dijo Harry

-Pociones… -Hermione bajo la mirada

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Harry un poco preocupado

-Lo estoy… -Dijo Encontrando fuerza en los ojos de Ron -Corramos o llegaremos tarde…

Y Hermione comenzó carrera hacia las mazmorras, Ron y Harry la siguieron, llegaron al aula justo al tiempo en que los alumnos entraban los últimos alumnos de Slytherin entre ellos Draco Malfoy…

-¿Han hablado con el? –Preguntó Hermione

-No… -Negó Harry

-Todo sigue igual… después de que llegamos a Howarts pareció olvidarlo todo, burlas, criticas… Malfoy es el mismo… -Dijo Ron con resignación

-Ya veo…

-Niños por favor entren… -Dijo una vos familiar a sus espaldas –O tendré que reprenderlos

-¡Remus!

-Profesor Lupin niños… -Les corrigió mientras les guiñaba el ojos –Anden entremos…

Al entrar al aula Neville les hizo señas para que se sentaran junto a el y la clase comenzó. Todos sacaron sus pergaminos mientras anotaban lo que creían importante de todo lo que Lupin explicaba tan claramente, pero a Hermione le costaba muy difícil no dejar correr sus pensamientos en aquella aula y prestar atención. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras pensaba las tantas veces que había estado en aquella aula con Severus dando la clase, retándola por ser una sabelotodo… era casi de dar risa… tanto tiempo sufriendo por tenerlo como profesor y ahora que lo anhelaba… su rostro no pudo menos que ensombrecerse. Ahora preparaban una poción que Hermione no estaba segura de haber escuchado para que servía ni como prepararla, pero solo tomaba los ingredientes que tenía a la mano…

-No Hermione… -Le dijo Ron en vos baja mientras tomaba su mano para impedir que echara algo a su caldero… -Primero ópalo…

-Yo… -Hermione miró confundida a Ron

-Primero el ópalo y después los ramilletes de jazmín… - Dijo Harry

-Gracias… -Les sonrió Hermione -¿Qué estamos preparando? –Preguntó Hermione casi en un susurro

-El antídoto de la poción de amor... –Dijo Lupin a espaldas de los tres amigos

-Gracias profesor… -Dijo Hermione algo apenada

Lupin le sonrió y siguió su recorrido entre las mezas de los demás estudiantes. La clase no tardó en terminar…

-Muchos han fallado a la hora del resultado final así que quiero que sigan practicando –Dijo Lupin mientras todos recogían sus cosas

Los de Slytherin fueron los primeros en salir

-Chicos los veo en la sala común ahora tengo algo que hacer –Dijo Hermione apresurándose a recoger sus cosas –Bien hecho Profesor fue una gran clase –Dijo mirando a Lupin antes de salir

-mmm… Como si me hubiese puesto atención… -Dijo Lupin, sonriendo resignado, ya que Hermione se había ido

-No te preocupes –Dijo Harry –Fue una gran clase, solo que Hermione…

-Tú sabes… -Completó Ron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione corrió por el pasillo hasta que alcanzó a mirara a Draco tomado de la mano de Pansy Parkinson y escoltado por Crabe y Goyle…

-¡Malfoy! –Lo llamó

Los cuatro voltearon, y Hermione se sintió casi intimidada ante la mirada gelida y despreciable de Pansy…

-¿Qué? –Contestó Secamente

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –(n/a¿¿Hermione estaba diciendo eso¡Cielos que le esta pasando al mundo!)

-Si me vas a declarar tu amor que sea en otra ocasión si… -Dijo con el mismo frió sarcasmo de siempre, Ron y Harry tenían razón, el seguía siendo el mismo…

-Malfoy… -Dijo enfada

-Di lo que tengas que decir –Dijo altaneramente

Hermione frunció el seño confundida…

-Los alcanzo en clase –Les dijo a sus acompañantes

-¿Qué? –La sorpresa fue general

-Que son tan tontos que tengo que repetir las cosas dos veces? –Dijo Draco soltándose de Pansy y mirando a los otros dos

-Esta bien… -Dijo Pansy con desprecio y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio profundo a Hermione –Vámonos… -Les dijo a Crabe y Goyle mientras le deba la espalda a Malfoy y seguía su caminó

-¿Contenta? –Preguntó Malfoy después de que sus amigos ya se habían alejado - ¿Qué quieres?

-Que no sabes como hacer esto fácil –Se quejó Hermione con exaspero

-já desde cuando es mi deber facilitarte las cosas –Dijo Hermione con su tan común tono altanero -¿Porque hoy sería diferente?

-Porque… -Draco la miró con fingida atención –tienes razón… -sonrió resignada Hermione

-Siempre la tengo Granger…

-Yo solo quería decir Gracias…

-¿Es todo? Mira que si sabes como quitarme el tiempo con tonterías

-Puede que si, pero quería decirlo…

-Y que ganaste con eso

-Saber que no eres tan... mmm… malo… -Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se daba la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar

-Pues sea como sea, más te vale no andar esparciendo eso y no creas que somos amigos

-si, si… -Dijo Hermione sin importancia haciendo un además con la mano mientras seguía caminando

Draco sonrió y también siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione salió del castillo y caminó hacia los invernaderos de donde ya salían de clase los algunos alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff…

-¡Hermione! –La llamó Ginny que salía entre más chicos -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pedirle un pequeño favor a la profesora Sprout

-¿Quieres que te espere?

-no, mejor luego nos vemos –Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose ya al invernadero

Ginny la miró un poco extrañada, pero siguió su camino…

-¡Profesora! –Le llamó Hermione

-Señorita Granger –Sonrió la profesora –Me alegra mucho ver que ya esta nuevamente en el colegio

-Gracias… Disculpe… yo… mire… hay una persona que es muy especial para mi… que esta… bueno… enfermo y quisiera poner en su cuarto algún ramo de flores que… no sé… sirva para dar ánimos… o que le ayude a recuperarse… había pensado yo en algo como una reskarendaya… usted sabe… se que es difícil de conseguir pero pensé que tal ves usted tendría alguna en el invernadero o al menos me diría como conseguirla…

-Ya veo… -Dijo la profesora Sprout sonriéndole tiernamente –Tengo algo mejor que una reskarendaya –Dijo mientras se internaba más en el invernadero y cortaba algo que Hermione no lograba mirar

-¡Gracias! –Sonrió Hermione

-Ten… -Dijo ofreciéndole un ramo de flores –Esto es exactamente lo que buscas

-¿Claveles? –Dijo Frunciendo el cejo contrariada

-Así es… Claveles, la flor del amor… -Dijo Sprout con vos serena –Y el amor es lo que más ayuda a nuestros seres queridos

-Pero… ¿Claveles? –Volvió a preguntar incrédula –no sé… son tan… mmm… yo esperaba alguna planta especial… usted sabe… mágica…

-No discrimines a esta hermosa planta por ser sencilla Hermione… -Dijo la profesora Sprout sabiamente –No todo lo mágico tiene que ser complicado o estar escondido en lugares imposibles de encontrar, a veces lo mágico y especial está tan cerca de nosotros que dudamos que sea eso tan especial… abecés Hermione, es más difícil mirar lo que tenemos frente a nosotros que lo que no alcanzamos a mirar…

-Gracias Profesora –Sonrió Hermione agradecida

-Cuando quiera señorita Granger –le sonrió dulcemente la profesora Sprout

Hermione salio del invernadero con el ramo de claveles en la mano mientras pensaba en las palabras de la profesora…

Caminó hacia la enfermería sin toparse con nadie en el caminó entro al tan ya nombrado pasillo, temió que la puerta no se pudiese abrir como sucedió aquella mañana, pero no fue así, Hermione giró la perilla y pudo entrar sin ningún problema. Ahí estaba el, con la piel tan pálida como la noche anterior, había una ventana al fondo de aquel cuarto que estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina que impedía la entrada de la luz solar, lo que hacía ver el cuarto con una triste y escasa luz. Hermione dejo las flores al pie de la cama de Severus y se dirigió a la ventana, desato el listón rojo de su cabellera y con el sujeto las cortinas logrando que el cuarto se iluminara por completo, luego volvió hacia el ramo de claveles y miro el buró que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama

-Tonta… -Se dijo así misma

-Usted puede ser todo menos tonta señorita Granger –Dijo la vos del anciano director a espalda suya -¿Necesita esto?

-Profesor yo… -Hermione se giró para mirar a Dumbledore con algo de miedo por una reprimenda pero se sorprendió al ver en sus manos un hermoso florero de cristal –Usted como…

-Pensé que alguien podría querer traer flores a nuestro querido profesor y que no habría florero en que colocarlas –Dijo con simpleza mientras lo colocaba en el buró –Y veo que no me equivocaba –Sonrió

-Gracias profesor… -Sonrió Hermione

-Ahora me marchare a cumplir mis deberes que he descuidado ya mucho tiempo –Dijo el profesor –La pobre de Minerva tiene ya mucho trabajo –Decía como hablando solo después de haber salido del cuarto

Hermione saco su barita y lleno el jarrón con agua para después colocar los claveles en el jarrón. Luego se quedó ahí parada a lado de la cama de Snape, después de observarlo un poco se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano, que se sentía gélida

-Sabes perfectamente que no te perdonaría el que murieras –Dijo con vos firme pero a la vez llena de melancolía –Así que más te vale recuperarte pronto ¿de acuerdo? Que se te ve horrible en esa cama… -Una lagrima rodó por el rostro de Hermione –Además ahora sé lo que tengo que decirte Severus… así que si mueres te lo perderás, y solo me quedara casarme con Ron… y sabes lo que me esperaría… sería peor que siquiera salir una semana contigo¡¡notas la magnitud del problema! –Gritó Hermione mientras las lágrimas se habían desatado

-El jamás lo permitiría Hermione

-¡Royan! –Exclamó sorprendida al ver aparecer al elfo de la nada mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo

-Mi amo siempre dijo a Royan, "El colmo sería que algún día terminara casada con de Weasley" y los colmos no son del agrado de mi amo

Hermione tomó el pañuelo agradecida mientras sonreía ante el comentario del elfo

-¡Pues Ron no es un colmo heee! –Reprendió a Severus mientras secaba sus lágrimas –Es solo que no estaría bien que me dejases casar con el –Dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie –Me voy… y más te vale que ese medidor siga subiendo –Dijo autoritaria apuntando amenazante al medidor que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama que ahora se encontraba justo en la leyenda "luchando" Después se dio la media vuelta mientras Royan la miraba algo asustado…

_Y hasta aquí llegue - ¿Valió la pena la espera? Bueno pues ojalá si… porque lo que es yo ya me canse de escribir y rescribir el capitulo… no saben, nada que tenga que ver con este ya me cabe en la cabeza x.x pero al menos me agrada el resultado… _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou!_

_Nota (8/10/06): Chicos esta vez de verdad que no ha sido mi culpa! no lograba subir el capitulo y estaba que me moria! la buena noticia es que con tanta espera pues ya he avanzado bastante en el 17 así que la espera del siguiente capitulo no será mucha! _

_Besos de la linda _

_Usagui Kou_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

**PROBLEMAS DE UN DESPERTAR**

La primera semana de clases estaba por terminar. En el colegió se respiraba el ambiente de alegría que siempre lleva consigo un Viernes, todos parecían despreocupados y nadie que no fueran Hermione y Los alumnos de Slytherin notaban la ausencia del profesor de Pociones, los de Gryffindor incluso parecían más contentos por ella, ya que las clases con Lupin eran más amenas, y no había ninguna clase de regaños injustos a pesar de las serpientes.

Desde aquella madrugada del lunes, Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Severus: cambiaba el agua de las flores a diario, y por las tardes y en sus descansos iba a platicar con el de lo más relevante del día, hacía tarea a su lado o le leía fragmentos del libro de mujercitas que Ginny le había obsequiado y que había tenido tan olvidado.

-Sé que no es el tipo de lecturas que frecuentamos –decía la joven –pero admitámoslo… no esta tan mal

Los dos primeros días, Madame Pomfrey se asomaba por la portezuela cada 15 minutos ya que es bien sabido que no es de su agrado las visitas prolongadas a los enfermos, y las de Hermione no solo eran prolongadas, sino diarias también, Hermione abandonaba la enfermería ya muy entrada la noche y pues… Severus aun inconsciente… Lo había permitido solo por la petición del director de dejar siempre abierta la puerta para la joven. Pero esto fue solo al principio, después más confiada, al notar que el medidor de vida subía poco a poco, bajo la guardia y les dejaba solos el tiempo que la joven estuviera en su compañía.

-Hermione no has estado durmiendo bien… -Le decía Royan a la castaña que leía en vos alta partes de la novela

-Estoy bien Royan –Decía Hermione entre un bostezo _–"¡Tu cabello!" decía Amy_ –prosiguió leyendo -_¡Tu… _-gran bostezo _-…hermosísimo cabello_! _Pero como has hecho eso…_ -Hermione leía cada ves más despacio –_tu única belleza_… -Las ultimas palabras de Hermione fueron casi inaudibles la joven calló dormida recargándose en un costado de Severus

-Esa chiquilla no entiende… -Dijo Madame Pomfrey con exaspero –Mira que quedarse dormida a plena tarde…

-No la despierte –Dijo la vos de Royan mientras aparecía en el cuarto –Royan cuidara de ellos

-mmm… -La enfermera no parecía muy convencida, pero accedió, sin decir nada salio de la habitación

El cuarto permaneció en silencio largo rato, Hermione dormía profundamente. Pasadas ya dos horas alguien en aquel cuarto abrió los ojos

-..-.-.-.Sala común de Gryffindor.-.-.-.--.

-No sé que tanto tiempo pasa en la enfermería –Se quejaba Ron –¿La han escuchado? –Preguntó a Ginny y Harry un tanto incrédulo –No irá a Hosmade porque tiene que cuidar de "Severus" –Dijo con cara de asco –Como si no fuese asqueroso el solo hecho de escucharla tutearlo. Mañana será nuestra primera salida a Hosmade de este año y ella se la perderá por cuidar a ese imbécil, como si no fuera suficiente desvelarse en su compañía ahora piensa perderse este paseo!

-Pero… ¿que pasó con el amigo comprensivo? –Preguntó Ginny un tanto burlona

-Se murió cuando un inconsciente le robo a su mejor amiga –Dijo dejándose caer en el sofá -¿La vieron correr a la enfermería después de nuestra ultima clase? Tiene ojeras, bosteza a media clase y seguramente hoy también llegará ya pasadas las 12… Y seguramente tampoco cenara con nosotros

-Ron debes comprender que ella…

-Si, si, ya sé que se siente culpable pero… cielos! Pasar todo el día con un Snape desmayado! Aunque… seguro es más agradable que el Snape consciente…

-Ron… -le miró Ginny –Sabes que no solo es culpabilidad

-Lástima… que se yo, ¡Nunca podré entender a Hermione!

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, ambos sabían que Hermione estaba con Snape porque le amaba, y habían creído que Ron también lo sabía… pero se equivocaban y con el humor que ahora se cargaba, ninguno de los dos pensaba siquiera en aclararle su pequeño error, al menos no en aquel instante.

- Que les parece si ya bajamos al gran comedor–Preguntó Ginny –Faltan cinco minutos para la cena

-Y ella con Snape… -Bufó Ron

-Vamos Ron –Dijo Harry

-já ¿Bromeas? Vallan y tiren miel ustedes solos

-¡Ron! –Reprendió Ginny apenada

-Entonces…

-Me quedare… no tengo apetito –Dijo Ron con enfado

Ginny abrió de más los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, y estuvo tentada a decir "¿seguro?" pero Harry negó con la cabeza y los dos salieron de la sala común.

La cena pasó sin más que mencionar, Harry y Ginny regresaban ya a la sala común cuando con timidez tomó la mano de la pelirroja, quien se ruborizó y a la vez le sonrió amorosa. Después de instantes de silenció Ginny decidió romperlo…

-Sabes… en cierto modo… creo que Ron tiene algo de razón…

-¿En que?

-Pues… Hermione ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo en la enfermería, casi podría decir que se ha enamorado más de Snape en esta semana que el tiempo que vivieron juntos –Dijo Ginny a manera de broma

-Nosotros ya sabíamos eso… -Dijo Harry buscando lo que Ginny trataba de decirle entre todas aquellas palabras

-si, si… pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando Snape despierte?

-¿a que te refieres?–Preguntó Harry algo confundido mientras se detenía en un corredor solitario

-Mira… ¿Recuerdas lo que Snape le dijo a Hermione justo antes de que ella desapareciera?

-mmm… el dijo… Algo sobre…

-Olvídalo… es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento

-Ginny, soy hombre ¿ok? Puedes ser un poco más explicita

-Que la reacción de Snape al despertar no será precisamente… -Ginny se interrumpió, Hermione acababa de pasar corriendo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas justo a lado de ellos –muy gentil… -Terminó casi en un susurro

**_.-.-.-.-.-.Rato atrás en la enfermería .-.-.-._**

_"Hermione… Hermione..." _

_Oscuridad, dolor en todo el cuerpo… otra vez esa sensación de vació… _

" _¿Moriré?" _

_Hermione se preguntaba eso en todo momento aquella noche fatal… pero la misma vos no cesaba de llamarle… _

_"Hermione… Hermione… Abre tus ojos, Mírame Hermione" _

_Si… esa vos llamándola la hacía olvidar el dolor de su cuerpo… _

_"Hermione… Hermione… despierta Hermione… despierta…"_

…

-Hermione despierta

-hm… -Hermione solo giró su cabeza rehusándose a abrir los ojos

-Que despiertes Hermione –Dijo la vos con un tono de severidad preocupante

-Que… -Dijo incorporándose molesta tallándose los ojos –Severus… ¡Despertaste! –Hermione esbozo una enorme sonrisa y le hecho los brazos al cuello en un impulso -¡Yo sabía que lo harías! –Gritó llena de alegría mientras se separaba un poco de el para observarlo -¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? Hay que susto me has dado he! –Hermione hablaba tan rápido que se tropezaba con las palabras

-Estoy bien… -Dijo casi en un susurro sin poder evitar dibujar una leve y casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Lo sabía! –Le volvió a abrazar Hermione que parecía casi inconsciente de la proximidad tan… "notoria" –Si eres un hombre bastante fuerte, mira que si me dejabas no te lo hubiese perdonado nunca –Hermione, aun con las manos rodeando el cuello de Snape, se apartó un poco para mirarle, y al darse cuenta de la situación el rubor se le vino a las mejillas, pero antes de poder disculparse o decir algo la mirada tan fría y helada de Snape la paralizó

-Espero el frió del invierno no te haya hecho olvidar como tratar a tus profesores Hermione –Dijo con vos glacial mientras apartaba de si, casi con desprecio, las manos de Hermione quien estaba en completo shock ante aquellas palabras que habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser –Puedes dejar de verme de esa manera y salir de mi cuarto… que parece te has esforzado en hacer tuyo también –Severus miró con desprecio las flores que adornaban el buró

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendida, extrañada y casi temerosa… –Porque actúas así

-Deje de tratarme como si fuésemos amigo señorita Granger –Dijo Severus mirándola fríamente y poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras –Soy su profesor de Pociones**, nada mas**

-Porque haces esto…. –Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie mirándolo incrédula

-Deje de mirarme como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento y le exijo que me trate con respeto

-¡Basta! –Gritó ella molesta –¡¿Esa es tu solución? Hablarme de usted y fingir que no ha pasado nada

-No hay nada que fingir Hermione, no ha pasado nada –Dijo elevando su vos

-¿NADA? –Gritó ella –¡Vivimos juntos casi dos meses y dices que no ha pasado nada!

-Eso fue solo un favor que he hecho a Dumbledore –Dijo secamente –No malinterprete señorita Granger

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Un favor? Pero…

-Mi deber era cuidarla y la cuide –Dijo el –Yo ya cumplí

-Pero… todo lo que dijiste… y…

-Por dios Granger –Dijo Severus con un leve temblar en su vos que Hermione no noto –Como pudo tomar en serio las palabras de alguien que había bebido demasiado, de no ser a usted pude haber dicho esas cosas incluso a Royan -Dijo con un cruel sarcasmo

-¡TE ODIO! –Le gritó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Te odio!

La joven salió corriendo de la enfermería sin poder controlar el torrente de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

-Mi señor no ha debido usted hacer eso… -Dijo Royan apareciendo con timidez

-Tira esas flores –Dijo Snape ignorando el anterior comentario del elfo girando su cabeza del lado contrario a estas

-Pero… -Royan dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia el buró –Hermione las ha puesto ahí con mucho…

-He dicho que las tires –Dijo con un tono más severo pero sin elevar la vos

El elfo solo bajo la cabeza, y hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-En el cajón hay un calendario mi señor –Dijo Royan apuntando al buró

Snape le miró confundido, pero se giró, abrió el cajón y saco de el un cuadernillo de escasas hojas; Lo abrió y miró la primera página: estaba dividida en dos con cada parte fechada, debajo de la fecha (6-En) decía _"Avance del medidor: Nada alentador… esta tan cerca de la leyenda "sin vida" que tengo tanto miedo de que se rinda y…" _

Las palabras siguientes eran ilegibles, esa parte de la hoja parecía haberse humedecido

-Lloraba… -Dijo en susurro para si mismo mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por la pagina

-Mucho mi amo… -Dijo Royan logrando sobresaltar a Snape que no se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento se había hecho palabras –La hubiese visto el primer día que entro aquí, estaba totalmente desconsolada y no paraba de culparse…

-Culparse… -Snape tenía la mirada perdida _"Se siente en deuda…" –_Puedes decirle que se olvide de su culpa, que a mi no me sirve de nada. –Dijo mirando a Royan con una mirada fría

-Pero mi amo yo…

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto –Dijo poniendo fin a la platica –Ahora trae mi varita

El elfo solo desapareció para aparecer unos segundos después con la varita de Severus en mano.

-Manda decir el señor Dumbledore que se alegra de saber que mi amo ya ha despertado y que espera poder tener una charla con usted en cuanto se sienta dispuesto

-Falta mucho para eso… -Dijo Snape tomando su varita y en instantes ya no se encontraba ahí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hermione…

-Es un tonto –Decía la muchacha entre sollozos escondiendo su rostro en la almohada –No lo quiero, no lo quiero

Ginny se sentó a lado de la joven y la abrazó y acariciaba su pelo, Hermione contó todo lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? –Preguntó tratando de tranquilizarse -¡No tenía derecho a hablarme así Ginny!

-Hermione… ¿De veras no lo recuerdas?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Recuerdas lo que te dijo antes de que cayeras en manos de Voldemort… -Ginny miró fijamente a la castaña… hablándole con la mirada

-El… -La palabras resonaron dentro de Hermione…

_"Como es que tengo que reaccionar ante usted señorita Granger, cuando me besa en la mejilla solo por un tonto Muérdago, cuando me dice que le gusta que la mire, en una noche de fiebre, cuando sabe que la quiero y no responde, cuando me pide que este a tu lado… ¿Cómo quiere que reaccione señorita Granger? Cuando sales de casa con otro y mis ojos sorprenden tus labios en su boca…"_

-Hablo de un beso… -Dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos con algo de sorpresa -¡Eso es! El insinuó que yo me había besado con Krum

-Ahora comprendes el porque de su actitud

-¡Pero como pudo pensar eso! –Dijo molestándose aunque sintiendo una especie de alivio dentro de si -¡Es un tonto!

-Eso ya lo sabíamos Hermione –Rió la pelirroja –Ahora ya podrán arreglar todo, explícale

-No –Dijo Hermione con decisión mientras limpiaba el resto de lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida Ginny

-Que no hablare con el –Dijo Hermione fríamente mientras tiraba la almohada que antes abrazaba al suelo y se ponía de pie

-Pero Hermy…

-No sé de donde pudo sacar semejante idea… -Dijo con enojo

-No sé… tal vez Krum le dijo… ya sabes que a el le gustas mucho…

-No, no fue él, Viktor no haría esa clase de cosas…

-Entonces… solo se me ocurre que… -La mirada de Ginny decían más que sus palabras

-¡Ginny! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Es que… no sé quizás el te beso de una manera… tú sabes… te robo un beso y Snape los vio…

-¡Pero que tontería! –Dijo con exaspero, y al notar la cara de poca credulidad de su amiga gritó -¡Yo jamás he besado a Viktor Krum Ginny!

-Shst! –Le calló la pelirroja –Alguien viene

Momentos después Parvati y Lavender entraban a la habitación

-Hermione, valla ya es raro verte aquí tan temprano

-Ginny vamos–Dijo la castaña groseramente mientras jalaba a Ginny quien veía a Parvati y Lavender como disculpándose en nombre de su amiga

-No tenías por que ser grosera –Le reto Ginny ya que bajaban la escalera hacia la sala común

Hermione se detuvo de golpe y miró a Ginny de tal manera que…

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo no dije nada –Se excusó la pelirroja

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, había muy pocas persona dispersas, Ron y Harry estaban sentados en un sofá ambos con cara de preocupación, Al mirarlos y comprender el porque de esas caras largas, sintió un pequeño toque de culpabilidad, y es que seguramente al verla subir llorando hace unos momentos se habían preocupado por ella…

-¡Hermione! –Exclamaron los dos chicos al verla

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Harry

-Pero claro! –Sonrió la castaña

Harry Miró a Ginny en busca de una confirmación que la pelirroja le dio asintiendo con la cabeza

-Pero porque estabas…

-Por nada Ron –Le cortó lo castaña

Ron hizo una mueca de molestia ante la falta de explicación

-Quita esa cara –Le dijo Ginny –Además a como veo las cosas Hermione irá con nosotros a Hosmade

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño

-Si… -Asintió Hermione

-Pero tu habías dicho que…

-He dicho que si Ron –Dijo con un tono más severo

Ron la miró aún más confundido, y de pronto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dijo con sorpresa:

-No me digas que… hay no... Snape ya despertó ¿¿verdad? -Ginny miró lo más reprobatoriamente posible a su hermano

-Eso no importa Ron –Dijo Hermione molesta y fulminando con los ojos a su amigo –Si no quieres que valla solo tienes que decirlo

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Ron ante aquella reacción tan "extraña" –Seguramente despertó y te reto por estar con el en la enfermería verdad -Hermione apretó sus manos contra su túnica y Ginny y Harry fulminaron con la mirada al pelirrojo –Todos sabíamos que pasaría esto, Te lo dije Snape no valía que te desvelaras por el

¡Zaz! Hermione había soltado una fuerte bofetada a Ron que había resonado en toda la sala común, haciendo que los que estuvieran ahí les miraran. Ron miraba ofendido, sorprendido y molesto a Hermione quien ya subía las escaleras hacía su dormitorio. Harry y Ginny miraban anonadados y esperaban una terrible reacción de Ron.

-Ron… -Le llamó timida Ginny –Mira Hermione no esta… -Ginny trato de acariciarle la mejilla a su hermano pero este le aparto la mano de un manotazo –¡Ron!

Harry halo a Ginny de la mano para que no le retara mientras Ron ya subía igual de molesto que Hermione, a su habitación.

-Hay… -Dijo Ginny –Creo que esto antes de mejorar va a empeorar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_7 de enero _

_Avance del medidor: Parece subir poco a poco_

_Me siento alentada, Ron tiene mucha Razón el jamás me dejaría sola _

_8 de enero_

_Avance Del medidor: ¡Luchando por su vida! _

_Lo sabía! Esto tenía que mejorar! Me siento tan contenta! Ahora he platicado mucho con el, se que esta inconsciente pero más de una vez me ha parecido ver en su boca dibujada una sonrisa! ¡¡Creo que no soy tan mala enfermera! _

_9 de enero _

_Avance del medidor: ¡Muy pronto estará fuera de peligro! _

_Hoy he discutido con Ron, Esta molesto por todo el tiempo que paso aquí con él, pero… no puedo alejarme…Incluso Madame Pomfrey parece haberlo comprendido, ya no nos espía tan seguido… _

_10 de… _

-Mi señor disculpe la interrupción –Dijo Royan apareciendo en el despacho de Snape

-Qué pasa –Preguntó cerrando el cuadernillo y dejándolo a un lado

-El señor Dumbledore quiere saber si pueden verse mañana en las tres escobas

-Dile que no estoy de humor… -Dijo secamente

-Ha dicho que lamenta su falta de humor –Continuo Royan –Pero que se lo solicita como un favor especial

-En bastantes problemas me he metido ya por sus tontos favores –Dijo con cierto desprecio,

-Entonces le digo que…

-Lo pensare… –Dijo Severus fingiendo buscar algo entre los papeles de su escritorio

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-_Mi amo ha dicho que le verá mañana

-Gracias Royan… -Dijo Dumbledore con vos amable -¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Royan la vio muy mal cuando salio de la enfermería –Contestó el elfo

-Creo que esos dos necesitaran una pequeña ayuda… -Dijo como un niño tramando una travesura

-Usted…

-Quizás empeorare las cosas un poco… -Sonrió Dumbledore

.-.-.-.-.

_Próximo capitulo en proceso! Actualización en menos de una semana ;) _

_Un besote de la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

-¿Qué es esto?

Aquella mañana Severus se había levantado con ánimos de revisar los papeles que Lupin le había dejado para ver lo que habían visto en su ausencia y preparara su clase del Lunes. Pero ahí, en el escritorio había un libro que definitivamente no era de el. Lo tomo en sus manos y leyó

-_Mujercitas… _¿Qué demonios es esto? –Frunció el seño

Abrió el libro en la parte que tenía apartada por un pequeño pasador azul, Severus lo tomó y le miró detenidamente

-Será de… -Comenzó a leer las primeras líneas de aquella pagina -_"Tu cabello - decía Amy –Pero como has hecho eso… _ Porque siento como si ya hubiese leído esto… -Se preguntó a si mismo

-Porque ella le leía –Dijo Royan apareciendo –Todas las noches y algunas tardes Royan escuchaba leer a Hermione para mi amo

-¿Ella leía esto?

-Si mi señor, el pasador debió caérsele cuando se quedo dormida leyendo

-Devuélveselo –Dijo secamente dejando el libro casi con desprecio en el escritorio

Royan iba a protestar algo pero callo al notar que el pasador ya no se encontraba en el libro, si Severus lo había conservado no había nada perdido aun

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Adonde vamos primero? –Preguntó Ginny tratando de aparentar jovialidad –Vamos digan algo –Ron y Hermione miraban hacia lados contrarios pareciendo no tomar en cuenta lo que Ginny decía –Ron ¿no quieres ir a Zonko? –Ron siguió con cara de enfado sin decir nada –Hermione escuche que habían llegado nuevos títulos a la biblioteca… -Ninguna reacción… -¡Por dios pueden siquiera tratar de fingir que son amigos!

-¡No! –Fue lo único que contestaron Hermione y Ron al unísono

-¬.¬

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a las tres escobas –Dijo Harry mirando conciliador a Ginny que ya parecía bastante desesperada

-Esta bien…

Los cuatro amigos caminaron en silencio, Llegaron a las tres escobas, tomaron asiento en la mesa apartada que siempre escogían y el único en hablar fue Harry y solo para pedir las cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. Rosmerta se alejó y la mesa siguió en silencio.

-Hace un buen clima ¿no creen chicos? –Trato Harry de conversar pero incluso Ginny parecía estar pensando en algo más importante porque ni ella decía nada –Es cierto ya se acercan los exámenes finales… Nos ayudaras a estudiar ¿verdad Hermione? –Otro intento inútil -¡QUE PIENSAN PASARSE TODO EL TIEMPO…

-¡HARRY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS! –Gritó Ginny de repente, poniéndose de pie y interrumpiendo a Harry quien se había quedado pasmado

Toda persona en las tres escobas guardó silencio y miraban inquisidores la mesa de los jovencitos, Ron tenía los ojos desmesurados ante la forma en que Ginny había gritado y Hermione miraba a la parejita totalmente sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿Desde cuando? –Preguntó Hermione cuando se repuso de la noticia

-Dos semanas –Dijo Ginny fríamente

-Lo sabrías si al menos te hubieras dignado a pasar siquiera una hora con nosotros –Reprochó Ron mirándola con enojo

-¡Mira Ron…

-Tiene razón –Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione severamente

-Pero ustedes saben qué…

-Lo sabemos Hermione –Comenzó Harry – Pero debes de admitir que tenemos derecho a molestarnos –Hermione bajo la mirada apenada –Ginny y yo te comprendemos pero parece que Ron se ha molestado por los 3

-Lo siento… -Dijo sin poder mirar a sus amigos

-¡Vez como yo tenía la ra…

-Tú también tienes culpa Ron –Le reto Ginny

-¿¿¿¿Yo? ¡Pero de qué!

-No debiste decir todo lo que dijiste anoche

-Pero…

-Creo que ya debes de saber que Hermione es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que hace y por qué lo hace, un amigo no hecha encara los errores del otro como tu lo hiciste –Ginny parecía una madre madura retando a su hijo desobediente

Ron bajó la mirada avergonzado. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y los dos comenzaron a reír

-¿De que sé ríen? –preguntaron Ron y Ginny al unísono provocando más risas en sus amigos

-Nada importante –dijo Hermione recuperándose

-Entonces ya esta la tregua –Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa

-Si señora Weasley

-O.o –Ginny se sorprendió pero cayó en cuenta de que había actuado exactamente como su madre –jajajaja

La meza rompió a carcajadas pero Hermione corto de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Harry

Hermione ya no reía y sus manos por debajo de la mesa apretaban sus jeans, Snape había entrado en ese justo momento acompañado por Dumbledore.

-Hay no… -Ginny se dejo caer con pesadez al mirar lo que su amiga observaba

-Lo mejor será que…

-Si te hizo algo me va a escuchar –Ron se había parado de golpe interrumpiendo lo que Harry iba a decir, pero la mano de Hermione con fuerza le tomo del brazo y le obligo a sentarse -Hermione…

-No ha pasado nada Ron… -Hermione parecía un robot con aquella mirada fría y su cuerpo tenso

-Pero… -Harry y Ginny negaron con la cabeza y Ron ya no dijo más

-Salgamos de aquí –Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

Como si Severus sintiera el enojo de la castaña, su piel se erizo y su mirada se vio obligada a toparse con la de Hermione quien la esquivó con indiferente elegancia.

-¿Se marchan ya? –Preguntó Dumbledore cuando pasaron cerca de el

-Si profesor –Asintió Ginny con amabilidad

-Que lástima… Esperaba poder charlar con ustedes

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, no sabían como negarse, Ron estaba más ocupado en lanzarle miradas de odio al profesor de Pociones Hermione sin embargo…

-Será en otra ocasión profesor –Dijo con tal simpleza que nadie podría adivinar lo que pasaba dentro de ella –Porque ahora… ¡Viktor!

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y Severus aferro sus manos a su negra túnica para reprimir el odio que ahora recorría sus venas

-¡Herrmione! –Krum se abalanzó sobre la castaña y le abrazo fuertemente -¡Estás bien! Me alegrra tanto verrte No había tenido noticias de ti y… -Un carraspeo de Severus interrumpió sus palabras, se alejó de la castaña –Lo siento –se disculpo el joven y haciendo una elegante reverencia saludó –Buenos días prrofesorres

-Muy Buenos días joven Krum –Saludo cordialmente Dumbledore

-¿Pero… que haces aquí..? –Hermione no podía ocultar su sorpresa ni podía evitar tratar de mirar disimuladamente A Snape como queriéndole decir que ella no había tenido nada que ver con aquel calido abrazo

-Después de lo que pasó aquella noche no pude perrmanecerr en Howarts, y he estado bastante prreocupado porr ti, si te pasase algo yo moriría

-yo… estoy bien… -Dijo Hermione algo apenada

-Me alegrra mucho saberr eso –Le sonrió dulcemente

-Profesor…. –Dijo Snape fría y cruelmente –Podemos seguir nuestro camino, o prefiere seguir mirando tan melosa escena

Ron casi se le dejaba ir a Snape, aunque no aceptase que aquella escena le desagradaba de igual manera; Dumbledore solo sonreía de esa manera tan peculiar que tiene de hacerlo hasta en las peores situaciones, Hermione… solo digamos que su intento de conciliación había desaparecido totalmente, tomo a Krum del brazo y le dijo lo más sonriente y amable que pudo…

-Porque no vienes a pasear con nosotros –Un silencio sepulcral, incluso de Krum que estaba sorprendido a más no poder -¿Verdad que no hay problema chicos?

Ron miraba a Hermione con ojos totalmente desmesurados, Snape la miraba llenó de rencor (Aunque su corazón se estuviese rompiendo por dentro), Ginny miraba a Hermione con reprobación, sabía el porque su amiga actuaba así no estaba de acuerdo; entre tan dispersas reacciones, Harry fue el único que atino en asentir amablemente Lo que a Krum bastó para aceptar con una gran sonrisa la invitación de Hermione

-Con permiso –Dijo Ignorando olímpicamente a Snape

Ron Bufó molesto, Ginny miraba con desapruebo a Hermione y Harry… Harry trataba de no demostrar lo mucho que aquella situación le divertía.

-¿Pasa algo Harry? –Preguntó Ginny al ver detenerse a su novio

-Es que… Necesito hacer algo… -Dijo dudoso

-¿? Necesitas que te acompañe…

-Si –Dijo Harry un poco más seguro –Ron, ¿puedes venir tu también?

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó de mala gana

-Solo acompáñame quieres… -Dijo halándolo del brazo

-¿A dónde van? –Preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry significativamente

-A… enviarle algo a Sirius

-¿Mandaras algo a Sirius? –Preguntó Hermione soltando del brazo a Krum -¿Sabes como está? ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿lo sabes?

-¿Y para que me necesitas? –Preguntó Ron confundido

Ginny, imaginando ya las intenciones de Harry, de dejar solos a Krum y a Hermione, lo miro exasperada ante el peor pretexto que pudo ocurrírsele

-No es eso Hermione –Comenzó Ginny con simpleza –Es solo que íbamos a comprarte un obsequio a Zonko, ya sabes… por eso de que tu cumpleaños ya se acerca, solo que se suponía que sería sorpresa, pero como veras Harry no sabe inventar pretextos

-Zonko no es muy indicado para comprarme un regalo Ginny –Dijo Hermione mientras sintió como Krum la tomaba del brazo nuevamente y un leve sonrojo subió a su cara

-¿Caminamos? –Preguntó

-Este…

-Anden, anden –Dijo Harry sonriente –Les alcanzaremos más tarde

-Pero… -Hermione y Ron iban a protestar algo al mismo tiempo pero Harry jaló al pelirrojo y los tres amigos les dieron la espalda a la parejita, Aunque Ron aún les miraba por arriba del hombro

-¡Qué estas planeando! –Dijo Ron furioso safandose del brazo de Harry ya cuando se habían alejado de Krum y Hermione

-No lo escuchaste –Intervino Ginny –Compraremos un regalo para Hermione

-¿Un regalo? ¡Pero si falta casi un mes para su cumpleaños!

-Siempre es bueno prever Ron –Se excusó Harry

-¿Prever? Desde cuando prevés Harry -Dijo Ron cada vez más molesto

-Desde ahora –Dijo Harry imponiéndose –y te callas, si lo que quieres es no dejarlos solos mucho tiempo entonces apresurémonos a comprar el regalo de Hermione

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Nos sentamos? –Preguntó Krum señalando una banca que estaba en medio de un pequeño parque

-Si… -Hermione se encontraba temerosa y tímida… ¡Una combinación pésima en ella!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio los dos, silencio que Hermione no tardo en decidirse a romper para aclarar todo aquello que se estaba volviendo una confusión…

-Viktor… yo queria decirte que…

-Espera -le interrumpió él poniéndose de pie –no tardo…

Krum se alejo corriendo mientras Hermione se quedaba sola, con el viento y sus pensamientos…

_"Todo esto esta mal… ni siquiera debí tomarle del brazo ¡Soy una tonta! Pero es que el rostro de Severus… ¡Es un imbécil! Como pudo siquiera ocurrírsele que yo bese a Viktor, ¡Me enoja tanto! Me pareció notar su molestia cuando Krum llego y… no sé.. el verlo celoso, me hizo querer gritarle delante de todos que no he besado a Viktor… pero me alegro de haberme contenido, se lo merece, ¡Mira que pensar semejante tontería! Aunque… cuando tome del brazo a Viktor… ni siquiera nos miró… será que no le importo… que en verdad todo lo que pasó no significo nada…" _

_-_Ten… -Dijo Krum sacando con un leve susto a Hermione de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento no me di cuenta de cuando lle… -Hermione calló y miró ante sus ojos una hermosa rosa encerrada dentro de una burbuja que se tambaleaba como si se fuese a tronar con el aire –Es Hermosa… –Hermione la tomó entre sus manos –¿De donde la sacaste? –Preguntó intrigada

-Me alegra haber cumplido mi meta

-¿Tu meta?

-Es muy difícil ver esos ojos maravillados en alguien que poco puede sorprenderse, siendo tan conocedora de todo

-Viktor… -Hermione se sonrojo, Krum se aproximo un poco más

-Es un nuevo invento del invernadero de Dusmtrang –Dijo Sonriente –Es la primera que llega hasta Londres

-En verdad es muy hermosa –Dijo Hermione aún maravillada con la flor que tenía en sus manos, pero al ver los sencillos (y escasos) claveles que bailaban con el viento en un rincón del parque recordó lo que tenía que decir –Pero… Yo no quiero que mal interpretes –Krum la miró algo confundido –Sabes, porque te lo he dicho en mis cartas, que te has vuelto en un gran amigo para mi, y que te he tomado mucho cariño pero…

-Amas a alguien más… -Dijo con un leve tono de decepción –Eso también lo dijiste… -Hermione bajo la mirada -Pero eso no cambia el que yo te ame a ti… -Dijo un poco más animado y tomando una de las manos de Hermione quien ya estaba colorada como un tomate y vulnerable como una lechuga

-Viktor yo…

-Sé que te asusta y te pone nerviosa el que te lo diga –Dijo él mientras le sonreía dulcemente –Pero yo necesito decírtelo, discúlpame por ser egoísta, pero te amo, y solo quiero que me des oportunidad de conquistarte, déjame tratar, saber que si no me amas, no quedo en mi el intento

-Viktor yo no…

-Déjame amarte Hermione…

Aquellas palabras impactaron tanto a Hermione que el habla parecía haber uido de ella, no lograba contestar nada…

-Tomare tu silencio como un si…

-Viktor yo no…

-Anda volvamos al castillo…

Hermione no estaba siquiera consiente de lo que ocurría, se sentía espantada ante aquella hermosa declaración de amor, no podía negarlo, se sentía alagada y confundida, tal vez si se diese una oportunidad, tal vez aquello era una señal de que lo de Severus no era tan buena idea, que quizás si se diera una oportunidad de…

_**.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- En las tres escobas.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Que hacia Krum aquí?

-De visita supongo… -Dumbledore tomaba un sorbo tranquilamente de su cerveza de mantequilla

-¬.¬ -(jaja imaginen la mirada de Snape como diciendo "si como no…")

****-Lamento que te desagrade Severus…

-hm… -Snape tenía perdida la mirada en la ventana mientras veía, con las manos apretadas, como Hermione y Krum se alejaban solos

-Creo que tendrás que solucionar eso…

Severus tenso todo su cuerpo, giro lentamente su cabeza hasta mirar de frente a Dumbledore, fulminándolo con los ojos

-No me mires así que siento como si quisieras matarme… -El rostro gélido de Severus parecía responder por si solo a las palabras del director -El joven Krum me ha mandado varias lechuzas desde que casi le obligamos a volver a Bulgaria, después del incidente, solicitando poder fungir de lo que fuera en nuestro colegio, para poder permanecer en el hasta el termino del curso

-y por lo que veo a la estrellita se le complace en todo… -Dijo con menos enfado del que en realidad sentía en aquellos momentos

-No lo accedí por su fama, lo sabes… -Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad –lo he hecho porque la señorita Granger a pasado por demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y teniendo conciencia de los sentimientos tan… profundos de Viktor, pues quizás pueda animarla un poco –Dumbledore parecía disfrutar cada mínima reacción de nuestro profesor y pronunciaba sus palabras lenta y claramente, como temiendo que si lo hiciera de otra forma el efecto no sería el mismo

-Solo estás complicando las cosas, y lo peor es que estas conciente de ello

-no he sido yo el que lo ha dicho… -dijo sin menor importancia

_**.-.-.-.-.Mas tarde a las orillas del lago .-.-.-.-.-.**_

-¿¿DEJAME AMARTE? ¡Qué Romántico!

-Ginny por dios puedes guardar silencio! –Le retó Hermione -¡Si te cuento algo a susurros es porque no quiero que se entere todo el colegio!

-Lo siento, pero nadie viene al lago a esta hora… -Se disculpó la pelirroja -¡Pero no puedes negarlo! Es algo hermoso! Me lo imagino y suena como esas telenovelas que tanto mira mamá

-Lo sé…

-Pero tu amas a…

-¡También lo sé Ginny! –Dijo algo exasperada -¿Que no me escuchaste? Él lo sabe, yo le dije que amaba a alguien más, aunque no siempre me referí a Severus, siempre le dije que amaba a alguien más

-¡Entonces porque te quedaste callada cuando te pidió que lo dejaras amarte!

-Por Dios Ginny, a ti solo te lo conté yo y te quedaste enmudecida más de un minuto antes de siquiera poder parpadear, ¡Yo lo tenía enfrente! Y ¡Tomándome de la mano!

-Bueno… pero… Hermione, me conoces, yo me impacto fácilmente pero tu… mmm… no será que Krum te esta gustando

-¡NO! –Gritó Hermione molesta

-Pero lo dejaste amarte –Insistió Ginny

-¡Yo no lo deje nada! –Recalcó –El tomó una respuesta solo –Dijo un poco más tranquila –Escuchó lo que quiso… - se tiró en el pasto enfadada

-Tu no lo corregiste

-No me dio tiempo

-Y vas a aprovechar eso ¿no?

-No entiendo a que te refieres –Dijo Hermione girándose a un costado para darle la espalda a Ginny

-O si… claro que lo sabes… Y yo sigo pensando que es mala idea, Podrías, más que poner celoso a Snape, lograr que Krum se ilusione, y eso no esta bien

-Lo sé…

-Hermione…

-ya, ya… mañana veré como arreglo todo

-Aunque… la flor es hermosa…

-hm…

**.-.-.-.-.-.Sala común de Gryffindor -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ron puedes cambiar tu actitud –Harry no recibió respuesta -¡Por dios has estado así toda la tarde!

-Mira si a ti te pone de buenas saber que Hermione puede seguir en compañía de "Viky" no es mi problema –Dijo casi a gritos – Mira! Son ya las 10 y Hermione seguro sigue con ese entupido engreído

-No sé porque me sorprendo si ya sé cuanto celas a Hermione… -Dijo hastiado

-¡Celos! ¿Celoso yo? Já ni en sueños!

-mmm… pues solo les informo a tus "no celos" que Hermione esta con Ginny en el lago

-¡Porque no me lo dijiste! –Ron se disponía a correr fuera de la sala común pero Harry le detuvo del brazo

-¡Porque sabía que harías esto!

-Que¿?

-Ir corriendo a gritarle a Hermione no se que cuantas cosas para que la reconciliación de hace unos momentos se fuera por la borda

-Yo no… -La mirada de Harry hizo que Ron detuviera su defensa –mmm… -Se dejo caer en un sofá con enfado

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.En el gran comedor.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

-Hola chicos –Saludaron Ginny y Hermione mientras tomaban sus asientos

-Ya parecía que no vendrían a cenar… -Dijo Ron con enfado sin mirar a ninguna de las dos

-Pues ya vez que si venimos –Contestó Ginny sin hacer mucho caso y mirando a Hermione como pidiendo que ella también lo ignorara

-Oigan… ya notaron que hay un asiento de más en la meza de profesores –Dijo Hermione intrigada

-Es cierto… -asintió Ginny -¿Tendremos alguna visita del ministerio?

-já o puede que sea para recibir con honores a la gran"Viky Krum" –Dijo Ron con sarcasmo y enfado

-Ron Si ya vas a empezar con…

-Y hablando de Viktor… –Interrumpió Harry -¿Qué tal pasaron su paseo por Hosmade?

-Pues… -Hermione frunció el ceño algo confundida, no creyó que Harry le preguntara por Krum a media cena y con Ron a un lado, Ginny lo miraba igual

-¿Te ha dicho a que ha venido? –Preguntó mientras comía como si nada

-No… no lo ha dicho…

-Que lastima… aunque bueno… para que tendría que decirlo si es obvio no… ha venido a ver a su amada

-¡Que estas diciendo! –Ron casi estallaba

-Debemos admitir que es un muy buen detalle de su parte… debe quererte mucho Hermione

-¡Harry! –Ginny

Un sonido agudo les hizo callar al igual que todos en el gran comedor, era Dumbledore que desde la meza de profesores hacía sonar una copa con un cubierto para llamar la atención de todos; después de un breve carraspeo comenzó a decir…

-Como si ya fuese costumbre cada año, este ciclo también hemos tenido ciertas complicaciones de las que no muchos han podido darse cuenta y las cuales desafortunadamente han intervenido con nuestro tradicional copa de Quidditch

-Genial… habrá Quidditch –Susurro Ron

-El tiempo nos es ya bastante escaso para comenzar una copa de Quidditch a estas alturas, sin embargo para aquellos pertenecientes o no a algún equipo se abrirá un club de vuelo, donde aparte de aprender habrá pequeñas competencias entre los mejores, el que quede campeón ganara 200 puntos para su casa

De un torrente de mormullos de jubiló se llenó en el gran comedor, Harry sonreía

-Hay no… -Ron apretaba los puños, se olia lo que venía y no pintaba nada bien

-En vista de una pequeña emergencia que tuvo madame Hooch, nuestro cuerpo de docentes gozará por este tiempo de un nuevo instructor de vuelo…

-Hay no… -Ahora la que lo temía era Hermione

-Espero que le den una calida bienvenida al nuevo profesor… Viktor Krum…

-¿¿¿Qué?

Ron se paró veloz mente de su lugar golpeando la meza, pero nadie lo noto, todos se ponían de pie y aplaudían con emoción. Hermione con los codos en la mesa tapaba su rostro con sus manos y en la meza de profesores mientras Krum tomaba su lugar otro profesor lo abandonaba con enfado. Aquello estaba por complicarse y Hermione lo sabía…

_Chicos ya ni que decirles… pues actualizo cuando esta pagina me deje… _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	19. UNA CARTA, UN RETO Y UN BESO

**CAPITULO XIX**

**UNA CARTA, UN RETO Y UN BESO**

-Cielos… los fines de semanas duran tan poco… -Se quejaba Ron con sus amigos en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno la mañana del lunes

-Sé a lo que te refieres… -Le secundó Harry –Ya casi se comienza a sentir la presión de los exámenes finales

-Por eso yo vuelvo a la biblioteca –Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie de repente –Aun falta media hora para transformaciones, así que les veré en el aula

-¿Qué? Hermione faltan meses aún

-Lo dicen porque ustedes no perdieron tanto tiempo de clases –Dijo Marchándose

-Oigan ¿Hermione dijo vuelvo? –Preguntó Ron intrigado –Pero si no ha ido a la biblioteca; ayer estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros ¿no?

-Hermione se levantó muy temprano hoy y antes del desayuno se fue a la biblioteca –Explicó Harry

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es común en ella en estos periodos de exámenes… -Dijo sin más importancia

-Pues sigo pensando que es muy pronto para la crisis pre-exámenes –Comentó Ginny –Presiento que aquí hay otra cosa…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la biblioteca..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

"_Cielos! Tengo que concentrarme!" _ Pensaba Hermione con desesperó _"Es inútil…he leído veinte veces la misma página sin comprender nada…" _Cerró el libro resignada "_Es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que…a este paso lo exámenes se me vendrán encima… que digo… es mentira… estoy quizás más al corriente en las clases que cualquier otro, Severus me ayudo mucho el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… juntos… ¡Maldición! Es un tonto… Ahora que lo pienso… no he sabido nada de Sirius. Cómo estará…Snape quedó muy grabe después del incidente, no creo que él haya salido ileso… ¡Ya sé! " _

Hermione tomó el pergamino que llevaba con ella para las clases, saco pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir… pero ¿qué escribir?

_"¡Maldición ya solo faltan cinco minutos! ¿Qué es tan difícil escribir una carta? … ¡Ya sé!" _

_Sirius:_

_No he sabido nada de ti después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me gustaría tener noticias tuyas _

_Con Cariño _

_Hermione _

Hermione salio corriendo de la biblioteca y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la lechuceria.

-Hedwig, Hedwig –Hermione buscaba con la mirada a la blanca lechuza de su amigo –Ahí estas… mira esto es para Sirius, ¿verdad que podrás entregárselo? No tengo idea de donde esta, pero tu lo sabes ¿no es así? –La lechuza respondió con un leve picoteo en la mano de Hermione y tomo el rollo de pergamino con el pico –Gracias –sonrió la castaña –sabía que me ayudarías

Hermione vio alejarse a Hedwig, escucho el resonar de la campana anunciando el inicio de la primera clase y salio a toda prisa de la lechucearía. Corría y corría…

_"Cielos ya se me ha hecho tarde…"_

-¡Ay! –Hermione había tropezado con algo y casi caía de espaldas al suelo de no ser porque una mano la alcanzo a sostener de la cintura –Lo siento mucho, yo… -Hermione calló al ver de quien era la mano que aun la sostenía de la cintura –Severus…

Por un instante fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para ellos, Hermione solo lo miraba levemente sonrosada mientras su corazón latía tan rápido que temía que Snape lo notase

-Tenga más cuidado Granger –Dijo Fríamente retirando su mano de la cintura de Hermione –Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor

-¿Solo por tropezar con usted? –Dijo molesta

-Aunque ese es bastante motivo, creo que es mejor recordarle que esta prohibido correr en los pasillos –Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mirada que logró hacer basilar a la joven

-Hay no importa, llegare tarde… -Hermione comenzó a caminar a prisa sin mirar a su profesor

-Debe estar muy contenta, ahora tiene ya a su "amorcito" cuidando de usted cerca… -Dijo burlonamente

-Pues fíjese que si profesor –Dijo Hermione, deteniéndose y girándose para mirarlo, estaba a rabiar por el tono usado por Severus –Estoy muy contenta… a veces a las mujeres nos gusta ver que alguien lucha por nosotras sin importar como pinte la situación –Hermione lo miro desafiante, mirada que Severus respondió como es digno de el –No le quito más su tiempo profesor… -

Hermione reemprendió su caminó apretando los puños del enojo Severus, también los apretaba, pero aquellas palabras habían entrado como cuchillas en su pecho; no sabía que era mayor, si el odio por aquel que le había arrebatado a quien amaba o el dolor de verla marcharse y haber sido un tonto al pensar que quizás todo había sido solo un mal entendido.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto Hermione agitada a la entrada del aula de transformaciones

-Diez minutos tarde Granger –Dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall –Tome asiento y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor

-si… -Hermione bajo la cabeza apenada ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clase –Genial… quince puntos menos en un día… -Murmuro para si misma molesta

-Ahora seguiremos con la clase… -prosiguió McGonagall –poder hacer un hechizo de transformación en los elementos de la naturaleza es uno de los ejercicios más complicados entre la magia, en el programa escolar, se indica solamente la explicación teórica de este tema, ya que se considera un hechizo de otro nivel al de un estudiante… y de cien personas solo cinco pueden realizarlo, y créanme si no lo logran en este curso no lo lograran nunca… -Un silencio sepulcral invadía el aula –No se preocupen… no pienso reprobar a quien no lo logre, se quedarían casi todos… solo espero que esfuercen al máximo en lograrlo –Un suspiro de alivio se sintió en el salón

_"Si… un reto difícil de cumplir… eso es lo que necesito para distraer mi mente de todo lo que esta ocurriendo" _pensó Hermione

-El examen final será sobre este tema, así que los que no quieran intentar el hechizo al menos deben aprender la teoría, es algo que todo buen mago debe saber –prosiguió la profesora –Ahora tomen nota de lo que voy a dictar a continuación…

Saliendo de la clase…

-Pueden creer que McGonagall siquiera piense que alguien como nosotros podrá hacer eso… -Decía Neville a la hora de salir de clases

-¿En verdad es muy difícil? –Pregunto Harry –Ya llevo tiempo en esto de la magia pero nunca había escuchado eso de la transformación de los elementos

-Es un hechizo místico –Explico Ron –La profesora dijo que cinco de cien podría hacerlo pero yo creo que fue bastante optimista, ni siquiera mi padre conoce a alguien con esa capacidad, es algo muy extraño de ver…

-Yo los dejo chicos, Luna también tiene esta hora libre y…

-Entendemos Neville –Le interrumpió Ron fastidiosamente

-Yo me marcho, Aritmancia no tarda en comenzar –Dijo Hermione pasando entre los muchachos –Los veo en el gran comedor

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.En el gran comedor.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Hola –Saludo Ginny mientras daba un dulce beso en los labios a Harry

-¡Tienen que hacer eso hasta en la hora de la comida! –Se quejó Ron haciendo una mueca

-No seas delicado Ron –Replico Ginny –Por cierto… ¿Y Hermione?

-Seguramente en la biblioteca…

-Me preocupa… esta mañana apenas si probó bocado…

-Tranquila Ginny, Hermione siempre entra en crisis antes de los exámenes –Dijo Harry

-Aunque yo presiento que esta será como ninguna crisis que hayamos visto en Hermione –Dijo Ron

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa –Dijo Ginny –Oigan escuche que hoy comenzaban las pruebas de vuelo con Krum…

-Es cierto, Serán hoy a las siete –Dijo Harry – ¿Participaras Ginny?

-Si… necesito algo de diversión ¿y tú?

-También… Ron, iras con nosotros ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no -Contestó de mala gana

-Pero claro que irás –Dijo Ginny –Si a ti te encanta subirte en la escoba y presumir que sabes

-Cállate Ginny ¬.¬ -Dijo Ron

-Pues yo digo que deberías ir… -Dijo Harry –Además si lo que quieres es vigilar que Krum no se le acerque a Hermione no hay mejor opción que estar cerca de el ¿no crees? Recuerda al enemigo siempre hay que tenerlo cerca

-Harry… -Ginny estaba cada vez más segura de que ese cambio de actitud de Harry tenía algún motivo pero no preguntaría nada hasta que el quisiera contarle

-No es por eso… -Dijo Ron sintiéndose apenado –Pero quizás no sea tan mala idea…

-Lo sabia –Dijo Harry sonriendo

.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

-Creí que nunca saldrías de ahí –Dijo Ginny cuando vio a Hermione salir de la biblioteca

-No lo haría si no tuviera que ir a pociones –Dijo Hermione algo fastidiada

-¿Nerviosa?

-No bromees acaso tendría que estarlo

-Bueno… será la primera clase que tendrás con Snape desde el incidente

-Escucha, él es de lo último que quiero preocuparme ¿esta bien?

-Lo sé, lo sé… falta poco para los exámenes

-es cierto! –Dijo Hermione un poco preocupada –¿Lo vez? Tengo tanto en que pensar que por estos días lo sacare de mi mente. Mejor me apresuro por que hoy parece haber amanecido con ganas de quitarme puntos y los diez de esta mañana fueron suficientes

-¿De esta mañana? –Preguntó confundida Ginny

-Olvídalo, larga historia. Te veo luego

Hermione llegó justo cuando los alumnos terminaban de entrar al aula de pociones y tomo asiento en su ya habitual rincón junto a Harry y Ron. La clase comenzó. Hermione trato de solo escuchar la clase y tomar notas, no dirigió ni una sola vez la mirada a su profesor; quizás si lo hubiese hecho se habría dado cuanta de las miradas fugases que el le dirigía. La clase termino y de inmediato Hermione recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie

-Estaré en la biblioteca –Dijo a Harry y Ron

-¿No irás a ver el primer entrenamiento de vuelo con Krum? –Preguntó Harry ignorando la mueca de Ron

-Este solo será entrenamiento ¿no? –Preguntó Hermione –Pues si quiero ir a verlos mañana que empiecen las eliminatorias debo avanzar mucho más hoy –Dijo dándose la vuelta –Ustedes también tienen mucho que estudiar, no deberían perder tanto tiempo con eso de las clases de vuelo –Y Hermione salio a toda prisa del salón

-Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Hermione había hablado así… -Dijo Ron algo melancólico –Prefiero a la Hermione que empezó este año con nosotros

-Yo también…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hermione! –La castaña detuvo su paso presuroso para mirar a quien la llamaba

-Hola Viktor… –Saludo sin mucho animo

-Cielos, ya comenzaba a pensaba a pensarr que no te verría hoy –Dijo sonriente –Ahorra como maestrro me es casi imposible irr a la biblioteca parra verrte como hacia hace tres años

Hermione solo bajo la mirada…

-Viktor yo… mira… sobre la otra vez…

-Grracias… –La interrumpió colocando sus manos en los hombros de la castaña –Él saberr que me das una oporrtunidad para estarr contigo me hace muy feliz

-No… mira… es que yo… -Las palabras no parecían querer salir de los labios de Hermione, era como si estuvieran amontonadas dentro de ella y lucharan unas con otras para evitar que las pronunciaran

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… se te hará tarde para tu primera clase –Dijo apresuradamente para después dar un suspiro de resignación _"Eres una cobarde Hermione" _

-Es cierrto –Le sonrió el –se vera mal que el nuevo profesor llegue tarde. Suerte con tus estudios

Krum la beso en la mejilla provocando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Hermione, Sonrojo que hizo que Hermione cayera en cuenta del daño que podía hacer si no aclaraba las cosas ahora

-Viktor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte es que yo no puedo correspon…

Unas voces que comenzaron a resonar en el pasillo y se acercaban a ellos, interrumpieron lo que Hermione iba a decir,

-¡Deja de seguirme! –Decía una voz de varón bastante molesta

-¡Pero por que! –Chillaba una mujer -¡Yo te amo Draco!

-Hay… ¡Pero que yo a ti no! –Decía él -¡Me hartas!

-Parece que hay problemas de amor… -Le murmuro Krum a Hermione mientras Draco y Pansy se acercaban a ellos

-¿Es que acaso hay otra? –chillaba ella

-Cállate! –Le gritaba el tratando de safar su brazo del aprieto en que Pansy le tenía –No vez que me avergüenzas

-¿Prroblemas? –Les preguntó Krum casi en tono burlón a Draco cuando llegaron a lado de él y Hermione

-Nada que te importe imbe…

-¿Interrumpo?

-Buenas tarrdes prrofesor Snape –Saludo cordial Krum con una reverencia

-Parece que gustan de que sus problemas se escuchen por todo el colegio –Dijo despectivamente mientras miraba con desapruebo a Pansy y Draco

-Lo siento profesor –Dijo Malfoy mientras daba un fuerte jalón para definitivamente safarse de la escandalosa señorita

-Draco… -Pansy lo miraba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar que hasta Hermione sentía casi pena por ella

-Hay… ya te dije que… -Draco callo y de repente fue como si cayera en cuanta de algo–si.. Pansy salgo con alguien más…

-¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? –Pansy se quedo petrificada y su cara palideció -¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! –Le grito ella

-Puede dejar de hacer escándalo señorita Parkinson –Dijo con enfado Sanape –Y tú Draco dile de una vez lo que le vas a decir y dejen de estar gritando aquí

-Draco dime que mientes por favor! –Lloraba Pansy

-No… y creo que este es el momento ideal para decirlo… -Draco dio unos pasos y abrazo por la cintura a Hermione –Estamos saliendo… Hermione y yo estamos saliendo…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE!

Pansy y Krum habían dado un grito tal que parecía que se habían enterado del misterio del universo, Snape estaba helado y miraba a la nueva pareja sin comprender. Hermione estaba ida… no comprendía que estaba pasando, ni siquiera sus manos fueron capaces de separar al rubio de si.

-¡Mientes! –Gritó Pansy -¡¡Una Gryffindor! ¡¡¡Una sangre sucia!

-No la llames así –Dijo Malfoy con enojo a la vez que Krum

-Que es esto, a que estas jugando Draco –Dijo con enojo Snape, Hermione seguía sin saber que hacer

-No es ningún juego profesor –Dijo apretando levemente a Hermione contra si

-Malfoy yo tampoco entiendo nada –Dijo Hermione tratando de alejarse de el pero cuando lo miro a los ojos lo descubrió… ella aun estaba en deuda con él, y Malfoy aprovechaba para cobrársela…

-Por Favor _"mi amor"…_ yo sé que habíamos quedado en ocultarlo un poco más de tiempo pero como veras… Pansy insistió en que lo confiese

-yo… -Hermione sabía que aquello complicaría el triple la situación pero… Draco había arriesgado su vida por ella…

-Malfoy nadie se crree eso –Dijo Krum fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó Pansy -¡Mi Malfoy con esa…!

-Ni soy tú Malfoy ni quiero que te dirijas así a mi novia… -Dijo él en su tan natural tono de serpiente –Y en vista de que no me creen…

Draco se giró… Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Hermione que ella apenas y podía respirar… Hermione iba a murmurar un leve "_No te atrevas"_ Pero los labios de Draco ya callaban los suyos.

-¡Viktor No!

-¡Draco!

Krum le había soltado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy que hizo que cayera al suelo, Pansy sollozaba tratando de acercarse a Malfoy, pero este la aparto con desprecio y miraba con profundo odio a su agresor que parecía deseoso de echársele encima pero Snape lo detuvo por la espalda.

-Suélteme –Decía mientras forcejeaba del agarre de Snape -¡No tienes derecho a besarla! –Gritó –Te voy a…

-¡Basta! –Dijo Snape aventándolo hacia un lado –Recuerde que es un profesor señor Krum –Snape también estaba rojo de cólera

-Pero este idiota!

-Anda! –Decía Malfoy poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba la sangre que caía de su labio y sacaba su varita de su túnica -¿¿Quieres pelear? Anda saca tu varita! –Malfoy Gritaba con tal coraje que Pansy seso de llorar por el susto

-Malfoy por dios tranquilízate! –Le dijo Hermione halándolo del brazo para evitar que también se le dejase ir a Viktor

-¡Suéltalo! –Grito Pansy –No lo toques! ¡¡Es mío no entiendes! ¡Mío!

Hermione estaba perturbada… no sabía que hacer… Severus, Krum y Malfoy apretaban sus puños y estaban llenos de cólera y los llantos de Pansy… ¡Aquella escena era tan estresante!

-Hermione… dime… dime por favor… tu y él no… -Hermione no sabía que hacer, de pronto Malfoy la tomó de la mano… ella estaba en deuda lo sabía. Aquello no era su obligación pero… quizás también sería lo mejor después de todo –Hermione…

La joven solo agachó la mirada inclinando su cabeza. La respuesta estaba clara. Pansy sollozó aún más fuerte y salio del lugar corriendo desconsolada, Viktor solo la miraba…

-Así que… era él… ¿no es verdad? –Dijo casi en un susurro –Draco Malfoy era la persona de quien me hablabas en tus cartas, aquel por el que me rechazaste en Edimburgo, es esa persona…

Hermione siguió sin levantar la mirada, tenía tantas ganas de levantar la mirada y gritarle a Krum "¡No! Esa persona es mi profesor! Estoy enamorada de Severus, mi profesor de pociones!" Gritarlo si… eso era lo que necesitaba, Pansy ya no estaba ahí, ya no era necesario fingir más por Malfoy pero… como gritar la verdad enfrente de Snape, de ese hombre tan terco que la insultó y qué no sabe confiar en ella. Como gritar que estaba enamorada de él si quizás él ni siquiera le creería… como gritar…

-Comprendo… -Dijo Krum marchándose con paso firme

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, cuando Hermione levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Snape Draco aun tomaba su mano.

-Acompañe a Draco a la enfermería –Dijo sin mirarla y marchándose en silencio

En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante separados de Snape para ser escuchados Hermione se soltó de la mano de Draco bruscamente lo detuvo le voltio el rostro para mirarlo y le soltó una fuerte bofetada.

-¡¿Qué haces! –Preguntó Molesto -¡No vez que con el golpe de tu noviecito tuve!

-¿Noviecito? ¡Pensé que tú eras mi noviecito Malfoy! –Dijo con un sarcasmo con toques de ira

-¡Hey! No reclames! Me debías una Granger!

-Já creo que el que me ayudaras a no morir se queda corto con el hecho de haberme besado! –Gritó Hermione

-Por dios Granger, Deberías estar orgullosa eres la primera no Slytherin besada por mi!

-¡Que orgullo! –Dijo con sarcasmo –Mejor no te defiendas o solo lograras que te de otra bofetada!

-Mira te parece si seguimos con nuestra primera disputa, dentro de nuestra relación, en la enfermería –Dijo con tono afectado –Porque esto ¡Me esta doliendo!

-Y ojalá se te hinche el doble de lo que ya esta –Dijo Hermione molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar –Que bien merecido te lo tienes

-¿¿De lo que ya esta? –Dijo Malfoy abriendo los ojos como platos -¡Esta hinchado!

-Y se te comienza a poner morado…

-¿¿MORADO?

-No te preocupes, combina con tu rostro…

-¡Hay… Hay…! Vez lo que pasa por tu culpa! –Gritó Malfoy furioso -¡Mi rostro!

-¿¿Mi culpa? ¡El que me beso fuiste tu!

-Cállate!

-Mira a mi no me hables así heee yo no soy Pansy

-¡Puede saberse por que están gritando! –Dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando llegaron a la entrada de la enfermería -¡Por dios! ¿Qué te ha caído encima muchacho? –Pregunto al ver la hinchazón de la mejilla de Malfoy

-El puño de un jugador de Quidditch –rió Hermione

-No me digan que… ¡Hombres tenían que ser! ¡Teniendo varitas en mano y prefieren el modo salvaje de los muggles –Dijo exasperada la enfermera –Vengan los dos

-¿Yo? –Se extraño Hermione –no, no, yo ya me iba, solo me pidieron que lo acompañara y ya cumplí…

-Haber señorita… tengo la ligera sospecha, por el golpe de nuestro amigo y su temple nervioso, de que usted tuvo mucho que ver en este incidente ¿no?

-Yo no…

-Así fue Madame Pomfrey

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué? –Se hizo el desentendido –Si el golpe fue por ti

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Miren yo tengo a horita mucho trabajo, y estos actos son tan reprobados por mi como por Dumbledore así que usted señorita se encargara de ponerle hielo al joven para bajar la inflamación y después podrán irse

-¿Qué?

-¿Hielo? Espere… solo use su varita y quíteme esto! No ve que duele!

-Lo siento mucho jovencito… así son las reglas del colegio –Dijo con severidad –Se golpean a la manera muggle, pues se curan a la manera muggle

-Pero yo por que debo quedarme con él! –Se quejó Hermione

-Porque me golpearon por tu culpa –Rió Malfoy

-Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin… ahora si puedo decir que lo he visto todo –Después de decir esto Madame Pomfrey salio sin decir más nada

-¡Vez lo que provocas! –Le reto Hermione -¡Ahora hasta Madame Pomfrey cree que estamos saliendo!

-Perdona que no quiera seguir discutiendo pero esto se hincha cada vez más! –Dijo Malfoy molesto

-niño… -Dijo Hermione fastidiada

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la enfermería; Malfoy se sentó en una camilla y Hermione busco en el refrigerador hielo que ponerle a Malfoy en el golpe. Lo envolvió en una tela y se lo acercó a la zona afectada

-hay… ¡Ten cuidado! –Se quejó al sentir el hielo en la mejilla

-Aguántate! –Le grito Hermione –Es más sostenlo tú –Dijo dejando caer el hielo en sus piernas

Hermione se sentó en una silla y se quedó en silencio. Se sentía frustrada, por una parte… pobre Viktor… se le veía tan triste… y por otra, Severus ahora creía que con el que salía era con Malfoy y después de aquel beso que no rechazo seguramente le había quedado más claro que el agua.

-Aun no puedo creer que me besaras –Dijo enfadada –Vez en el lió que me has metido. Ahora no se quien le debe más a quien, si yo a ti por salvarme la vida o tú a mi por haber dejado que me besaras

-Mira que con esto apenas y has saldado la mitad de tu deuda Granger

-já! Estás loco! Estamos a mano

-No te hagas que esto del beso te ayudo también a ti

-No se que tratas de decir –mintió la castaña

-¿¿A no? Entonces me dirás que cuando llegué yo, no estabas buscando un pretexto para deshacerte de Krum

-Yo…

-O contestaste mi beso porque en verdad lo deseabas… -Dijo mirándola coqueto

-¡Que Asco! Claro que no!

-Entonces…

-Mira sea como sea ya lo hiciste y será mejor no mencionarlo ¿ok? –Dijo Hermione –Esto no debe de saberse ¡Te quedo claro Malfoy!

-Lo pensare…

-¡Malfoy!

-Escucha necesito deshacerme de Pansy al menos esta semana y la de exámenes ¿comprendes?

-Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo Malfoy!

-y si ella sigue creyendo que tu y yo salimos no se me acercará para nada –Dijo sin prestar atención a la anterior advertencia –Además sigues en deuda conmigo, no lo olvides Granger

-¡Ya te dije que no! –Dijo Hermione con decisión –Lo último que necesito ahora es a todo el colegio cuchicheando sobre mi por los pasillos

-Solo serán dos semanas –Insistió Malfoy aún haciendo muecas por el dolor de loa mejilla –Además esto también te servirá…

-Escucha yo ya me canse de mentiras ¿entiendes? Además hablare con Krum si a eso es lo que te refieres. Ahora arréglatelas como puedas yo me largo

Hermione salio de la enfermería molesta, tendría una larga historia que explicar a Krum, Snape debería de estar furioso por lo que había presenciado y por si fuera poco había perdido ya poco más de una hora que había podido aprovecharla para seguir con sus estudios, aquel día estaba siendo un asco…

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ahora que! –Se giró molesta –Lo siento Royan… -se disculpó apenada al ver que era el elfo el que la llamaba

-No te preocupes Hermione, Royan comprende

-Dime que ocurre

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte en su despacho en un momento

-hay… ahora que habrá pasado… -Se dijo para si –Iré a dejar mis cosas a la sala común y iré en un momento Royan

-Esta bien –Y sin más el elfo desapareció

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la sala común de Gryffindor .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

-Chicos ya se enteraron! –Llego Ginny con Ron y Harry

-¿De que?

-Cielos… todos hablan de lo mismo… ¿En verdad no se han enterado?

-¿De que Ginny? ¡Habla! –Dijo Ron

-Pues… hay… Ron no te vallas a enojar heee… -Ginny ya no estaba segura de hablar

-¡Habla! –Dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez

-Pansy esta diciendo que Hermione y Malfoy son pareja

-¿¿¿¿¿¿PAREJA?

-Si… dice que los ha visto besándose…

-¡¡QUE RIDICULES! –Ron estaba rojo de coraje

-Así parece… -Dijo Ginny un poco cohibida por la reacción de su hermano

-¡Hermione! –Harry se acerco a la castaña en cuanto la vio entrar a la sala común –oye que tú y…

-Lo siento no tengo tiempo… -Dijo la castaña ignorándolo –Ginny puedes llevar esto a mi habitación, parece que Dumbledore quiere verme

-Hermione diles que es mentira que…

-Ron no tengo tiempo, les veo luego –Hermione salio de la sala común sin decir nada más

"_Para que me querrá Dumbledore…" _ Pensaba mientras caminaba _"Habrá pasado algo…" _

-Profesor…

Justo frente a la gárgola que da al despacho del director se encontraba Severus Snape. Hermione se quedo ahí parada sin decir nada. Una parte de ella quería decirle que lo de Malfoy no había sido nada, que la persona que ella amaba era el y nadie más, pero no… también era cierto que él la había tratado mal por un beso inexistente… bien pues ahora tenía un beso existente del cual quejarse, aunque Hermione sabía que el no diría nada al respecto… al menos no en aquel momento.

-Mermelada de limón –Dijo Snape provocando que la gárgola les abriera paso

El entró sin dar señal siquiera de haberse percatado de la presencia de la castaña y ella lo siguió. _"Esto me da un mal presentimiento… que hará él aquí también"_

_.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. _

_Aquí esta el capitulo 19! Por fin lo termine :P ojalá les guste! Jaja yo nomás no me canso de meter en problemas a la pobre de Hermy jeje he de confesarles que estas locas ideas vienen de cosas que a mi me han pasado jeje así que me es más fácil describir los sentimientos de los involucrados simplemente narrando lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Afortunadamente a mi no me pasaron todas seguidas como a nuestra protagonista jeje pues ahora solo esperen el siguiente capi que así como se pueden arreglar las cosas puede que se compliquen más… nunca se sabe -_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	20. EL OLVIDO DE LA PRIMERA VES

**CAPITULO XX**

**EL OLVIDO DE LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Alguien llamaba a la puerta del despacho del director

-Pasé –Dijo apaciblemente –Severus, señorita Granger que bueno que están aquí, anden, tomen asiento… -Los dos visitantes obedecieron –Gusta algún dulce señorita Granger¿café?

-No… gracias profesor

-Ande, tomé café… este clima tan loco que ahora tenemos, de repente nieva de repente brilla el sol, es muy extraño ¿no lo cree?

-Si… -contestó algo confundida

-Para que nos llamaste Dumbledore –Pregunto Severus fríamente

-A si… eso ya lo había olvidado… esta mente de anciano que ya no funciona bien –Rió el director –La he llamado señorita Granger porque ha sido seleccionada

-¿Seleccionada? –Hermione no comprendía -¿Para que?

-Para participar en el concurso de los elementos

-¿Qué?

-Este año el ministerio de magia esta organizando un concurso que ha llamado el concurso de los elementos, es para convocar a todos aquellos que se crean capaces de realizar la transformación de los elementos.

-No había escuchado hablar de eso…

-Mañana se hará el anuncio oficial…

-Ya veo… pero entonces no entiendo… ¿Cómo que yo he sido seleccionada?

-Pasa que toda la semana pasada, todos nuestros profesores estuvieron discerniendo que alumno sería el indicado para representar nuestro colegio…

-¿Indicado? Espere… será acaso un concurso entre escuelas

-Ho no exactamente… esta abierto para todo aquel entre 21 y 25 años se considere capaz de realizar el encantamiento. ¡Será un evento de lo más sorprendente! – Decía el director sonriente –vendrá gente de todo el mundo… eres muy afortunada pequeña…

-Profesor espere… lo ha dicho… entre 21 y 25 años… yo ni siquiera llego a los 18…

-A… eso… mira cada colegio de renombre en Europa tiene permiso de mandar a un alumno mayor de edad(**1)** seleccionado por todo el grupo docente

-y yo…

-Así es Hermione, todos estamos de acuerdo en que tú eres la más indicada

-Pero… profesor… los exámenes y…

-Ese no es problema… obviamente tendrás que seguir esforzándote en tus clases y seguir con el rendimiento que has llevado hasta ahora, así los profesores podrán exentarte y no tendrás problema con los exámenes –Dumbledore miro a la joven por arriba de sus gafas de media luna –Escucha… nosotros te hemos escogido a ti, pero solo tu puedes tomar esta decisión…

-Profeso yo… no sé realizar el hechizo… no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo…

-Lo serás Hermione, además tendrás un sinodal encargado de guiarte y enseñarte. Dime ¿aceptas?

Hermione guardo silencio unos instantes¿aceptaría? Era lo que necesitaba, desde que esa mañana había escuchado hablar de la transformación de los elementos se había impuesto realizar ese hechizo a como diera lugar… ahora solo tenía que demostrar que podía hacerlo ante un jurado…

-Esta bien… -Dijo –Me esforzare lo más que pueda

-Sabía que diría eso –Sonrió Dumbledore

-¿Quien será mi Sinodal profesor? –Preguntó la castaña

-Aquí es donde entras tú Severus…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione caminaba pensativa hacia la sala común… _"Hay… me siento agotada… este día a durado más que cualquier otro…" _miró su reloj… ya eran las nueve… ¿Estaría bien ir a la biblioteca? Si, lo que necesitaba era estudiar, eso le ayudaría un poco a relajarse (n/a: Solo Hermione Granger pensaría eso ¬.¬) además leer algún libro la ayudaría a conciliar más rápido el sueño, y si lo pensaba… seguramente el rumor del incidente de hacia unos instantes en el pasillo ya habría llegado a la sala común, lo mejor sería que leyera un rato en la biblioteca y ya más noche cuando todos durmieran regresar a su habitación… si, eso haría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**En la Sala de los menesteres**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No¡No! y ¡No!

-Ron cálmate –Pedía su hermana

-Es una locura y me rehúso a creerla

-¡Deja de dar vueltas! –Se quejó Harry

-Vamos Ron no es para tanto –Trato de tranquilizar Ginny –Además quizás sea mentira

-¿QUIZAS¡Pero claro que es mentira! –Ron estaba rojo de rabia –Hermione puede ser rara pero no esta loca

-¡Siéntate y tranquilízate! –Dijo Harry obligándolo a sentarse tomándolo por los hombros

-No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo… -Dijo molesto pero en vos más baja

-No podemos sacar conclusiones hasta no haber hablado con Hermione –Dijo Ginny

-Hay! Como Hermione habla tanto! –Dijo sarcásticamente comenzando a exaltarse nuevamente –¿La viste? Desde que salimos de pociones apenas y la vimos hace un rato cuando entró y salió prácticamente ignorándonos y por si fuera poco ni sus luces en la cena

-Quizás tenga que ver con lo que Dumbledore le dijo –Comentó Ginny

-No creo…

-Miren, por ahora no podemos hacer nada –Comenzó a decir Harry –ya pasan de las nueve y media y si Filch nos ve aquí tendremos problemas; lo mejor será volver a la sala común…

-Pero…

-Ron, no creo que Hermione llegue pronto… anden volvamos… -Insistió Harry

-Pero…

-Mira… -Harry desenvolvió el mapa del merodeador por enésima vez –Hermione sigue en la biblioteca

-Y porque no vamos y…

-Porque si esta ahí es porque quiere estar sola Ron –Insistió Harry ya fastidiado –Levántate y vámonos –Harry jaló de él, abrió la puerta y casi lo saco con un empujón

-De cuando acá tan comprensivo… -murmuró Ginny mirando a su novio intrigada Harry solo sonrió algo nervioso y fingió no escuchar nada

Los tres amigos iban ya de regreso a la sala común, al doblar una esquina se comenzaron a escuchar algunas voces…

-¡Pueden dejar de molestarme! –Decía una vos molesta

-Es que es increíble…

-Si que lo es… ¿y besa bien?

-Pues no estaba mal para ser una…

-¡Una qué Malfoy! –Ron estaba rojo de cólera nuevamente

-Lo que me faltaba…

-¡Anda dilo! –Grito Ron -¡Una qué Malfoy!

-Ron tranquilízate –Pidió Ginny

-¡Te diviertes inventando que besaste a Hermione ¿no! –Ron estaba que echaba humos -¡En tus sueños Malfoy¡Solo en tus Sueños!

-Eso, Weasley, definitivamente no es algo que presumir –Siseo Malfoy aparentemente divertido con la escena –Aunque no por eso deja de ser real… -rió maliciosamente –No necesito de inventarlo…

-¡Idiota! –De no ser por que Harry lo sostenía con fuerza Ron se le hubiese dejado ir a Malfoy -¡Hermione jamás hubiera besado a un estúpido como tú! –Le gritó Ron

-O… si que lo hizo… -dijo burlonamente

-Entonces… -Ginny miraba a Malfoy extrañada –Es cierto… tu y ella…

-Prefiero dejar esa pregunta sin contestar… -Dijo con aires de misterio –Y la verdad ya me canse de perder mi tiempo con ustedes… Crabe, Goyle

Malfoy y compañía se dispusieron a alejarse dando la espalda a nuestros amigos…

-¡No lo tolero! –Gritó Ron –Es un imbécil

-Ron cálmate, seguramente esto es un mal entendido –tranquilizó Ginny –ya verás, en cuanto veamos a Hermione ella nos explicará todo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj ya marcaba las 12, Hermione estaba recostada sobre un libro que tenía una foto de Nicolas Flamel con una pequeña leyenda que decía _"Flamel, uno de los primeros magos en descubrir y perfeccionar la transformación de los elementos (1326-1992)" _Hacia apenas unos minutos que el cansancio la había vencido, y hacia unos minutos que había dejado de encontrarse sola en la biblioteca; alguien la observaba en completo silencio, se acercó a la joven, aunque dentro de si no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a obedecer; estando ya cerca, doblo las rodillas y se sentó sobre sus tobillos para ponerse a la altura de la castaña. Severus Snape estaba ahí contemplando a la mujer que amaba, la tenía tan cerca, las ganas de besarla y abrazarla eran tan grandes que no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para contenerse y solo mirarla. Su mano, como si se ordenase por si sola acaricio la mejilla de la joven

-¿Porque te quiero tanto? -susurro Snape –¿Porque no eres solo una niña más?

Hermione entreabrió sus ojos, Severus se sobresalto un poco pero ella solo lo miraba…

-No deberías estar aquí –Dijo él en vos baja

-Últimamente prefiero la soledad –Dijo ella aún recostada y medio dormida -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-hmm… no estoy seguro… buscándote supongo

Hermione levantó su rostro, talló sus ojos y lo miró fijamente…

-Profesor… ¿Estuvo tomando?

-Profesor… a veces quisiera no serlo…

-Pero lo es, y si alguien lo ve aquí en este estado le irá mal –Dijo halándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Buscándote… supongo

-Pues ya me encontró

-No lo creo… -Severus tenía los ojos rojos a causa de la bebida y su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco

-No diga tonterías y regrese a su despacho, no quiero ni pensar lo que dirá Filch si le viese aquí

-¡No me importa! –Gritó él aventando al suelo el libro que Hermione tenia en la mesa

-Esta bien, no grite –Le reprendió ella –O yo también terminare en problemas

El la miró en silencio

-Se comporta como un niño irresponsable siempre que toma –Dijo ella recogiendo el libro –Venga lo acompañare a su despacho

-No es necesario

-O si que lo es… no creo que en ese estado pueda usted ser cuidadoso de no ser visto, y no creo que sea productivo para su reputación el que todo el colegio se entere de que estuvo en este estado

-No creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia

-Ignorare eso –Dijo molesta –Ahora camine

Severus no dijo nada y obedeció, la chica iba delante de el caminando sigilosa y lo más ágilmente posible para evitar ser vista por alguien.

-Hay dios…

Unos pasos y el ronronear de una gata advirtieron a Hermione la presencia de Filch y su gata. Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo Severus saco su varita, de pronto Hermione sintió como que la jalaran del pecho y la metiesen a través de un tuvo bastante angosto para después aparecer en una habitación oscura.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó algo atolondrada

-En mi habitación… ¿No era acaso aquí donde querías llegar?

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo ella molesta –No sé para que me molesto en explicarte… - desarrugaba su túnica –Me voy antes de meterme en problemas…

Hermione ya caminaba hacia la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo del brazo

-Quédate… -Le susurro Severus –Rétame, dime que me comporto como un niño, que no debería tomar… no importa solo quédate un poco más a mi lado

-Por que haces esto… -Hermione rehuyó su mirada -Primero me quieres contigo luego me alejas… no puedo con esto – le miró –no logró comprenderte Severus...

-Cielos… suena justo a lo que yo te dije aquel día… -Snape cambió su tono por uno frió y lleno de reproche -creo que ahora comprendes lo que sentí… lo que siento aún…

-¡No es justo! –Dijo ella moviendo las manos -¡Jamás bese a Krum¿Eso es lo que querías saber¡Jamás lo bese! Lo de Malfoy fue solo una…

-Siento celos… -La interrumpió mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella –No soporto la idea de que Krum, Malfoy y quizás el estúpido de Black hayan podido ya besar tus labios…

-Tú no entiendes… -Trató de decir Hermione con la vos entrecortada –yo no…

-¿Por qué yo no Hermione? –Severus acariciaba suavemente su mejilla mientras ella estaba paralizada –Déjame besarte Hermione… déjame amarte Hermione…

Severus posó sus labios en los de ella con mucha delicadeza, fue como una caricia que logro estremecer a Hermione como nunca, solo un leve contacto que poco a poco comenzó a besar sus labios, labios que sumisos sentían y poco a poco respondían al contacto. Severus posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica mientras la otra aproximaba su cuerpo por la cintura, su lengua exploraba con cuidado y ternura la lengua de ella que tímida temblaba y parecía temerosa de responder a aquel atrevido contacto, sus brazos tímidamente rodearon el cuello del profesor… pero de pronto fue como si despertará de un sueño…

-Severus… -susurro Hermione entrecortadamente –Yo no puedo…

La joven trato de separarse sin mucha fuerza, él, sin apartarse, la miró fijamente a los ojos y besándola tiernamente le dijo…

-Te amo…-Severus apartó con una mano un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hermione

-Severus… -El corazón de Hermione latía acelerado

-Se mía…

Hermione se sobresalto y Severus la apresó entre sus brazos…

-Déjame ser el primero…

Severus comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione apasionadamente, ella no podía moverse, por más que quisiera evitarlo, apartarse o solo decir un simple no, no lo lograba.

-Déjame sentir esta noche que soy tu dueño –Decía él entrecortadamente -que soy la única persona en el mundo indicada para estar aquí, contigo… déjame creer que soy el indicado para ti… -Severus la miró profundamente

-Eres el indicado… -Susurró Hermione besándolo apasionadamente

El respondió al beso mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de la túnica de Hermione y de la suya propia, la dirigió hasta su cama que apenas se lograba ver por las sombras, la recostó y acarició tiernamente, se separó un poco la observo extasiado, tenía a la mujer que amaba en su cama, era perfecta y lo que siempre había soñado, se sentía nervioso por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la habitación, ahora comenzaba a pensar en lo que era correcto y lo que no, en si en verdad el era el indicado de robarse aquella niña para regalarle a la mujer…

-Te amo… -Le susurró ella mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas –No hay nadie más para mi que tu…

Severus seguía mirándola, ella comenzó a bajar su mano y desabotono botón por botón, lentamente de la camisa de su profesor, se sentía segura en aquel lugar, por primera vez no tenía dudas ni miedos, se sentía capaz de afrontar cualquier consecuencia cualquier problema que aquello trajera consigo, eso ahora no importaba, estaba ahí, con aquel a quien amaba y se sentía bien, si… él era el indicado.

Severus prosiguió tiernamente, pronto él se encontraba destrabando el elástico del sujetador de Hermione quien para este momento ya se sentía algo más tímida y sus mejillas habían tomado un leve color rosado. Él sonrió al notar el nerviosismo de la chica…

-Eres hermosa…

Comenzó a acariciarla y Hermione se dejo llevar, sintió sus caricias y respondió con ternura, aquella noche jamás la olvidaría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despertador resonó en su cabeza, se sentía sumamente cansada, su cabeza estaba un poco atolondrada y una extraña sensación de felicidad se escondía en su pecho. El despertador seguía sonando… sus ojos se negaban a abrirse…

-Hermione…

Hermione abrió los ojos somnolienta…

-Parvati…

-Oye… ¿estás bien? No te escuchamos llegar anoche…

-¿llegar? -murmuró mientras recorría con su mirada el dormitorio

-¿Qué?

-No nada… -Hermione talló sus ojos –¿Qué horas son?

-Las ocho… si no te apresuras no alcanzarás el desayuno

-bajare en un momento…

-De acuerdo…

Parvati salio del dormitorio, quedándose sola Hermione…

-Tengo tanto sueño que no puedo siquiera pensar en levantarme… -Se dijo a si misma mientras volvía a recostarse y tapaba su cabeza con el cobertor

_"¿Fue un sueño? Todo esta muy confuso…después de haber estado en la biblioteca todo se vuelve muy confuso… Severus me encontró dormida en la biblioteca… estaba tomado… lo acompañe a su dormitorio… no… no llegamos… Filch… si, nos topamos con él… y después…" _

-Hermione debe despertarse o no alcanzara a estar lista a tiempo

-Royan! –Hermione descubrió su rostro y se incorporó

-El desayuno de Hermione esta listo… -Royan dejo una bandeja con un plato con huevos, pan, leche y jugo

-Gracias -sonrió la chica –pero ¿por…

-Royan vio a Hermione desvelarse –Le interrumpió -y ha decidido traerle el desayuno a la cama para que Hermione no se retrase

-Ya veo… Gracias –Dijo la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa –Royan tu viste cuando…

-Royan miró a Hermione entrar en la biblioteca y supuso que se desvelaría

-¿solo eso?

-Royan tiene que irse Hermione… -Y el elfo desapareció

Hermione dio un gran bostezo y se dispuso a comer pensativa…

_"No recuerdo que pasó después… lo trato pero… hay! Lo unico que logro es que me duela la cabeza… que habrá pasado y… ¿Quién me trajo al dormitorio y…?" _Hermione se ruborizo al notar que traía puesta supijama…

-Tengo que averiguar que fue lo que pasó… -miró el reloj –pero ahora no tengo tiempo…

Hermione se puso de pie y sacó un uniforme limpio de su baúl… ya encontrándose casi lista…

-Hay dios… mi túnica…

Hermione salió a toda prisa del dormitorio, quizás Severus aún estuviese en su recamara… ¡Pero claro que no! quizás… estuviese en su despacho, si… Hermione corrió por un pasillo, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, pronto ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del segundo piso, ya solo le quedaba llegar a las mazmorras…

-¡Hermione Granger!

La aludida se detuvo en seco y con la respiración agitada…

-Puede decirme porque esta corriendo! –La reto la profesora McGonagall

-Lo siento… -Hermione bajo la mirada apenada

-Se supone que debería estar camino a los invernaderos señorita… y creo que no es precisamente el caminó que lleva con tanta prisa…

-Yo iba a… -_"Espera…¿Por qué iba a…? _

-Creo que la señorita Granger buscaba esto… -Severus Snape se acercaba con ellas a espaldas de Hermione con una túnica en la mano

-Mi túnica… -Hermione no pudo evitar que un tonó rosado subiera a sus mejillas y su pulso se acelerara levemente

-Y puede saberse que hace usted con ella profesor –Bien… olviden el "levemente" el pulsó de Hermione ya estaba disparado

-La he encontrado en la biblioteca esta mañana profesora –Dijo Severus con su tonó tan típico: seguro y frío –Un boggart sería más cuidadoso con sus cosas Granger –Dijo casi aventando la túnica a la joven –Ahora si me permiten tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Severus se alejó con paso firme y su rostro inmutable de siempre…

-Has tenido suerte de que El profesor Snape no te haya bajado puntos Granger –La joven solo bajo la mirada, más que por pena, por ocultar el tono rosado de sus mejillas y rogando porque la profesora no notara su nerviosismo –Vete… quizás llegues a tiempo …

-Gracias profesora!

Cuando Hermione llegó justo cuando los alumnos comenzaban a entrar…

-Creímos que ya no llegarías –Dijo Harry que la esperaba al final de la fila

-Yo también… -Dijo Hermione mientras recuperaba el aliento con las manos en las rodillas -¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Adentro supongo… ha estado un poco irritable…

-Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día!

-Ya vamos profesora

En cuanto Hermione entro en el invernadero los cuchicheos comenzaron… Hermione se extraño por un momento pero…

-Dicen que anda con Malfoy… -Escuchó que dijo una vos

_"Ya casi lo había olvidado" _Pensó resignada

-¡Basta de cuchicheos y pongan atención!

Harry se colocó en medio de Ron y Hermione, y con una mirada le hizo comprender a su amigo que no era el momento para hablar con Hermione, pero él no estaría dispuesto a esperar mucho… apenas hubo terminado la clase (que no fue nada interesante) y camino al castillo nuevamente Ron se acerco a la chica y comenzó…

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –Preguntó severamente –¡Sabes que te estuvimos esperando hasta tarde!

-Estudiando Ron… -Contesto la chica no muy convencida consigo misma

-Sabes las tonterías que se andan esparciendo por ahí! –Dijo tratando de sonreír sin importancia -¡Que tu y…

-Ron te veo luego, tengo que ir a Aritmacia –Dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida

-Hoy empiezan las eliminatorias –Dijo Harry

-¿Eliminatorias? –Preguntó sin comprender

-Ya sabes… de las clases de Vuelo con Krum… comenzaran en las dos horas libres antes de la comida

-Veré si puedo estar ahí

Y Hermione se esfumo…

-Harry… ¿Lo notaste?

-si…

-Hermione estaba ida… ni siquiera estoy seguro de si asimiló bien lo de las eliminatorias ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No lo sé… -mintió

-Seguro que ya pasó! No cabe más información en la cabeza de Hermione¡Si eso es!

-No seas tonto Ron –Dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a prisa

-¡Hey¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer algo –Dijo Harry Mientras su cerebro trabajaba en inventar algo rápido

-¿Qué?

-Es que Krum nos llamó a los capitanes de Quidditch

-Aaaa… entonces mejor te espero en la sala Común –Ron se alejó… _"Sigue mintiendo… Harry esconde algo y tengo que saber que es…" _

Harry corrió a toda prisa por el pasillo, algo había salido mal anoche… Hermione tenía que estar contenta, sonriente no con esa expresión tan extraña en el rostro… definitivamente algo había salido mal…

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Este dolor de cabeza… dios… no puedo concentrarme" _Las imágenes de la noche anterior aun rondaban la cabeza de Hermione pero sin tomar formas fijas… por más que trataba de dejar eso para después su inconsciente no se lo permitía, se esmeraba en que Hermione tratara de recordar… era tan extraño… y a Hermione le dolia tanto la cabeza…

-Señorita Granger responda lo que le pregunte

-yo…

-¿Esta poniendo atención?

-yo no…

-Responda lo que le pregunte –insistía la profesora Vector

-el coseno de…

Salvada por la campana… todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir mientras la profesora Vector les decía en vos alta los deberes de aquel día. Hermione trato de poner orden… bueno no… de hacer bolas sus pensamientos y esconderlos en un rincón al menos lo suficiente para salir del aula…

-Señorita Granger… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si profesora… disculpe… la veo después… -Dijo saliendo del aula

Se sentía extraña, su cuerpo estaba débil y tembloroso y su cabeza ni decir… pero que demonios era lo que ocurría… si tan solo pudiera recordar que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior... pero todo era tan borroso…

-¡Hola Hermione! –Saludó Ginny

-Hola… -Saludo Hermione sin mucho animo

-¿Estas bien?

-si… no te preocupes…

-¿Segura?

-Si Ginny… ¿Y tu que haces aquí¿no deberías estar en clases?

-No, tengo permiso de faltar para participar en las primeras eliminatorias de vuelo… a los de Gryffindor nos toca en… -miró su reloj -20 minutos… y tu deberías estar entre el publico apoyándonos

-Si… claro… -Contestó algo distraída –sabes Ginny… no me siento muy bien… creo que lo mejor será que valla a la enfermería

-¡No! –Dijo Ginny sobresaltándose un poco, que afortunadamente Hermione no notó –No es necesario… vamos si solo es un dolor de cabeza… no pasa nada

-Es que…

-Anda, anda… Hagrid te espera en las gradas y si nos apresuramos no podrás ver el evento desde el principio

Ginny jaló a Hermione y ella parecía no darse cuenta siquiera de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al llegar a las gradas se encontraron a Hagrid, Hermione seguía algo ida que Ginny y Hagrid casi tuvieron que ayudarla a tomar asiento

-Recuerda… -Le susurró Ginny -cuídala y no dejes que se mueva de aquí hasta que…

-si, si.. anda que se te hace tarde –la apremio Hagrid -¡Suerte Ginny!

-Suerte… -Le dijo Hermione aun algo atolondrada

-¡Gracias! –Y la pelirroja se fue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Y comienzan las eliminatorias de la casa Gryffindor" _

Se escuchan vitores provenientes de las gradas donde alumnos de todas las casas estan expectantes al concurso, y abucheos que no se hicieron esperar de los alumnos de Slytherin.

_"En estos momentos el grandioso magnifico el rey de la escoba el único… _

-Se deja de tonterías Señor Thomas

_"esta bien… Vijtor Krum, comienza a dar las indicaciones" _

-La prueba consistirá en lo siguiente –Decía Viktor con autoridad -Soltaremos Doxies(**2)** por todo el campo, han sido encantadas para tener un color distintivo, cada uno de ustedes debe recuperar la mayor cantidad posible pero solamente del color que les ha sido asignado, por cada doxi de otro color se les restaran 2 ¿Queda entendido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Seguro Ron, Harry y Ginny serán los tres seleccionados de esta prueba –Dijo Hagrid animosamente con orgullo –Nadie puede superarlos

-Si… aunque Ron no es muy…

_"Y allá van los competidores…"_

-Ho! Pero si Ron ha mejorado bastante! Soy testigo de lo mucho que ha entrenado…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Hermione extrañada

-¡Claro! Ginny y Harry le han ayudado bastante, entrenaban entre clases, horas libres, incluso a veces se quedaban después de la cena practicando… si… Ron hará un gran trabajo. Pero acaso tu no lo sabías?

-Yo… -Hermione bajo su mirada un poco más consciente ya de lo que pasaba a su alrededor –No he estado mucho tiempo últimamente con ellos… -dijo en tono de culpabilidad

_"Y da comienzo la competencia, El campo se ha llenado de doxies…" _

Y es que ahora que lo pensaba… desde el incidente eran raras las veces que estaba con sus amigos… habían pasado tantas cosas que no había dado tiempo para sus amigos, aunque ellos trataran de acercarse y ayudarla ella siempre se alejaba, actuaba como si estuviese sola y no tuviera a nadie… se sentía egoísta y culpable…

-Pero… eso no importa! –Dijo Hagrid torpemente, y algo nervioso y preocupado por la cara de melancolía de la chica –Nuestra Hermione siempre esta estudiando y… -¿Se supone que eso la consolaría? –Y… ¡Por fin llego!

-¿Qué?

Una lechuza se acercaba hacia ellos, y no tardó en posarse en las rodillas de Hermione…

-Anda Hermione, abre el pergamino –Insistió Hagrid

La joven un poco extrañada abrió el pergamino y leyó…

_"Srita. Hermione Granger:_

_Se le informa que sus clases de preparación para el concurso de transformación de elementos darán inicio en este momento. Su sinodal asignado le espera ya en el despacho correspondiente. _

_Atte:_

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore _

-El concurso… - _"Ya casi lo había olvidado" _

-Es cierto –Dijo Hagrid pomposamente –Sabía que tu serías la elegida, sin duda no hay nadie mejor que tú Hermione. ¡Por supuesto yo vote por ti! –Hermione parecía algo atontada, con la mirada perdida en el pergamino

_"Eso quiere decir que Severus me espera… si… esta será mi oportunidad, basta de imágenes sin sentido, tendrá que explicarme que paso anoche" _

-Anda Hermione! Se te hará tarde! –Apremió Hagrid

-Si… te veo luego y… -Hermione dirigió su mirada al campo de juego

_"Wow estubo cerca para Potter… parece que no esta totalmente concentrado en la competencia… más le vale ponerse las pilas…" _

-Yo les diré que tuviste que marcharte –Dijo Hagrid leyendo los pensamientos de la chica –No te preocupes, anda o te reprenderán…

-Si… nos vemos

-¡Suerte Hermione!

En cuanto la chica desapareció de su vista se puso de pie y levantando un pulgar les dijo a Ginny y Harry moviendo los labios:

-L-I-S-T-O!

_"Que manera de recuperarse! Parece que Potter y la chica Weasley han recuperado la concentración, sea lo que sea que los animó esta funcionando de maravilla" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Severus, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo y las imágenes parecían luchar por ponerse todas al mismo tiempo frente a ellas…

-Basta! –Se dijo a si misma –No saldré de aquí hasta saber que fue lo que paso anoche…

.p-d-w-.r-g.-h-.-.-f.-.-.-d.g-

_Hasta aquí llego por hoy… si… ya sé que tarde mucho y aquí entre nos… no me convenció mucho… es solo que ya tenía pensado hasta donde llegara pero después de que ella despierta hice fácil 10 versiones distintas… y en alguna parte me perdí y ya no sé ni que… sé que exprese todo lo que se tenía que expresar en el capitulo pero no sé… ciento que no lo redacte bien… el caso es que no quede conforme y si ustedes no quedan conformes están en todo el derecho de decírmelo claro, que si, si les gusto pues también díganme…_

_Lo quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _

**1** Recuerden! Entre los magos la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los 17

**2** Criaturas parecidas a las hadas pero con doble par de manos y piernas


	21. DE PELEAS Y RECONCILIACIONES

**CAPITULO XXI **

**DE PELEAS Y RECONCILIACIONES**

No muy segura de si misma, Hermione llamo a la puerta…

-Adelante… -Se escucho decir

Con un ligero temblor en su mano Hermione se acerco y Giró la perilla…

-¿Qué se le… -Al levantar la mirada Severus se congelo un instante –¿Qué se le ofrece Granger? –Dijo ocultando perfectamente su leve turbación

-Pues… –Hermione se extraño un poco ante la ignorancia de su profesor

-Pues… ¿?

De repente irrumpió por la ventana una lechuza, que se posó en el escritorio de Severus y picoteó levemente su mano

-Creo que la lechuza le dará la respuesta… -Dijo Hermione tomando asiento en la silla frente al escritorio del profesor

Severus frunció el seño y saco el pergamino de la pata del ave

_"Prof. Snape: _

_Me permito comunicarle que las clases de preparación para el concurso de los elementos que le impartirá a la Señorita Granger darán comienzo en este momento. Perdone la premura y espero que no tenga inconveniente _

_Su atento y odiado Director _

_P. W. B. Dumbledore" _

-Ya veo… -Snape arrugo el pergamino casi con coraje y lo tiro en el cesto de papel –Pues lamento decirle que tengo un asunto importante que atender. Tendremos que posponer las clases para mañana –Dijo mientras guardaba lo más rápido posible los papeles de su escritorio para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta casi corriendo

-¿Qué? –Hermione se puso de pie

-Parece que no me explique… -Dijo el con el tono más frió que el acelerado latir de su corazón se lo permitió –Tengo un asunto importante que atender. Ahora haga favor de marcharse –Severus abrió la puerta

-NO –Dijo ella decidida mientras caminaba hacia el profesor y prácticamente azotó la puerta

-¿Qué demon…

-He dicho que no me voy –Lo miró con fiereza –No hasta que me expliques que pasó anoche

-Anoche no paso nada –Severus le dio la espalda a Hermione

-Claro que… hay… -Hermione se desvaneció por un momento, sus pies no pudieron sostenerla más y callo de rodillas

-Hermione… -Severus se apresuro hincarse junto a ella -¿Estas bien?

-Mi cabeza… estas imágenes… -Hermione agarro su frente con las manos –No puedo… ¡Ya no puedo! No logro recordar y me duele… -La niña rompió en llanto –¿Por que no logro recordar? Ayúdame… Ayúdame Severus… -Hermione refugio su rostro en el pecho del profesor

-Hermione… -él se quedo inmóvil por un momento y después separo a la joven tomándola por los hombros –Te llevare a la enfermería…

-No! –Se separó de él –No necesito una enfermera ni medicinas… solo quiero que me digas que pasa. Tú lo sabes, dímelo por favor… -Suplicó aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-Todo estará bien así Hermione… Lo mejor será ir a la enfermería, el dolor cesará y todo va a pasar

-No quiero que pase! ¿no me comprendes? Siento que con el dolor se irán estas vagas imágenes que dan vueltas en mi cabeza sin parar y no quiero, no quiero que este calor que siento en mis labios desaparezca… Severus sé que me besaste… lo siento… ¡Pero no puedo recordarlo! ¡Que me pasa! –Hermione volvió a romper en llanto

-Estarás bien… -Dijo él acariciando su rostro

-¡NO! ¡Que no lo entiendes! ¡TE AMO! –Grito ella –Por que tratas de alejarme, porque si me amas, porque sé que me amas, lo niegas! Porque si… si anoche me entregue a ti, Porque tratas de hacerme olvidarlo! –Snape se quedó callado y sorprendido por un momento -¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? ¿No es verdad que anoche me entregue a ti? –Severus voltio la cara

-De que sirva que responda a eso si no lo recordarás –Contestó el aun sin mirarla

-Yo se lo que pasó –Ella lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a verla –Lo siento… lo siento en todo mi cuerpo, en mis labios… es solo que no logro recordarlo, esas imágenes pierden claridad cada vez más –Hermione bajo la vos y se abrazo del profesor como si tuviese miedo de que se fuera –No me hagas olvidar… -Dijo a forma de suplica

-Comprende que…

-¡¿Comprender qué! –Se separó y puso de pie bruscamente -¡Que solo quieres meternos en un circulo vicioso! ¡Hagas lo que hagas terminaremos aquí! Lo de anoche se repetirá y estaremos nuevamente aquí! No puedes tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, Podrás hacerme olvidar esto, pero mañana me besaras de nuevo, Mañana me miraras como siempre lo haces y todo terminará igual! No podrás alejarme, se que no podrás olvidarme! ¡¡Me amas Severus Snape! Y no puedes evitarlo

-Puedo tratar –Dijo él firmemente parándose también

-tratar… -Hermione sonrió sarcástica -¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Tratar?

- Si –Dijo el dándole la espalda y tomando algo de su escritorio

-Entonces sabe bien esto, no puedo ser yo siempre la que te busque, la que trate de que esto funcione de alguna manera. Después de esto no moveré un dedo por ti… por nosotros… -Dijo ella decidida, molesta y entre lágrimas –Hice todo lo que pude y estoy cansada, si tu estas tan firme en olvidarme entonces yo me resignare, seré solamente tu alumna y tu serás solo mi maestro, aunque llore y me derrumbe por dentro fingiré haberte olvidado tanto como tu trataras de olvidarme. Serás solo mi profesor Snape y me olvidare de Severus. Por que… es eso lo que quieres ¿no es verdad? –Dijo con los puños apretados

-Si lo es… -Dijo el mirándola y ofreciéndole con la mano un frasquito con liquido rojo

Hermione lo tomó y bebió hasta la última gota, dirigió una mirada de reproche a Severus…

-Es por ti… -Murmuró él

-Nunca fue por mí, yo estuve dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo. No quieras disfrazar tus miedos como míos –Hermione arrojo el frasco al suelo, haciéndose este mil pedazos y al momento y sin más, salio de aquel despacho

Hermione caminaba a paso decidido mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y su corazón se llenaba de ese orgullo tan presente en su carácter

_"Es un tonto! Tero y Orgulloso! ¡Basta de esto! Si lo que quiere en verdad es un final no seré yo la que escriba después del punto que él ya ha puesto"_

-Hermione! –Casi llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor Ginny sacó bruscamente a Hermione de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con algo de enojo

-¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Estas bien? –_"sus ojos hinchados lo dicen todo… sabía que esto no resultaría..."_

-No me pasa nada –Contestó algo enfadada -¿Querías algo?

-Yo… ¡A si! Es hora de comer! Si! Eso era lo que venía a decirte ¡Anda vamos al gran comedor! Falta poco para la comida –Contestó precipitadamente

-Ginny no estoy de…

-A no! a mi no me vengas con eso –Dijo la pelirroja con decisión –Todavía que te sales casi cuando inició la eliminatoria…

-La eliminatoria… casi lo había olvidado…

-Pues yo no! además tienes que acompañarnos a festejar (aunque ya era de esperarse) Harry, Ron y yo somos los finalistas de Gryffindor

-Felicidades –Dijo con algo de culpabilidad en su pecho

-já! Lo siento pero eso no es suficiente… Señorita Granger ¿Se dignaría a acompañarnos en la mesa?

-Pero claro Señorita Weasley… -Respondió con una sonrisa _"Basta de llorar por él, le demostrare que lo que dije lo dije totalmente en serio" _

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hacia el gran comedor, pero justo antes de entrar un tumulto las detuvo

-¡Hermione! –Parvati casi se abalanza sobre la joven –Es Ron! –Decía agitada –Ron se esta peleando

-¿¿Qué? –Hermione estaba confundida

-Hermione sepáralos o se mataran

-¿Yo? ¿Con quien esta peleando?

La pregunta de Hermione la contestaron los sollozos de una joven que sobresalían entre la multitud…

-¡Draco por favor déjalo! ¡Detente por favor!

-Hay no… -Hermione no tardo en casi atravesar a la multitud como si fuese humedad y llegar al núcleo del asunto

Y ahí estaban… Draco Arriba de Ron, Ron arriba de Draco, un poco de sangre por aquí, un golpe por allá

-¡Bata! –Gritó Hermione Deteniendo el último golpe de Ron que casi logra lastimarla a ella -¡Que demonios están haciendo! –Dijo Molesta

-¡Este Bastardo! –Gritó Ron que estaba totalmente agitado mientras sangraba del lado derecho de su labio

-Dignas palabras de los de tu clase Weasley –Bramo Draco rojo y acalorado por la pelea y la ira

-Mira Malfoy… –Ron Casi se le deja ir nuevamente a Draco quien lo imito pero Hermione logro ponerse en medio

-Basta los dos ¡Se comportan como niños! –Reto Hermione

-¡Que esta pasando aquí! –Dijo McGonagall abriéndose paso entre la multitud –Creí que teníamos jóvenes magos como estudiantes, No salvajes –Dijo casi gritando -Ahora díganme que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí

-Es Weasley que resultó ser una comadreja celosa

-Cierra el…

-Weasley cállate y explíquense –Exigió la profesora

-Malfoy parece disfrutar esparcir mentiras sobre el y Hermione, y no pienso permitirlo –Dijo Ron rojo de furia

-¿De que demonios habla?

-De una tontería –Se apresuró a responder Pansy

-Es que se dice que Hermione y Malfoy están saliendo profesora –Explicó Parvati

-¿QUE? –Incluso McGonagall se sorprendió ante tal noticia

Aaaaaaaa! Y un rostro nuevo apareció en la multitud, Cierto profesor de pociones miraba con interés y frialdad la escena

-¡Es mentira! –Gritó Ron -¡Pero claro que es mentira! ¡Díselo Hermione! –Exigió Ron

Hermione esperó que la profesora o alguien pusiera un alto, los llevaran a todos a algún despacho y se hablara el asunto en privado pero… pobre de la ilusa de Hermione…

-Madame Pomfrey me comento algo… -Murmuró la profesora –pero no creí que…

-Yo… -Hermione dudó un momento, pero al sentir aquel estremecimiento que la mirada fija de Snape le hizo sentir tomo su decisión –Si… -Dijo Soltando a Ron del brazo que aun había tenido sujetado

-¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? –Expresión general

Ron solo se congeló y miró a la joven con una expresión sorprendida, extrañada, incrédula y enfadada

-Estas bromeando… -Logró murmurar Ron ante el silencio sepulcral que invadía aquel lugar

-No… -Dijo ella Vacilando un poco ante la mirada de su amigo –Estoy saliendo con Draco

Ron salio echando humos, a prisa y con los puños apretados…

-¡Ron! –Le llamó Hermione preocupada y quizás un poco arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer

-Creo que ahora debes preocuparte por mi cariño –Siseó Malfoy con malicia

Hermione vacilante busco el rostro de Snape antes de mirar a Malfoy pero ya no estaba. Se inclinó y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

-¡Muy Bien! Se acabo el espectáculo! ¡Todos a sus asientos! –Gritó McGonagall –Y tu acompáñalo a la enfermería –Dijo muy sonriente para sorpresa de Hermione y Draco –Y después vuelvan al comedor… cielos no creí vivir para ver algo como esto –Dijo apuntando a los jóvenes como si apuntase a un bebe que acabara de nacer

-Profesora… sobre Ron… no lo retara ¿verdad? –Preguntó un poco nerviosa

-Debería –Contesto McGonagall –Pero hasta cierto punto lo comprendo, por esta vez lo pasare por alto pero esto no debe repetirse

-Yo hablare con él –Dijo Hermione bajando la mirada

-Bien… ahora vallan a la enfermería

Hermione volvió a acercarse a Draco…

-Me ayudas amor

-Ni que estuv… -La mirada triunfante de Draco le hizo saber que seguramente McGonagall aun los observaba

-Claro… -Dijo Hermione dejando que Draco le pasara una mano por los hombros para "Ayudarlo a caminar"

Ya que estuvieron los suficientemente retirados de McGonagall como para ser escuchados Hermione dijo de mala gana

-Ni creas que dejare que te aproveches de esto Malfoy

-Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo –Sonrió con malicia

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.En la sala común de Gryffindor .-.-.-.-.-.- **_

-Esta Loca! Definitivamente se ha vuelto loca ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿En que demonios esta pensando? –Retaba Ron caminando desesperadamente de un lado a otro –Te lo dije! ¿No te lo dije esta mañana? Hermione se ha vuelto loca! Tanta información en su cabeza la a trastornado… si… esa es la única explicación

-Ron cálmate y siéntate, tu labio sigue sangrando y ese ojo se te esta poniendo morado –Le decía Harry

-¡Como me pides que calme! Nuestra mejor amiga esta saliendo con el imbécil de Malfoy Harry! Malfoy! El estúpido Slytherin que nos ha hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que entramos a este colegio, el mismo que no se cansaba de llamar a Hermione Sangre su… ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo!

-Al menos espera a que Hermione hable con nosotros

-¿¿¿¿¿Hablar? Que soy el único de los dos que se dio cuenta de que ya perdimos a Hermione

-Ron no exageres…

-¿Exagerar? Por dios Harry, No ha estado con nosotros un solo entrenamiento, te puedo contar incluso las palabras que nos ha dirigido este año escolar. ¿Sabes hace cuanto no tengo una discusión decente con ella? ¡Para Hermione ya no existimos!

-Claro que existimos –Trato de convencerle –Solo que ha tenido muchos problemas

-¡Los amigos comparten sus problemas Harry! –Explotó Ron

-Entiende que…

-El tiene razón Harry…

-Hermione…

Harry estaba algo sorprendido, Ron seguía con la mirada en el suelo y los puños aún apretados por el coraje, Hermione con una sola mirada hizo que Harry solo asintiera y saliera de la sala común.

-Ron yo… -Trato de comenzar Hermione pero no encontró las palabras, a falta de alguna mejor idea se sentó en la mesita que se encontraba frente a Ron –Lo siento… -Murmuró –En verdad lo siento… Yo sé que... no he sido una buena amiga esto días, que he estado distante y que tengo mucho que explicar, pero en verdad… Ron… no puedo… yo no…

-¿Cuándo perdí tu confianza? –Preguntó el pelirrojo aun sin mirar a la joven

-Ron tú y Harry son mis mejores amigos, No hay nadie en quien confié más que en ustedes

-¡Entonces por que no dices nada! –Gritó Ron mirándola por primera vez –Te deprimes y no rehuyes, Finges reponerte e igual nos rehuyes ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?

-Ron…

-¿Dónde quedo yo Hermione?

-Entiende que..

-¿Entender que? ¿Qué en tu vida parece ya no haber espacio para mi? Perdóname pero no puedo. ¿Cómo es posible que mi mejor amiga este saliendo con la persona que más detesto y no me lo diga? Creí haberme ganado tu confianza demostrándote que no me importaba tu inesperada simpatía por Snape, que podía aprender a escucharte sin juzgar y tú no…

-¿Quieres escucharme? ¿Eso quieres? –Gritó Hermione y Ron hizo una expresión de "¿no es obvio?" -Bien… Durante el tiempo que estuve en Edimburgo me enamore perdidamente de Snape y él de mi (según parece) Pero él creyó que me bese con Krum (Cosa que nunca paso) y cuando despertó después del incidente me gritó casi que me odiaba… -Hermione hablaba Rápidamente sin permitir ninguna interrupción de Ron y caminando de un lado a otro haciendo ademanes con las manos -…Y luego me besó Malfoy para deshacerse de Pansy… -si, si… bla bla y bla… -… y me dio una tonta poción para olvidar lo sucedido y ahora… -ya mero ya mero... –Y por eso Dije que…-venga, venga -Terminé… -Dijo con un gran suspiro (Por fin!)

Ron tenía una cara de que aun trataba de digerir todo lo que su amiga acababa de decirle…

-Bien… ahora puedes gritarme lo que quieras –Dijo la chica con rostro de resignación y cruzando los brazos…

-Estas loca… -Dijo él a forma de deducción –Definitivamente estas loca –Hermione cerro los ojos para lo que presagiaba un gran sermón -Sirius era aceptable pero Snape… -Ron negó con la cabeza pero ya no dijo más

-¿y? –Preguntó Hermione ante el repentino silencio de su amigo

-y… ¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron confundido

-Pues si… que más…

-¿más? –Ron puso su mano en el mentón y pensó un poco –a ya! Si Snape te dio una poción para olvidar, como es que sabes que pasó eso de lo que no hablaremos otra vez después de hoy

-Pues yo… -Hermione estaba algo sorprendida por la falta de gritos y reclamaciones de su tan celoso amigo pero luego no pudo más que sonreír y contestó –No lo sé… no lo recuerdo, no estrictamente… es raro, es como saber algo que alguien más te platicó pero tú no estuviste ahí…

-o… ya entiendo… ¿Y era tan difícil contar esto? –Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza con obviedad –Te complicas mucho Hermione…

La chica lo miró con bastante sorpresa y sin más le hecho los brazos al cuello

-Gracias! –le dijo mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas –Prometo no volver a repetir esto, eres un gran amigo y mereces que te cuente todo

-Claro –Dijo Ron algo colorado –Pero no es necesario que me cuentes todo… -Hermione lo miró –ya sabes… si se repite eso que no recuerdas…

-jaja no te preocupes Ron, no te lo diré –Rió la castaña -¿Regresamos al comedor? Quizás aún alcancemos algo

-Si… tantos enojos y sorpresas me han dado hambre

-Si a mi también –Hermione se disponía a salir cuando se detuvo –Pero Ron… lo de Malfoy… por favor mantente alejado de él ¿si? Yo me encargare de manejarlo

-Pero si él quiere sobrepasarse contigo yo…

-Ron…

-Esperare a que me pidas ayuda… -Dijo resignado

-Gracias

-¿Por fin todo bien? –Preguntó Harry que los esperaba en el pasillo

-Todo perfecto –Sonrió Hermione –A ti también te debo una disculpa Harry, -Se acercó al muchacho –sé que no he sido la mejor de las amigas este tiempo pero prometo tratar de redimirme

-No te preocupes –Le sonrió Harry –Es bueno tenerte de regreso

Hermione le hecho los brazos al cuello a Harry sonriente y contenta de "recuperar" a sus amigos

-Ya déjense de melosidades que tengo hambre –Se quejó Ron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es todo un placer tenerte en nuestro colegio

-Gracias por la invitación profesor –Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa de café –Hacia mucho que no visitaba este castillo, me trae gratos recuerdos…

-Lo imagino…

-Y dígame Dumbledore, ¿Qué necesita de mi?

-Un pequeño favor…

-Pídame lo que sea –La mujer dejo la taza de café en el escritorio

-Tiene que ver con cierto viejo amigo tuyo…

Ella ya sabía por donde iba aquel asunto…

_Chicos tengo que decirles que… nos acercamos al final… si, (T.T él fin de una era!) es algo que presiento jeje porque aunque aun no he escrito los siguientes capítulos, esta nueva visita (que imagino más de uno ya sabrán quien es) se revelaran los misterios de los que quizás ya ni se acuerden jeje (si.. eso es típico de mi). _

_Otra cosa que olvidaba es… ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS! Changos… cuando dije que habría historia para 200 reviews nunca creí que.. ¡En verdad la hubiera! No saben esto es genial! Gracias a los nuevos lectores y a aquellos que siguen la historia desde el comienzo! Y a aquellos que leen y no se reportan (muy mal muchachitos) jaja na… el caso aquí es que lean y con eso me doy! Un beso a todos ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _

_P.D: Quizás no venga al caso pero… ¡¡¡¡EL LUNES EMPIEZO A IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD! Jeje estoy algo decepcionada por no haber entrado a la que yo quería pero… esta es una nueva oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla ¡¡Aguas mundo que una gran psicóloga esta por nacer! _


	22. UN DIA DE CAMPO EN HOWARTS

**CAPITULO XXII**

**UN DÍA DE CAMPO EN HOWARTS**

La semana estaba por terminar, Hermione se esforzaba en las clases, y todo transcurría con tranquilidad. Habiéndose negado Snape a ser el Sinodal de Hermione, ella prometió a Dumbledore ser autónoma, al menos en lo que se le conseguía a alguien con las habilidades requeridas para enseñarle. Esta situación había ayudado mucho a Hermione porque no teniendo que ver a Severus más de lo necesario todo sería más sencillo. La castaña había mantenido su palabra y aunque quizás seguía sufriendo por dentro tanto como él, ya no lloraba por las noches y se había mantenido indiferente, ahora parecía estar decidida, ella no movería un dedo más por él.

El sábado con toda su tranquilidad y sus aires relajantes no tardó en llegar. Hermione se levantó esa mañana hasta que la cama le resultó molesta. Esculcó su baúl y sacó de el un pants azul, una playera blanca de licra pegada al cuerpo y al sacar la chamarra…

-cielos… -Hermione se quedó inmóvil un momento -¿Quién lo habrá puesto aquí?

Hermione sacó despacio, casi con miedo un hermoso vestido que le era bastante familiar, (¿Lo recuerdan? Ese "Blanco con florerillas negras")

-Como es posible… -se preguntaba a si misma –parece nuevo… -La imagen de ella arriba del altar maldito, sangrando, con el vestido rasgado se le vino a la mente mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo

La mirada de preocupación se transformó en nostalgia…

-Qué habrá sido de Sandra…

-¿Aun no te has vestido? –Ginny acababa de entrar a la habitación

-Mira…

-Que lindo –Dijo Ginny tomándolo en sus manos no tardando en caer en cuenta –Oye… este no es el vestido que traías puesto aquel…

-Sí…

-¿Tú lo arreglaste? Mira que te ha quedado como nuevo

-No he sido yo…

-¿no? ¿Entonces quien?

-No tengo ni la remota idea, ha aparecido en mi baúl esta mañana

-¿Esta mañana? No será que no lo…

-Ginny, abro mi baúl todas las mañanas y ese vestido no había estado ahí hasta hoy…

-Que raro… ¿Habrá sido Snape?

-No creo… no le veo sentido…

-Pues esto esta raro, habrá que preguntarle a Harry y a Ron, Quizás fueron ellos

-Yo les preguntare, si no lo hicieron ellos no quiero preocuparlos, menos ahora que todo anda tan bien.

-Esta bien… Te espero en la sala común, vístete

-si, no tardo.

**..-.-.-.-.-. En el gran comedor.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Qué tanto hacían? Casi no alcanzan desayuno –Se quejó Ron –Yo nunca entenderé porque siempre tardan tanto

-No te quejes –replicó Ginny -¡Hay que hambre tengo! Neville me pasas la mermelada por favor

-Neville que no escuchas –Le hablo más fuerte Ron

-¡Neville!

El joven se sobresaltó…

-¿Qué?

-La mermelada –Reiteró Ginny mirando a Luna como preguntando "¿Y a este que le pasa?" A lo que Luna solo negó con la cabeza

-ten…

-Neville… ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó Hermione -¿pasa algo?

-Se han dado cuenta de que este es nuestro último año en Howarts –Todos se callaron –No sé ustedes… pero yo he pensado mucho en eso

-Con tantas cosas ya lo había olvidado… -murmuró Ron contrariado y molesto soltando el pan tostado que tenía en la mano

-Es cierto… -continuo Ginny –Después de este año me quedare yo solita… el castillo ya no será lo mismo

-Vamos no sean tontos –Dijo Harry tratando de animar –Faltan meses para que esto termine

-meses… -Neville aún tenía la mirada perdida –Comprendo que para ustedes sea fácil, son sociables y no les costará trabajo hacer buenos amigos fuera de aqui pero yo…

-Tú también lo harás Neville –le dijo Hermione

-no lo sé… ya no estarán ustedes…

Todos callaron, la verdad era que sentían igual que Neville, incluso el hambre se les había quitado, ¿Qué pasaría después cuando todo terminara?

-¡Quiten esas caras tristes! –Gritó Luna, poniéndose de pie bruscamente asustando a todos -¡Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea! ¡¡Hagamos un Picnic!

-¿¿Picnic?

-¡¡¡SÍ! Miren la verdad Hosmade no me llama la atención hoy

-¿Qué no te llama la atención? Pero si tú no puedes ir…

-Eso no importa de todas maneras no me llamaba la atención –Dijo muy segura de si misma

-Chicos sino quieren…

-Claro que queremos Neville –Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa -¿Verdad chicos? –No parecían muy convencidos –Piensen en esto, Hosmade estará abierto para nosotros siempre, en cambios Howarts… chicos Neville tiene razón, esto esta por acabarse y dejaremos de ser alumnos de Howarts, coleccionemos recuerdos…

-¿Pero que haremos en el castillo?

-Ron, lo tenemos Casi para nosotros solos! Los de primero se la pasan en sus salas comunes y casi todos se han ido ya a Hosmade, incluso los maestros, podemos hacer lo queramos. Busquemos una manta, consigamos unas escobas, y disfrutemos al aire libre ¿Qué les parece? Habrá un montón de cosas que hacer –Hermione los miraba expectante, ya que ninguno hacia siquiera una mueca

-Yo iré por una sabana –Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar cuando ya salía del gran comedor

-Yo me encargó de las escobas –Y Harry también se fue

-Pues… viendo que ya no hay remedio buscare más comida en las cocinas –Dijo Ron resignado –Y más les vale que esto valga la pena

-Gracias chicas –Neville les sonrió tiernamente a Luna y a Hermione

-Será Genial Neville

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A orillas del lago.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.**

Ya con la manta extendida en el pasto, la comida lista y las escobas e un lado comenzó el desayuno… al terminar…

-Que les parece si jugamos! –Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie –Veamos que podemos utilizar… ¡Ya sé! –Hermione tomo una manzana que había caído de un árbol (obviamente un manzano) –Formaremos dos equipos, Harry Ron y Neville contra Luna Ginny y yo…

-Sea lo que sea esto será fácil… -Rió Ron

-¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó Ginny

-Es fácil… -Hermione arrancó dos ramas de un árbol y con un movimiento de su varita las formo en círculos

-¿Jugaremos Quidditch? –Preguntó Harry

-Algo parecido… Nos pasaremos la manzana entre nosotros, el objetivo será meterla en estos aros –Con otro movimiento de su varita puso a flotar los aros a una considerable distancia uno del otro –Quien marque los primeros quince tantos gana

-Las haremos papilla ¿No es verdad Neville? –Dijo Ron muy confiado

-Yo… no soy muy bueno Volando… -Dijo algo temeroso

-¡Animo Neville! –Le sonrió Harry –Aquí no habrá nadie mirándote, solo nosotros que si te caes no diremos nada… -Harry recalcó sus ultimas palabras mirando significativamente a Ron

-Vamos, es solo un juego… Lo Divertido de un juego es que pierdas o ganes igual será divertido…

-Además… solo irán en contra de tres inocentes niñas –Dijo Ginny abrazando a Luna y a Hermione –Ron lo dijo, esto será fácil para ustedes

-Nos harán papilla –Murmuró Neville

-¿Listos?

Cada quien tomó su escoba, (Harry también uso una del colegio para estar a la par de todos) y el juego comenzó…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Te diviertes mirando?

-Casi una semana en el colegió y apenas haces tu aparición… es algo típico de ti, siempre te gustó el misterio…

-Entonces sabias que yo estaba aquí…

-Nunca fuiste buena escondiéndote. Y ¿a que has venido Sandra? –Snape apartó la mirada de la ventana de su despacho y miró a la mujer que se encontraba recargada en la puerta

-Daba un paseo por el castillo y pensé venir a saludarte…

-¿Tengo que volver a preguntar para que me respondas correctamente?

-Ese tono tuyo… es tan típico de ti… -Severus la miró fríamente

-Al menos invítame a tomar asiento… -Dijo entrando en el despacho, Severus solo desvió la mirada –Somos viejos amigos

-Yo no tenía amigos Villefort

-Bien, igual entrare… -Sandra se sentó y miró el despacho con nostalgia –Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí… me trae viejos recuerdos…

-Sandra…

-Vine porque Dumbledore necesitaba que le ayudase en algunas cosas…

-últimamente parece necesitar mucha ayuda –Dijo con enfado

-Un hombre como él… es algo normal…

-si tu lo dices… -Severus tomó asiento y empezó a acomodar los papeles sobre su escritorio –Y impartirás alguna clase especial como nuestro nuevo profesor de vuelo

-No… jaja siendo como fui de traviesa en mis tiempos de estudiante no creo poder ser una buena maestra

-Traviesa… un término bastante corto como para describirte

-jaja siempre me encanto hacerte rabiar –Sonrió Sandra –Además de que era la única forma de que me hablaras… aunque fuera para decirme "Sandra no molestes" –Le remedó riendo

Severus solo seguía arreglando sus papeles, que movía y movía una y otra vez…

-Recuerdo que hablabas mucho…. –Dijo sin importancia

-jaja si… y solo hice que me escucharas de verdad cuando te dije que te amaba –Severus se paralizo presiono los papeles que en ese momento se encontraban en su mano con la mirada fija en ellos –y ni siquiera así logre que mi miraras como mirabas a Lily

-Sandra por favor no…

-Y ahora observas a través de esa ventana con la misma mirada… siempre pensé que no me amabas porque era más chica que tú y Lily… jaja que tonta, ahora veo que debe ser algo que tienen las hijas de Muggles, eso lo explicaría…

-Sigues siendo tan imprudente con tus palabras como siempre –Dijo continuando con su movimiento

-Y tú, el mismo frió de siempre…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-¡Ganamos! –Decían Hermione y Ginny mientras bajaban de sus escobas

-Pura suerte… -Farfulló Ron mientras descendía en su escoba

-¿Suerte? ¡Pero si somos unas excelentes jugadoras! –Dijo Ginny –Aunque he de admitir que no me lo esperaba… Luna, Hermione… cielos! Nunca las había visto montar en escoba y wow!

-Totalmente de acuerdo –Dijo Harry –No sé porque no entraron al torneo de vuelo

-Lo siento capitán pero no estoy interesada –Sonrió Hermione

-Mi padre dice que las competencias de ese tipo son salvajes –Dijo Luna mientras se tiraba en el pasto.

-Neville no lo has hecho mal –Le dijo Harry al verlo cabizbajo –Solo que hay que admitir que las chicas nos dieron una sorpresa

-Además, siempre puedes echarle la culpa a Ron –Sonrió Ginny –Yo lo hago todo el tiempo y siempre funciona

-Oye! –Se quejó el pelirrojo

Unas cuantas carcajadas y Ron persiguiendo a Ginny hicieron de aquel cuadro algo ameno y alegre. Hermione y Luna estaban sentadas en la sabana riendo, de pronto Hermione se puso en pie de golpe

-Es bueno llegar en buen momento –Dijo una vos Jovial

-¡Sirius! –Ron dejo de perseguir a Ginny y Harry corrió a saludar a su padrino

-Te retrasaste –Dijo Harry -¿paso algo?

-No, nada, solo que pasé un rato por Hosmade

-Me sorprende que Errol te haya encontrado –Dijo Ron –Esa lechuza parece más atolondrada cada año, incluso cuando parece que no puede empeorar te sorprende

-¡Hermione a dónde vas! -La castaña había emprendido el paso con prisa casi brusca

-Al baño –Gritó ella sin voltear

-Voy conti…

-Voy sola –Dijo apresurando más el paso y con los puños apretados…

-Y ahora a ella que le pasa –Preguntó Ron tan confundido como Neville y Luna, Sirius bajo la mirada, y Ginny miro a Harry con una expresión que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "_Te dije que esto pasaría" _

-Sirius no deberías… -Trató de decir Harry

-Y díganme que hacían que se divertían tanto –Preguntó a Ron ignorando a Harry olímpicamente

-Jugábamos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al entrar al recibidor del colegio, Hermione se detuvo, para dejar estallar sus pensamientos recargada en una pared…

_"¡¡Incluso Ron sabía! Y nadie pudo decirme nada! Ni siquiera debí preocuparme… al parecer con Harry si ha tenido contacto desde lo ocurrido… aunque, era de esperarse, Sirius es su Padrino, pero ni siquiera pudo preocuparse por mi un poco… Soy una tonta, ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando esto… Sirius no me importa…_

Unos pasos interrumpieron el pensar de Hermione, por el pasillo que se encontraba frente a ella, subiendo las escaleras, se vio pasar la figura de Viktor Krum con paso decidido y un baúl flotante tras él…

-Será que…

En cuanto Krum desapareció de la vista de Hermione esta se incorporo y corrió tras el…

-¡Viktor! –Le llamó al llegar al pasillo

Krum se detuvo, pero no se giró. La castaña se quedó parada sin saber que decir…

-Adiós Herrmione –Krum emprendió el paso nuevamente

-Espera… -Hermione se acercó a el y lo detuvo del hombro -¿te marchas? –Preguntó tímidamente

-Creí que estarrías con tu novio en Hosmade

-Sobre eso yo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada –Krum volvía a caminar

-¡Es Snape! –Dijo precipitadamente, Krum se detubo en seco y se giró rápidamente

-¿Qué tiene que verr Snape en todo esto?

-Es él de quien te hablaba en mis cartas, No Malfoy…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… era Sirius pero luego descubrí que era Severus pero ahora que él llego hoy, y yo no…

-Herrmione no entiendo nada –Dijo él frunciendo el cejo en el momento en que el baúl callo en el suelo haciendo ruido estrepitosamente

"¡¡Peeves!" –Se escuchó el gritó de Flich en algún lugar del castillo

-Ven –Dijo el tomándola de la mano

La condujo al final del pasillo y entraron en lo que parecía una oficina pequeña con una silla y un escritorio únicamente.

-Estamos en…

-Esta erra mi oficina

-Ya veo…

-Ahorra puedes explicarrme que esta pasando…

-si… bueno… yo solo…

-Herrmione deja de balbucearr y solo dime, ¿Estas saliendo con Malfoy? –La castaña negó con la cabeza –¿Estas saliendo con el prrofesorr Snape? –Volvió a negar -¿Con ese Sirrius? –Hermione negó nuevamente -¿Estas saliendo con alguien? -y negó por cuarta vez

El rostro de Krum se suavizó, y parecía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

-Perro… entonces lo de Malfoy… el beso

-Bueno… Aquel día iba dispuesta a decirte la verdad…

-Que era…

-Que yo no podía corresponderte, no porque estuviera saliendo con alguien, sino porque amaba a alguien más…

-Que es…

-de pronto apareció Draco, y luego llego Severus, y habíamos tenido una pelea reciente, creí tontamente que así podía hacer que dejaras de ilusionarte y que Severus sabría que si no dejaba sus estúpidos complejos me perdería… pero todo me salio mal…

Krum solo observaba el pequeño desplante de la castaña…

-Lo siento… no debería contarte esto a ti…solo quería decirte que aun tienes mucho que hacer aquí como para irte… hay mucha gente entusiasmada con el torneo de vuelo… y se te veía muy emocionado con ser maestro… no quiero que por mi…

-Me alegrra que me hayas dicho la verrdad Hermione, ahorra tengo clarro que en verdad amas a alguien más –_"Pero si te lo dije siempre" _ -y ya sabes que te complicas mucho porr crreer que las metirras lo facilitan todo, ¿pasa lo mismo con el prrofesorr Snape?

-No… -Dijo con resignación – Le he dicho todas las verdades que he podido, el es quien se complica con mentiras…

-Ya veo…

-Pero eso no importa… ¿te quedaras?

-Sí, si no puedo hacerr nada más me gustarría al menos serr tu amigo, además tengo curiosidad por saber como terrminarra todo esto

-Si… yo también… -Murmuró para ella

-¿dijiste algo?

-No… nada, bueno me voy, creo que tienes que poner de regreso tus cosas en esta oficina, mis amigos y yo estamos a orillas del lago si quieres puedes ir más tarde

Hermione salio de aquella oficina con un peso menos, se sentía más tranquila después de haber visto la reacción tan favorable de Krum.

-Es más maduro de lo que creí… -se dijo a si misma (n/a: si! A mi tmb me sorpendió O.o)

-Hermione!

Al pie de las escaleras del vestíbulo la llamaba Sirius, su corazón de sobresalto por un momento, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba él a un lado de ella.

-Estaba buscándote… -Dijo Sirius con vos trémula

-Me alegra que estés bien –Dijo Hermione con vos seria

-¿Estas molesta?

-No… -Dijo con sarcasmo -¿Acaso tendría por que estarlo?

-¿Que querías que te escribiera? –Sirius elevó un poco la vos

-¡Un "estoy bien" hubiese ayudado! –Dijo algo sulfurada –¡Creí que éramos amigos!

-¡Ese es el problema! –Gritó Sirius

Hermione se quedó callada y bajo la mirada apenada, contrariada y aun algo molesta (cómo niño recién castigado)

-Yo estaba preocupada… -Dijo en vos baja mirando al suelo –Severus estaba muy mal y pensé que tu también…

-Severus… Incluso ahora tienes que mencionarlo… -Dijo entre dientes soltando un puñetazo en la pared estremeciendo a Hermione

-Deberías aprender a ser más discreto Black… -Dijo una vos fría –Te escuchas en todo el castillo

-Lo que faltaba… -Dijo con enfado –Parece que los miembros del triangulo estamos presentes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡¡¡Lo sé, lo sé! Más de uno querra matarme! (si Alex… ya sé que tu iras primero…) chanclas pero es que con la universidad, una pequeña salida familiar y mi cumple de la semana pasada… (¡¡¡si ya soy mayor de edad -!) si… bueno… pretextos… pero solo les digo que por aquí sigo dando guerra y que os juro que esta historia llegará a su final (claro si no me muero o me quedo siega o un avión se estrella en mi casa… :P). _

_También sé que es un capitulo corto (bastante quizás, para el tiempo que los hice esperar,) y si quisiera pudiera alargarlo pero ya no quiero hacerlos esperar, además así tengo ya como comenzar el siguiente y seguro, con un poco de suerte, lo tendrán más pronto -. Como una pequeña recompensa (o intento de ella) contestare los reviews que me dejaron en el cap. pasado, (pero no digan nada que me sacan a patadas de aquí ¿ok?)_

_Un Beso a todos _

_De la linda_

_Usagui Kou_

_**Snapeforever: **jaja bastante astuta señorita, si es Sandra :p, y creo que nos traera unos cuantos líos… pero nomas poquitos - Yo tambien estoy muy encariñada con esta historia y procurare darle un final que se merezca ;) (aunque dicen que los finales son lo peor de las historias… pero haber que se puede hacer..)_

_**RociRadcliffe: **Mil gracias por tu comentario! Y si! Ya se te extrañaba por aca… me dije "Esta Roci ya se nos jue" Pero que bueno que no - un beso y ojalá te agrade este -_

_**Diony: **jaja pues como ya sabes, nuestro misterioso personaje era Sandra - la verdad es que me gusta a mi en lo particular mucho este personaje (tendrá que ver con el hecho de que yo la creé¿?¿?) y pues no quise dejarlo fuera mucho tiempo :P. Ojalá te agrade este cap. Y espero tu comentario -_

_**Arely Uchiha: **jaja zaz! Cuando vengas yo te terapeo :P, pues si… tus sospechas fueron ciertas… me dilate un poco… pero ya nomas pasando esta semana de examenes y me esforzare por subir el siguiente ;) _

_**Tercy-S-Scloe: **jajaja hay que niña tan orgullosa! Hay… pues nuestra Hermione también tiene su orgullo y no creo que ceda pronto… pero eso no se puede asegurar que hay que admitir que Snape tiene esos momentos tan… tan… tan… que a mi se me hace que puede caer jeje. Aunque si quiere rectificarse (que eso tmb quien sabe porque ese es un terco de lo peor!) le va a costar un poco de más trabajo porque en cuanto Sirius se entere de que no hay nada entre ellos no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados… Oye.. por cierto… ¿Qué es Gilipollas:P _

_**HoneyBeem: **¡Complacida señorita! Y como dijo Sirius, todos los miembros del triangulo ya están presentes (muajajaja (risa malévola) pobres ilusos… si supieran que esto esta lejos de ser solamente entre ellos tres…) _

_**Amsp14: **Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia - Y Severus o recapacita o recapacita, porque si se duerme mmm… solo diré que hay más de uno dispuesto a luchar sin miedo por Hermione_

_**Brujis: **Gracias por los buenos deseos, lo sé… Severus se esta portando muy mal pero hay que admitir que si se portara bien ya no sería el Severus Snape que todos conocemos y queremos - (aaaa como nos gusta la mala vida a las mujeres) _

_**Princess: **jaja ¿se nota que me gustan los enredos:p y esto antes de mejorar se me hace que va a empeorar :p_

_**Lauu: ** Sorry! Yo sé que tarde mucho pero prometo tratar de no abandonarlos tanto - _

_**Alex M: **Si… por fin llegue contigo… chanclas… sé que soy mala y que has de tener ganas de ahorcarme pero… ¡Aquí esta el capi! - (si claro… que fácil… después de que los hice esperar un buen u.u) No en serio mil disculpas! Y persón por no haberte escrito! En las alertas de Review que llegaban a mi correo no aparecía tu mail y pues a la pagina no había entrado hasta hoy! En verdad me disculpo muuuuuuuuuuuuucho y ya verás que no te hare esperar tanto ;) _

_Bueno pues esperando que me disculpen se va esta linda señorita a trabajar en el nuevo capitulo, Un besote a todos de esos tan creativos exclusivos de la HoneyBeem ;p! _


	23. Sombras del pasado Extra 1

_**Sombras del pasado**_

_-¡Severus! –Gritó una joven al verlo salir de la biblioteca echándole los brazos al cuello casi haciéndolo caer _

_-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! –Gritó molesto _

_-Hay que amargado… -Dijo la joven con un puchero –Pero no importa… he venido a que me ayudes con mi tarea de pociones, tu eres bastante bueno y yo… no tanto_

_-No soy tu profesor –Dijo con enfado _

_-Pero se acerca el examen y reprobare _

_-Me da igual… -Dijo empujándola con desdén para poder seguir caminando y evitar ser asfixiado _

_-¡Como que te da igual! –Gritó molesta –So y tu novia! No debo darte igual _

_-¡No eres mi novia! –Gritó molesto –Y te he dicho que dejes de decirle a la gente que salimos¡No me gustas¡Me fastidias Villefort! –Gritó con odio _

_Si… él siempre hacía eso… Sandra Villefort era estudiante del tercer año en Howarts, era castaña, con una larga cabellera, no muy abundante y ondulada, castaño claro, con algunas canas que ella misma colocaba para ser vista más interesante, llevaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura y siempre amarrado en dos coletas, usaba aretes o más bien arracadas grandes estilo gitano y la falda del uniforme más largo de lo normal, sus mejillas siempre estaban de un color radiante, y las pecas le resaltaban bastante, pero sobre todo estaban sus ojos grises, esos ojos casi siempre se mostraban alegres y hermosos aunque estuvieran escondidos tras unas grandes y redondas gafas… muy alegres para ser de una Slytherin, aunque cuando se imponía algún reto (como enamorar a Severus Snape) sus ojos mostraban una decisión y un orgullo digno de su casa. Era juguetona y extrovertida pero a la vez algo excentrica, bastante extraña para algunos, era lo que se le puede llamar una chica extrañamente popular; todo el colegio la conocía por lo mismo de su rareza , y a pesar de ser una Slytherin tenía amistades en todas las casas, y siempre había quien recurría a ella para ser sacado de algún apuro académico, ya que también era representante del consejo estudiantil de la escuela. No tenía amigas en realidad, nunca se le veía con la misma persona y no se le podía encasillar con algún grupito ya que era como una ranita saltarina, brincando de hoja en hoja. Lo único estable para ella era Severus Snape, si alguien buscaba a Sandra tenía que preguntar por él también ya que siempre se encontraba cerca. Creo que por ahora son bastantes referencias… volvamos con la escena… _

_-¡Eres malo! –Dijo Sandra poniendo los ojos llorosos, Severus se asustó por un momento de que se echase a llorar en pleno pasillo –Pero no importa! –Le abrazó impulsivamente volviendo repentinamente a su humor normal –Te perdono _

_-¡No me estoy disculpando! _

_-No te lo estoy preguntando¡Y anda que tenemos mucho que estudiar! –Sandra jaló del brazo a Severus _

_-Te he dicho que no! –Gritó el –Además tengo clase_

_-Entonces te acompaño -_

_-¡Yo puedo ir solo! –Dijo retirando su brazo y empujando a Sandra groseramente y caminando rápidamente se alejo _

_-Hay… siempre hace lo mismo… -Dijo Sandra con resignación –Espérame Severus! –Gritó y corrió tras él _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Qué haces espiando a esos dos? –Preguntó Lupin con malicia en el rostro _

_-No estoy espiando. _

_-Que pensabas ofrecerte como profesor de pociones –Preguntó James con una ricita burlona –Mira que no eres muy bueno_

_-Pero olvidas algo James –Dijo Lupin con fingida seriedad –El amor todo lo puede…tal vez Sirius sea capaz de aplicarse solo por esa chica _

_-¡Claro que no! –Dijo molesto –Se están volviendo locos? por dios ¡es una Slytherin¡James no te rías!_

_-Cómo no quieres que lo haga si estas más rojo que un tomate –Decía burlonamente _

_-¡Escuchen con atención! Yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera! No tengo porque andar tras una fea Slytherin _

_-Será acaso porque no te hace caso –Dijo Lupin burlonamente _

_-Es cierto… parece preferir a Quejicus… -Rió James _

_-¡Já! Nadie preferiría a Quejicus sobre mi –Dijo altaneramente –Incluso su madre me elegiría _

_-Quizás su madre, pero parece que Villefort ya lo escogió a él_

_-Me tiene sin cuidado, además es una chiquilla!_

_-No lo es tanto –Dijo Lupin –solo es dos años menor que nosotros_

_-Por dios…si es fea a más no poder! Con esas pecas, esas ridículas canas ficticias y esos lentes que parece no haber encontrado otros más grandes… _

_-si claro… y esos ojos grises, esa mirada, sus largos cabellos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y..._

_-Dejen de fastidiar – Bufó Sirius y se fue molesto _

_-Parece que nuestro Sirius esta enamorado… -Dijo Lupin con vos soñadora _

_-Que rápido crecen… lo difícil que es dejarlos ir -Dijo maternalmente James para después ambos soltar una carcajada. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Pensaran¿hasta aquí¿tan poquito? Pues así es… esto en si no cuenta como capitulo, es una idea que se me metió en la cabeza al finalizar el capitulo pasado, es algo así como un suplemento especial… o algo por el estilo, me comprenden ¿no? Bueno… pues la idea es poner uno de estos pequeños "extras" que he denominado "_Sombras del pasado" _entre cada capitulo de los más o menos 3 o 4 que restan, y subirlos al llegar el décimo review de cada capitulo (como justo ahora) ¿Qué opinan¿Les agrada la idea? Bueno... pues según como vea sus reacciones veré si esto es una buena idea o no… al fin y al cabo ustedes son los críticos ñ.ñ

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_

P.D: Miss Sorrow: Si estoy consciente de mi pesima ortografía u.u y creo que quienes me han seguido desde historias atrás, o incluso a partir de esta han notado que me he esforzado por corregirla… (que igual sigo siendo pésima u.u, pero creo que mejoro poco a poco) pero en verdad seguiré tratando de mejorarla ;) yo sé que quizás son un buen de faltas ortográficas pero si notas una que de plano se repite mucho y dices "que tiene esta mocosa en la cabeza" no dudes en corregírmela :D Las pequeñas ayuditas nunca están demás ;) Mil gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida a la historia! ñ.ñ


	24. RECORDANDO UN BESO

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**DE JUEGOS Y RECUERDOS**

_-Yo estaba preocupada… -Dijo en vos baja mirando al suelo –Severus estaba muy mal y pensé que tu también… _

_-Severus… Incluso ahora tienes que mencionarlo… -Dijo entre dientes soltando un puñetazo en la pared estremeciendo a Hermione_

_-Deberías aprender a ser más discreto Black… -Dijo una vos fría –Te escuchas en todo el castillo_

_-Lo que faltaba… -Dijo con enfado –Parece que los miembros del triangulo estamos presentes _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hay que emocionante! –Decía Ginny –Todo parece sacado de una telenovela… como te envidio… ojalá me pasaran a mi cosas tan interesantes

-¿Interesantes? –Pregunto incrédula la castaña –No te imaginas lo horrible que sentí al estar en medio de ellos dos… daría lo que fuera por poder volver a mi vida normal… pero parece que cada vez que lo intento el destino se las arregla para voltear todo de nuevo…

-¿Y luego que paso? ¡Anda, anda cuenta!

-Pues…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Creí que ya no te veríamos más por aquí Black –Dijo Severus con frialdad_

_-Si… sé nota la decepción en tu rostro… lástima, siempre tan desafortunado… _

_-No Siempre Black…La vida gira incluso cuando no estás presente y muchas cosas pueden pasar… cosas que no imaginas…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡¡¡Ay!! En serio dijo eso???? –Hermione asintió –seguramente se refería a…

-Sé a lo que se refería Ginny…

-Y entonces que pasó?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Cosas no muy buenas por lo que se puede ver –Dijo Sirius mirando respectivamente a Severus y a Hermione_

_Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Severus apretó fuertemente sus puños con coraje, Sabía que Sirius tenía razón ¿como rebatirle eso?… sentía un profundo coraje correr por sus venas y… _

_.-.-.-.-.-._

-Podría jurar que se moría por contarle lo que pasó entre nosotros…

-No me digas que él le dijo que… -Ginny tapó su boca casi al colapso por la emoción

-Claro que no… Sirius lo hace perder gran parte de su cordura pero afortunadamente no toda, además no tenía cara para hacerlo ya que se supone que eso solo Severus sabe que pasó porque lo que es yo no sé nada…

-Siempre que hablamos de eso termino confundida mejor dime que más paso!

-pues…

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

_-No siempre lo que me perjudica terminará beneficiándote Black… -Dijo sonriendo con cizaña _

_-Quizás no siempre pero por esta vez… _

_-¡Basta los dos de hablar como si yo no me encontrar aquí! –Gritó Hermione sumamente molesta –Estoy harta de estar siempre en medio de sus discusiones! _

_Ambos giraron sus cabezas a lados contrarios como adolescentes molestos ante el regaño de su madre _

_-Son adultos! ¡Por dios! Comiencen a portarse como tal. Estoy harta de ser la madura en este triangulo! Parecen olvidarse que solo tengo 17 años! _

_Y justo después de eso… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

-Entramos nosotros…

-…y me sacaron de ahí… fueron bastante oportunos porque si no se golpeaban entre ellos hubiera terminado golpeándolos yo a los dos…

-Cielos… no dejas de sorprenderme… -Decía Ginny mirando embobada a Hermione –Una adolescente de 17 años gritando a un ex-mortífago y a un ex-presidiario de Azkaban…

-Gritando… solo ellos y Ron son capaces de hacerme gritar de esa manera…

-No olvides a Rita Skeeter…

-Ella solo me exasperaba… Ginny cierra la boca por dios…

-Eres más temible que un Mortífago cuando estas molesta…

-No digas tonterías… ¿Ya me dejas volver con los demás? Creo que comenzaran a preocuparse… llevamos casi media hora en el baño, pensarán que ya hemos hecho amistad con Myrtle la llorona…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A orillas del lago.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Las chicas se están dilatando no creen? –Preguntó Neville

-Hermione debe de estar poniendo al tanto a Ginny de lo que paso hace rato –Dijo Luna con la vista perdida en un gusano que caminaba por el césped

-Porque hacen eso las chicas… -Dijo Ron frunciendo el seño –Pareciese que el baño fuera un lugar de reunión para "Ponerse al tanto" Habiendo tantos lugares… ¿Por qué el baño?

-No todas hacemos eso –Dijo Luna –Yo no lo hago

-Luna tu no entras en ninguna de las estadísticas sobre chicas –Luna miró a Ron con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal

-Porque eres muy especial cariño –Dijo Neville tratando de calmar a Luna -¿verdad Ron?

-Si, claro…

-Hermione parecía bastante aliviada cuando nos vio llegar –Dijo Neville volviendo al tema –Creen que el profesor Snape la estuviera retando por algo?

-Já… más le vale que no porque si no yo…

-A mi me pareció que los que tenían cara de regañados eran ellos –Interrumpió Luna a Ron

-Tú siempre tan perceptiva…

-Llegamos chicos… -Ginny y Hermione caminaban hacia ellos

-Ya era hora… -Dijo Ron –y ahora que haremos? Esto se está poniendo aburrido y si no mejora veré la forma de irme a Hosmade aún es temprano y…

-No irás a ningún lado Ron –Le dijo Hermione con severidad

-Entonces la próxima actividad será…

-¡Escondidas! –Dijo Ginny

-hay… ¿alguien no sabía quien era la pequeña del grupo? –Dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-Pues a mi me parece una gran idea –Dijo Hermione

-Pero… aquí no hay mucho dónde esconderse… -Dijo Neville

-Pero en el castillo si –Dijo Luna

Ginny y Hermione se miraron con cómplice preocupación… Sirius y Severus estaban en el castillo y no era una idea atractiva entrar en el…

-Chicos mejor disfrutemos del aire –Se apresuro a decir Ginny

-A mi me parece una gran idea! –Dijo Harry con mucha seguridad

-Harry… -Le reprendió Ginny con la mirada

-vamos admitan que suena divertido… solo estamos nosotros y los fantasmas

-Y los de primero y segundo, profesores, Filch…

-Los de primero y segundo ni siquiera nos prestaran atención y si hay algún profesor solo lo harán más interesante… ¡Vamos será divertido!

-Yo sigo en desacuerdo –farfulló Hermione –Además escondernos en el castillo… le llevará horas buscar a quien le toque…

-Pues tengo una mejor idea ¡Vengan! –Harry corrió hacia el castillo, Ron, Luna y Neville le siguieron

-Nos meteremos en problemas… -Aseguró Hermione mientras caminaba con Ginny a paso más lento

-¿Dónde fue Harry? –Preguntó Ginny al llegar al castillo dónde los demás se encontraban esperando en el recibidor

-A buscar algo que le faltaba… -Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Listo! –Dijo Harry llegando algo agitado por correr

-¿Que es esto? _Una prenda, Un lapicero Morado, Una flor, Un espejo y Un cuadernillo… _¿Una lista para él supermercado? –Preguntó Ron algo confundido

-Jugaremos a la búsqueda del tesoro

-Vaya tesoro… -Se quejó Ron

-Es fácil, más de la mitad las tengo en mi habitación… -Dijo Neville

-He ahí el detalle –Dijo Harry con algo de malicia en su cara –Esta prohibido traer algo nuestro, y no podemos tomar dos cosas de un mismo lugar. Y el que no logre completar la lista recibirá un castigo impuesto por todos ¿Entendido?

-Si…

-Entonces tenemos 20 minutos para encontrarnos el la sala de los menesteres… el que rebase el tiempo será considerado como perdedor…

Cada quien tomó su pedazo de pergamino y se fue por su lado en busca del dichoso tesoro...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.**

_"Que idea más tonta…_ -Seguía pensando Hermione –_Bueno al menos yo ya termine… creo que mejor será que me valla ya a la sala de los menesteres… no me he encontrado ni a Sirius ni a Severus pero no abusare de mi suerte…" _

Hermione ya subía las escaleras en dirección al séptimo piso, al llegar a la sala de los menesteres, ya se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville…

-Solo falta Ron… -Sonrió Harry

-Por dios… que le puede faltar si todo era sencillo…

-ya vez… creo que Ron traerá algo interesante… parecía algo más animado, cuando me lo tope, con la idea de entrar sin permiso a la sala de los profesores…

-mmm…

De repente la puerta se abrió…

-¡Listo! –Dijo Ron agitado, parecía haber llegado corriendo

-Bien comiencen…

Todos mostraron sus cosas, la mayoría tomadas prestadas de algún otro alumno…

-Oigan esto es injusto… mi lista no mencionaba nada sobre algún cuadernillo –Se quejaba la Hermione –Miren… -Pero al mostrar su pedazo de pergamino claramente se veía escrita la palabra _cuadernillo _al final de la lista

-Creo que estuviste muy distraída Hermione… -Rió Ron triunfal ansioso de que llegara su turno de mostrar su tesoro

-Pero yo estoy segura de que…

-Nada de pretextos… sigo yo! -Dijo Ron siendo el último en mostrar sus cosas –Pues yo traigo… un pequeño saco del pequeño profesor Flitwik, un lapicero morado… bastante extravagante para mi gusto… -Dijo moviendo la pelusa en la punta del lapicero –directamente de el despacho de Trelawney, una flor de el escritorio de McGonagall, un pequeño espejo de Pansy Parkinson… (así es… directo del dormitorio de las chicas de Slytherin)

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Muy sencillo… -Dijo con aires de sabiduría -tan sencillo que no se los diré…

-Muy gracioso Ron… -Dijo Ginny sarcástica

-Y al último deje lo mejor… algo inaudito… -Dijo como si fuese a sacar un gran tesoro de dentro de su túnica….

-Ron déjate de rodeos y di que conseguiste… -Se quejó Ginny

-Conseguí esto… -Dijo sacando _un cuadernillo_ _de cubierta gruesa con los bordes negros y adornos en dorado que le daban un aspecto de antigüedad y elegancia en los que resaltaba el broche a forma de búho que le mantenía cerrado _(N/A: Textual del capitulo 13… ¿Le recuerdan?)

-Eso es… -Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-El diario de Snape, directamente de su habitación

-¡Ron como…

-Esto no fue tan sencillo pero… puedo asegurarles que nadie descubrió nada…

-En serio Snape no te descubrió?? –Preguntó Neville sorprendido

-No... fui muy cuidadoso –Sonrió triunfal (¿¿Ron cuidadoso??) –Chicos ya teniéndolo aquí se ve muy tentador abrirlo…

-No podrás… -Dijo Hermione con vos lacónica mientras recordaba las palabras de Sandra_ "este diario solo puede ser abierto por la persona que escriba la primer palabra en el"_

-mmm… no pierdo nada con intentar… -Ron desabrocho el broche en forma de búho y sin ningún problema logro abrir el diario –mmm… en blanco… era de esperarse, bastante extraño era pensar que Severus Snape podría llevar un diario de vida…

-Chicos ya son las seis de la tarde –Comenzó a decir Hermione –creo que ya podemos separarnos y gozar de algo de tiempo libre ¿No? Tenemos tareas que hacer y la verdad ya estuvo bueno de juegos… -Dijo algo harta

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Hermione… -Dijo Harry en un tono bastante extraño –pero… antes que nada tenemos que estipular tu castigo…

-¿Castigo? –Preguntó extrañada

-Claro… recuerdas te ha faltado el cuadernillo… y lo dije en un principio, el que no completara la lista recibiría un castigo…

-Harry no es justo! En verdad mi lista no…

-Hermione te creía con más orgullo –Le dijo con reprobación

-Pero yo digo la…

-Nada… deja pensar en tu castigo…

-Ya sé! –Exclamó Harry con un aire de espontaneidad que Ginny no se trago -Ahora que estamos con eso de la invasión a los despachos de los profesores… tu eres la encargada de devolver lo que Ron ha traído ¿Qué les parece?

-A mi me parece buena idea…

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo… -Dijo Hermione molesta –De veras que no decía nada de… -Harry volvió a mostrarle el pergamino que le había correspondido a ella… claramente decía _cuadernillo _¿Cómo no lo vio? –Esta bien… -Dijo resignada -¿Ahora?

-no.. sería muy fácil… -Dijo Ron a lo que Harry sonrió _"Al menos no tendré que llevarme el papel del único malo de la película" _ -Mejor que sea mañana domingo…

-Esta bien… -Dijo con hastió –¿Ya podemos marcharnos?

-Esta bien -asintió Harry

-Gracias Jefe… -Dijo Ginny mirando con tanta severidad a Harry que logro intimidar al chico_" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hechizaste el pergamino de Hermione verdad –Le dijo bastante molesta Ginny a Harry al quedarse solos –Cuando se lo diste no estaba completa la lista

-Yo no he dicho nada… -Dijo el chico rehuyendo la mirada de la pelirroja, y es que su novia podía ser bastante dulce, pero cuando estaba molesta… digamos que sus ojos eran de esos que con querer podían matar…

-¡No necesitas decirlo! –Le gritó Ginny –¿¿Tu le dijiste a Ron sobre ese diario de Snape verdad?? –Le preguntó taladrándolo con la mirada

-Escucha! Conocemos bien a Hermione, es tan orgullosa como solo ella sola, y de Snape ni se diga… necesitaba algún pretexto para hacerla hablar con él…

-Harry… no estoy segura de que estés ayudando en la forma correcta… ve hasta dónde nos han llevado tus cosas!

-Pero si todo esta mejorando…

-¡No! Hubiese mejorado quizás si lo hubiesen dejado pasar todo por si solo…

-¿Hubiesen?

-Harry no soy tonta… o me vas a decir que Dumbledore no tiene que ver nada con todo esto…

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-desde el principio… cuando hiciste que Hermione se fuera con Krum en Hosmade provocando los celos de Snape que por _casualidad _se encontraba en las tres escobas junto a Dumbledore…

-que perceptiva cariño… -trato de decir amorosamente Harry

-Cariño nada –Dijo Ginny aún molesta

-Mira… todo es para ayudar a Hermione…

-Ayudar… Dumbledore y tu se están metiendo en algo que no les incumbe… y están complicando las cosas… y lo saben. La noche tan… "_especial"_ que pasaron Hermione y Snape… también la incitaron ustedes ¿No es verdad?

-Yo solo le comente al profesor que Hermione estaría en la biblioteca hasta noche ese día… el decidió ir por si solo a verla, yo no le di de beber, ni le dije que la llevara a su habitación… esas son cosas de él, Dumbledore y yo solo damos el primer movimiento… y después ellos se mueven solos…

-Pero eso no les salio tan bien… ¿No es verdad? No esperaban tremenda reacción de Snape…

-La verdad es que no esperábamos que después de la noche, que seguramente pasarían, se reconciliarían por completo… son demasiado testarudos para hacer las cosas tan fáciles pero no...

-…no esperaban que la hiciera olvidar y la alejara tan repentinamente…

-pues si… al parecer se asustó… o no sé… pero no salio como queríamos, cuando vi a Hermione tan confundida al día siguiente supuse que Snape había hecho algo… se lo dije a Dumbledore de inmediato… y me dijo que evitara a toda costa que fuera a la enfermería hasta no hacerla hablar con Snape… pero yo con lo del torneo de vuelo… por eso pedí tu ayuda

-Ustedes trajeron a Krum para que complicara todo ¿No es verdad?

-Krum mandaba lechuzas como cuatro veces al día preguntando por Hermione y pidiendo permiso de venir a verla, aunque tuviera que trabajar aquí… Dumbledore sólo acepto…

-si… ya me sospechaba que eso del torneo de vuelo de alguna forma era idea tuya…

-Sólo fue un consejo… -Dijo Harry justificándose

-¿También tienes que ver con lo de Draco?

-¿Qué de Draco? –Fingió ignorancia

-El "Supuesto" noviazgo Harry…

-Pues no… no directamente…

-Harry…

-Bueno… un poco…

-Harry…

-Yo solo le dije a Malfoy que la única manera de deshacerse de alguien como Pansy es andando con alguien que ella no soportara…

-alguien como Hermione…

-Eso lo dedujo Malfoy solo…

-Si claro… con un poco de ayuda ya imaginaba que, no sé como, tu estabas tras el casual encuentro en el pasillo del que tanto se hablo, ¿No? Aquel en el que Malfoy beso a Hermione

-Ginny… escucha, Krum preguntó donde estaba Hermione, Snape parecía buscarla y lo único que hice fue decirles que estaba en la biblioteca, ya si Malfoy llegó por casualidad…

-si claro... casualidad… -Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo –Y no podías haberme dicho todo esto desde el principio

-¿Hubieras estado de acuerdo?

-No…

-Ahora entiendes por que no te lo dije…

-mmm… sigo pensando que hubieran podido arreglarse mejor ellos solos…

-No te preocupes… ya no haremos nada… los últimos movimientos ya están hechos, ahora si depende de ellos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había llegado bastante pronto después de "_La búsqueda del tesoro" _ Hermione ya se encontraba acostada en su cama, había guardado todo lo que tenía que entregar al día siguiente bajo su cama con excepción de cierto cuadernillo que había dado a parar en el cajón de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Hermione… Le había sacado de ahí una docena de veces y lo miraba y lo abría como si esperase que en una de esas veces el búho se negara a mostrar el contenido del diario… pero no pasaba… la décima ves fue tan fácil abrirlo como la primera…

_"¿Habrá escrito con alguna especie de tinta invisible?" _ Pensaba mientras miraba las hojas en blanco _"No lo creo… Sandra lo dijo muy claramente… en cuanto fuese escrita la primera palabra en el, fuere como fuere, ya no podría ser abierto por nadie más que por el dueño…" _definitivamente aquel diario era tan nuevo como la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus manos en Edimburgo... _"¿Por qué? Me preguntó si siquiera pensó en usarlo alguna vez…" _

Hermione volvió a guardar el diario y trato de conciliar el sueño…

--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana del domingo no tardo en hacer su aparición… Hermione se encontraba entre el sopor de su cama negándose a despertar aún, se remolineó unas cuantas veces hasta convencerse a si misma de que ya era hora de levantarse. Cuando abrió su baúl para sacar su ropa se encontró con cierto vestido…

_"Es cierto… aún no sé quien lo puso aquí…" _

Sacó unas mayas blancas de algodón, una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa pálido de manga al hombro, después de vestirse guardo todo lo que tenía que entregar en una bolsa negra, para después bajar al gran comedor…

-Buenos días… -Saludo al llegar a la mesa

-Buenos días Hermione…-Saludaron todos

-No me digas que en esa bolsa traes… -Dijo Ron mirando la bolsa negra que tan despreocupadamente dejo Hermione a un lado de su asiento

-Pues claro… no podía andar por los pasillos con todo en la mano…

-Hermione si alguien lo ve…

-Por dios… es una bolsa negra, puedo traer cualquier cosa en ella, nadie tiene por que pensar que traigo cosas que no son…

-Además –le interrumpió Ginny –Quien sospecharía de Hermione Granger… si es la responsabilidad en persona

-mmm… creo que últimamente la palabra _responsabilidad _no sirve mucho para describir a Hermione –Se burló Ron

-Muy cierto miren la cara de despreocupación, aún sabiendo que tiene que entregar un montón de cosas robadas… -Rió Harry

-Sht! –Le calló Ron –No es algo que debieras gritar

-jaja ahora si preocupado… ayer parecías bastante contento…

-hey… fue divertido pero… tampoco quiero ser castigado el resto del año…

-Bastante comprensible… -Rió Ginny

-Bueno… yo termine… les veo luego, mañana tengo que entregar una investigación de estudios muggles sobre la necesidad de la tecnología para ellos como para nosotros la magia que ni siquiera he comenzado…

-Por dios… Hermione vienes de una familia muggle, que tan difícil puede ser eso… -Dijo Ron frunciendo el cejo

-Pues bastante Ron –Dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo camino

-No olvides que tienes que entregar eso –Le dijo Harry

-Si, si… ya lo sé…

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, camino a la biblioteca cuando escucho a alguien quejarse…

-Pero dónde pude haber dejado ese saco… lo he buscado por todos lados y… Ho buenos días señorita Granger

-Buenos días Profesor Flitwik –Saludo amablemente -¿Le ocurre algo?

-Si… no encuentro un de mis sacos, Filch dice que alguien lo debió tomar pero… no hay muchas personas en el colegio que les puedo ser de utilidad mi pequeño saco ¿No es verdad? Tal vez lo tomó Peeves en una de sus bromas…

-Puede ser… -Dijo Hermione con toda normalidad -¿Acaso es este? –Dijo sacándolo de la bolsa negra

-¡Si que lo es! Muchas gracias señorita Granger –Sonrió el bajito profesor –Me alegro que lo haya encontrado usted… bueno la veo después Gracias nuevamente…

-De nada profesor –Y Hermione siguió su camino… _"Que fácil fue… me alegro de no haber tenido que mentir…" _ pensó la castaña _"Uno menos" _

Hermione no tardo en encontrarse en la biblioteca, saludó a Madame Pince y se dirigió a dejar la bolsa en un escritorio, luego tomó uno de los libros en el estante, y comenzó a leer… no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escucho a alguien entrar en la biblioteca…

-Buenos días Penny1 –Saludo una vos extrañamente familiar para Hermione

-Buenos… ¿Villefort? –Dijo extrañada la vos de madame Pince, Al momento que Hermione dejaba de escribir repentinamente -¡Sandra Villefort! Wow que milagro! Pero mírate! no te había visto desde que salimos de Howarts… no has cambiado nada… bueno… ya no tienes esos lentes…

-jajaja hace mucho ya que deje de usarlos –Sonrió

-¿Sandra? –Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie mirando algo sorprendida a la mujer -¡Sandra! –Hermione corrió y la abrazo con cariño con una enorme felicidad en el corazón –Me alegra tanto verte! ¿Estas bien?

-A mi también me alegra mucho verte –Le dijo cariñosamente –y claro que estoy bien…

-No es que quiera interrumpir pero…

-Entendemos Penny –Dijo Sandra –Te parece si damos un paseo? O tienes mucha tarea…

-O no… Madame Pince puedo… -Hermione le mostró el libro que había estado leyendo antes

-llévatelo –Le sonrió –Solo tráelo mañana sin falta

-Si! –Hermione tomó su bolsa negra –Vamos!

Y salió Junto con Sandra de la biblioteca y salieron del colegio para sentarse a orillas del lago

-Me sorprende tanto verte aquí! –Decía Hermione –Pensé que no te volvería a ver después de lo que pasó…

-Me alegra que no sea así–Sonrió

-Y a que has venido?

-A ayudarte…

-¿Ayudarme? Con que?

-Con cierto concurso que se llevara acabo en mayo…

-Concurso? A… el de los elementos… ¿Tu eres capaz de…?

Sandra saco su varita y con un movimiento de ella un pequeño remolino de agua salio del lago

-wow…

-observa…

El pequeño remolino comenzó a girar con mayor fuerza, Hermione observo boquiabierta como poco a poco una llamarada de fuego envolvió el remolino para después hacerlo desaparecer…

-Cielos… me encantaría poder hacerlo –Sonrió Hermione –lo haces ver tan fácil…

-Lo es una vez que lo dominas…

-¿Cuándo supiste que podías hacerlo?

-En el quinto curso… -Dijo bajando la mirada con tono melancólico –La clave esta en encontrar un detonador… la transformación de los elementos es algo que solo se puede llevar acabo con el detonador de tu magia,

-¿Qué clase de detonador?

-eso es lo que tienes que descubrir tú… y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte

-Gracias… pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de poder hacerlo…

-Es normal… nadie lo está. Yo seré tu sinodal y te ayudare en todo lo que este en mis manos –Hermione sonrió -como toda buena profesora pondremos reglas ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien…

-Regla Siempre el control estará en tus manos, el mago controla a la magia no la magia al mago ¿De acuerdo?

-si

-regla 2. Darás todo, en cada ejercicio y en cada clase por más rara que parezca…

-Sin duda…

-Y por ultimo nada de presionarse de más… si no lo logras ni el mundo se acabara ni serás menos de lo que eres ahora, ¿Esta bien?

-Si profesora Villefort

-jajaja Sandra esta bien… -Rió la mujer –Anda regresemos al castillo que Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo…

-Gracias por haber venido Sandra –Le abrazo Hermione

-De nada Hermione, pondremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

-si!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Snape se encontraba en su habitación… no le apetecía ir a su despacho a trabajar después de lo que había pasado en el vestíbulo el día anterior… mientras menos posibilidades había de encontrarse a Black mejor sería su día. Por alguna extraña razón tuvo el impulso de abrir el cajón del buró como tantas veces lo hacía al día, sacar el diario, abrirlo y mirarlo por horas para siempre llegar a la conclusión de que no escribiría nada… pero esta vez fue diferente…

-Dónde esta??? –Preguntó con un repentino enojo en el pecho mientras revolvía todo en el cajón -¿¿Dónde demonios está??

-Pasa algo amo

-nada… -Dijo cerrando de mala gana el cajón y saliendo con enojo de la habitación

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione ya había devuelto la flor al escritorio de McGonagall, la pluma extravagante al de Trelawney, solo faltaba entregar el espejo de Pansy y el diario a Severus… _"uf… no sé cual de las dos cosas es peor…" _ pensó con pesares la castaña, _"No… si lo sé… primero Pansy…" _ y tomó camino hacia las mazmorras.

Muy pronto se encontró frente a la pared que daba a la sala común de las serpientes… como prefecta, que había sido antes del "incidente", sabía la contraseña de Slytherin… o al menos con la que habían empezado el curso, podían haberla cambiado después de todo lo que pasó… _"vamos Hermione, di la contraseña…" _ se animaba a si misma mentalmente _"Lo más posible es que la hayan cambiado… no pasará nada… además solo entregare un espejo… no puede ser tan peligroso… no, como no… es Suicidio…" _ Dijo resignándose… apretó sus puños y se decidió a intentarlo…

-_Sectudra… -_Antes de poder terminar de decir la contraseña el muro se movió dando paso a alguien que salía

-Pansy te dije que… Cariño! ¿Me buscabas? –Siseo Malfoy

-Yo… -Hermione se había sorprendió tanto con la aparición de esos dos que por un momento se quedo sin habla

-Estaba apunto de ir a buscarte… -Dijo Malfoy rodeándola por la cintura al instante que la castaña le taladraba con la mirada

-Parece no alegrarle mucho tus cariños Draco… -Dijo Pansy con algo de burla y rencor

-Claro que le gustan… solo esta algo molesta verdad cariño…

-Algo no _Cariño… -_Dijo enfatizando en la última palabra –Muy molesta… -Le quitó bruscamente sus brazos –Y no he venido a verte a ti

-A no? –Preguntó Draco algo divertido, al menos ya sabía que no lo desmentiría enfrente de Pansy

-No… He venido a entregar a Pansy esto –Dijo sacando el espejo de la bolsa negra ahora casi vacía

-¡Me lo robaste! –Gritó Pansy -¡Como te atreviste! ¡Vez la clase de persona que es tu novia! ¡Te acusare por esto!

-Deja de gritar quieres! –Le dijo Hermione elevando la vos más de lo necesario –Si lo hubiera robado no estaría aquí devolviéndotelo –Y de pronto una gran idea cruzo por su mente –Además solo era para demostrarte que puedo entrar y salir de tu cuarto a placer sin ser vista, si sigues molestando a mi novio, la próxima vez entrare y te lanzare alguna maldición imperdonable

-No te atreverías!! –Gritó con un leve temblor en su vos

-Prué-ba-me… -Le retó con una decisión que incluso logró asombrar sobremanera a Malfoy

-Te acusare!! Le diré al profesor Snape y a McGonagall –Dijo con desesperación y miedo en los ojos

-Hazlo… -Dijo con una sonrisa cínica (N/A: yo tmb estoy con la boca abierta!) –Ni Snape te creería, lo siento, tu reputación te precede… y afortunadamente la mía también…

-¡Cínica! ¡Descarada! –Le gritaba con desesperación

-Si… esa es mi Hermione… -Dijo Malfoy con orgullo abrazando a la castaña

-¿Puede saberse porque tanto grito aquí? –Snape acababa de hacer su aparición, que con su sola presencia hizo perder toda su seguridad a Hermione, cosa que Malfoy notó…

-Pansy parece con muchas ganas de contarle profesor… -Dijo Draco –No es verdad? -Malfoy arqueó una ceja con superioridad…

-Nada profesor, no pasó nada… -Pansy entró corriendo a su sala común con los puños apretados

-¿Podemos retirarnos? –Pregunto Malfoy con ese tono lambiscón que acostumbraba tener con el profesor de pociones, Hermione fingía mirar hacia otro lado

-Si… -Dijo Snape siguiendo su camino…

Caminaron por el pasillo y cuando estuvieron totalmente solos y alejados de Snape Malfoy detuvo a Hermione y la miro a los ojos.

-Ahora si me has robado el corazón _Cariño _

_-_No te burles –Le reprochó Hermione

-Pero mira… quien sabía que se escondía tremenda fierecilla tras la sabelotodo Granger

-Se supone que eso es un cumplido?

-Pero claro! Ahora si estoy pensando seriamente formalizar nuestra relación

-ja - ja - ja eres muy divertido…

-Y se puede saber a que se debe esa condescendencia conmigo… Déjame adivinar… ¡Ya sé! Estabas celosa!

-jajaja ahora si me hiciste reír… no te des tanta importancia Malfoy, Lo hice para que dejes de molestarme, después de esto mi deuda esta saldada contigo, Pansy dejara de molestarte, podrás estudiar para los exámenes y podremos dejar este tonto juego

-si claro… como tu digas… no eres la primera que niega su amor por mi…

-no sabes… me has quitado un peso de encima…

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Despacho de Dumbledore.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

-Es bueno verte tan recuperado Sirius…

-Mis heridas no fueron grabes… lamento no haberme comunicado con usted directamente –Dijo bajando la mirada _"¡Un "estoy bien" hubiese ayudado!"_ resonaron en su cabeza las palabras de Hermione

-Por tu rostro puedo ver que ya has hablado con la señorita Granger –Dumbledore lo miraba por arriba de sus gafas de media luna

-Algo así… Estaba molesta por que no le había escrito…

-Era de esperarse… la señorita Granger debió de estar muy preocupada sin recibir noticias tuyas… -Sirius miró al director a manera de reproche –yo sé, yo sé que tenías tus motivos… y te comprendo bastante bien, me extraña que la señorita Granger no lo haya hecho después de hablar contigo

-um… no tuvimos tiempo de terminar… como era de esperarse _Quejicus_ no tardo en hacer aparición…

-Severus… te refieres a Severus…

-Como sea…

-¿Qué harás?

-Luchar por ella..

-Sirius no…

-Sé lo que dirás… lo dijiste desde un principio y seguiré diciéndote que no me importa, –Dijo con coraje –No dejare que Quejicus me la arrebate!

-No te estas deteniendo a pensar lo que ella siente Sirius…

-¡¡Ella me amaba!! –Gritó poniéndose de pie -¡Se que me amaba! Fui un estúpido por no haberle confesado mis sentimientos desde un principio, pero tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo… -Decía caminando de un lado a otro en el despacho –Parecías tener prisa en alejarla de mi y mandarla con Snape... porque… -De repente calló… para mirar fijamente a los ojos al director –porque… tu lo sabías… ¡Lo sabias! –Dumbledore no respondió nada –Sabias que todo esto pasaría ¿No es verdad?

-Si te sirve culparme de esto hazlo… pero sabes bien que conmigo o sin mi las cosas no cambiarían…

-Lo siento… -Dijo más calmado volviendo a sentarse –No debí gritarte así… es solo que…

-No te preocupes… -dijo con tranquilidad –solo no seas egoísta, bastante ha pasado ya Hermione, y aún viene la presión de el concurso…

-Harry me lo contó, ¿Quién será su sinodal?

-Una vieja conocida tuya… -Alguien llamó a la puerta –Entre…

-Lo siento… ¿interrumpo?

-No, no… para nada Sandra. Pasa…

La mujer obedeció cerrando la puerta tras de si, Sirius se puso de pie para mirar a la mujer, por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco quedándose él paralizado, pero solo un instante…

-Sandra…

-Hola Sirius –Sonrió

-Creí que no se recordaban –Dijo Dumbledore –Como esta navidad apenas y se dirigieron la palabra

-Eso fue porque fue una navidad bastante ajetreada… -Dijo Sandra con simpleza –Pero como olvidar a mi rival por excelencia… te la pasabas molestándome la mayor parte del tiempo si no mal recuerdo…

-eras tu la que lo hacia –Dijo con firmeza

-jajaja y ahora comenzaran a pelear…

-jajaja no… ya no somos unos niños –Sonrió Sandra al momento que alguien más llamaba a la puerta

-pase…

-Profesor necesito… -Era Harry que asomaba su cara entre la puerta

-En un momento voy Harry, podrían esperarme un momento… no tardo, asuntos de Howarts –Se puso de pie y cuando abrió la puerta… -Por cierto, ella será la sinodal de Hermione Severus…

Justo después salió del despacho…

-Había escuchado rumores de que lo habías logrado… ahora veo que era cierto, ¿Cuándo fue?

-En quinto curso…

-lo supuse… -Dijo con una sonrisa algo amarga –Hermione es una gran bruja y contigo ayudándole seguro lo lograran

-Eso espero… faltan apenas poco más de tres meses… si no lo logramos siempre podemos echarle la culpa a la falta de tiempo –sonrió

-Lo lograrán… además te será fácil guiarla, teniendo el mismo detonador que tu en aquel entonces debe facilitarlo todo

Sandra bajo la mirada algo apenada…

-Lo siento –Dijo apenado -no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…

-No te preocupes…

-Creo que Dumbledore tardará, así que mejor vendré más tarde –Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie –Nos vemos…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la sala común de Gryffindor.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Hermione ¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó Ginny –Anda bajemos a cenar…

-Listo… -Dijo cerrando el libro -¿Qué horas son?

-Las 8… ¿Bajamos a cenar?

-Si… solo tengo que ir a devolver este libro a la biblioteca y… -Levanto la bolsa negra que no se había separado de ella ni un momento del día

-¿Aun no lo devuelves?

-No había tenido tiempo… -Se excusó –Pero no hay mejor momento que ahora, Severus estará cenando y podré entrar a su habitación sin que me vea…

-Espero que así sea…

Las dos salieron de la sala común para después separarse y tomar sus respectivos rumbos. Justo después de salir de la biblioteca el corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse… ya no podía posponer más la entrega, apretó los puños, se tragó el miedo y con paso firme caminó hacia el dormitorio de Snape…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.En el gran comedor-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Y Hermione?? –Le preguntó Ron –No se suponía que vendría contigo… no me digas… sigue haciendo tarea…

-No… ya terminó… pero tenía que llevar un libro a la biblioteca y también… aún le faltaba entregar algo... de lo de su castigo

-No me digas que… ¿Fue a entregar el diario? –Preguntó Ron con preocupación

-si ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Mas vale que ya lo haya hecho porque… -Ron apuntó a la meza de los profesores, Ginny volteó y…

-¿Dónde va Snape? –Preguntó poniéndose de pie

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio, con algo de temblor en sus manos apenas y toco la perilla cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entre abierta… se cercioró de que nadie mirara y entró… se sentía un poco más tranquila y observo aquella habitación, en la que ya había estado…pero no recordaba, al menos aquello si lo recordaría… así que se sintió con libertad de mirar.

Al abrir la puerta se entraba una pequeña sala, había un sofá del lado derecho, y una mesita redonda con algunos papeles regados, luego había una entrada sin puerta al fondo para dar pasó a otra pequeña sala, esta vez con una cama al fondo, una pequeña meza de noche del lado derecho y del izquierdo una ventana... bastante similar a la habitación de su casa en Edimburgo. Cuando Hermione entró a esta parte de la habitación se quedó un momento sin conseguir moverse… un extraño sentimiento la invadió…

-Aquí fue mi primera vez… -Dijo en vos baja recorriendo cada detalle de la habitación con la mirada –Como desearía poder recordarlo… -Dio unos pasos, y se sentó en un costado de la cama, pasó su mano por las sabanas con algo de nostalgia –debió ser grandioso… algo dentro de mi me dice que lo fue… -llevo un mano a sus labios –si tan solo pudiese recordar un beso… con eso me bastaría... –Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla tan rápido como la secó –A lo que vine… -Dijo con firmeza

Se acercó a la mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y antes de poner el diario se detuvo al ver algo que llamó su atención…

-Mi pasador… -murmuró al ver el pequeño pasador azul que ni siquiera recordaba haber perdido… -Y esto… -tomó el libro que le era bastante familiar…

-Le dije a Royan que te lo devolviera, pero, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en ese cajón…

El alma se le fue a los pies a Hermione, a tal punto que dejo caer el libro al suelo, agachándose al instante a recogerlos pero sin poder atinar volverse a parar…

-Es lo que pasa cuando le das tanta libertad a un elfo… -Terminó Severus

-Royan es un buen elfo… -Dijo aún en el suelo

-Lo sé… -Severus se agachó y miró a la castaña que aún tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo –No deberías estar aquí…

-Vine a devolverte esto… -Dijo sacando de la bolsa negra el diario, sin mirarlo aún

-Si querías que te lo devolviera, solo tenías que pedirlo…

-No lo tomé yo, solo me correspondía traerlo de vuelta –Severus lo tomó –Y ya cumplí… Lamentó haber entrado sin permiso -Hermione se puso de pie –Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que crea conveniente, o si quiere quitar mil puntos a mi casa, igual se que lo merezco –Hermione seguía sin mirar a su profesor, y de esa manera dejándolo atrás se dirigió a la salida, pero algo no tardó en tomarla del brazo impidiéndole salir…

-Estabas por marcharte después de discutir conmigo… –Decía con vos queda y pausada mientras el corazón de Hermione se paralizaba poniendo a cien todos sus sentidos –cuando te tome del brazo y te pedí que te quedaras; comencé a reclamarte y decirte que no soportaba los celos de saber que alguien más te había besado… -Hermione se había volteado ya hacia con el, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna parte, mientras él la aproximaba cada vez más hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y aproximando el otro al rostro de la joven –Te aproxime hacia mi y sentí el rápido latir de tu corazón., acaricie una de tus mejillas -con suavidad movió el rostro de Hermione con suavidad haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos –Y te pedí que me dejarás besarte… -Severus unió sus labios con suavidad a los de la joven, intensificando poco a poco el contacto entre ellos. Hermione solo se dejaba llevar, sentía el calor de los labios de Severus y disfruto el contacto de la lengua que buscaba explorar con ternura su boca, todo era perfecto, era aún mejor de lo que había podido imaginar, se sentía segura e inmensamente feliz, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, pero… nada es para siempre…

-Ahora tienes un beso que recordar… -susurró Severus entrecortadamente, aun sosteniendo a Hermione por la cintura

-Gracias… -Hermione recargo su rostro en el pecho de su profesor

-que haré contigo… -Dijo con un suspiro mientras abrazaba con todo el amor de su ser a Hermione

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ok… yo sé que quieren más… (siempre quieren más) pero esta vez terminé bien el capitulo ¿no? Digo… si toman en cuenta que lo iba a dejar justo donde Hermione se agacha por el libro… (que por cierto… ahora que lo pienso se quedó en el suelo… soy una desordenada incluso cuando escribo… :p)… eso hubiera sido más cruel ¿No creen?

Ojalá no se les haga tedioso el capitulo!! Y que les haya gustado… no tardé tanto ¿O si? Al menos ya vamos progresando ñˆ-ˆk… oigan lo de **Sombras del pasado **chanclas… creo que varios de ustedes no están muy de acuerdo pero… oigan de verdad no quieren saber que le pasó a Sandra en el quinto curso????? Aaaa!! Y por cierto es dos años más chica que los merodeadores hee! Porque creo que por ahí me equivoque con algo que dijo Lupin… Bueno hay lo dejo a consideración suya…

Un besote a todos!!

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou

**Hannah Abbott GHRS**Bienvenida a la historia! Y con gusto acepto tú oferta!! Te parece si comenzamos con el próximo capitulo??? Será un placer tenerte como beta ˆ-ˆ!!

1 Nombre totalmente inventado… si alguien sabe el nombre de pila de madame Pince no dude en decírmelo ˆ-ˆ


	25. UNA AYUDA PROBLEMATICA

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**UNA AYUDA BASTANTE EXTRAÑA**

―Tienes que volver a habitación ―dijo él pasado un rato.

―¡No quiero! ―Hermione lo abrazó.

―¡Entiende que…!

―¡No quiero! Tengo miedo ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

―¿De qué?

―De salir y olvidar esto también ―Hermione separó su rostro de su pecho para mirar a Severus a la cara―. Por favor, no me hagas olvidar ―imploró mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

―No lo haré ―le susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos―. Esta vez no, me rindo, ganaste.

―Severus, eso quiere decir que…

―No sé qué quiere decir, no quiero pensarlo ahora, sólo vuelve a tu habitación que mañana será otro día.

―Está bien ―Hermione lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se sintió frío y parecí­a sufrir aquella separación tanto como su corazón, pero sabí­a que eso era lo correcto, al menos en aquel momento. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Sala común de Gryffindor.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―¡Insisto! Deberíamos ir a buscarla, si le pasa algo será nuestra culpa. Nunca debí seguirte la idea del estúpido castigo ―dijo Ron con enojo.

―No creo que Snape la castigue ―trató de tranquilizarle Harry.

―¿Castigo? ¿Y a quién le importa un tonto castigo? ―gritó Ron―. Eso es lo de menos, Harry, imagí­nate las cosas que le dirá a la pobre Hermione. Snape es un idiota e insensible que no mide sus palabras ―exclamó.

―Como tú ―completó Ginny.

―¡Claro que no!

―O sí. De una manera extraña pero es muy parecido a ti. Ninguno de los dos medís las consecuencias de lo que decís.

―Yo sí las mido.

―Mejor no digas nada o te recordaré todo lo que le gritaste a Hermione en vuestra última pelea.

―Mira, ese no es la cuestión ―dijo fingiendo darle poca importancia―. El caso es que si veo entrar a Hermione por esa puerta llorando ―apuntó amenazante la entrada de la sala común― no me aguantaré las ganas de ir y darle un puñetazo.

Justo en ese preciso momento entró precipitadamente la castaña que parecía haber estado corriendo. Tenía su cabeza agachada y su cabello suelto cubriendo su cara e impidiendo entrever sus facciones. Sólo se escuchaba su respiración agitada.

―Sabí­a que esto pasaría ―murmuró Ron mientras apretaba sus puños.

―Hermione ―Ginny se acercó un poco a su amiga―. ¿Estás bien?

―Si ese maldito te ha…

―¡Estoy bien! ―dijo levantando su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban que rebosaban de coloridas, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro―. No os preocupéis, todo está bien. Ya es muy tarde y estoy algo cansada. Me voy a acostar. Nos vemos mañana ―dijo dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

―¡Ja, ja! Está loca si cree que me voy a quedar con la duda hasta mañana ―murmuró Ginny que corrí­a tras su amiga.

―¿Y nosotros qué? ―preguntó Ron contrariado.

―Pues tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, a menos que quieras subir a los dormitorios de las chicas ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras caminaba con calma hacia su habitación.

―Ni lo menciones que parece una idea bastante tentadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y por fin amaneció. Aquel lunes parecía extrañamente ameno. Por fin y después de tantas cosas parecía pintar todo bien para Hermione y la verdad es que se lo merecía. Se vistió mientras tarareaba una canción espontánea, tomó sus apuntes y salió no sin antes decir a sus compañeras de cuarto:

―Chicas, si no os levantáis se os hará tarde ―al salir alcanzó a escuchar a Parvati:

―Sólo Hermione puede estar contenta en lunes.

«Ni siquiera sospechan el porqué», rió para sus adentros.

No había mucho movimiento en el colegio, ya que eran las siete de la mañana. Aún faltaba una hora para el desayuno y todos estarían levantándose. Ella sin embargo había sentido la necesidad de comenzar su día temprano. Por una parte estaba la esperanza de encontrarse con Severus antes de empezar las clases y por otra estaba el hecho de que ella aún era prefecta aunque últimamente no lo parecía y era su deber dar rondas por el castillo antes del desayuno.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Terminó los deberes la noche anterior aunque no estaba muy segura de que los hubiese hecho bien teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en los deberes? No obstante los hizo y por primera vez no le importó si estaban bien o mal. Tení­a cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Después de dar los buenos días a la señora Pince y entregarle el libro, se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca aún tarareando alegremente, cuando alguien llegó y la abrazó por la espalda.

―Me alegra verte tan contenta, mi amor.¦

―Fuera, Malfoy ―dijo Hermione entre dientes mientras le quitaba las manos de encima al muchacho.

―¡Vaya! Cualquiera pensarí­a que estamos peleados.

―Mira, bastante te ayudé ayer como para que te sigas aprovechando. Además, ¿qué haces tan temprano molestándome?

―¡Ja! Olvidas que soy prefecto, Granger, y yo al contrario que tú, sí cumplo con mis obligaciones.

―Eso a ti no te…

Hermione quedó interrumpida cuando sin aviso ni miramientos Draco la tomó por la cintura y la aproximó sobre manera hacia él. Antes de que Hermione pudiese hacer algo Draco le dijo con una sonrisa soñadora que incluso la preocupó:

―Abrázate a mi cuello ―la voz seria de Malfoy nada tenía que ver con la sonrisa que comenzaba a asustar a Hermione―. Esto te costará muy caro ―le dijo haciendo más tétrica su sonrisa mientras Hermione fruncía el entrecejo totalmente confundida.

Y sin más la besó. Hermione no respondió el beso, pero no se apartó. Algo le decí­a que Malfoy debía tener una buena razón para besarla ya que los labios tensos de Malfoy le decí­an que estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo por hacer aquello. Cuando Malfoy se separó ella dijo casi en un susurro:

―Me vas a explicar ahora mismo qué está pasando. No creo poder aguantar las ganas de vomitar más tiempo.

―Calla y abrázame ―dijo forzando la voz mientras inclinaba la cabeza tiernamente―. Hazlo ―dijo entre dientes.

Hermione lo abrazó casi con miedo pero para su sorpresa Draco la apretó con total seguridad por la cintura.

―No te pases, Malfoy ―murmuró Hermione.

―Cierra la boca si quieres salir de esta ―dijo Malfoy apretándola aún más. Luego se apartó y la tomó de la mano sonriéndole. Por alguna extraña razón, la joven obedeció.

―Con tanto estudiar ya nos estábamos distanciado mucho, amor ―dijo con voz clara, completamente distinta a la que habí­a usado antes―. Es por eso por lo que me alegra poder pasar estos momentos a tu lado. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar?

Hermione estaba totalmente anonadada al escuchar ese tono tan real. Cualquiera que los viera no dudaría ni por un segundo que Malfoy en verdad estaba enamorado de Hermione.

―Sí, vamos ―dijo Hermione siguiendo el juego aunque menos convencida que Malfoy.

Apenas habí­an empezado a caminar cuando una joven pasó a toda prisa empujando accidentalmente a Hermione y casi haciéndola caer.¦

―Oye, ¿qué te…? ―Hermione se dio la vuelta molesta pero luego se calmó frunciendo el entrecejo―. ¿Era Pansy?

Malfoy no respondió y sólo se puso de puntillas.

―¡Por fin! ―dijo Malfoy estrepitosamente tosiendo y limpiándose la boca con la túnica como si le fuesen a salir grandes babosas de la boca.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―¿Qué qué me pasa? Oye, besarte una vez es pasable, ¿pero dos? ―y volvió a limpiarse la boca.

―¡No seas ridí­culo, Malfoy! ―le gritó molesta―. Fuiste tú el que me besó. Y más te vale tener una buena explicación.

―¿Me estás amenazando? ―gritó molesto―. Eso me pasa por hacer estupideces que en nada me benefician ―dijo con rencor.

―Si no te beneficia entonces explícame por qué lo hiciste.

―¡Por ti! ¡Y déjame decirte que con esto estás en deuda conmigo de por vida!

―¿Por mí? ¿Y a mí en qué me beneficia que Pansy nos vea besándonos? ―preguntó confundida y algo exaltada.

―¡En mucho! Te creía más inteligente, Granger.

―Déjate de rodeos y explí­came, ¿quieres?

―¡Vaya! No me digas que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta ―la cara de Hermione expresaba un claro enfado―. ¿No es obvio? Pansy cree que ocurre algo entre tú y Snape.

―¿Que Pansy cree que…?

―¡No lo repitas! No es algo muy agradable de oír ―Malfoy puso cara de desagrado―. Y pensar que la gente cree que es raro que entre tú y yo haya algo… No saben lo que es raro.

―Mira, Malfoy, entre Snape y yo no hay… ―comenzó a decir atropelladamente pero Malfoy la interrumpió:

―Lo que haya o deje de haber entre tú y Snape es algo que no me importa ―dijo enfadado―. Pero es obvio que verse por la noche y en su cuarto es totalmente de

I-D-I-O-T-A-S. Si Pansy os vio, pudo veros cualquier otro.

Hermione sólo bajó la mirada apenada y bastante contrariada. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo defenderse? Y si Pansy decía algo… ¿echarían ­a Snape? Dumbledore estaba a favor de su relación pero otra cosa era su deber como director y si se esparcí­a el rumor por todo el colegio no habría mucho que hacer.

―¿Cómo sabes que nos vio? ―preguntó por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―¡Draco! ¡Draco! ―gritó una joven entrando corriendo a la sala común.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con enfado si apartar la mirada de lo que leía.

―¿A que no sabes con quién he visto a tu queridí­sima sangre sucia?

―A ver, Pansy, ¿con quién has visto a Hermione? ―preguntó simulando falsa importancia.

―Con el profesor Snape.

―¡Oh, cielos! ―dijo con tono graciosamente cruel―. Romperé en llanto porque mi novia ha estado hablando con un profesor ―y volvió como si nada la vista al libro que leí­a.

―Eso no es todo.

―¿Ah, no? ―arqueó las cejas.

―¡No! ¡Salía de su cuarto! ―gritó desesperada.

―Pansy, ¿eres idiota o qué? ―la chica ahogó un grito entre sus manos ante la ofensa del chico―. Si no tienes algo más interesante que decirme deja de quitarme el tiempo, ¿quieres? Gracias ―y volvió la mirada de nuevo al libro pero definitivamente ya no leía nada. Él ya se habí­a dado cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba pero, ¿tan estúpida podí­a ser Hermione como para dejar que alguien más lo notara? Malfoy cerró el libro con enfado y subió a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Ya veo...

―Mira, para mi total desagrado (que de eso no te quede duda), vamos a tener que seguir con este jueguecito ―dijo tomando la mano de Hermione―. Al menos hasta que Pansy se calme (que por lo visto va a llevar tiempo). Tendremos que bajar a desayunar juntos, pasar algunos descansos juntos, y el sábado no nos quedará más remedio que ir a Hogsmeade juntos... pero eso sí, te advierto que al primer escándalo de Weasley termino con todo esto. Mi ojo apenas se está recuperando de su último arranque.

―Yo me encargo de Ron ―dijo resignada―, pero si lo provocas un ojo morado será lo de menos.

―No es mi intención acercarme siquiera a ese salvaje ―aseguró Malfoy―. Bueno, bajemos a desayunar, amor.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano, Hermione estaba segura de que aquello era tan desagradable para Malfoy como para ella, lo que la llevó a tragarse su orgullo.

―Estoy totalmente segura de que buscarás la forma de cobrarte esta de una manera que sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

―Que no te quepa duda.

―Pero de todas formas te lo agradezco ―dijo bajando la mirada.

―¡Ja, ja, ja! Tu agradecimiento no me sirve de nada Granger. Además que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti. Definitivamente no te lo mereces ―dijo desdeñoso.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por quién lo haces, Malfoy?

―Por Snape, claro está.

―No sabí­a que le tuvieras tanto aprecio a un profesor.

―Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

―Pues te lo agradezco ―Malfoy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero decidió que lo mejor serí­a quedarse callado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía ya siete días que a todo Hogwarts había llegado el rumor de que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger eran pareja, pero eso no hizo que la sorpresa de verlos entrar de la mano al Gran Comedor y que por si no fuera poco se despidieran con un beso en los labios (bastante tímido por cierto) cuando Malfoy se quedó con los Slytherins, quitara el aliento a todos sin excepción. Algunos incluso tosieron atragantándose con la comida. La cara de Hermione habí­a aumentado considerablemente de color mientras caminaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. Aunque la mesa estaba en el fondo nunca le pareció más largo el camino que aquel día. Quizá si murmuraba algo sería más fácil mirarlos con desaprobación o altanerí­a, fingiendo que no le importaba pero, ¿qué hacer ante aquel silencio y todas esas miradas? Casi mecánicamente se sentó en el lugar que habitualmente ocupaban ella y sus amigos y tratando de actuar con normalidad, cogió una tostada y la untó con mermelada. Los mormullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes y poco a poco el movimiento en el Gran Comedor fue normalizándose.

―Eres consciente de que si no me hubieras hecho hacer aquella tonta promesa ya estaría rompiéndole la cara a Malfoy, ¿verdad? ―dijo Ron siendo el primero en reaccionar, con los puños bien apretados―. Espero que tengas una buena…

―Hermione, ¿estás bien? ―interrumpió Ginny.

―Por favor ―dijo casi en un murmullo―, ­decidme si sigue en la mesa de profesores…

―¿Quién? ¿Snape?

―Sí está ―contestó Harry interrumpiendo la pequeña indiscreción de su novia.

―¿Reaccionó de alguna manera notoria?

―No, no noté nada, Dumbledore estaba hablando con él ―continuó Harry.

―Gracias a Dios ―suspiró Hermione―. Si tú no has notado nada, Pansy tampoco…

―¿Pansy? ―preguntó Ron confundido―. ¿Qué tiene que ver ésa con…?

―No me digas que… ―Ginny tapó su boca con algo de miedo.

―Ya decí­a yo… ―dijo Harry más tranquilo―. Lo mejor será que hablemos después ―y comenzó a comer como si nada.

Hermione lo imitó pero apenas mordió su tostada, se dio cuenta de que el hambre se le había ido por completo y la felicidad que había sentido al despertarse parecí­a ya casi un sueño. «Sólo a mí se me pueden arruinar las cosas incluso antes de que pasen», pensó de mala gana mientras ignoraba el cosquilleo que sentí­a en su cuello. Casi podía sentir el enfado de Severus, pero lo mejor serí­a no mirarlo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y con un carraspeo hizo llamar la atención de los presentes:

―Antes de dejaros ir a cumplir con vuestras obligaciones de tan hermoso día, quiero hacer una anuncio: como algunos ya habréis leído en _El Profeta_, el concurso de los elementos está ya casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Os preguntaréis qué tiene que ver esto: pues nuestro colegio, siendo el más importante de Londres, ha recibido una invitación especial para hacer participar a uno de nuestras alumnas…

―Genial, lo que me faltaba, más atención ―pensó Hermione con enfado.

―Todo el profesorado hemos analizado cuidadosamente la situación y la seleccionada ha sido la señorita Hermione Granger ―y pasó lo que tenía que pasar: todos se giraron para mirarla nuevamente. Tanto la miraban que no notaron que Pansy acababa de ponerse de pie y había golpeado la mesa, pero Dumbledore si lo notó y no tardó en añadir―: Como he dicho, esta ha sido la decisión tomada por el profesorado, pero como todo humano ellos también pueden equivocarse, así­ que me atrevo a hacer una invitación a mi despacho a todo aquel que crea poder demostrar las aptitudes para remplazar a la señorita Granger. No me importará examinarle y en caso de que así­ sea, no habrá inconveniente en que la sustituya.

Pansy apretaba los puños molesta pero sabía que no podría demostrar que ella era mejor que Hermione aunque creyera que así era.

―Pero ya me las va a pagar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desayuno terminó. Todos salí­an del Gran Comedor murmurando.

―Dejad de murmurar y daos prisa que se os hará tarde para vuestra próxima clase ―dijo Hagrid molesto a dos niñas de Ravenclaw que entorpecían el camino.

―Nos toca con usted, profesor ―dijo tí­midamente una de ellas

―Pues con más razón aún ―dijo vacilando un poco―. Puedo aparecerme en cualquier momento y quitar puntos a vuestra casa por llegar tarde.

―Sí, profesor ―y las dos niñas corrieron asustadas.

―Tendrás que inventar excusas más creí­bles, Hagrid ―rió Sirius aproximándose―. Sabes que en Hogwarts uno no se puede…

―Sí, sí, lo sé ―le interrumpió―. Pero afortunadamente no todos como Hermione leen Historia de Hogwarts, y es precisamente por ella que lo hago ―dijo con seguridad―. No me gusta que murmullen de mi pequeña Hermione ―Sirius frunció el entrecejo sin comprender―. Si la hubieras visto hace unos momentos…

―¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó Sirius preocupado.

―Pues no, se puede decir que nada nuevo aquí. Quiero decir que lo de Malfoy era algo que ya sabíamos, pero verlos entrar de la mano y luego ese beso... ―Hagrid cerró los ojos y encogió los hombros―. Quiero decir que nadie está preparado para ver ese tipo de cosas sin previo aviso. Puedo asegurarte que… ―pero Sirius ya no estaba―. Hasta Dumbledore se sorprendió ―terminó en un murmullo―. ¿Y éste a dónde se fue?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione y los demás apenas se disponía a levantarse de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Malfoy cuando Sirius se acercó a ellos. Aquella escena logró preocupar a Hermione.

―Hola, Sirius ―saludó Harry nada más llegar.

―Hola ―respondió casi cortante―. Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

―Esto… yo…

―¿Nos vamos, querida? ―Malfoy se acercó tomando la mano de la castaña.

―Esto… ―Hermione no atinaba a contestar y más al ver que Sirius se le iba a echar encima a Malfoy de no ser porque Harry le sujetaba fuertemente de la mano.

Pensó por un momento en decirle a Malfoy que se fuera sin ella pero al observar a Pansy a lo lejos mirarlos con detenimiento cambió de idea.

―Sirius, ¿podemos hablar luego? Es que ahora tengo que ir a clase ―dijo tímidamente. Sirius lanzó una mirada no tan tímida.

―Sí, sí, daos prisa ― gruñó Sirius.

―Sirius, tengo algo importante que decirte. Ven conmigo ―dijo Harry cogiendo a Sirius del brazo pero éste no se movía. Malfoy, sin entender muy bien nada, sólo tiró de la mano de su «novia» y se dirigieron al aula de Pociones.

―Cálmate ―le dijo Harry aún sujetándolo del brazo. Sirius seguí­a sin moverse. Tenía la extraña sensación de que en cuanto lo soltara se transformaría en el enorme perro negro y se echaría encima de Malfoy.

―Decidme que esto tiene una buena explicación.

―Ellos dicen que la tiene ―dijo Ron cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos―. Yo no creo que haya en el mundo razón alguna que justifique que Hermione y Malfoy caminen de la mano por ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Por favor, dime que no tenemos que pasarnos así el resto del año ―imploró

Hermione por lo bajo mientras caminaban entre alumnos que los miraban sin la mínima discreción.

―No si somos cuidadosos ―dijo justo cuando entraron al aula de Pociones―. Aparta ―le gritó a Goyle para que desocupara la silla contigua a la suya.

―Pero si siempre me siento aquí ―dijo casi tartamudeando, pero bastó una mirada de Malfoy para que se quitara casi al instante.

―Tú siempre tan sutil…

―¡Silencio! ―dijo Snape entrando en el aula. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en el cuello. Y pensar que casi una hora antes esperaba con ansia aquel momento…

―Ni se te ocurra esquivar su mirada ―le susurró al oído.

Hermione miró a Malfoy como diciendo «sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil». Pero entendí­a muy bien lo que quería decirle. Y es que ella tan valiente como era, miró al temible profesor de Pociones a los ojos incluso en sus peores momentos. Pansy seguro que notaría el cambio de actitud.

Después de que Harry y Ron entraran al aula un poco tarde y se llevaran la típica regañina de Snape (que a Hermione le pareció más severa de lo normal), la clase dio comienzo. El nombre de la poción a preparar era quién sabe qué. Ni Hermione lo sabía bien (y eso es mucho decir) y por más que trató de concentrarse parecía inútil. Se suponía que la poción debía tomar un color carmín y la de Hermione era de un verde pistacho­.

―Parece que el amor le ha atrofiado el cerebro, señorita Granger ―le dijo Snape deteniéndose justo a su lado―. Debe tener cuidado, señor Malfoy. Creí­ que era capaz de escoger mejor sus amistades ―Hermione se habí­a quedado boquiabierta y arqueaba las cejas.

―Es que la pobre no cree que llevemos ya una semana saliendo.

¿La pobre? Ahora sí que le hervía la sangre a Hermione.

―Pues espero que no crea, Granger, que porque sale con mi mejor alumno me volveré condescendiente con usted ―Snape apenas tocó el extraño lí­quido del caldero de Hermione con su varita cuando éste había desaparecido―. Creo que seré el orgulloso maestro que pueda decir que le ha puesto su primer cero.

―¡No es justo! ―dijo crispada… o sí. Snape sabí­a cómo hacerla enfadar y ahora podía mirarlo amenazadoramente sin ningún esfuerzo.

―¿Ah, no? ―preguntó él cí­nicamente.

―¡No! ―dijo casi gritando, y ya un poco más tranquila prosiguió―: Hay peores pociones que la mía. Creo que tengo derecho a una calificación más justa.

―Una fierecilla su novia, Malfoy.

―Eso es lo que me enamoró de ella ―dijo con una sonrisa pícara que estuvo a punto de desaparecer cuando Hermione se giró bruscamente.

―La clase ha terminado. Pongan sus pociones en un frasco para examinarlas y salgan en orden.

―Si me hace el favor de devolver mi poción al caldero, con mucho gusto lo haré ―dijo Hermione sin moverse de su lugar.

―Creo que ha olvidado la manera correcta de hablarle a un profesor, señorita Granger. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y quiero verla aquí­ después de las clases. Hay mucho que ordenar en ese armario.

―¿Qué?

―¿Está sorda o no me ha entendido?

―Sí, profesor ―dijo bajando la mirada. Cogió sus cosas y salió del aula con los puños apretados.

―Ya ve, profesor. Mujeres ―dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros. Y salió tras Hermione.

―Tenemos un descanso de quince minutos. Salgamos del castillo ―dijo Hermione cuando Malfoy se le acercó―. Y tú ―dijo deteniéndose de pronto y dándose la vuelta para mirar a Pansy que no caminaba muy lejos de ellos―. ¡Deja de seguirnos y consigue una vida propia, ¿quieres? ―le gritó Hermione llamando aún más la atención de quien los seguí­a. Molesta, tomó la mano de Draco y tiró de él casi con brutalidad.

―¡Contrólate! ―le dijo molesto cuando llegaron a las orillas del lago, fuera de la vista de cualquiera―. Y no me vuelvas a coger de esa manera, Granger.

―¡Ja! Si no te tiro te quedas ahí­ parado esperando que me tirara encima de Pansy ―Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro.

―No hubiera sido mala…

―¡Cí­nico! Lo disfrutaste, ¿no es cierto?

―¿El qué? ¿Que tú y Pansy os pelearais por mí en medio del pasillo o que Snape te pusiera un cero? Bueno, da igual, no importa, ambas fueron muy divertidas ―aseguró aún más divertido al ver a Hermione sentarse con enfado y desesperación bajo el gran árbol que les daba sombra―. Además, no sé como esperabas que reaccionara Snape después de enterarse repentinamente de que su novia ―hizo una mueca de asco―… bueno, lo que seas de él, sale ahora conmigo. Me extraña que no se hubiera enfadado conmigo también.

―A mí no me extraña. Es obvio que sabe, o al menos sospecha, por qué estamos haciendo esto, así­ que no fue una casualidad que actuara así.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesta? ―preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo―. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Ahora que Pansy vio su actitud contigo no creo que esté tan segura de que estáis saliendo.

―Sí, ¿pero por qué tenía que ponerme un cero? ―gritó la chica ante la sorpresa de Draco―. ¡Lleva más de seis años encontrando la manera de fastidiarme sin necesidad de ponerme un cero! ―Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante tan ridí­cula preocupación―. ¿Puedes decirme de qué demonios te ríes?

―De lo patética que eres preocupándote por tremenda estupidez ―dijo aún riendo.

―Oye, si a ti no te importan tus calificaciones, no es mi problema. ¡Jamás en mi vida habí­a sacado un cero!

―Oh, Dios, el mundo se acabará por eso ―dijo burlonamente, a lo que Hermione sólo respondió con una mirada amenazante―. Escucha, tienes tan buenas calificaciones que un estúpido cero en una poción de veinte que hacemos en el año lo único que hará será hacer ver al mundo que no eres el alien superdotado que todos piensan, sino una sangre… bueno, una hija de muggles común y corriente.

―Gracias, es todo un consuelo ―dijo sarcástica―. Aunque dentro de lo que cabe tienes razón.

―Yo siempre la tengo.

―Oye, ¿acabas de consolarme? ―preguntó extrañada.

―Claro que no ―abrió desmesuradamente los ojos―. ¡No!

―Sí lo hiciste ―rió Hermione.

―¡Cállate! ―dijo enfadado.

―Tal vez no eres tan malo como crees ―dijo riendo divertida.

―Mira, alien superdotado, ni se te ocurra mencionarle esto a nadie.

―Es un orgullo caer tan bajo si Draco Malfoy te consuela.

―Cierra el pico y vámonos. Afortunadamente Pociones es la única clase que compartimos en el día.

―Eso debería entristecerte, cariño ―se burló Hermione mientras recogía sus cosas.

―No sabes cuánto…

―¿Qué hace una lechuza por aquí? ―preguntó extrañada al ver el ave marrón acercarse a ellos.

―Parece buscarte a ti.

La lechuza se posó en el hombro de Hermione con una nota en el pico.

―Veamos ―dijo desenrollando el pergamino.

_Me complace avisarle que sus clases de preparación para el concurso de los elementos dará comienzo el día­ en curso después de su última clase en la Sala de los Menesteres, tan conocida ya por usted. Por favor, tenga la amabilidad de ser puntual._

_Profesora Sandra Wilhelmina Villefort_

―¿Wilhelmina? Nunca mencionó ese nombre.

―Es comprensible, ¿no crees? ―siseó Malfoy―. No es que Hermione sea el mejor nombre del mundo pero _Wilquiensabequé_…

―Sí, sí, ya te entendí ―dijo con fastidio cuando comenzaron a caminar al castillo tomados de la mano―. ¡Qué nervios!

―Sí. Esa reacción la suelen tener las chicas cuando las tomo de la mano ―dijo engreído―. Pero tú ya deberías tenerlo superado.

―¡Idiota! Me refería a mi primera clase con Sandra.

―¿Has dejado a caso tu cerebro en el lago? A ver, Hermione, ¿cómo piensas estar en el castigo de Snape y en tu dichosa clase al mismo tiempo?

―¡Oh, Dios! ¡El castigo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Vas a tener que arreglar las cosas pronto con Sirius ―susurró Harry cuando McGonagall les puso deberes y se ausentó un momento.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está molesto?

―¡Más que eso! ―dijo Ron casi gritando, provocando que algunos alumnos los miraran de manera inquisitoria. Una vez que todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Harry dijo:

―Tratamos de explicárselo todo…

―Y no lo comprendió, Harry. Le dijeron lo de Pansy ―dijo Hermione por lo bajo.-¿no entiende que lo hago para ocultar…?

―¿Que andas con su peor enemigo? ―susurró Harry arqueando las cejas.

―Hermione, sabes que he sido el primero en apoyarte en todo esto, pero no voy a permitir que dañes a Sirius ―dijo con severidad―. Así­ que más vale que en la primera oportunidad…

―Parecéis muy entretenidos ―les interrumpió McGonagall―. Si no logáis hacer que esos floreros desaparezcan en los próximos quince minutos que quedan de clase, no serán pocos los deberes que os llevaréis.

―Sí, profesora ―asintieron los tres.

Está de más decir que Hermione tuvo con diez minutos para hacer desaparecer por completo su florero y Harry casi lo logró, pero la parte de arriba de su florero era tan visible como él.

La clase terminó y llegó la hora de la comida. Hermione apenas y probó bocado. Pensaba en cómo solucionar todo. Sabí­a que tení­a que hablar con Sirius lo antes posible. Harry tení­a mucha razón en regañarla. Habí­a sido una completa egoísta, se habí­a molestado con él por no haberse comunicado y jamás se detuvo a pensar en cómo se sentí­a él. No quería darse mucha importancia pero sabía exactamente lo que Sirius sentí­a por ella y quizá si ella le hubiese dicho lo que pasaba desde un principio… pero, ¿qué pasaba realmente?

Era por eso por lo que no hablaba con él. Ni siquiera ella sabía qué pasaba. También estaba confundida. Pensar en ello le daba dolor de cabeza. Y por si fuera poco ahora tení­a que hallar la manera de asistir a su clase con Sandra. Por un momento pensó en pedir a McGonagall un giratiempo, pero esa idea se fue tan rápido como llegó. Estaba segura de que McGonagall no le prestarí­a nada y le dirí­a con voz severa: «debes cargar con las consecuencias de tus actos».

Pedirle a Snape que le quitara el castigo ni siquiera era una posibilidad. Además eso sería ponérselo todo en bandeja a Pansy. Snape jamás, ni aún teniendo una relación con ella (que oficialmente no tení­an), le quitarí­a un castigo. ¿Y cambiar el castigo? No, lo más seguro es que respondiera con sarcasmo: «¿y luego qué querrá, señorita Granger?, ¿que le sirva café mientras arregla el armario?, ¿galletas?, ¿que le ayude con los deberes? La única solución serí­a pedirle el cambio de hora a Sandra pasando la mayor vergüenza del mundo. No había otra solución.

En cuanto Hermione vio a Sandra levantarse de su asiento de la mesa de los profesores, se puso de pie:

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Harry―. Tenemos una hora libre.

―Sí, lo sé. Voy a buscar a Sandra.

Y sin más Hermione se fue, pero al pasar por la mesa de los Slytherins y sentir la mirada de Pansy, se detuvo y buscó con la mirada a Malfoy. Cuando lo encontró le saludo con la mano sonriendo. Éste respondió a la sonrisa y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella. Está de más decir que todos los miraban.

―Tengo que ir a buscar a Sandra ―le dijo en un susurro.

―¿Me pides permiso? ―preguntó divertido.

―Te aviso... ¿o querías que saliera sin siquiera mirarte? ―dijo exasperada.

―Muy inteligente de tu parte ―la besó.

―¿Por qué siento que disfrutas de todo esto?

―¿Se me nota? ―preguntó sarcástico.

―Olvídalo. Te veo luego.

Y Hermione salió corriendo.

―¡Profesora Sandra! ―gritó Hermione al verla a medio pasillo.

―Qué bien suena eso de profesora ―rió Sandra―. ¿Lista para nuestra primera clase?

―Esto…

―¿Qué pasa?

―Estoy castigada –dijo apenada, bajando la mirada.

―¿Castigada?

―Sí... Tengo que limpiar el armario de pociones después de las clases.

―Ya veo ―Sandra sonaba algo decepcionada.

―Pero mira, justo ahora tengo una hora libre. Podemos…

―No, no podemos ―dijo cambiando el tono por uno más severo―. La clase necesita de dos horas como mínimo, ininterrumpidas ―recalcó―. Sabes bien que tenemos el tiempo encima.

―Lo sé ―dijo apenada.

―Creo que olvidé la regla cuatro ayer: RESPONSABILIDAD.

Hermione se sentí­a fatal. Sandra lo notó y se sintió un poco culpable.

―Escucha, no quiero ser una profesora gruñona, pero tenemos que empeñarnos en esto si queremos lograrlo.

―Lo sé.

―Necesito saber que en verdad te interesa esto.

―En verdad quiero hacerlo ―dijo Hermione segura―. Escucha, en cuanto termine de limpiar podemos…

―Será tarde.

―No importa. No me importa desvelarme, pero si tú…

―No, por mí no hay problema. Yo no tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, pero tú sí.

―No importa, podré hacerlo.

―Está bien, pero si te noto cansada o ausente suspenderemos la clase de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí.

―Anda, ve a tu clase que se te hará tarde.

―Gracias ―sonrió la castaña y abandonó el pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Podrí­a narrar clase por clase lo que pasó aquel día, pero, ¿para qué? Creo que todos esperamos el momento del dichoso castigo con Severus, ¿no? Pues vallamos hasta allí:

Hermione se encontraba frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones. Se sentía preocupada, asustada, nerviosa, algo enfadada aún. Bueno, una combinación de sentimientos no muy conveniente. Después de un suspiro de resignación, entró en el aula.

―Buenas noches, profesor ―saludó Hermione.

―Llega tarde, señorita Granger ―apuntó al reloj. Marcaba las ocho y tres minutos. Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero, ¿para qué? Con un movimiento de varita la puerta del aula se cerró.

―¿Comienzo con el armario, me quejo por mi cero o te doy explicaciones?

―Con el armario, Granger ―Hermione lo miró un instante y simplemente obedeció.

―¿Podemos? ―preguntó al momento que abrí­a el armario, que a diferencia de la última vez estaba todo desordenado, incluso polvoriento.

―Nadie nos oye.

―Te esmeraste desordenándolo ―dijo tras un suspiro de resignación.

―Puedes explicar mientras ordenas ―dijo con voz frí­a mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Hermione lo miró de reojo y sólo al notar el brillo de sus ojos volvió su mirada al armario y comenzó a limpiar.

―Bueno, Pansy me vio salir de tu habitación anoche ―Hermione avanzaba con la limpieza mientras relataba todo lo sucedido―. ¿No dices nada? ―preguntó algo nerviosa parando por un momento la limpieza y mirando a su profesor.

―Siga limpiando, Granger. Hay mucho en ese armario como para que se dé el lujo de descansar ―dijo frí­amente apartando la mirada de la castaña y dirigiéndola en dirección contraria.

―Pero ya te…

―Haga lo que le digo ―ordenó firmemente. Hermione pensó en alegar algo pero no era conveniente. Tení­a que apresurarse a terminar para no hacer esperar tanto a Sandra. Bajó la mirada y volvió a su trabajo. Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Hermione se decidió a romperlo:

―¿Sabes? Hoy es mi primer clase con Sandra ―Severus se perturbó un poco al escuchar su nombre. Hermione seguía mirando lo que limpiaba―. Tú y ella erais amigos, ¿verdad? ―Severus no respondió―. El dí­a de Navidad noté cómo os alterasteis al veros. Y también os he notado incómodos cuando están en el mismo lugar o al escuchar hablar del otro. ¿Os peleasteis?

―Algo así ―Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar responder a Severus, pero al mirarlo noto que parecí­a perdido en sus pensamientos. Era como si hubiese respondido sin darse cuenta.

―Ya veo ―Hermione bajó la mirada un poco deprimida. Ya habí­a pensado en la posibilidad de que entre Severus y Sandra habí­a pasado algo en sus tiempos de estudiantes, y con esa reacción de Severus era como si lo confirmara.

Le habí­a tomado mucho cariño a Sandra, pero no podía evitar sentir una cierta sensación de celos. Después de todo, Sandra era una mujer y ella, por más que intentara negarlo, era sólo una niña.

―No pienses tonterías ―dijo Severus en tono seco―. Entre Sandra y yo no hubo ni hay nada ―Hermione lo miró algo sorprendida. Sus dudas se disiparon ante la seguridad de Severus, pero algo aún quedaba… Si no había nada entre ellos, ¿entonces qué pasaba?

―Terminé ―dijo la castaña mirando a su profesor.

―Puede marcharse ―dijo cogiendo unas hojas, como preparándose para empezar algún trabajo.

―Severus, no entiendo… ¿Por qué estás molesto? Te lo he explicado. Lo de Malfoy no es algo que haya buscado, pero si nos descubren… ―Severus seguí­a sin mirarla―. ¡Por Dios, compréndelo!

―¿De verdad crees que eso me consuela?

―Severus…

―Vete ya ―dijo mirando nuevamente sus papeles―. Seguro que Malfoy vendrá a buscarte ―el tono usado por Severus hizo que a Hermione le hirviera la sangre.

―¡Tonto! No puedo creer que te pongas en ese plan. ¡Lo hago por ti! Te meterás en problemas si saben que hay algo entre tú y yo.

―Yo no te pedí­ que me ayudaras ―dijo frí­amente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédula.

―Además, no tienes que enfadarte más, porque no hay nada entre tú y yo que haya que esconder.

―Ah, no. No, no, no. Ni lo pienses ―dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

―Le dije que se marchara…

―¡No! ―dijo ella―. No he besado a Malfoy ni he aguantado esas miradas por nada. Dices que no me pediste que te ayudara. Está bien, lo comprendo, pero también lo hice por mí. Acepté este tonto juego para poder estar contigo, para que no te echaran de Hogwarts y te alejaran de mí. Y si tuviera que besar a una rana lo haría. Tendrás que aceptar que no permitiré que vuelvas a alejarme de ti.

―Hermione ―la firmeza de la chica había sorprendido a Severus.

―Si aún no sabes qué significa esto con todo el gusto te ayudaré a comprenderlo ―Hermione parecí­a una maestra molesta explicando por enésima vez algo a un alumno―. Soy tu novia, la escuela terminará y podremos dejar de ocultarlo, pero mientras tanto saldré con Malfoy para evitar las tontas sospechas de Pansy y aguantaré tus rabietas de celos las veces que sean necesarias, pero… ―Hermione se vio interrumpida por los labios de su profesor. Se sorprendió tanto que tardo en cerrar los ojos, pero los brazos firmes de su profesor rodeando su cintura y sus labios tibios besándola con pasión la hicieron dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento―. Veo que lo has comprendido ―dijo sonriente al separarse un poco.

―Me encanta cuando te enfadas ―le susurró. Y la besó de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Bueno… después de la tardanza ya esta aquí el primer capitulo del año!! ¿Notan alguna diferencia? ¿Mejoría? A mi me parece que si! Y es que he de presentarles a mi nueva Ayudante de redacción!!! (¿Qué te parece el apelativo Hannah??) Hanna Abbott, una de mis lectoras que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con esos pequeños pero notorios problemas ortográficos y si lo han notado ha hecho en algunos diálogos cambios de palabras como tu por vos… suena bien ¿no? más elegante. Debo de admitir que al principio no estaba muy segura de aceptar pues... temía que no me gustaran los cambios, pero la verdad es que me ha agradado el resultado final ¿Qué opinan? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!! _**

_**Por ultimo me despido deseándoles un poco atrasada Una Feliz Navidad y Un feliz año nuevo!!!!!! **_

_**Los quiere la linda **_

_**Usagui Kou **_


	26. ¡NO ESTOY ENFERMA!

**CAPITULO XXV **

**¡NO ESTOY ENFERMA!**

Hermione se dirigía a la clase de Sandra con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Por fin todo estaba bajo control. Pasara lo que pasara Severus sabía exactamente lo que pensaba y ese beso le había indicado que ahora él compartía su manera de pensar. Parecía que aquel día iba a terminar bien después de todo…

Estando frente a la sala de los menesteres, a Hermione le invadió una sensación de curiosidad.

Al entrar, un aire helado le recorrió el cuerpo. Todo estaba oscuro. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma con una mano y con la otra sacó la varita de su túnica.

―_Lum_… ―pero antes de poder terminar el hechizo alguien a su espalda le arrebató la varita.

―Lo siento, pero nada de varitas en mi clase ―dijo Sandra, de quien Hermione apenas podía distinguir la silueta.

―¿Qué haremos?

―Nada ―dijo la voz de Sandra.

―¿Ah, no?

―No… bueno… sí… ―Sandra la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella más al centro de la sala―. Lo que harás será permanecer de pie aquí.

―¿Sólo es? ―pero Sandra tapó su boca con suavidad.

―Así es. Ahí de pie y en silencio. Recuerda que no tienes que cuestionar nada ―Hermione sólo asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas después Hermione salía de la Sala de los Menesteres algo cansada, un poco fastidiada y sobre todo confundida.

―Derecha a tu cama ¿de acuerdo? ―le dijo Sandra al despedirse―. Después de esto es necesario que sólo hagas el esfuerzo necesario para ir a dormir y nada más.

―Eso sería una buena idea ―contestó Hermione dando un bostezo y despidiéndose con la mano.

«¿Qué clase de entrenamiento era quedarse parada durante dos horas, no, más de dos horas en un mismo lugar y rodeada de una muy inquietante oscuridad?», pensó Hermione. «Incluso hubo un momento donde llegó a pensar que Sandra se había ido dejándola ahí sola. Y no es que le diera miedo, no, no era eso, más bien era muy extraño y le inquietaba un poco. Bueno… sólo le quedaba confiar en que Sandra sabía lo que hacía, porque… lo sabía, ¿no?»

―¡Claro que lo sabe! –se reprendió a sí misma en voz baja.

Miró su reloj. Ya pasaba de media noche. Su boca dejó escapar un bostezo y estiró los brazos, mientras pensaba que por fin descansaría de aquel exhausto día. Casi podía saborear su cama… sí… Hermione aún era una ilusa, y es que el descanso aún estaba lejos de llegar.

Al dar la vuelta por el pasillo del séptimo piso, justo en el pasillo del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, recargado en la pared con la cabeza gacha, estaba Sirius Black. Hermione se quedó inmóvil. El alma se le fue a los pies y pudo asegurar que su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo. El sueño ya era cosa del olvido, tal como tantas emociones de aquel día. Harry le había dicho que tenía que hablar con Sirius y aclararle todo, pero no pensaba hacerlo aquel día, no a esa hora, y no de esa forma… pero como ya se había hecho costumbre, los planes de Hermione estaban tirados por la basura…

―Sirius… ―apenas pudo susurrar su nombre.

Sirius levantó el rostro y la miró fijamente, de una manera difícil de interpretar. ¿Rencor, tristeza, desilusión? Ninguna de las opciones parecía muy alentadora para la joven que le miraba sin parpadear. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, sólo mirándose, momento que hizo a Hermione tener la sensación de que las paredes se acercaban cada vez más claustrofóbicamente.

Sirius se incorporó y caminó hacia Hermione, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella haciendo que lo siguiera por el pasillo. Hermione estuvo apuntó de detenerse y decir que era de noche, que podría verlos alguien, que podrían meterse en graves problemas, pero le siguió en silencio. ¿Por qué? Digamos que simplemente era algo que le debía.

Cuando salieron del castillo, «misteriosamente» sin ser vistos por nadie, Hermione ya sabía adónde se dirigían.

No tardaron en llegar a las orillas del lago. Una manta estaba tendida en el suelo como aquella vez hacía sólo tres meses. Cuántas cosas cambiaron en tan poco tiempo… Pero ahora había algo diferente en aquella manta: había una nota. Hermione no tuvo que mirar a Sirius para saber que la nota era para ella. Con una mano evitó que la falda del uniforme volase de más con el viento y con la otra guardó detrás de la oreja su pelo mientras se sentaba en la manta para leer la nota:

_No me di cuenta cuándo, sólo sé que ahora te amo y aquella noche en aquel picnic nocturno me amabas también. ¿Qué cambió?_

Las manos de Hermione temblaban, sin saber si era por el frio o porque su corazón se acababa de romper. Una sensación más para aquel día lleno de ellas. No se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mano. ¿Qué decir?, ¿cómo actuar?, ¿y cómo responder una pregunta a la que ella no tenía respuesta? ¿Qué cambió?

Un viento helado acompañó la escena. Cada vez hacía más frío y Hermione no llevaba más que el uniforme y la túnica. Sus labios se encontraban resecos y su piel se estremecía sin saber si el culpable era el viento o no. De pronto su tez se tornó tibia: alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y le brindaba calor. Hermione se sobresaltó y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Podía sentir el latir del corazón de Sirius, su rostro se escondía en el cuello de la joven obligándolo a sentir su calida respiración…

―¿Qué cambió? ―preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

―Quisiera poder decírtelo ―dijo la castaña ahora bañada en lágrimas, tomando las manos que rodeaban su cuello―. Pero no lo sé… lo siento tanto, te mereces una mejor respuesta pero no puedo dártela, eres tan importante para mí… pero yo… ―tenía que decirlo, si no lo hacía Sirius sufriría más. Aunque le resultara difícil, tenía que decirlo―. Yo amo a Severus… lo siento, lo siento tanto… ―Hermione rompió en llanto apretando con más fuerza los brazos de Sirius.

Este se apartó y se puso de pie mirando a Hermione aún sentada en la manta.

―Te equivocas si crees que me conformaré con esto ―le dijo marcando sus palabras. Hermione se puso en pie.

―Sirius, nunca fue mi intención… ―Hermione no se percató de la velocidad con la que Sirius la tomó por los hombros y la besó. La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su corazón se disparó al mil. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y ya no sentía más que los cálidos labios de Sirius y sin darse cuenta fue cediendo. Sus labios, al igual que sus ojos, se relajaron y antes de que se cerrasen Sirius se apartó.

―Lucharé por ti, Hermione ―Sirius dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo dejando a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―¡Achú!

―Salud. ¿Estás bien, Hermione? ―preguntó Harry mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor.

―A… a… a… ¡achú! Sí…

―Sí, como no… ―dijo Ron mirando con extrañeza a su amiga―. Deberías ir a la enfermería.

―¡No! Esta Navidad he estado enferma. No puede ser que… ¡achú!

―Pues sí puede… tú y tus virus deben ir a la enfermería, ¡no puedes ni hablar!

―¡Claro que puedo! Son sólo unos ligeros estornudos. No le deis más importancia de la que tiene ―dijo la castaña apresurando el paso hacia el comedor y dejando atrás a sus dos amigos.

―¿Habrá pasado algo? ―preguntó Ron. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y los dos siguieron su camino.

Hermione ya estaba sentada en su lugar picando tontamente con el tenedor la comida.

―Hermione…

―Si mencionáis algo de la enfermería, no os hablaré en todo el día ―ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros―. ¡Achú! –Hermione gruñó fastidiada.

Desde la mesa de profesores, Hermione era observada por dos de ellos, ambos preocupados pero uno ciertamente intrigado.

―Obviamente no puedo comer, os veo en Herbología.

Sus dos amigos la miraron pero ella sólo se dio media vuelta. ¿Cómo siendo tan sana se había puesto enferma dos veces en tan poco tiempo? En casa de Severus estaba bien (sonrió un poco), pero ahí en la escuela… no podía pensar claramente. ¡Si tan sólo no le doliera la cabeza…!

―¡Hey, preciosa! ―«¿preciosa?». Hermione se detuvo en seco. Escuchar esas palabras de una voz que durante tanto tiempo le resultó desagradable era algo tétrico. Giró sobre sí misma y miró con fastidio a la cara de Draco Malfoy―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Malfoy con voz melosa pero con un toque cínico y burlón.

―¿Acaso no se nota? ―dijo en un tono sarcástico y reprimiendo un estornudo―. ¿Me vas a besar o me marcho?

―¡Y que me pegues tus virus…! ―susurró Malfoy―.

―Cariño, tú siempre tan dulce ―dijo Hermione intentando no estornudar.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A donde no haga tanto ruido, ¿vienes?

―Te veo ahí en veinte minutos para ir juntos a Herbología ―dijo poniéndole en el cuello su bufanda.

―¿Qué crees que…? ―comenzó Hermione.

―Mira la cara de Pansy… ―dijo Malfoy en voz baja. Hermione elevó un poco la mirada y le bastó para comprobar que la joven estaba roja de cólera―. Además, el verde no te sienta tan mal…

―Me siento contaminada.

―Hablas como si lo estuvieras ―afirmó divertido.

―Cierra la boca ―dijo besándolo de repente―. Bienvenido a la contaminación ―se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino dejando a una serpiente iracunda que tuvo que usar fuerzas sobrehumanas para no hacer una mueca de asco. «¿¿¡¡Quién me manda a meterme en esto… quién!!??», pensó el Slytherin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La castaña se acurrucó en la silla frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Es que Dios había olvidado que ella había ayudado a salvar el mundo aquella Navidad? «Creo que ya merezco algo de tranquilidad», pensó. Pero no, era mucho pedir, y por si fuera poco hacía un rato había besado a Malfoy por su propia voluntad.

―Qué bajo he caído… ―suspiró―. Besar a Malfoy para hacerlo rabiar. El mundo se está volviendo loco.

Besos… había uno más importante que el de Malfoy en el cual pensar.

―Sirius… ―Hermione llevó un dedo a sus labios y cerró los ojos recordando como si de una película se tratara la escena de la noche anterior―. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ―se reprendió a sí misma quitando los dedos como si se hubiese quemado―. Estás loca, Hermi… ¡achú! ¡Loca y enferma! ¡Achú! ¡No, enferma no! ―Hermione se acurrucó un poco más en el sofá. Sus ojos le pesaban y poco a poco iban cerrándose―. Sólo un poco débil, pero enferma no… ―dijo mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

―¡Hermione! ―gritó Ginny. La castaña despertó de golpe.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Es tarde?

―No, tranquila, tu novio te espera fuera…

―¿Mi...? ¿Malfoy? ―Ginny asintió.

―¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez estés…

―¡No lo digas! ―le espetó Hermione poniéndose de pie y tapándose más con la bufanda.

―¿Qué es eso? ¿Te estás tapando con una bufanda de Slytherin? ―preguntó Ginny incrédula. Hermione miró la bufanda un poco sorprendida. Ya ni la recordaba, pero esa cosa mantenía calentito su cuello y su asco se quedó sólo en su mente. La enfermedad la debilitaba incluso en esos aspectos. Bufó con fastidio y caminó hacia la salida sin mucho ánimo―. Creo que esta relación va más enserio de lo que crees.

―Ni lo menciones ―dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

―No creí que te gustara tanto mi bufanda ―dijo Malfoy al verla salir levantando una ceja al comprobar que la castaña aún la llevaba puesta.

―No te preocupes. Si quieres te la devuelvo ahora mismo ―pero Malfoy le tomó la mano antes de que se la quitara.

―No es necesario, puedes quedártela ―dijo pausada y amablemente acercando su rostro al de la castaña y mirándola fijamente logrando sonrojarla le susurró al oído―: Ni lavándola con cloro se le quitarían tus gérmenes.

―Muy gracioso ―dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar que había logrado ponerla nerviosa―. Al menos hoy podrías tratar de ser amable.

―Somos novios ―le recordó Malfoy―. Por si te interesa saberlo, soy muy amable.

―Lo que tú digas…

―Además, me parece una idiotez que vayas a Herbología estando enferma.

―¡Ya estoy cansada de decir que no estoy enferma! ―dijo desesperada―. Además, no me vengas con que ahora estás preocupado…

―¡Claro que lo estoy! ―Hermione se detuvo de golpe y lo miró confundida―. ¿Sabes el riesgo que corro de contagiarme con todo el tiempo que tengo que pasar a tu lado?

―Sí, claro… ―dijo resignada.

No tardaron en llegar a los invernaderos. Hermione miró de reojo a sus amigos que ya entraban.

―Iré con ellos ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Ya te hartaste de tu novio? ―preguntó Pansy mientras se acercaba a ellos―. Ni un beso de despedida.

―Es un poco idiota darle un beso de despedida si los dos estaremos en el invernadero, ¿no crees? ―ni fuerzas tenía para levantar una ceja.

―A mí me besaba cada vez que se iba cuando era mi novio.

―Nunca fui tu novio ―dijo Malfoy con indiferencia.

―¡Claro que sí! ―exclamó Pansy indignada.

―La verdad es que no tengo ganas de todo esto ―dijo un poco agitada―. Haya sido o no tu novio, ahora sale conmigo, ¿te queda claro? Además…

―Me contagiaría y ella se preocupa mucho por mí ―sonrió Malfoy con autosuficiencia―. ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?

―Sí ―fingió Hermione―. Te dejo con tu ex y a ver si le pides que se consiga una vida propia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Las mandrágoras cuentan con una media de cinco años de vida ―explicaba la profesora Sprout.

―Hermione, ¿eso es una bufanda de Slytherin? ―susurró Ron sorprendido y asqueado.

―Presta atención ―se limitó a decir Hermione sin muchos ánimos.

―Lo es, ¿verdad? ―dijo intentando no elevar la voz.

―No.

―¡Claro que lo es!

―Entonces no preguntes y pon atención ―dijo mirando el bulto arrugado que tenía enfrente rodeado de hojas caídas.

―Cuando llegan a la etapa final, sus hojas caen y su cuerpo, que permanece bajo tierra, sale a la superficie más pequeño que en la madurez y lleno de arrugas. Procurad que vuestras mandrágoras no caigan al suelo o todo lo que hacemos será inútil ―gritó al ver que a Seamus casi se le cae la suya―. Cuando comienzan a moverse es que no tardarán en expirar. Cuando dejen de hacerlo, entonces abrid el frasco que os he dado y guardad el líquido que sale de su boca. ¡Y no desperdiciéis nada!

―Harry, dile que ha llegado muy lejos ―ordenó Ron.

―Hermione, has llegado muy lejos ―dijo con dificultad tomando con las dos manos su mandrágora que parecía haberse vuelto loca.

―¿Has oído? ―le preguntó Ron mientras sujetaba su mandrágora con una mano que luchaba inútilmente por salir de ella―. Harry también piensa lo mismo.

―Ya habíamos hablado de esto ―dijo sin fuerza mientras colocaba una mano encima de su mandrágora que apenas parecía moverse.

―Hablamos de que saldrías con esa serpiente, pero usar su bufanda…

―Sí, Hermione, lo de la bufanda es mucho peor ―dijo Harry con sarcasmo mientras aún batallaba con su mandrágora.

―Vamos, Potter, no dejes que se te escape ―dijo la profesora Sprout acercándose a él.

―¿Es que no puedes con una plantita, Potter? ―siseó Malfoy con altanería acercándose a Harry.

―Parece que sí puedo ―dijo agitado la mandrágora en su mano y dirigiéndole una mirada triunfal a Malfoy.

―Bien hecho, Potter ―exclamó la profesora―. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor ―Harry sonrió―. Controlar una mandrágora de ese tipo no lo hace cualquiera.

―Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?

Hermione tenía algo colorado el rostro, sus hombros caídos, los parpados parecían pesarle y respiraba con cierta agitación.

―Estoy bien ―dijo lentamente respirando con agitación, como si temiera que el aire fuese a desaparecer.

―Pues no lo parece ―antes de que la profesora terminase, Hermione perdió toda fuerza en su cuerpo, sus piernas no le respondían y parecía que iba a desmayarse. Ron y Harry se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron para evitar que cayera al suelo y alguien más junto a ellos. Ahí estaban: Ron y Harry al lado de su peor enemigo sujetando a Hermione en el suelo.

―Está ardiendo en fiebre ―exclamó Harry al tocar la frente de su amiga.

―Hay que llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería ―Malfoy se disponía a llevarla pero Harry y Ron la sujetaron más fuerte.

―Suéltala, Malfoy. Nosotros la llevaremos ―ordenó Harry.

―¿Acaso crees que puedes, Potter? ―siseó Malfoy con ironía, pero también tomando con fuerza el costado de Hermione que sujetaba.

―No seas idiota y suéltala ―le gritó Ron.

―¡Ya basta de tonterías! ―gritó la profesora Sprout―. ¿No ven que su amiga está enferma? Malfoy, llévela usted a la enfermería. Al fin y al cabo es su novia ¿no? Dese prisa.

―Pero nosotros somos sus amigos ―protestó Ron.

―Iremos con él ―dijo Harry.

―Está bien, pero dense prisa.

―No… yo no… no estoy enferma… ―decía Hermione con dificultad sin poder abrir los ojos mientras Malfoy le ponía su túnica encima para cubrirla y la cogió en brazos.

―Me temo que sí, Granger ―dijo Malfoy saliendo deprisa con Ron y Harry tras él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al ver llegar a Hermione en aquel estado, la señora Pomfrey se apresuró a instalarla en una cama.

―No pudo llegar a ese estado en dos minutos ―decía enojada mientras revisaba a Hermione―. ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en traerla?

―Porque es una terca ―dijo Malfoy. Ron casi se le echa encima.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó Harry al ver la cara de preocupación de la señora Pomfrey que se había quedado mirando a Hermione sin hacer nada―. Es sólo un resfriado, ¿no? Gripe tal vez ―la enfermera miró a Harry durante un momento.

―¿Dónde estabais?

―En clase de Herbología ―respondió Harry―, cuidando mandrágoras.

―¡Salid! No es conveniente que estéis aquí ―ordenó.

―No nos ha dicho que es lo que tiene ―exclamó Ron.

―Podéis contagiaros.

―Me ha besado dos veces, así que no corro peligro de ser contagiado puesto que ya lo estaré ―dijo Malfoy. Ron hizo una mueca de asco―. Dejad de mirarme así y dígame ya qué es lo que tiene.

―Si no salís ahora mismo, no haré nada por ella ―dijo la enfermera severamente tomando nuevamente las riendas del asunto―. No sé qué tiene, pero sea lo que sea no la ayudaréis discutiendo aquí conmigo.

―¡Fuera tampoco! ―gritó Ron.

―Sí lo haréis. Buscad al profesor Snape, a la profesora McGonagall y a Dumbledore y traedlos aquí ―los chicos intercambiaron miradas―. ¡Vamos!

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Los tres salieron corriendo. Ninguno dijo nada y como si se hubieran organizado mentalmente, Malfoy corrió a las mazmorras, Harry al despacho de Dumbledore y Ron al de la profesora McGonagall.

**Fin de capitulo… **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BONUS**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Sombras del pasado**_

―_Sí, tienes mucha razón, Remus. Nunca había pensado en esa perspectiva. Después de todo, la revuelta de los duendes no es tan aburrida ―Lily Evans sonreía mientras salía del aula de Historia de la Magia―. Deberías ser profesor._

―_Lo tendré en cuenta ―rió Lupin._

―_Mientras tanto, yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que quieras ―dijo altanero un joven que se acercó a ellos._

―_Me ha parecido escuchar algo. ¿Escuchaste tú algo, Remus? ―fingió la pelirroja._

―_¡Vamos, Lily! No puedes ignorarme cada vez que te hable ―se quejó James._

―_Puedo intentarlo._

―_¿Interesante la clase? ―dijo Sirius que llegaba por el pasillo._

―_Bueno, nada habría perdido si me la hubiese saltado contigo._

―_Hola, Lily._

―_Hola, Sirius._

―_¿Por qué a él no lo ignoras? ―preguntó James molesto―. Es tan idiota como yo. ¡Ay! ―Sirius no tardó en golpearlo en la cabeza._

―_No sé cómo puedes tener a estos dos por amigos, Remus._

―_A veces también me lo pregunto ―sonrió Remus―. Vaya, parece que te buscan, Lily._

_Frente a ellos, apoyado en la pared y con una mirada altanera perdida en algún lugar, se encontraba Severus Snape._

―_Te veo luego, Remus ―se despidió con un ademán y dándoles la espalda se dirigió a Snape._

―_James, contrólate ―le dijo Remus sujetándolo del brazo cuando Lily se acercó a Snape para hablarle y le sonrió._

―_¡La está cogiendo de la mano! ―dijo con odio entre dientes._

―_¡Baja la voz! ―le retó Lupin cuando Snape dirigió su mirada de autosuficiencia hacia James mientras caminaba al lado de Lily._

―_¡Ja! Como si le tuviese miedo… ―dijo James casi colérico―. Lo único que hace es mirarme. Que venga y me amenace. Así tendré un motivo para desahogarme._

―_Quejicus apenas reúne el valor para mirarte, así que no esperes que te amenace ―se burló Sirius―. Nosotros deberíamos ir a enfrentarle. Necesitamos algo de acción y hace mucho que no pego a nadie._

―_Tú y tus magníficas ideas… ―dijo Lupin exasperado―. James, si lo que quieres es agradar a Lily, no lo lograrás golpeando a su…_

―_¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ―le espetó James con los puños apretados._

―_¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?_

―_Sí, sí ―dijo con fastidio―. Lo sé, no molestar a Quejicus me ayudará a que Lily me haga caso. Me parece razonable._

―_Pues yo lo veo muy difícil ―dijo Sirius―. Si no pudiste conquistarla en los seis años que llevamos aquí, no creo que…_

―_Tú siempre tan positivo ―le interrumpió James molesto―. ¡Si tan sólo no me gustara tanto…! ―se quejó dando un golpe en la pared._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―_Te veo luego, Remus ―dijo Lily despidiéndose con un ademán y dándoles la espalda se dirigió hacia Snape―. Hola, Severus ―éste apenas movió la cabeza como respuesta―. Me alegra que hayas venido, así será más creíble ―sonrió la pelirroja―. Y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ―lo cogió de la mano y comenzaron a caminar mientras Severus miraba a James con profundo rencor._

―_¿Aún te molesta? ―preguntó secamente. Lily lo miró algo sorprendida por la, aunque pequeña, muestra de preocupación._

―_No, al menos no tanto como antes ―le sonrió. Quizás después de todo, aquel juego no sería tan mala idea―. ¿Y a ti cómo te va con Sandra?_

―_Por lo menos, no nos está siguiendo._

―_Sí, y eso es todo un avance hablando de Sandra Villefort._

_Los dos salieron del castillo en dirección a los invernaderos donde había un gran árbol. Aquel era su pequeño escondite. Detrás de aquel árbol nadie los veía y podían hablar sin necesidad de soportar las miradas inquisidoras de alumnos curiosos. Se quedaron ahí unos momentos en completo silencio. Severus parecía indiferente, como si nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor le importase. Por el contrario, Lily no sabía cómo hacer que su pulso se normalizara y que los colores en su rostro no fueran tan evidentes. Ella sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era un juego, un juego que ella misma había ideado._

_«Si no quieres que te moleste, lo mejor será que busques a alguien de confianza que finja ser tu novia». Sí, eso había dicho el día anterior. «A mí no me molestaría en absoluto. Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Sería solo un juego. Así Sandra dejaría de molestarte. Pero si no lo hago por ti, es por mí. Así Potter no me molestará más»._

―_Uf… ―suspiró cansada. «¿Cómo pude animarme a crear todo esto?», se reprendió a sí misma._

―_¿Te han mandado muchos deberes? ―y ahí estaba él, ese tono en su voz que no escuchaba más que cuando estaban a solas, ese Severus Snape que sólo ella conocía._

―_No, no tantos afortunadamente ―dijo ya más tranquila―. ¿Sabes hoy tuve una clase muy interesante sobre la rebelión de los duendes?_

―_Ah ya, te han dicho eso de que Urg _el Marrano_ era mitad mago, ¿no?_

―_Sí, Lupin dice que…_

―_¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esos idiotas? ―dijo con enfado._

―_No deberías llamarlos así ―se quejó Lily―. Estoy de acuerdo que no soportes a Potter o a Black, pero Remus es distinto._

―_Si tanto te gusta deberías estar con él ―dijo con desprecio._

―_¡No es eso! ―dijo molesta―. Remus es sólo un amigo. A mí… a mí me gusta otra persona._

―_¿Quién? ―pregunto él acercándose a la joven, sujetándola del brazo y mirándola fijamente―. ¿Quién es esa persona?_

―_Es…_

―_¡Lo encontré! ―gritó una voz que se acercaba a ellos―. Ese tonto no lo ha escondido bien ―dijo agachándose para recoger algo justo al lado de Lily y Severus―. Mira que subestimar a la gran Sandra Ville… ―Sandra se calló de golpe al percatarse de la presencia de Lily y Severus._

_Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Sandra parecía aún más pálida y blanca de lo que era y estaba como petrificada. Sus ojos se perdieron en los de Severus hasta que éste los apartó convencido de que aquello era lo mejor. Sandra dio un paso atrás y acto seguido salió corriendo._

―_¡Espera! ―le gritó Lily soltándose de Severus. Cuando trató de ponerse en pie y seguirla, él la tomó del brazo y se lo impidió―. Severus, ve, búscala y dile algo ―suplicó._

―_No hay nada que decir ―dijo él mirando los terrenos―. Ya lo ha entendido todo._

_Lily bajó la mirada. Había hecho todo eso para tratar de acercarse más a Severus, tratar de conocerlo y quizás… pero había sido una tonta. Nunca pensó en las consecuencias, en cómo reaccionaría la pobre de Sandra. Sintió un gran remordimiento al ver en su mente aquellos ojos perplejos que reflejaban cómo poco a poco se rompía el corazón de la antes sonriente y alegre muchacha. Y de pronto, le vino a la mente la imagen de James Potter. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el que los hubiera encontrado hubiese sido él en lugar de Sandra? ¿Se hubiese quedado paralizado al igual que Sandra? ¿Se le hubiese roto el corazón hasta tal punto de salir corriendo y no enfrentar a su rival?_

―_Ayer parecías saber todo lo que traería este pequeño juego ―le dijo cruelmente Severus. Lily lo miró sorprendida―. Lo mejor será que terminemos con esto, no sea que el que nos vea sea ese estúpido de Potter y… me da pena sólo de pensar en tu reacción._

―_Severus… ―¿había leído sus pensamientos?―. ¿Es que tú no sientes pena por Sandra? Antes me había advertido que eras suyo, que no me acercara a ti… En cambio, ahora no puedo siquiera decir una palabra. Imagina cuánto te quiere._

―_No es algo que me importe y ella lo sabe ―dijo fríamente―. Se lo he dicho siempre de la misma manera que te lo digo ahora._

―_Eres cruel ―Lily cerró los ojos como si le doliese lo que Severus le decía._

_A Severus le dolieron aquellas palabras. Trató de acercarse a ella, de decirle que aunque fuese cruel era lo mejor porque el nunca amaría a Sandra, porque él la amaba a ella, a Lily Evans._

―_Lily ―ella lo miró al sentir cómo acariciaba su rostro._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella ni siquiera sentía latir su corazón, sólo sentía, sentía lo más que podía. Él se aproximó poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Lily. Fue un segundo o una eternidad. En aquel momento no tenía importancia. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos por un instante. No decían nada. Era como si con cualquier palabra pudiesen romper la burbuja en la que ahora estaban, hasta que Lily sin pensarlo dos veces se le echó a los brazos y se aferró a él._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Severus entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin con decisión. Después de lo que había pasado tenía que poner freno a lo que había querido comenzar. Se remangó un poco la manga de la túnica y miró su muñeca. Se alegraba de que su ceremonia de inicio se aplazara para el día siguiente dándole la oportunidad de poder decir ahora que no. Sabía que no sería algo fácil y que se acarrearía problemas, pero ahora que había comenzado su relación con Lily no podía seguir con ese plan._

―_Hola, Severus ―le saludó un joven que caminaba hacia él―. ¿Listo para mañana?_

―_Necesitamos hablar, Avery ―le dijo con voz firme._

―_¡Vamos! Qué tono más lúgubre. Mañana seremos como hermanos ―le dijo en un tono bonachón mientras lo cogía de los hombros―. Además, tendrás el privilegio de conocerle._

―_Mañana no ocurrirá nada._

―_¿Pero qué dices?_

―_No seré uno de los vuestros, y no te preocupes porque se lo vaya a decir a alguien. Sabes bien que no lo haré._

―_Eso está muy mal, amigo ―le dijo con voz trémula―. Él no te dejará echarte atrás tan fácilmente. Mandará matarte._

―_¿A quién? ¿A ti? ―dijo sarcástico._

―_Estás equivocado si crees que sus únicos seguidores somos nosotros. Somos una mínima parte, y ten por seguro que mandará a alguien a quien no le sorprenderán tus habilidades en Artes Oscuras._

―_Tú sólo dile que no he aceptado su invitación. De lo demás me encargaré yo._

―_No le veré hasta mañana por la noche, a la hora de tu inicio. Si te arrepientes, sabes dónde estaremos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora: ¡¡¡Ya estoy de regreso!!! Ni como disculparme por tanta tardanza… pero no crean que dejare abandonada la historia! Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! ¿Qué les pareció el bonus? Es mi manera de compensarlos por tanta espera… ojalá sigan del otro lado del monitor! Espero sus comentarios!!**

**Los quiere la linda**

**Usagui Kou **


	27. FIEBRE ESCARLATA

CAPITULO XXVI

FIEBRE ESCARLATA

Los tres salieron corriendo. Ninguno dijo nada y como si se hubieran organizado mentalmente, Malfoy corrió a las mazmorras, Harry al despacho de Dumbledore y Ron al de la profesora McGonagall.

.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de pasos presurosos resonó en el castillo, seis personas irrumpieron en la enfermería. Y se detuvieron al mirar a la joven que estaba postrada en la camilla… McGonagall se sujeto del hombro de Ron como si fuese a caerse, Snape no mostró reacción alguna pero internamente ya no sabía si su corazón seguía en su pecho o había caído a sus pies, Dumbledore solo observaba.

-¡Que no se supone que debería de ayudarla a mejorar! –Soltó Ron apartando a McGonagall –Está más pálida que cuando nos fuimos!! –Todos siguieron en silencio, Madame Pomfrey dirigió una mirada significativa a Dumbledore, parecía explicarle lo que sucedía solo con la mirada -¡Díganos que está pasando!

-Weasley les he dicho que no es conveniente que estén aquí –Dijo Pomfrey mirando al pelirrojo

-Hagan el favor de salir –Dijo Dumbledore serenamente

-Pero profesor… -Harry miraba a Dumbledore deseando que le diera una pista de que era lo que pasaba, pero la mirada de Dumbledore no decía nada, y _nada_ siempre era para preocuparse.

-Pueden esperar afuera si gustan pero no pueden estar aquí –Fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore

-Pero…

-No has escuchado Potter –Snape miro a los tres jóvenes y casi con su mirada los sacó de la enfermería

-Bravo! De no ser por la menopausica de Weasley… -Dijo Malfoy visiblemente molesto

-¡Dame un motivo Malfoy! ¡Dame un motivo…! –Dijo Ron apretando sus puños mientras Harry le sostenía de un brazo

-Yo podría golpearte sin motivo alguno –Dijo, extrañamente, sin pizca de burla, de verdad parecía molesto y con ganas de golpear a Ron (N/a: Iluso… mi Ron te gana… jajaja)

-Tranquilícense ya los dos! –Ordenó Harry –No creo que sea el momento más adecuado para sus tonterías

-A valla… pero para que te hagas el héroe siempre hay momentos no San Potter –Harry también parecía andar susceptible y dirigió a Malfoy una mirada llena de desprecio, pero… algo lo detuvo, algo que alcanzó a distinguir en la mirada de Malfoy

-Estas preocupado… -murmuró sorprendido de su descubrimiento, Malfoy frunció el cejo sin comprender –Estas preocupado por Hermione -Harry mostraba su sorpresa pero una sonrisa divertida no tardó en aparecer

-No sabes lo que dices Potter

-¿A no? Pues a mi me parece que "el Gran Draco Malfoy" se ha encariñado con Hermione Granger una hija de Muggles.

-No seas estúpido

-Pero si transpiras preocupación Malfoy

-¡Pues claro que estoy preocupado! –Dijo iluminándose el rostro creyendo haber encontrado la "coartada perfecta" –¡No has escuchado que tu queridísima sangre sucia me ha besado! Podría estar contagiado! –Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco

-No la llames así! –Gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono

-Es lo que es… yo no tengo la culpa –dijo con ese tonó que utilizaba siempre que les molestaba –Una sangre sucia… como tu madre Potter –No era que Draco disfrutara esos insultos, pero tenía una reputación que cuidar

-Mira maldito… -Harry ya estaba apunto de dejársele ir (y claro, Ron no es la clase de amigo que lo detendría) pero en ese momento alguien se puso en medio

-Pueden decirme que están haciendo? –Viktor Krum miraba a los dos jóvenes con desapruebo

-Nada… -Malfoy se volteo indiferente y se marchó

-Eso imagine. Hermione esta ahí adentro ¿verdad? –Se dirigió a Harry y a Ron

-Si… -Asintió Harry -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-La vi en el desayuno y no parecía muy sana –se limitó a decir -¿les han dicho algo?

-¿Te parece que sabemos algo? –Dijo Ron sarcástico

-No creo que esa sea la manera correcta de hablarle a un profesor –Sandra se acercaba al pequeño grupo. Ron sólo volteó el rostro molesto

- Disculpe… -Le habló Harry –Usted… Hermione tuvo anoche clases con usted ¿no es verdad?

-Si… -Asintió Sandra y un sobresalto la invadió –¿Por que? ¿Pasa algo con Hermione?

-hm ojalá lo supiéramos… -refunfuñó Ron

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hermione está en la enfermería? ¿Se siente mal?

-Se desmayo en clase de Herbólogia… -explicó Harry –Desde temprano parecía resfriada, pero no le tomamos mucha importancia, creímos que solo era un catarro común…

-Dios… -Sandra se desestabilizo por unos momentos y luego se apresuró a preguntar -¿Dónde estuvo anoche? ¿Llego tarde a su dormitorio? ¿Salio a algún lado?

-No lo sé -Respondió Harry extrañado ante las tan repentinas y rápidas preguntas de su interlocutora

-Llego ya pasada la una más o menos -Ginny se acercaba al grupo -¿Qué pasa? ¿le pasó algo a Hermione?

Pero nadie respondió, sólo miraron como Sandra justo al escuchar a Ginny había entrado a la enfermería sin ni siquiera tocar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la enfermería.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dumbledore… esto no es un simple resfriado ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no Minerva –Respondió el director mirando a la agitada y pálida Hermione.

-Escarlatina… -Murmuro Snape

-Veo que no estaba equivocada –Madame Pomfrey que distaba de estar orgullosa de eso.

-Pero… eso es imposible –McGonagall miraba con incredulidad a Dumbledore –La señorita Granger es sana y fuerte, nunca había enfermado en los casi siete años que tiene en Howarts…

-No es así… -Dijo Snape casi en un murmuro –Poco antes de navidad, enfermo…

-¡Eso es más raro aun! –McGonagall estaba furiosa y confundida –Enfermar dos veces en tan poco tiempo!

-Yo diría que es más lógico ahora...

-¿Qué quieres decir Albus?

-Quiero decir que…

-No –cortó Snape –no puede ser, yo le di la poción adecuada, no podría despertar la Scarlatina a menos que estuviera muy baja de defensas y expuesta.

La conversación se vio interrumpida bruscamente con la intromisión de Sandra que abrió la puerta bruscamente y de igual manera la cerró detrás de si.

-Dios… -Sandra tapo su boca sorprendida al mirara a Hermione postrada en su cama

-Pudiste tocar al menos! –Se quejó McGonagall –el ambiente ya es bastante tenso aquí por si solo.

-¡Es Escarlatina ¿verdad?! -Preguntó ignorando por completo el comentario de McGonagall. Dumbledore solo asintió; acto que basto para que Sandra con paso firme se acercara temeraria a Severus y le empujara con brusquedad hacia la pared más cercana con la visible intención de golpearlo -¡Tú! ¡Irresponsable! –Gritaba furiosa -¡Seguro la entretuviste después de mi clase! ¡¿Qué eres un imbecil?! –Sandra estaba irreconocible al menos para Minerva y Madame Pomfrey y seguro si Hermione estuviera despierta también se sorprendería -¡Seguro la sacaste del castillo! ¡¿No pensaste que estaría debilitada?! Y ella también! –Dijo dirigiendo una mirada de eterno reproche a la inconsciente Hermione –¡Se lo advertí!

-¿Por qué habría Severus de sacarla del castillo? –Preguntó Minerva un tanto incomoda por tanta agresividad

-Yo no he hecho nada –Dijo con enfado apartando a Sandra de si. Dumbledore le miro sorprendido pues el también había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y es que quizás después de que se hizo público que Malfoy y Hermione eran "novios" Severus tenía razones de sobra para estar molesto y hacer rabiar a Hermione, y la rabia es uno de los sentimientos que más debilitan. –La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando iba camino a tu clase –explicó con algo de reproche al percatarse de que el director también le había creído culpable –Y no iba precisamente molesta… -Dijo arqueando una ceja

-Pero… -Sandra llevo su mano al mentón pensativa y sin la mínima pizca de arrepentimiento por su recién ataque –Ginny Weasley me dijo que llegó pasada la una, y mi clase terminó a las doce… no pudo haber tardado una hora en llegar a su dormitorio. Si no estaba contigo ¿con quien estaba?

-Es lo que yo me preguntó… -murmuro mirando de reojo a la joven

-Eso no es importante ahora -Dijo madame Pomfrey con vos firme al momento que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Pase –Dijo Dumbledore. Tras la puerta apareció la profesora Sprout un tanto despeinada y con la túnica ladeada, parecía haber estado peleando con alguien

-Profesor traigo todo el jugo de mandrágora que pudimos conseguir… no hay muchas mandrágoras en etapa terminal, sabe que no es temporada, pero quizás más tarde podamos conseguir más; aun así no creo que tengamos lo suficiente para atender una fiebre Escarlata.

-Gracias Pomona. –Dijo Albus con amabilidad –Severus…

Pero antes de que el director se lo pidiera como rayó prácticamente le arrebató el frasco a la profesora Sprout y salio a prisa empujando a Harry y a Ron que habían estado escuchando después de que la profesora dejara la puerta entreabierta

-Joven Krum usted podría…

-Escribiré de inmediato a Durmstrang! –Krum se marchó a prisa

-Profesor… -Harry y Ron entraron sin miramientos -¿Hermione estará bien?

-Por ahora si –Respondió Albus retirando sus gafas y tallando sus ojos –Veo las ansias de ayudar así que tengo que pedirles que me ayuden en dos cosas…

-Lo que sea! –Respondieron al momento

-¿Prometen hacerlo al pie de la letra?

-Si!

-No quiero que vengan más aquí –Harry y Ron se miraron visiblemente decepcionados e inconformes –La escarlatina está por llegar a su punto contagioso y como sabrán no estamos seguros de tener jugo de mandrágora para atender a una enferma mucho menos a 3 ¿de acuerdo? –Ambos chicos asintieron muy a su pesar –La otra es que hagan venir al joven Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? –Preguntaron confundidos y con ánimos de reclamar pero al mirar los ojos del profesor callaron y se dieron la media vuelta resignados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No entiendo para que quiere ver a Malfoy -Decía Harry mientras bajaban a las mazmorras –A nosotros nos echa y lo manda llamar a él… es como una burla.

-Ni que lo digas -Ron apretaba sus puños –Pero me temo que…

-¿Tu aquí Potter? –Malfoy salía de la sala común –No me digas… no podías esperar para declararme tu amor

-¿Cómo podría si sé que amas a Hermione con locura? No es la clase de cosas que le hago a mis amigas –Malfoy no tardó en sacar su varita y Harry le imito, ambos se miraban con el odio de siete años reflejado en las pupilas

-Venimos porque Dumbledore quiere verte en la enfermería –Dijo Ron Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry.

Malfoy frunció el cejo extrañado…

-¿Para que? –Preguntó con desconfianza

-Y nosotros que vamos a saber! –Bufó Harry

-imbéciles… -Dijo despectivo Y salió corriendo de las mazmorras

-Es un idiota –Dijo Harry –Podría lanzarle una maldición imperdonable ahora mismo…

-Tendremos que controlarnos… -Dijo Ron que miraba tontamente por el pasillo por el que Malfoy se había marchado, Harry lo miró confundido

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Olvídalo… ojalá este equivocado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Adelante –se escuchó la vos de Dumbledore detrás de la puerta

-¿Quería verme?

-Si -Malfoy no lo miraba a él, miraba inexpresivo a Hermione postrada en la cama con tal palidez que casi se podía ver a través de ella

-Fiebre escarlata… -Murmuró Malfoy

-Veo que conoce los síntomas –Malfoy no dijo nada –Según sé usted tiene cierta relación con la señorita Granger…

-Que tiene que ver eso ahora

-Está mañana, cuando la Señorita Granger ya presentaba síntomas, les he visto besarse… -Malfoy miró a Dumbledore con extrañeza y amenaza al momento que Dumbledore se apresuró a añadir –No es que tenga algo de malo… eso es parte del… "trato" que tienen ustedes, me refiero a que…

-Valla al grano

-Allá voy… no sé si lo sabrás pero aunque la Escarlatina empieza su etapa contagiosa después de algunas horas, desde un principio es transferible por la saliva…

-No me siento enfermo si a eso se refiere

-Lo que me lleva a creer que es usted de los pocos magos inmunes a esta enfermedad, de no ser así los síntomas ya se hubiesen hecho presentes –Malfoy cavilaba lo que el profesor le decía –Hermione será llevada a una sala de aislamiento aquí en la enfermería, será puesta en cuarentena total ya que aproximadamente en una hora será peligroso incluso respirar en la misma habitación que ella… claro excepto para usted. –Malfoy volvió su mirada a Hermione, Madame Pomfrey elevo su varita y levantó el cuerpo de la chica llevándolo flotando por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones privadas.

-¿Porque no la llevan a San Mungo?

-¿Considera usted que sea prudente? Hay mortifagos sueltos aun, que conocen la verdadera historia de Hermione Jane Granger. Además de que las posibilidades de que se salve no aumentaran en el hospital, por el contrario decaerán por el simple hecho que a ninguno de nosotros nos dejaran tener contacto con ella

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Que sea nuestro contacto con ella y le de los cuidados que nosotros no podemos darle

-En pocas palabras quiere que haga el papel de sanador ¿no?

-No. –Dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mirando a Malfoy por arriba de sus lentes –El de amigo… -Malfoy estuvo a punto de protestar y soltar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra pero lo único que pudo decir fue un seco:

-No soy su amigo…

-Nadie puede obligarlo, si no quiere hacerlo no lo culpare por ello y buscaremos a alguien más… sino en Howarts fuera de él.

-Lo haré.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**l

Ya había pasado una semana desde que dejaron a Hermione en la enfermería y desde entonces Ron y Harry no la habían vuelto a ver, cosa que les tenía de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo

-No comprendo porque la han aislado de esa manera –Le decía Harry a Ron –Comprendo que la fiebre Escarlata es contagiosa pero bueno, si los muggles tienen remedios los magos deben tener mejores ¿no? Digo… Hermione ya debería de haber mejorado…

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Llevas casi siete años en esto de la magia y todavía no sabes nada… -Harry le miró con visible fastidio que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Explícate" –Uf… Mira, para nosotros los magos una fiebre escarlata es mortal por lo mismo de ser magos… no se mucho de esto pero creo que tiene que ver con la magia que tenemos en el cuerpo, parece que la elimina poco a poco mientras se extiende por el cuerpo, entonces nos debilita sobremanera y va acabando con el mago lentamente. Ahora la enfermedad es muy poco común pero antes muchos de los nuestros morían por ella.

-Pero tienen cura ¿no? Es lo que Malfoy le ha estado dando a Hermione

-O si que la tenemos! Lo que no tenemos es a muchos "Malfoys" que puedan acercarse al enfermo a darle el medicamento sin peligro de ser contaminados. –Ron trago saliva y hizo gesto de querer vomitar en cualquier momento –Sé que me odiare por decir esto pero… es una fortuna que Malfoy estuviese aquí.

-¡Ron!

-¡Lo sé! es desagradable! Y Lo odio más por eso! –Afirmó Ron como si creyera que Harry lo dudaba –Pero o es eso o la llevan a San Mungo y no sabríamos nada hasta que o se aliviara o… muriera.

-¡Hermione no morirá! –Afirmó Harry

-Claro que no! –Reafirmo Ron –Ya ha pasado lo peor… en cualquier momento mejorará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malfoy se había mudado a una habitación en la enfermería frente a la de Hermione, ya que cada tres horas tenía que darle la poción de Mandrágora, cosa que le hacía salir a veces a mitad de la clase y dormir solo por periodos cosa que había causado consecuencias increíbles… Ojeras. Así es, lo nunca antes visto, Draco Malfoy tan "apuesto" anteriormente hoy mostraba en ese pálido rostro las consecuencias de la falta de sueño durante una semana. Pero él no se quejaba, no decía nada; al menos a nadie que no fuera la propia Hermione…

-Puedes hacer el favor de mejorar ya! –Le decía con toda la frialdad que podía reunir –Que acaso crees que no tengo vida propia!

Otras tantas decía…

-Ya me canse! Si no despiertas hoy dejare que te mueras!

Siempre lo decía con la esperanza de que la chica respondiera con su tan habitual tonó altanero… pero Hermione no se inmutaba.

-Seguro estás muy cómoda ¿no? Ahí acostada mientras el gran Draco Malfoy te atiende como un vil sirviente –Le dijo aquella noche de Sábado

-Si,,, -Dijo la castaña en un susurro Malfoy la miró sorprendido sin saber si de verdad había hablado o sólo lo había imaginado –Estoy de maravilla… -Hermione hablaba agitada y en susurro pero Malfoy (y sólo él hubiera podido) distinguió el tono sarcástico en la vos de la castaña.

-Estas en deuda de por vida Granger.

-Como digas… -dijo pausadamente -¿Dónde estoy?

-Si serás perezosa… -Le reprendió –Abre los ojos y míralo por ti misma…

-Si claro… cosa de nada… -Dijo sarcástica, pero Malfoy vio como se esforzaba por abrir sus parpados y lo logró. Hermione reconoció la habitación como una de tantas que había visto en su excursión por las habitaciones de la enfermería, vio en un rincón una montaña de chocolates en un buró, y a lado de estos reconoció el libro de mujercitas, a su alrededor había mensajes que flotaban con las palabras "Recuperare" "Te extrañamos Hermione" "Para la reina de los hijos de Muggles"

-Unos tontos de primero hicieron ese, parece que te han hecho una clase de heroína de los de tu clase… -Hermione pudo haber protestado ante ese comentario despectivo, pero con el trabajo que le costaba hablar no desperdiciaría palabras en discutir, en su lugar dijo enfocando lo mejor que podía su mirada en Malfoy

-Luces terrible

-Já… tu no luces mucho mejor

-¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

-Porque eres venenosa para los demás. –Dijo con simplicidad –y paradójicamente… y por crueldades de la casualidad resulta que soy inmune a ti

-¿Venenosa?

-Tienes fiebre Escarlata, te creí más inteligente

-No tuve mucho tiempo de analizar lo que me pasaba –Hermione hablaba lentamente entre su respiración agitada

-Sobre todo si lo único que repetías era… "No estoy enferma"

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? –Pregunto cerrando nuevamente los ojos

-¿Cómo que cuanto tiempo te queda?? –Dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos –Si quieres te mató en este momento, para que perder el tiempo… -Dijo con un sarcasmo mezclado con el odio reflejado en sus ojos, Hermione abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente

-Me refiero a si voy a salvarme… leí que… los hijos de muggle no sobre…

-Tú y tus estúpidos libros… -Dijo Malfoy sentándose con fastidio a un lado de la castaña –Más te vale que si sobrevivas, porque no he perdido una semana haciendo de sanador para que te mueras!

-Gracias… -Hermione sonrió y se quedó dormida, Malfoy se quedó ahí mirándola mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hermione despertó! –Informó la profesora McGonagall mientras entraba precipitadamente al despacho del profesor justo a tiempo para escuchar el "zaz" de una bofetada. El director no estaba solo en su despacho.

-¡Como fuiste tan irresponsable! –Decía Sandra, Sirius la miraba con los ojos encendidos de furia y parecía contenerse de regresar la agresión –No comprendo que le ven a esa chiquilla! –Sandra no parecía percatarse de la presencia de McGonagall y caminaba de un lado para otro –¡Tu y Severus son tal para cual por eso se odian tanto!

-Mide tus palabras Villefort –Le exigió Sirius

-Cruel verdad ¿no? Eres igual a tu peor enemigo, sólo que al menos él es prudente y no saca a la muchachita a media noche de su dormitorio para sacarla del castillo

-Yo no lo sabía!

-¿Eso importa acaso? El hecho es el mismo!! Sacaste a una alumna del castillo sabrá dios para que!

-¿Qué estás insinuando?!!

-¿Te lo deletreo?

-Gracias profesora, la veo en un rato más –Dijo a la profesora que estaba lista para gritarles a los dos lo reprobable de su comportamiento, pero en su lugar asintió y salió -Creo que ya los he dejado gritar bastante… -Dijo Dumbledore que no disimulaba lo mucho que le divertía aquella escena –Y antes de que lleguemos a la parte dónde hablan de lo que sienten el uno por el otro creo que es bueno decirles que Hermione a despertado

-¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ÉL (ELLA)! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore arqueo las cejas y les miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, Sirius y Sandra parecían haber escuchado sólo la primer parte de su discurso y apunto estuvo de repetir lo último cuando Sirius reacciono.

-¿Qué Hermione despertó? ¿Cómo está? Ya puedo verla?

-Me temo que no… la enfermedad no se ha erradicado completamente. –Alguien llamó a la puerta –Pasa Severus –Sirius apretó un puño y Sandra dio un paso hacia atrás

-¿Despertó? –Se limitó a preguntar el profesor, Dumbledore asintió y basto para que Snape saliera a prisa y Sirius salio detrás de él

-¡Espera Snape!

-No tengo tiempo Black –Pero Sirius le jaló del codo impidiendo que siguiera caminando -¡No me toques!

-No es hora de pelar –Sandra llegaba corriendo –Dumbledore quiere decirnos algo –Le dijo a Sirius, pero este miraba con desafió a Snape

-Bese a Hermione –Soltó sin previo aviso, Severus no se inmutó –y me correspondió

-No es tiempo para…

-Así que eres tú el culpable de todo esto… -El odio se reflejaba en sus palabras -¿Y valió la pena? ¿Arriesgaste su vida por un beso de _despedida?_ –Severus hizo énfasis la última palabra

-¿Despedida? No estés tan seguro.

-Si es así entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Metete en tus asuntos y aléjate de los Míos –Severus siguió su camino. Y Sirius apretó con fuerza su puño reprimiendo el odio que ahora recorría su cuerpo

-Te dio por tu lado… -Dijo Sandra con seriedad –Eso significa que está seguro de que te ha ganado, y eso te enfurece ¿no? –Sirius volvió su rostro colérico a Sandra que le regreso la mirada con indiferencia –Dumbledore tiene algo que decirnos… -Repitió con ese tonito que usan los muchachos cuando repiten algo varias veces

-Le dices niña a Hermione y tú lo eres más.

-Quizás me sirva de algo… porque las adultas parecemos haber pasado de moda… -Dijo tras un suspiro de resignación y caminó sin responder la mirada extrañada de Sirius y regresó al despacho de Dumbledore

-Tan loca como siempre…

Ya en el despacho de Dumbledore los dos se pusieron a una considerable distancia el uno del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos? –Preguntó Sirius sin miedo a parecer grosero

-El jugo de Mandrágora se está agotando –Dijo Dumbledore con seriedad –A pesar de la ayuda que hemos recibido por parte de la reserva de otros colegios no será suficiente.

-Pero Hermione ya despertó –Dijo Sirius –Eso quiere decir que mejorara pronto ¿no? No durará muchos días enferma…

-En algo tienes razón –Dijo Sandra con tonó seco –No durará muchos días –Sirius volteó a verla tan bruscamente que pudo lastimarse el cuello

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-El que Hermione halla despertado –Comenzó a explicar Dumbledore –sólo quiere decir que ha entrado a la etapa terminal de la Escarlatina. Su cuerpo tomara algo del color perdido y ella tendrá lapsos concientes.

-¿Y después que pasara?

-Nadie mejor que la señorita Villefort puede decírtelo…

-Alucinaciones… -Respondió Sandra, su tonó era pausado y casi melancólico –La escarlatina habrá acabado con toda su magia y la dejara vulnerable. Verá todo aquello a lo que más teme de tal manera que le parecerá real y su energía vital se irá agotando poco a poco conforme su miedo y dudas la vallan atacando.

-¿Están diciendo que morirá? –Preguntó Sirius volviendo la mirada al director

-No lo sé… no es una enfermedad que se vea todos los días

-Tiene que haber referencias, personas que se hayan salvado…

-Las hay, muy pocas pero las hay –Dijo Dumbledore –Y tenemos a una de ellas con nosotros –Sirius miró a Sandra con sorpresa y apunto estuvo de preguntar algo pero Sandra hablo primero

-¿Que es lo que quiere que hagamos?

-Quiero que vallan en busca de plantaciones de mandrágora –Dijo –sólo tenemos jugo para mantener con vida a Hermione hasta mañana por la noche y si comienzan las alucinaciones sin que Hermione esté medicada no habrá posibilidades de salvarla ya que su cuerpo estará tan débil que no tendrá oportunidad de resistirse.

-¿A dónde debemos ir? –Pregunto Sirius que sentía la adrenalina y el miedo a la vez latir en su corazón agitado, Hermione podría morir…

-A cualquier bosque dónde haya mandrágoras –Dijo Dumbledore –Hagrid busca en le norte, ustedes pueden buscar por el sur

-¿El sur? ¿Sabes lo que nos llevará buscar sin más referencias? ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!

-Por eso debemos marcharnos ahora mismo –Sandra salio del despacho y Sirius tardó dos segundos en seguirla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba sola en su habitación, no había ningún reloj cerca pero suponía que ya debería ser de madrugada… _"una semana inconsciente"_ y sintió un hueco en su corazón. Ya llevaba una semana sin verlo y pensar que apenas se habían reconciliado…

Mientras Hermione pensaba eso un gato negro entro por la ventana… Hermione lo miró extrañada como con fina elegancia subía a su cama y se sentaba a sus pies mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Deberías estar durmiendo -¿El gato hablaba? Esperen… esa vos era bastante familiar…

-¡Severus! –Hermione hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse pero en su lugar hizo un gesto de dolor

-No te esfuerces –Se apresuró a decir el gato mientras caminaba acercándose a ella

-No sabía que fueras animago… -Susurró Hermione

-Porque no lo soy –Dijo sentándose de nuevo con las orejas bien paradas cara a cara con Hermione –Me matarías si lo fuera y estuviera ahí dentro…

-Cierto… se me olvidaba que soy_ venenosa_

-¿Venenosa?

-No importa… -Hermione bajo la mirada un tanto melancólica

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bese a Sirius… -Dijo esforzándose por reprimir el cansancio que se apoderaba de ella y dijo con dificultad -Pero no fue… yo no…

-Está bien, descansa. –El gato tapó un poco más a Hermione

-Te juro que yo no…

-Te creo –Hermione vio al gato y luego miró hacia la ventana y vio a Severus ahí de pie. –Pronto te pondrás bien

-Te amo… -Dijo mirando hacia él

-Yo también te amo… -Hermione sonrió y dejo caer sus parpados, todo estaba bien.

**.-.-.-.-Comentario de la autora.-.-.-.-.**

_Ok… o les pongo lo que sigue (que será más emocionante) y los hago esperar quien sabe cuanto más o les subo el capitulo hasta aquí. Así que no se quejen de la falta de… pues de eso que crean que le haya faltado! Prometo componerme en el próximo capitulo!! _

_Y ahora si… no hay vuelta atrás cuando mucho quedan tres capítulos más… así que nuestra historia pronto llega a su fin! Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!!! (llegue a 300!!! Wow!!!) Prometo que antes de que todo termine se los agradeceré uno a uno!!! (¿Qué… en tres capítulos más llegamos a los 400? Jajaja esta bien… sueño mucho :p) _

_Mil besos para todos ustedes!!!!!! _

_Lo kiere (un chingo) la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	28. ALUCINACIONES

_**Con dedicación especial para una gran amiga que espero con ansias esta actualización, Judith gracias por ser mi amiga!!**_

_**(Ya vez como sobreviviste a la espera!!)ˆ-ˆ**_

**Y por supuesto para todos ustedes que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar!! Gracias por leer!!**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**ALUCINACIONES**

-¿Qué Hermione empeorara? –Dijo Malfoy sorprendido, exasperado y molesto –Pero si hasta ha recuperado color, anoche hasta tuve una charla coherente con ella.

-Eso es sólo la muestra de que la Escarlatina ha avanzado

-Esto no puede empeorar… -Dijo con enojo -¿Puedo ir a clase?

-Empeorara… -Aseguró Dumbledore –y me temo que no puede ir, por eso es que he venido a verlo. Creo que sería conveniente que por hoy no se aparte de ella. Sé que es mucho pedirle, pero puede servirle de consuelo que, sea cual sea el resultado, su labor terminara está noche. –Malfoy sintió una opresión en el pecho y dejo de escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué está queriendo decir? –Dijo casi en un susurro mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano al pecho

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ella y ahora…

-¡NO hable de esa manera!! –Explotó Malfoy –No es una paciente de la que espera su muerte! ¡No la he cuidado para verla morir!

-Yo no quiero decir eso, sólo digo que las posibilidades…

-¿Posibilidades? No me venga con eso! ¿Es que cuando se trataba de Potter hablaba de posibilidades? No trate a Hermione de manera diferente, ella vale más que su protegido! –Draco estaba rojo de cólera y agitado. Pareció darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el despacho del director y era precisamente a él a quien ahora le gritaba… trató de controlarse

-Ahora sé que eres la persona adecuada –Dumbledore sonrió y Malfoy lo miro confundido –Acabas de aumentar las posibilidades de Hermione en un 70

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Que esa energía que me acabas de mostrar tendrás que mostrarla con la señorita Granger. Entrará en un periodo de alucinaciones y usted tiene que mantenerla conectada con la realidad el mayor tiempo posible.

-Alucinaciones…

_.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

_-Puedes hacer el favor de mejorar ya, o estas creyendo que no tengo una vida propia que atender_

"_Como si estuviera yo aquí por gusto…"_

_-Lo que faltaba, que alguien como yo este cuidando de alguien como tú…._

"_Quien lo imaginaría…" _

_-¡Estoy harto! ¡Despierta o muérete ya de una vez! Pero que te quede claro, ¡si te mueres no te lo perdonare nunca!_

"_¿Por que te importo tanto? pero…no llores… por favor no llores" _

_-Despierta… despierta por favor Hermione_

"_Es que si tan solo pudiera…"_

_-Despierta… sólo despierta_

"_De verdad lo estoy intentando" _

-Despierta, no seas floja despierta!

-Ya te dije que no puedo! –Hermione se incorporo molesta

-¿Qué? –Ginny la miraba confundida –Otra vez estabas soñando… -dijo resignada-Si quieres mantenerte como la mejor estudiante del colegio, llegar tarde a las clases no te ayudara. –Hermione recorrió con la mirada el dormitorio, con aire confundido. –¿Qué te pasa? Hermione… -La mirada de la castaña se posó en Ginny y la miró sin decir nada –me estás asustando

-Algo anda mal… -Fue lo único que logro susurrar

-Pues claro que algo anda mal, faltan diez minutos para las 8 y ni siquiera has bajado a desayunar

-¡10 a las 8! –Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme -¡Tenías que haberme hablado antes!

-Lo hice! –Dijo Ginny con obviedad

-Si, si como digas vamos o se nos hará tarde –Hermione salio corriendo del dormitorio y Ginny la siguió después de un suspiro.

Las chicas se separaron para cada una tomar camino a su clase, cuando Hermione entró a encantamientos Ron y Harry ya estaban sacando pergamino de sus mochilas

-Justo a tiempo… -Harry le sonrió a su amiga justo cuando esta tomó asiento

-No sé como tienes tanta suerte –Se quejó Ron –hasta cuando se te hace tarde llegas a tiempo-

-Ni que lo digas…

-¿Otra vez ese sueño? –Hermione miró a Harry un poco sorprendida, pero simplemente asintió.

-Si yo soñará con Malfoy todos los días tendría miedo de cerrar los ojos –Bromeo Ron. Hermione sólo lo miro un tanto confundida -¿Qué? No me digas que vas a defenderlo…

-¿Porque habría yo de…?

-Jóvenes presten atención al movimiento de la varita –Dijo el profesor en vos más alta, Harry y Ron volvieron a la clase y Hermione se quedo con la pregunta en el aire.

_"¿Por que defendería yo a Malfoy?"_

-Hermione te estamos hablando –Dijo Ron con exaspero, Hermione sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Ya caminaban hacia el gran comedor para la hora de la comida

-Lo siento… ¿Qué decían? –Preguntó.

-uf… -Ron suspiro resignado

-¿Hermione te pasa algo? –Preguntó Harry preocupado

-Nada, Sólo me siento algo rara

-Seguro sigues pensando en Malfoy –_ "¿Por que? ¿Por qué en Malfoy?"_

-Está bien que nos haya ayudado a pelear con Voldemort pero sabemos que lo hizo por que lo obligaron así que no tendrías por que estar así.

-Yo no… -Hermione no atino a decir nada, todo era bastante confuso –Espera… ¿lo llamaste por su nombre?

-Pues claro, ahora que puedo temer si ya lo destruiste

-Ah… -_"Es cierto… Voldemort ya no existe…" -_¿Qué haces? –Pregunto al momento que Ron ponía su mano en la frente de la castaña

-Estás muy rara ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-¡No estoy enferma! –_"Eso ya lo había dicho…" _ Hermione guardo silencio confundida

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry

-Nada… es que esto… fue como si ya hubiera dicho esto…

-Se llama Dejabu señorita genio -Dijo Ron un poco exasperado –A todos nos pasa

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? –Preguntó Harry que parecía tomarse más en serio la situación

-No. vamos a comer.

El gran comedor ya estaba lleno, Hermione entró en él con una extraña sensación… un vago recuerdo de ella entrando en él sola y muchos rostros mirándola. _¿Por qué me verían a mi? _La comida transcurrió al igual que las clases y las sensaciones extrañas y los vagos recuerdos no la abandonaban pero se esforzaba por aparentar normalidad.

-Sólo pociones, Sólo nos falta pociones –Decía Ron estirándose

_"¡Es cierto! Hablare con él… es posible que comprenda porque me siento tan extraña…" _

-Hermione disimula tu alegría –Dijo Harry con picardía mientras le daba un suave codazo. La castaña solo sonrió.

El ambiente en las mazmorras era el mismo de siempre. Hermione tomó el lugar de costumbre y al momento que marcaron las 4 entro Severus Snape y en ese instante, todos guardaron silencio. La clase duro dos horas que Hermione no sintió, trataba de disimular casi tan perfectamente como Severus lo hacia, trataba de no mirarlo demasiado y poner empeño la poción que fuese que estaban preparando, pero no podía evitar sonreír cuando temerosa de ser vista levantaba el rostro para mirarlo un poco y su mirada se topaba con la de él y ambos la bajaban como adolescentes apenados. Al menos en aquel día tan extraño ese sentimiento no había cambiado. Y de pronto recordó que tenía que buscar una excusa para hablar con el lo antes posible así que sin pensarlo mucho saco un pedazo de pergamino, garabateo algo lo doblo y se lo extendió a Harry con "disimulo".

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry solo moviendo los labios. Al momento que tomaba el pedazo de pergamino que justo antes de que pudiera leerlo fue arrebatado de su mano.

-Con que mandando recaditos en medio de mi clase… -Dijo Snape con vos fría. Harry miró a Hermione con cara de circunstancias, y esta puso el rostro más apenado que sus escasas cualidades de actuación le permitieron. Snape abrió el papelito y miró con diversión muy bien disimulada el _"Hola" _ escrito con rapidez, levanto el rostro tan severo como siempre –Como la señorita Granger parece haber perdido el sentido de la educación se quedará después de la clase haber si logra recuperar un poco.

-Sí, profesor -Dijo Hermione bajando la mirada apenada.

Después de ese pequeño incidente la clase pareció pasar más lentamente o quizás eran las ansias que sentía Hermione por quedarse a solas con él. Pero como por más lentamente que pase el tiempo la clase no podría ser eterna llegó el momento de entregar las pociones y abandonar el aula. Todos menos ella, claro.

-Suerte… -Le dijo Ron con desanimo. "_Todavía no lo acepta por completo" _ Pensó Hermione.

Harry solo le apretó el hombro antes de salir y los Slytherin cuchicheaban lo bastante alto como para que ella pudiera escuchar cosas como "Y se cree la más inteligente" o "Mira ahí al orgullo Gryffindor" ella no les tomó importancia y pronto la puerta del aula se cerró tras la salida del ultimo alumno.

El silencio reino por un momento, Snape ordenaba algo en su escritorio y Hermione permanecía sentada en su lugar.

-Así que mandando papelitos en medio de una clase –Dijo Severus con desdén, Hermione sólo miraba al suelo con el mismo aire de niña regañada –Tu reputación se verá afectada si no buscas maneras más originales de hablar conmigo

-Lo sé -Hermione seguía mirando al suelo pero sonreía

-haber… -Severus se puso de pie, rodeo el escritorio y se recargó frente a él con una leve sonrisa en sus labios –Que es tan urgente para que actuaras tan… no encuentro la palabra… tan… -Pero antes de poder decir algo Hermione ya se había puesto de pie con rapidez y corría a abrazarlo. Pasó sus manos por la cintura bajo la túnica y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Severus la miró por un momento con sorpresa pero luego respondió el abrazo. –Niña tonta… -Dijo él con ternura Hermione sólo asintió con el rostro aun escondido en el pecho de su profesor -¿Te ocurre algo o simple ganas de abrazarme?

-Un poco de ambas –Hermione volteo el rostro aun prendada de él con el oído pegado a su abdomen escuchando los leves latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahora ya no lo sé

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Preguntó con extrañeza

-Creo que algo me preocupaba pero ya no lo recuerdo… -Hermione separo su rostro para mirarlo -¡Ves! ¡Es tu culpa! –Sentenció Hermione mirándolo fijamente

-¿Mi culpa? –Severus la miraba sin comprender pero parecía que algo le divertía de todo aquello

-¡Si! Creo que era algo importante ¡Quien te manda a hacerme sentir tan bien! –Le reprochó

-Culpable… -Severus sonrió seductoramente y sin previo aviso empujo a Hermione hacia atrás y la sujeto por la cintura Hermione lo miró sorprendida –y tendrás que aprender a lidiar con eso así como yo trabajo con el adolescente enamorado que me has metido dentro –Hermione sonrió divertida, él se acercó un poco más y la beso y ella lo rodeo por el cuello con sus manos. ¿Cuánto duro el beso? No lo sé, pero hubiera durado más de no ser por que Severus se incorporo enderezando con él a Hermione quien no lo soltaba del cuello.

-¿Falta de aire? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara

-De cordura, más bien.

-A ya… bueno pues entre más falte mejor –Sonrió

-Si claro, para que te expulsen de Howarts en tú último año y yo valla a Azkaban.

-Muy loable su muestra de "Cordura" pero sigue sin soltar mi cintura profesor.

-Dejé de besarte, no exijas demasiado –Hermione sonrió ante aquella broma que le alegraba pensar que era muy cierta y por lo mismo no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas y besarlo levemente y sus labios respondieron al roce. Ella se aparto y lo miró.

-Hermione… -Ella lo miraba de esa manera tan… -escucha no sirvo para ser el que guarde la compostura entre los dos, no resistiré, ayúdame. Por el bien de los dos. –Esto parecía casi un ruego

Hermione bajo los brazos. La sonrisa aun estaba en sus labios.

-Lo siento… -Una disculpa que no parecía sincera

-Si claro noto tu arrepentimiento –Hermione se encogió de hombros, dio la media vuelta y recogió sus cosas

-¿De que querías hablarme? –Le preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza, se despidió con un movimiento de manos y salió. Pero antes de que Severus pudiera suspirar se entreabrió la puerta Hermione asomó su rostro y dijo casi a manera de mormullo sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Te amo –No dio tiempo a respuesta, sabía que el tiempo del supuesto castigo seguramente ya había terminado y si esperaba un momento más podría terminar en sus brazos otra vez y seguro si terminaría expulsada y él en azkaban. –¿Azkaban? -murmuró para si –Me pregunto si sería posible… -rió ante lo exagerado de la posibilidad y caminó al la sala común tarareando alguna canción desconocida

Los días pasaron y las novedades eran casi escasas de no ser por esos sueños que hacían su aparición siempre que dormía, lo mismo siempre la vos de Malfoy pidiéndole que despertara… a propósito de Malfoy, hace mucho que no lo veía por el colegio, ¿dónde se habrá metido? A! y había otra novedad… Sandra Villefort, aquella que había conocido en Edimburgo y la había ayudado a sobrevivir al "incidente" tenía ahora la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Alguien como ella… ¿Alguien como? Bueno… pues digamos que no parece el tipo de persona que te enseñe a defenderte de la maldición Crucio, aunque Quirrell tampoco lo parecía… esa no era una buena referencia. Hermione rió ante sus propias deducciones. Como sea Sandra le simpatizaba.

-Otra vez ese sueño… -Harry no preguntaba aseguraba al ver a Hermione callada y sin participar en la conversación que tenían todos tendidos en el pasto a orillas del lago

-Creí que ya no lo tenías –Dijo Ginny extrañada -has estado tan bien estos días

-Sigo estando bien –Aseguro Hermione –Es sólo que a veces ese sueño viene a mi con más claridad. Ya saben Malfoy pidiéndome que me despierte y a veces hasta… llorando

-¿Malfoy Llorando por ti? ¡Eso si es nuevo! –Ron Soltó una carcajada –No me mires así! Mira no soy el único que lo cree divertido –Apuntó a Harry y a Ginny quienes rápidamente disimularon seriedad, Hermione bufó molesta

-Hermione no te molestes –Trató de conciliar Ginny –escúchate a ti misma, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy llorando por Hermione Granger

-¿Qué tiene de extraño eso? –Todos la miraron –Esta bien… es muy raro

-Lo ves!

-Pero hace poco también hubiera sonado extraño que yo estuviera enamorado de Snape ¿no? Ron se hubiera destornillado de la risa si alguien se lo hubiera dicho.

-Si, bueno… ¿Haz tenido algún romance con Draco que no nos hayas avisado? –Preguntó Ginny, Harry y Ron casi se revolcaron a carcajadas Hermione negaba con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de reír también.

-Malfoy debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba ahora mismo -Decía Ron casi sin poder respirar por la risa, por el contrario el intento de risa moría en la garganta de Hermione y por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba _"Muerto… Malfoy muerto"_ Sin ser conciente de por que su cuerpo se volvió pesado y no pudo sostenerlo así que cayó por completo al pasto, oía voces alguien la llamaba pero parecía muy distante. Todo se volvió oscuro

_"¡Tonta! ¡No se te ocurra volverlo a hacer! ¡¿Crees que abunda esta cosa?!" _

_"Como quieres que tome eso, ¡quema! No me hagas tomarlo, no quiero!!"_

-Tranquila Hermione… -Harry estaba a su lado, miró un tantos borrosos a Ron y Ginny también. Talló sus ojos para aclarar la visto y vio a su alrededor reconociendo la enfermería.

-¿Cómo? Yo…

-Esta bien, al parecer te desvaneciste. no desayunaste bien ¿verdad?

-Chicos les pido que salgan –Dijo Madame Pomfrey, Hermione necesita un poco de descanso y luego se reunirá con ustedes, todos asintieron y salieron. Hermione ni siquiera pensó en oponer resistencia a aquel encierro como era su costumbre sólo se quedo ahí por un momento sin ningún pensamiento y de pronto la vos de Ron resonó en su cabeza _"Malfoy debe estar revolcándose en su tumba" _ -Señora Pomfrey…

-¿Si querida?

-Yo… ¿Puedo preguntar algo tonto?

-Claro que puedes –La enfermera sonrió tiernamente –Draco Malfoy… él… -El semblante de la enfermera se ensombreció –Él está… -Hermione hablaba con vos vacía y no parpadeaba.

-Ho querida… -Dijo con un tono de pena que Hermione hubiera preferido ignorar –Dumbledore dijo que pasaría esto, ya sabes.. aun está muy reciente lo que pasó y pues el show te hizo no darte cuenta de algunas cosas pero… -La vos de la enfermera estaba llena de preocupación, trataba de medir sus palabras y miraba a Hermione con la preocupación de quien mira una vasija caer al suelo y espera que se quebré en mil pedazos

-¿Él está… -Madame Pomfrey asintió

-Querida estás muy pálida... ¿estás bien? –Hermione asintió y forzó una sonrisa -¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Dime que necesitas?

-Nada Gracias –Hermione seguía seria y tiesa como una roca, ahí sentada en la cama, apretando la sabana con las manos.

-Esta bien… descansa –Dijo con amabilidad la enfermera –estaré cerca si me necesitas sólo llámame ¿de acuerdo? –Hermione apenas y asintió –Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, yo mandare un justificante a tus profesores. –La enfermera le dirigió una última mirada de preocupación y se fue.

Hermione seguía sin moverse y no sentía sus nudillos de la fuerza que hacía apretando la sabana. No quería pensar pero las imágenes venían a ella sin pedir permiso. Ella con las manos extendidas al cielo en una oscura noche de crudo invierno, el olor a sangre en el aire y su sentimiento de impotencia frente al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos _"Yo no puedo con esto" _ recordó haber pensado, pero él no le había dado tiempo de rendirse… _"Hazlo rápido tonta" _ estuvo apunto de reír pero la risa fue ahogada por gruesas lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, Malfoy estaba muerto, muerto. Se hubiera culpado pero el dolor era tan grande que no le dejaba sentir pena por si misma, las lágrimas cayeron en sus manos y dejo de tratar de contenerla para romper en sollozos. Llevo sus manos al rostro sin soltar la sabana y lloró, lloró como hacia mucho que no lloraba, su corazón le dolía y lloraba el dolor. Malfoy muerto, muerto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy cuidaba de Hermione a su manera, le daba las pociones a su debido tiempo y la retaba por "tardar tanto" en ese estado. Royan hacia apariciones casi cada 10 minutos algunas veces para llevar la poción que su amo hacia, otras sólo para comprobar que Hermione aun vivía.

-Aquí está la poción –Dijo en una de sus apariciones cerca de las 6 de la tarde. -¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó preocupado al ver a Hermione moverse un poco entre las sabanas, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas

-Dumbledore dice que es normal –Contestó Draco secamente mientras vaciaba un poco de la poción en un vaso y se acercó a Hermione y cuando trato de dársela esta la aventó bruscamente con la mano -¡Tonta! –Le gritó molesto, la sujeto de los hombros con firmeza y le dijo con el coraje reflejado en sus ojos -¡NO se te ocurra volverlo a hacer! ¡Crees que abunda esta cosa! –Pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a llenar el baso y se lo acercó a la boca con una mano mientras con la otra la sujetaba con fuerza para impedir que volviera a tirarlo. Hermione forcejeó pero Malfoy fue más hábil y logró hacérsela tomar.

-¿No cree que está siendo algo brusco? –Dijo Royan preocupado

-No es algo que te importe –Dijo Grosero. Abrió y cerró los puños y agregó en un murmullo –Además ella no es nada débil. ¿Siguen afuera? –Preguntó mirando a Hermione

-Si

-Ya escuchaste, tus amigos están ahí afuera. Que si me lo preguntas, es una idiotez, como si pudieran hacer algo… -Malfoy calló, Hermione había abierto los ojos repentinamente y miraba fijamente al frente, como si Malfoy no existiera –Hermione… -Le llamó, pero la chica no respondió, Draco se acercó a ella –Hermione ¿estas bien? –Como respuesta Hermione sujetó repentinamente la mano que Draco tenía en la cama y la apretó con firmeza, pero seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? –Preguntó el elfo con un hilo de vos

-No te acerques –Dijo Malfoy con un toque de alarma en su vos

-¿Por que no? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó preocupada mientras daba un paso al frente, pero fue como si chocase con una barrera eléctrica y salió despedido hasta chocar contra la pared.

-¡Sal de aquí y avisa a Dumbledore! –Ordenó Malfoy, pero Royan no se movió, se quedó mirando a Hermione como hipnotizado -¡Obedece! –Royan desapareció.

-Que es lo que te esta pasando niña tonta…

Hermione seguía inexpresiva pero ahora había una diferencia, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neville, Ron, Harry y Ginny habían permanecido sentados en el suelo frente a la enfermería desde que Malfoy había dejado de asistir a clases. Luna había ido a ver si podría averiguar algo, escuchar lo que fuera o que alguno de sus tantos animales "inexistentes" le dijera que era lo que pasaba y en aquel momento se le veía acercarse corriendo por el pasillo.

-Nada… –Dijo recuperando aire ante la pregunta silenciosa que le hacían todos con la mirada. Se hincó frente a ellos y sacó panecillos de su túnica –Traje bocadillos, algunos panes, dulces del postre y… -rebusco más en su túnica –emparedados y…

-Nadie piensa en comer ahora –Dijo Ron molesto. Neville le taladró con la mirada, pero la verdad era que él tampoco pensaba en comer.

-Gracias Luna –Dijo Ginny amablemente –pero no tenemos hambre

-Lo sé, pero entonces serán presa fácil para los _Tremudals _

-¿Tremudals? ¿Qué son? –Preguntó Ginny

-Tenias que preguntar… -Murmuró Ron con fastidio

-Son una especie de hadas de la muerte –explicó como si fuera obvio

-¿Hadas? no se por que no me sorprende… -dijo sarcástico

-Se alimentan de las almas de aquellos que mueren jóvenes

-¡Hermione no va a morir! –Gritaron Ron y Harry violentamente

-Por eso están aquí –Dijo sin inmutarse por el grito –como ella no morirá pues vienen a quitarnos nuestras esperanzas y alegrías y poco a poco harán que incluso nosotros que sabemos que Hermione vivirá, comencemos a dudar, nos peleemos entre nosotros y entremos en desesperación, así al menos tendrán un aperitivo en lo que buscan un platillo fuerte.

-Que lindas analogías… -resopló Ron

-Y como no hemos comido pues seremos presas fáciles… Además Tremudals o no Tremudals ¿que pasará cuando Hermione salga de la enfermería y nos encuentre a todos sin fuerzas y pálidos? Así que a comer! –Les dio a cada uno un emparedado y comenzó a comer el suyo. Los demás miraron los suyos por un momento como dudando

-Saben que… me gusta demasiado mi esperanza como para dejar que unos tremunoseque se la coman… -Y Ginny mordió su emparedado.

Pero cuando los demás se disponían a hacer lo mismo un enorme sobresalto se apodero de todos

-Sintieron eso? –Preguntó Harry alarmado poniéndose de pie con una mano en el pecho

-Sí… -todos se incorporaron

-Es Hermione… -Murmuró Ron -¡Algo debe haber pasado!

-Quizás Hermione ya debió entrar a la etapa terminal –Dijo Luna con esa vos serena de no pasa nada

-¡No uses la palabra terminal! –Le gritó Ron

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Les han dicho algo? –Preguntó Krum que llegaba corriendo

-Nada –Dijo Ginny adelantándose al seguramente comentario sarcástico que Ron iba a soltar

-¿Sintieron eso? Es Hermione ¿verdad?

-¿También lo sentiste? –Le preguntó Harry. Krum asintió

-Miren –Dijo Ginny. Dumbledore y McGonagall llegaban a prisa por el pasillo y ambos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Qué está pasando profesor? –Pregunto Harry, pero no recibió respuesta. Dumbledore dio un paso hacia atrás

-¿Qué esta pasando profesor?

-No puedo entrar… -Dijo en vos baja

-¿Qué dice? –Harry quiso acercarse pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con una mano –Profesor…

-Podría matarte Harry –Todos miraban sorprendidos a Dumbledore e incrédulos de lo que acababan de escuchar, pero nadie se movió –Hermione podría matar a cualquiera en este momento.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –Ron lo miraba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente

–Pero Malfoy está ahí dentro ¿no es verdad? –Preguntó Ginny –No me diga que…

-No lo creo.

-¡Royan! –El elfo había aparecido de repente y estaba tendido en el suelo bastante agitado. Ron fue el primero en acercársele

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

-No lo sé… -Dijo el elfo agitado –Hermione se puso rara, y el joven Malfoy me ordeno salir… fuerza extraña… ella estaba como hipnotizada y no pude acercarme -decía entrecortadamente

-¿Que está pasando profesor? –Preguntó Harry. Dumbledore solo negó con la cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La búsqueda del jugo de mandrágora no había ido muy productivamente, Toda una noche, todo el día y anochecía otra vez y apenas habían logrado encontrar 10 y una de ellas no tenía nada que dar. El ambiente no dejaba de ser hostil entre Sandra y Sirius, la prueba está en que durante casi 24 horas de estar juntos... aparecer y desaparecer en distintos bosques selvas y demás de México, Argentina incluso hasta el Salvador no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Se les escuchaba decir a veces "Encontré una" o un decepcionante "nada" pero era más para ellos que entre ellos. Hasta que Sirius se detuvo de pronto, miro al horizonte como el sol se ocultaba y sin mirar a Sandra dijo

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Sandra había estado gateando entre la maleza en busca de el cuerpo de alguna mandrágora se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus piernas mirando a Sirius confundida

-¿dijiste algo? –Preguntó Limpiando el sudor de su frente y volviendo a buscar

-No sabía que habías tenido Fiebre Escarlata

-No tendrías por que, ya se habían graduado ¡Aquí hay una! –Sandra la tomo entre sus manos y la sujeto con fuerza mientras está luchaba por escaparse.

Sirius se hincó y siguió buscando

-Se que me odias, detestas y quien sabe que más –Dijo mientras Sandra seguía en la lucha –y quizás no soy la persona más adecuada pero necesito saber

-¿Saber que? –Dijo entrecortadamente por la agitación que aquella planta le estaba haciendo sentir, no paraba era terca.

-¿Cómo venciste la Escarlatina?

-¿Vencer? –Sandra soltó una ricita y la mandrágora se altero –Pues la tome por el cuello –dijo agitada y con sarcasmo -la tire al suelo le di unas cuantas patadas y la deje inconsciente ¡Listo! –Sandra ya recogía el jugo en el frasquito y conforme caía iba desapareciendo para seguramente aparecer en algún frasco del profesor de pociones.

-¡¿Porque siempre haces eso?! –Dijo con coraje tomando por el cuello el cuerpo de una mandrágora que a pesar de sus bruscos movimientos Sirius mantenía firmemente agarrada con una mano –Si no querías decírmelos sólo tenías que decirlo y no salir con un estúpido comentario

-¿Qué quieras que te diga? ¿Qué fue por que luche con todas mis fuerzas por aferrarme a la vida? ¿Que mi voluntad y mi orgullo me sacaron adelante? Eso no pasa Black, no con la escarlatina. –Sandra se puso de pie y se sacudió el exceso de tierra de su túnica. –No creo que encontremos más en este lugar

-Entonces dime que pasó –Sirius la tomó del brazo –Si tu pudiste…

-¿Hermione podrá? –Preguntó levantando una ceja con incredulidad –No lo creo… -Dijo sacándose de el agarre de Sirius

-Dime que pasó –insistió

-Lo que sea que me hubiera pasado no te servirá de nada para ayudarla –Dijo Sandra mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Somos diferentes, yo no tenía que perder, ella sí. –Le tomó de la mano y con un movimiento de su varita se preparó para desaparecer pero la figura del director formada por humo que apareció frente a ellos la detuvo

-Regresen –Dijo con vos seca –Ya no necesitaremos más jugo –Sirius y Sandra se miraron por un momento y esta se quitó el prendedor que llevaba en sus ropas y ambos lo tocaron un instante después estaban en Hosmade corriendo hacia Howarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_tienes tan buenas calificaciones que un estúpido cero en una poción de veinte que hacemos en el año lo único que hará será hacer ver al mundo que no eres el alien superdotado que todos piensan, sino una sangre… bueno, una hija de muggles común y corriente."_

_"¿Me estás consolando?"_

_"No es necesario, puedes quedártela" _

_"Eres un buen actor"_

"_Ni lavándola con cloro se le quitarían tus gérmenes"_

"_Si ese es tu sarcasmo" _

Hermione se había quedado dormida en la enfermería, y cuando despertó ya había oscurecido. Talló sus ojos para aclarar la vista y se levanto. Hizo a un lado las sabanas alcanzando a percibir su humedad.

-Es cierto... estaba llorando… -Murmuró para si

-Parece que si, aunque yo no podía creerlo –Levantó la mirada sorprendida y miró a Sirius recargado en la pared frente a ella. Se turbó por un momento, momento en que esa misma imagen pero en uno de los corredores del colegio llegó a su mente esfumándose tan rápido como apareció

-Hola Sirius…

-Comenzaba a creer que despertarías hasta mañana

-No me di cuenta de a que horas me quede dormida… -Se excusó Hermione

-Supongo que llorar fue extenuante, aunque no creo que esas lágrimas hayan sido derramadas por alguien que valga la pena

-¡Como puedes decir eso! –Hermione se puso de pie -¡Malfoy murió ayudándome! ¡de no ser por él me hubiese rendido en aquel momento y quizás ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí! ¡Malfoy merece mis lágrimas y las de quien sea! –Hermione notó el tono que estaba usando y calló apenada –Lo siento –Hermione se sentó a la orilla de la cama

-Está bien, todo está todavía muy reciente –Sirius se acerco a ella y tomó asiento a su lado –Pasaste por muchas cosas y trato de comprender como te sientes –Sirius acaricio la mano de Hermione y esta se estremeció -Me pregunto si yo merezco esas lágrimas –Hermione volteo a verlo inquieta

-Sirius yo…

-Yo estuve ahí también Hermione, yo también fui por ti esa noche pero ¿lo notaste?

-Claro que…

-Yo también salve tu vida, no tendría que decir esto, tu deberías notarlo pero ¿acaso lo hiciste? Yo también di toda mi energía por ti, hubiera estado dispuesto a morir en tu lugar si así hubiera sido necesario y no hubiera dudado ni un momento. Pero no te importó. Velaste por El estúpido de Quejicus, de día estudiando de noche a su lado pero de mi no te acordaste hasta que el te rechazó ¿no es verdad? Hasta que ese idiota te hirió entonces dijiste "¿Dónde está Sirius?"

-Sirius sabes que… -La vos se le quebraba

-¿Saber que? ¿Que soy tu amigo? ¿Qué me quieres? ¡Eso no es suficiente Hermione! –Sirius la había tomado por los hombros firmemente -¡Te amo! –Hermione lloraba…

-Yo no quería lastimarte no quería… -Pero los labios de Sirius la callaron. La beso, él también lloraba porque ella le estaba respondiendo, Hermione correspondió su beso mientras con sus manos se aferro de la túnica del mago como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. El se separo un poco y la abrazo, Hermione se agarraba a él con las manos en el pecho, y su primer pensamiento coherente fue _"Que estoy haciendo" _

-Por qué lo haces… -Sirius la apretaba contra si con las lágrimas contenidas y la amargura en su vos -¿Es que te he hecho dudar? ¿Es que puedes amarme? –Hermione no podía articular palabra, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y no lograba comprender por que lo había besado, por que estaba ahí dándole falsas esperanzas a una de las personas que más quería, Sirius estaba sufriendo por su culpa y ahora ella lo abrazaba lo besaba como si quisiera decirle que sí, que aun había algo dentro de ella que lo amaba, que sí estaba dudando, que…

Algo andaba mal, definitivamente algo andaba mal y su corazón le dolía, cielos como le dolía.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__**Comentario de la linda de mi.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sigo viva!!!!!!!!!!! Lo sé... debe haber un montón de horcas listas para condenar a esta linda muchachita ¿verdad? Pero es que este capitulo me ha causado tantos problemas…Tienen aquí la compilación de no sé cuanto tiempo de inspiración y falta de inspiración de montón de capítulos 27 hechos a ensayo y error hasta que logre que todo pareciera relativamente cuerdo y relacionado el conjunto final y creo que me gusto el resultado!! Y espero que a ustedes también!! _

_Para los que querían saber… ¡La inspiración está de vuelta y cada vez estamos más cerca del final! Capaz y si llegamos a los 400 reviewes!! ˆ-ˆ_

_Los quiere (muuuuuuuuuuuuucho)_

_La linda Usagui Kou_


End file.
